


Gummy Bears on Trees

by Nakasawa444



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Implied Violence, Jinmark, M/M, Markjin, Prostitution, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-02-10 20:37:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 84,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18667930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakasawa444/pseuds/Nakasawa444
Summary: Mark is surprisingly intrigued by the male prostitute he met in this luxury brothel.Jinyoung is wondering, if he will meet this prince-like guest ever again. But what good would it do? He will forever remain a slut in this guy's eyes so it might be better to not wish for another meeting.Fate is a funny thing...





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everybirdy. <3
> 
> Please mind the tags. If you feel uncomfortable with any of it, please refrain from reading. English is not my first language. I apologize for any mistakes in advance.
> 
> I pretty much move out of my comfort zone with this story, so it might suck.

This is exactly what Mark dislikes about meeting clients and business partners. It's not the negotiations, talking about business deals and joint projects until it gets dark outside. No, it's the forced, convivial activities after the actual talks are over. The supposed fun part isn't a fun part in Mark's opinion. The deal is done and suddenly you have to act like these people, you met for the first time only hours ago, are your best friends.

 

Quickly Mark perceived that he wouldn't find much common ground with those two middle-aged men, who he met to pitch a deal, concerning local advertisement for his company. He's the co-CEO of the biggest real estate company in South Korea. Usually his younger brother, the other CEO, would take care of meetings like these. Mark is more the type who stays at headquarters and manages everything from there. Jamie was always the more outgoing one so it was ideal for them to share duties this way. But since his brother suffers from a bad cold right now, Mark had to bite the bullet and flew down to Busan to secure this deal.

 

He just wants to go back to Seoul as quick as possible. But his two business partners seem to be in quite the party mood. If he is honest with himself, he just wants to run. Both of them said things which Mark wouldn't agree on in a millions years. They seem to think highly of themselves and look down on all kinds of other people. Mark had to endure them talking conceited shit about women, low-income earners, foreigners and some other marginalized groups. Every single statement disgusted Mark and he silently curses about it not being socially accepted to beat up your business associates when they obviously are assholes.

 

Be that as it may, Mark suffered through dinner and drinks and then he had to move on with them to listen to their terrible singing at some karaoke place. Only to survive, he ordered more drinks. The tipsiness helped him to cope with all this horror. It can't be too long anymore until they will call it a day, he thought.

 

He was wrong.

 

After they finished tormenting his ears, those two terribly drunk jerks dragged him along until they were venturing into dark back alleys.

 

Nobody told Mark so far what is going on or where they are heading. Eventually they enter a plain looking building but to Mark's surprise, inside it comes across as everything else but plain. The interior looks posh, like some classy hotel. Also the girl who bids them welcome is dressed neatly and greets them with a charming smile.

 

Mark is still checking his surroundings, marveling at the fancy place and only vaguely notices one of the two men offering a credit card to the girl. Before Mark can ask anything, another woman, a firm looking, older one, appears and collects him to guide him down a long hallway. From the corner of his eye he sees the other two disappearing in the same manner into different hallways. The strict lady is rambling on about dos and don'ts and it only slowly dawns on Mark what kind of place this is. Before he manages to react, he is gently nudged inside a room. The door closes behind him.

 

The room matches the 'lobby' quite well. It's spacious, clean and chic, like a room of an upscale hotel. There is just one striking difference. In the middle of it, a male is sitting on a chair. He's almost naked, only tight, black leather shorts are protecting his lap from being exposed. His defined upper body is embellished with a harness, made of black leather straps and silver metal rings. He's adorned with a black blindfold so Mark is unable to see his eyes. But the part of the face which is visible looks stunning. From the position he's sitting in, Mark assumes that his hands are tied up behind him. In short, in front of him sits a divine being, basically displayed on a silver platter for him. And this thrilling realization dispels every trace of tipsiness in him.

 

“Hello stranger,” a velvety voice fills the room and a sweet smile blooms on those full lips. Good lord, there's even a dimple appearing, Mark thinks as he continues to stare.

 

“Uhm…. hello?” he only manages to say in reply.

 

“You sound….. confused.” The smile remains, the posture of his gorgeous body stays completely upright, the confidence he's oozing almost intimidates Mark.

 

“I _am_ a little, to be honest. What is this place?”

 

“Oh, you don’t know?” He scrunches his dark, thick eyebrows slightly.

 

“I have a vague idea, since the lady who guided me to this room talked a lot about how it’s necessary to use condoms and lube and how it’s forbidden to beat and inflict wounds. That kind of tipped me off but it was literally just a minute ago before she pushed me in here so yes, I’m still confused.”

 

“Oh, I see.”

 

“You don’t really. What’s the blindfold for?”

 

“That was witty,” the guy chuckles and it sounds a bit goofy. It doesn't match the image of his seductive appearance but Mark thinks the contrast is cute. “To answer your question, it’s in case you don’t want me to see your face, since you might be a famous actor or well-known business man and don’t want anyone to know that you were here. Of course I'm also bound to keep all of the events happening in here a secret. But just in case you want another guaranty, the blindfold is here so you can be sure your image will be protected,” he explains in his calm, mellow voice. “So considering your questions and behavior so far, I assume that you didn't come here on your own?”

 

“No, acquaintances took me here without telling me beforehand what is happening.”

 

“I understand. So let us come to the part where something _will_ happen. Beautiful man, won't you come closer?” Mark only now realizes that he's still loitering by the door, being too caught up in the guy's presence to even think about moving.

 

“Beautiful man? You don't even see me. Why would you think I'm beautiful? Maybe I'm Frankenstein.”

 

“Just a feeling. I can't think of anything else than the word 'breathtaking' when I hear your voice and the way you speak.”

 

“Do you get paid per corny compliment?” Mark scoffs but can't hold back a smile.

 

“Nope, it's extra service.” For the first time there's a full-fledged grin gracing that pretty face and it has an astounding impact on Mark. From under the blindfold Mark sees something like eye whiskers appearing. The CEO feels the deep-rooted need to walk over and touch them, but he restrains himself. Nevertheless the boy must look incredibly cute without the fabric draped across his eyes, he thinks.

 

“Sad how this is something you'd say to every... guest,” Mark dares to point out, trying to keep his inner thoughts concealed as good as possible.

 

“Brave of you to assume I'd waste my precious compliments on every.... _guest_ like that.”

 

“So you say I'm special?”

 

“I might say that. And you have a whole hour to prove just _how_ special you are.” The tone of voice is just as suggestive as his alluring smile. He challenges Mark.

 

“I think the strict lady talked about two hours just now.”

 

“Ooooohhh, you're worth a lot to the people who took you here,” the boy marvels. “Now I'm sure you're a business man. Actors aren't that generous, since they have to pay by themselves but business men always let their companies pay for things like that.”

 

“Wow, handsome _and_ smart. I'm impressed.”

 

“Do you get paid per flirty compliment?” he retorts, the smile playful, voice teasing.

 

“Touché. But remember, if you play with the sun, you'll get burned.”

 

He bursts out laughing suddenly, so excessively that he has a hard time to compose himself again. It's interesting to watch for Mark. This definitely wasn't planned by him. He dropped his suave and playful act unintentionally and it's fascinating to observe how he's sliding back into it again right after his laughing fit.

 

“What amuses you so much?” he asks a little confused.

 

The other clears his throat, trying to stifle some stray giggles. “Well, it's not my place to correct you, but I'm quite sure it's 'If you play with _fire_ , you'll get burned'.”

 

“Oh, yeah, I thought it sounded a bit strange. Proverbs are not my strong point.”

 

“And still you're using them,” he points out, chuckling goofily again.

 

“I practice,” Mark lightheartedly answers and shrugs, even though the other can't see it.

 

“A great quality it is, practicing to get better. I always admire those who try.”

 

“Another compliment?”

“I mean it. But what confuses me is that my beautiful visitor still didn't come a single step closer yet.” And with this the boy stands up from the chair and slowly makes his way over to Mark. He knows his surroundings, still his movements are as cautious as they are graceful. Mark can't do anything but watch how this visually pleasing boy comes closer. He notices the muscles of his upper arms and how beautiful they are reacting to every move due to the fact that his hands are still secured behind his back. The harness slightly rubs over his defined torso with every step. Mark contemplates how the thin leather straps and the cold metal must feel, sliding over the smooth looking skin. He thinks about how he could let his hands roam across the boy to feel the abs of his flat stomach and the gorgeous pecs under his palms. And then Mark's eyes sweep over his crotch and what is outlined against the leather of these very short and very tight pants. It looks impressive and Mark gets slightly dizzy. Additionally those strong thighs look like they could crush something, Mark's head maybe. He would like to find out. But on the other hand he knows he won't. He's not here by choice and he's not willing to support any form of prostitution. He never was and never will, even though this gift from the heavens right in front of him is a true test of will.

 

“You're not saying anything but I can hear you swallow loud enough to know where you are,” the boy says with the usual amusement lacing his voice. He stops in front of Mark just to drop down to his knees right the next second. Mark's eyes widen when he watches his actions. Too perplexed to react or say anything, he just continues to stare down at him.

 

“Let me make this night a good one for you,” he mumbles in a low voice. And then he leans in and nuzzles Mark's crotch gently. It knocks the air out of the CEO in a heartbeat. This sole action is alluring enough to set Mark's skin on fire. Just how tempting can a single person be? The feeling of this attractive boy's face against his clothed dick is just too much to handle.

 

He knows he needs to act before desire gets the better of him. Mark quickly takes a step back and leans down to hold the boy back by his shoulders. His dark eyebrows knit together in the attempt to figure out what's going on.

 

“Hey, hold on a moment, will you? Aren't you too young to be this seductive?”

 

“I'm old enough to do things. I'm old enough to pleasure you,” the boy defends himself.

 

“Come on, get up,” Mark says gently.

 

“But-”

 

“Get up.”

 

After a second of silent pondering the boy slowly gets to his feet but due to his limitations he loses his balance and sways forwards, bumping into Mark's chest with a soft thud. Mark is quick to grab his shoulders again but the boy hisses in reply. The CEO doesn't think that his grip was too strong but then he gets a glimpse of the other's shoulder blade and sees a huge bruise spreading across his skin.

 

“I'm sorry,” he quickly apologizes.

 

“No, it's fine. I'm sorry. I should control myself better.”

 

“For all I know, the only thing you should do is sitting back down. Come on.” Mark carefully guides him back to the chair. In the process, he glances down to take a look at the other's butt. Well, this was a mistake, Mark thinks as he quickly tears his eyes away again. His ass is plump and round and perfect, wrapped in tight leather. The CEO is sure he could get off with nothing more than this alluring image in mind.

 

Mark sits him back down on the chair carefully. The CEO is sure he should get out of here before he does something which he would regret later. The boy on his knees was already a temptation he barely could resist. “Okay, it was nice meeting you, but I think I'll leave now.”

 

Mark already turned to make his way back to the door when he hears the other gasp behind his back. “WAIT!” Mark whirls around, surprised by the sudden urgency in the other's voice and another glitch in his smooth performance.

 

“What is it?” Mark asks calmly.

 

“I.... I'm sorry but I get in trouble, if you leave early. They'll think the service was bad and... yeah, I get... I get in trouble.”

 

“What do they do to you?”

 

“I get in trouble.” He doesn't want to elaborate. Mark is okay with it. “I'm sorry that I steal your time and you have to be here even though you don't want to be here but... please. I can do anything you want. You can do anything you want with me. Just please, don't go.” He isn't begging. His desperate words would deserve a pleading tone but instead he found his composure again and is just explaining the situation to Mark.

 

“I understand,” Mark comments and thinks for a few seconds about what he's going to do now. The boy clearly has experienced terrible things, things which Mark has no idea of and probably can't even imagine. Now he's even less motivated to take advantage of him. But he also don't want to be the reason behind more suffering.

 

Mark grabs another chair and drags it in front of the boy. “What is going on?”

 

“We will have a little chat.”

 

“A.... little chat?”

 

“Yep,” Mark confirms and snatches the comforter from the king-size bed to wrap it around the boy's shoulders so that his body is completely covered by it. Then he takes a seat, opposite of the boy.

 

“And what is this? Did you just tuck me in?”

 

“Yeah, I thought you must be cold with so little clothing on.”

 

“Cold....,” he repeats quietly, obviously trying to perceive what is going on. A second later he breaks into a fit of giggles. “You're truly one of a kind. Wanting to have a chat and worrying about me being cold, you really show this room something it never saw before.”

 

“I'm glad I'm not boring then,” Mark says, grinning. “To be honest, there's also another reason. Your gorgeous body is quite distracting. I was afraid I couldn't focus on chatting with you, if my eyes wouldn't get a break from admiring you.”

 

“I like an honest man. Also I'm glad my body is visually pleasing to you.”

 

“Absolutely!...... Uhm, what is your name?”

 

“You can call me J.”

 

“J? Okay, if we do it like this, you can call me M.”

 

“Mmmmmm,” he purrs sensually, “such a good name.”

 

“Yes, I'm sure my parents gave it their all when they named me,” Mark chuckles.

 

“Your laugh is cute. Are you sure that you're older than me, like you implied before?”

 

“Yeah, I'm quite sure. I'm 27. How about you?”

 

“I'm 24. I expected you to be _much_ older considering how you talked earlier. But our ages aren't too far apart.”

 

“That's true. I thought you were younger.”

 

“Are you disappointed?”

 

“Why would I? What are you taking me for? I'm not into minors, okay?” Mark fusses.

 

“Alright, I'm glad you're not a sick pervert.”

 

“A statement like this isn't part of your usual routine, right?” After hearing this, the boy noticeably tenses up. Mark inwardly curses himself. The other just loosened up a little, why did he have to ruin it?

 

“I'm sorry.”

 

“Don't be sorry. I'm glad I don't get the routine.”

 

The boy only hums. Mark thinks that despite saying, that he doesn't want the routine, the other probably will be on his toes anyway. Mark managed to knock him out of his stride and naturally the boy doesn't seem to like it.

 

“The bruise on your shoulder, who did this to you?”

 

“I fell.” The answer comes too quickly and sounds robotic, like something rehearsed.

 

“From a two story building?” he scoffs in response.

 

“The stairs.”

 

“The stairs, yeah? Fine, let's pretend you really fell down the stairs, who did push you down? The people who operate this business or the guys who are even lectured to not inflict wounds before entering here?”

 

“I just fell.”

 

Mark heaves a deep sigh, loud enough for the other to notice. “Fine, apparently you fell then.” Mark knows he's lying and he also knows that J knows about him knowing he's lying. But if he doesn't want to talk about it, there's nothing Mark can do.

 

“So, what are you doing apart from this... job? Are you having another job? Are you studying?”

 

The other boy thinks for a few seconds. He seems to mull things over in his head again. Eventually he speaks up in a calm and collected way. “I usually don't give this option but you can choose, if you want to have the question answered with a lie or not answered at all.”

 

“So I guess you usually just lie without announcing it?”

 

“Exactly, in the rare cases that anyone is interested in more than only using my body, I just lie about personal things.”

 

“I see, too personal. I'm sorry, I should have known.”

 

“It's just.... not the best setting to talk about that stuff.”

 

“I understand. But I don't want to waste our time with lies. Let me think a bit. Aaaah, I got it! If you were the dictator of a small nation, what would you tell the citizens of that nation to do?”

 

“That's your question? Out of all possibilities, you want to talk about that?” he asks incredulously.

 

“At least I'm sure it's not too personal, since I assume being a dictator isn't part of your daily life.” The surprise vanishes from the other's face and makes way for childish joy. Mark marvels at his face and is glad that the other doesn't see his amazement. But the lighthearted reaction is just too sudden and adorable for Mark to not react to.

 

“I can't argue about that. Okay, let me think. Everyone would have to read a book, at least one every month.”

 

“You want them well-educated.”

 

“Correct. And everyone has to be nice to each other. No stealing or betraying, no looking down on others and no bullying. Everyone should be happy.”

 

“How sweet. You sound like a Care Bear.”

 

“Is it wrong?”

 

“No, I just told you, it's very sweet.”

 

“And bears.... yes, every one is supposed to grow gummy bear trees.” He's getting really excited now. Mark is enjoying it a lot, since this seems to be his true nature instead of the suave player who welcomed him in the beginning.

 

“Gummy bear trees? They don't exist as far as I know.”

 

“In my nation they do. I just order them to exist. And since everyone is growing them, there's an endless gummy bear supply.”

 

“You really seem to like gummy bears,” Mark laughs, overwhelmed by this disarming innocence.

 

“I do. And pet rabbits. Everyone should at least have one pet rabbit,” the boy explains, seeming like the cutest, little muffin ever. Mark wonders who would listen to this kind of unthreatening dictator anyway.

 

“Do you have a pet rabbit?”

 

“No, I don't have the space or time to care for it. But I wish I would have one. And I'm sure it would make the people of my nation happy. Yes, education, nice neighbors, gummy bears and pet rabbits. That's the recipe for a good nation.”

 

“I totally want to be part of your nation. Where do I sign up?”

 

“You think I just take in everyone this easily? You have to pass a test.” Mark is a bit enchanted by this cute grin of his.

 

“Aaahh, cheeky dictator. And here I thought you would give shelter to me. So what is this test about?”

 

“Character.”

 

“And how do you think are my chances so far?”

 

“Pretty good, I'd say.”

 

“Mhhhh, I like that.”

 

“What about your dictator nation?”

 

“Since I like your dictator nation a lot, mine would look pretty similar. Maybe I would replace the gummy bears with popcorn but apart from that it would look the same.”

 

“My trees can bear gummy bears and popcorn at the same time, I think,” he jokes.

 

“Okay, for real now, where can I sign up?”

 

“You're cute.”

 

“ _I_ am cute? Says the guy who wants to harvest gummy bears and cuddle pet rabbits all day,” Mark snickers.

 

“It's a bit unfair, I just noticed.” He flashes Mark an actual pout. That's too much to handle.

 

“What is?”

 

“You got to know about things I like and I still barely know anything, apart from the popcorn part. So now I have a question. What would your perfect day be like?”

 

“Okay... let me think. It has to be nice weather, like warm but not so humid that you'd sweat your ass off immediately. Just warm, sunny, blue sky with a few cotton-wool clouds.”

 

“Wow, you're really into weather.”

 

“It's part of a good day. And then.... I think I want to go to the beach, spending some alone time with really good food and maybe a book.”

 

“Alone? Isn't there a significant other?”

 

“No, there isn't.”

 

“But if there would be one? Would you bring them or still prefer to go alone?” the boy asks curiously.

 

“No, I would definitely bring them. It would be so much better.”

 

“Wait, you actually had the chance to describe your perfect day as you like it and still didn't imagine to have a partner, even though you would like the idea of it?”

 

“Seems like it,” Mark admits a little abashed. He himself is surprised by this observation the most. “What does that say about me?”

 

“That you're lonely, I assume.”

 

“Maybe. I liked it more when we talked about gummy bears on trees, to be honest.”

 

“Sorry,” he whispers and bites his lip.

 

“It's fine, don't worry. You know... on the other hand I think I also could spend my perfect day inside, with good food of course, lazing around and, this is a bit embarrassing but, watching dramas all day.”

 

“You like dramas?”

 

“Yep, all kinds of, even the really cringeworthy ones. You're allowed to laugh.”

 

“Well, this truly _is_ a bit embarrassing but I have to admit that I share this cringy hobby of yours. Whenever I have time, I watch some episodes and just relax.”

 

“Woah, I never would have expected that. But you're right, it's really good to relax. You just don't have to think while you're watching. You just.... _be_ and that's comforting.”

 

“Exactly! Not have to think about your own life and instead watching others having the problems. That's the best.”

 

“That sounds so terrible but I get it,” Mark chuckles.

 

“We share interests. We're cute,” the boy coos.

 

“l like your ears.”

 

“You... like my ears?” The sudden confusion is evident on all his visible facial features.

 

“Yep.”

 

“Oh, so you're a pervert after all,” he says cheekily, grinning like a little kid. Mark really would love to see his eyes but his common sense tells him that it's better the way it is.

 

“I beg you pardon. What has this to do with being a pervert?” Mark asks in fake indignation.

 

“It was just so random, like something a pervert would say,” he explains, quietly giggling afterwards.

 

“I'm not, okay? They are just cute. I mean they are _huge_ and cute.”

 

“I don't know what to say to that,” the boy comments dryly.

 

“Don't be offended. It was a compliment. Can I touch them?”

 

“I told you to do whatever you want.”

 

“So I can?”

 

He takes a deep breath and nods his head jerkily. Mark stretches out his arm. He lets the pad of his index finger carefully sink down on top of the other's ear. He notices how the boy didn't release his breath yet. Tenderly Mark lets his fingertip slide down along the outer rim of his ear. And there it is, a shaky breath escapes his mouth together with a tiny noise, which Mark isn't completely sure of what it means. He notices how the younger's shoulders are tensing under the comforter. Interesting, he decides. Mark starts to gingerly caress his earlobe and occasionally gently rubs it between his index and his thumb.

 

The boy shivers under his touch, Mark can see the tremble travel through his whole body. A small whine falls from his full lips and it sends tingles into Mark's stomach.

 

“Are you okay?” he asks with a low and quiet voice.

 

“Yeah,” the other breathes.

 

“If it makes you uncomfortable, I'll stop.”

 

“No, it's... it's just that I'm very sensitive there.”

 

“Oh....”

 

“You're so lucky, the first thing you go for and it's such a sensitive spot,” he gasps. It sounds so sexy.

 

“Well, fortune punishes the brave,” Mark mumbles. To his surprise the other bursts out laughing again.

 

“Oh my.... you're really not doing this on purpose, right?”

 

“What?” Mark asks, confused.

 

“It's 'fortune _favors_ the brave', not punishes them,” he snickers. Mark is captivated by his eye whiskers again. He _really_ wants to see his eyes.

 

“Ah, okay. Thanks for correcting it. I will keep that in mind,” Mark says gently.

 

“You probably don't even intend to be cute and still-” The boy interrupts himself to release another sudden gasp when Mark strokes the back of his ear.

 

“It's nice to see and hear your reactions,” Mark says in his lowest voice, mesmerized by the boy in front of him.

 

“Y-Yeah? Nice enough for you to bend me over and fuck me?” he asks, the composure leaving him bit by bit.

 

“No, I don't think so.”

 

“Your voice is so deep and sexy. I'm sure it would sound mind-blowing when you'd moan filth about how tight I'm around you.”

 

“You're suddenly so aggressive,” Mark observes, a hint of surprise in his voice.

 

“I just wonder, you really won't fuck me? A-Am I t-too ugly?” the boy stammers while Mark is still gently stroking different parts of his ear.

 

“Oh my god, no. No, you're the exact opposite. You're way too handsome. You're charming and also cute and your body is sheer seduction.”

 

“So why won't you take action?”

 

“It's not right. I'm kind of into sex with feelings, you know?”

 

“You're the romantic type,” he determines accompanied by unsteady breathing.

 

“Don't know about that, but that's part of my principles.”

 

“Then maybe next time you could bring me gummy bears as a present? That would be romantic,” he says, grinning.

 

“You think there will be a next time?”

 

“Let a boy dream, okay?” he retorts, still sporting a cute grin.

 

“You're so good at reeling people in, aren't you?” Mark chuckles.

 

“I don't care about people, but I hope I'm good at reeling _you_ in.”

 

“What a charmer you are. I don't have gummy bears with me now but how about I give you another present?”

 

“And that would be?” he asks, eagerly interested.

 

“You decide if it's okay..... for me to touch you,” Mark suggests hesitantly. Yes, the boy did it and drove him into giving in, at least partly. He wants to see more of him, more reactions, more facets.

 

“And what do _I_ do in this?”

 

“Nothing, just enjoy.”

 

“That doesn't sound like it would make sense.” He furls his eyebrows again while he overthinks the situation. “Why would you want to do that?”

 

“The question is not, if it makes sense. The question is, if you allow me to do it or not.”

 

The other stops all motions for a long moment, seemingly contemplating the meaning of life/the world/the universe. Eventually he breathes a quiet “Okay” and that's the signal for Mark to take action.

 

He swiftly pushes the comforter off the boy's shoulders so that it pools around the chair legs on the floor. The younger shivers a bit after suddenly being exposed to the cooler air again. Mark silently swears that he won't feel cold very long.

 

He lifts his hand once again and trails his fingertip along his left collar bone, the touch light as a feather. When he meets one of the harness' straps which extends vertically across his torso, Mark lets his finger stray from the beautiful curved bone and follows the black leather slowly down until he reaches the waistband of his shorts.

 

Mark thinks it's thrilling how the talkative boy suddenly doesn't have words to comment anymore and just anticipates. His breathing is ragged already. It must be something completely different when you don't see a single thing, don't control a single thing and just wait for the events happening to you, Mark considers.

 

Finally he uses two hands to pop open the button of the pants. The boy sucks in another deep breath as Mark carefully unzips the shorts. He doesn't know, if he should be surprised or not that there's no trace of underwear. He also isn't sure, if he should be surprised that his length is already semi-hard.

 

The moment his fingers curl around the shaft to ease it out, a lewd moan rips from the other's throat, sounding so beautiful, so thoroughly pleasing that it resonates in Mark's ears and engraves itself in his memory.

 

Mark wraps his hand around his dick and starts to slowly stroke up and down. He stops to massage the head gently, giving it some extra attention. It doesn't take long until the boy is completely hard in his hand.

 

“J, you need to breathe,” Mark urges in a quiet voice when he notices that the other desperately tries to hold his breath. When he finally exhales, the air comes out in shuddering gasps, accompanied by small whines.

 

“Damn,” he whispers between pants.

 

“Is it to your liking?”

 

“It's okay,” the boy answers cheekily.

 

“Only okay, yeah? I will try a bit harder then,” Mark assures, feigning innocence.

 

His grip around his hard dick tightens, pressure is added where he knows it feels good and he increases the pace. The boy holds his breath again. Mark doesn't know what that's about but he doesn't like it. “Breathe, my gummy bear boy.”

 

He releases a sudden gasp together with a chuckle. The nickname clearly took him by surprise. Mark lets his thumb tease along the slit for a second and the effect is gorgeous. A hot, melodious moan escapes his pretty mouth and Mark guesses that he maybe tried to hold that back.

 

“Mhhh, gorgeous,” Mark mumbles and resumes working his shaft. “Don't hide that from me, please. I want to hear you.”

 

“Oh my god what is happening,” the other breathes. It's more a desperate mewl than coherent words. He gives in, melts into Mark's touch and, as good as he can, fucks up into his hand which provides so much comfort.

 

Mark watches how his hips buck up repeatedly and is a little fascinated by the motions of his alluring stomach muscles. He also observes his arms, muscles bulging beautifully in an effort to try and stretch against his restraints. His whole body is reacting to the sensations which Mark is creating. He doesn't try to hide his noises of pleasure anymore, and they are all very telling. He enjoys every second of it and Mark is glad.

 

The younger's head falls back slightly, exposing his strong, unblemished neck. Mark wishes he could taste it. He wishes for so much actually. Seeing his eyes is only one thing among a whole palette of things. Mark glances at his face. His mouth is hanging slightly open so that sinful, low moans can fall freely from his plump lips. Those lips, looking so tempting that Mark can barely hold himself back. He would love to savor them, to be connected with them, pushing his tongue inside the boy's sweet mouth and ruin him completely, sucking this needy moans out of him and swallow them up so no one else could hear them, but Mark.

 

But he doesn't have the other's consent for anything of this and Mark is a bit worried about what would happen, if he'd ask for it and actually get it. Kissing wouldn't be enough, Mark is sure. Once he would get immersed in the other's taste, he wouldn't be able to stop himself and in the end would do exactly what he judges others for.

 

The younger's cheeks burn in a bright red by now. It looks way too cute, considering the situation they are in. Suddenly a statement, wrapped in another moan is coming from him. “Mmmmmm, you're so good. Way better than just okay. Sooo.... good.”

 

Mark feels himself twitching in his pants while his stomach makes a flip. He knows it's time to bring this to an end. Heaven knows how long he can control himself and fight the temptation in front of him.

 

He goes back to working the slit, letting his thumb roll over it, slightly digging into it, indulging in the well of precome the boy provides. Again the effect is intense and immediate. “Close! So close!”

 

Mark alternates between fast pumps and working the head until a fierce cry of rapture fills the air. The boy releases all over Mark's hand, a few stray drops landing on his own thighs and stomach. Mark touches him all the way through his orgasm, marveling at the way his body jerks. Though the best thing is to observe how sheer bliss conquers his features, ironing out every worry, every doubt and fear for a few oblivious moments. Mark never thought he could gain so much just by watching an almost stranger orgasm, but strangely it's an experience which he knows will stay with him in the future.

 

When the boy finally is back in reality and busy to catch his breath, Mark lets go of him. He fetches a wet towel from the adjoining bathroom after he cleaned his hand, and comes back to take the seat in front of the younger again.

 

Gently he wipes the last remains of white off the other's skin. From the corner of his eye he notices the broad smile plastered to his pretty face, plus eye whiskers on duty.

 

“Are you feeling good?”

 

“I'm.... feeling more than good.”

 

“Excellent,” Mark whispers with a smile. “Our time is up. I'm sorry I left you tied up all this time. I'm sure it hurts by now. I'm going to untie you.”

 

“I'm used to it. Don't worry,” the boy comments, sounding very casual and Mark can't make out, if it's acting or not. He steps behind the boy and undoes the ropes around his wrists.

 

Finally free, the boy rubs the reddened skin cautiously while Mark lets his gaze travel one last time across his flushed face.

 

“It was a pleasure to meet you,” Mark says, the smile not only present on his face but also noticeable in his voice.

 

“I think I had the pleasure,” he retorts, grinning.

 

Mark chuckles quietly. “Good. Take care, gummy bear boy. I'm leaving now.” On his way to the door Mark hears the sound of fabric rustling and assumes that the boy just removed the blindfold. Mark doesn't turn around as he leaves the room and shuts the door behind himself.

 

 

✧*:･ﾟ✧

 

 

Next morning, the CEO occupies his respective seat in the plane which takes him back to Seoul. He didn't sleep well. Memories of certain moments from last night came to haunt him in the most positive way.

 

He thinks a lot about the boy, about what his real name might be, what his daily life is like, what his friends are like and sadly also about the large bruise on his shoulder blade. But mostly his mind revolves around another secret: what do his eyes look like? The longing to see them is tormenting him without a break.


	2. Two

“Good morning, Yugyeom.”

 

“Hello Mark. You really came here straight from the airport?” his assistant asks with a smile spreading across his face.

 

“Yes, there's no time to waste. There's a lot to do.”

 

“Uhm... actually... Lissa and BamBam are waiting in your office for you,” the boy murmurs, seemingly nervous as he points towards Mark's office door. He can already spot the back of their heads through the glass wall which separates the two offices.

 

“Yugyeom, first thing in the morning? Really? Couldn't you put them off somehow?” Mark groans.

 

“They knew you'd come back this morning. It's not like I could have lied about it,” the boy sulks, pouting slightly.

 

“Yeah, it's not like you can lie to your crush, right? I'd never would ask that of you,” Mark teases and enjoys how the younger immediately gets flustered.

 

“I...I.... don't know what you're talking about,” he measly tries to defend himself.

 

“Your ability to lie is pathetically bad. I'm going in now. Wish me luck.”

 

“Pft.”

 

“Why are my employees like this?” Mark mutters to himself as he enters his office. And sure enough, he's greeted by Lissa and BamBam, official press spokeswoman and junior press spokesman of the company. Lissa is also the head of marketing and public relations department, five years older than Mark, currently pregnant and one of the most competent persons he ever met.

 

“Hey, had a good meeting down in Busan?” she greets, smiling at him.

 

“Nope, it was torture,” Mark answers dryly as he sets his briefcase down on his large wooden desk. He takes a seat in his swivel chair to face his visitors who are sitting on the sky blue sofa in front of him.

 

“Good to know that no terrible, soul-sucking monster attacked you and stole your antisocial personality on the way,” she says casually.

 

“Funny,” Mark comments in the most deadpan tone. “So why the heck are the both of you here?”

 

“We just came up with a campaign idea for the social housing project,” BamBam explains, absolutely excited and Mark can't hold back his smile at that.

 

“Yeah? Wait, where is Jackson? Isn't it his project, too?”

 

“Last time you said you never wanted BamBam and Jackson in the same room again because according to you, they were too annoying,” Lissa explains.

 

“Oh yeah... there was that. I forgot, but damn, they really were annoying.”

 

“That was funny,” BamBam chuckles.

 

“Funny? The two of you almost ruined my nerves beyond all hope of recovery.”

 

“I know, it was so funny,” the boy cackles.

 

Mark looks at him in disbelief. “Lissa, did you hear what he said?”

 

“I'm pregnant, Mark, but my sense of hearing is still functioning fine.”

 

“Then tell me, if I would hold a press conference and a reporter would ask 'Mr. Tuan, how does it feel to have employees who don't respect you in the slightest?', tell me as the professional you are, what should I answer?”

 

“Trick question! You would never attend a public press conference,” she cheers, being happy about the chance to tease Mark more. “Apart from this, I can tell you that all your employees have the utmost respect for you but also think you're so likable that a joke wouldn't hurt. It's nice, so don't be dramatic about it.”

 

“Hmpf.”

 

“And well, to be honest, I would have ignored your wish to not bring both of them but I had not the slightest idea where Jackson was this morning. If you see him anywhere, send him over.”

 

“Sure, will be my number one priority on my to do list for today,” Mark mocks. “Would you now like to continue telling me about your campaign idea?”

 

“Yes!” BamBam agrees and is immediately on fire again. “The slogan is 'If you fall, I'll be there.' and your face will be all over the advertisements and-”

 

“Hold on! _My_ face? Why _my_ face? We always use _Jamie_ as the face for marketing related stuff. You know I'm not into those things.”

 

“Yeeeeees,” Lissa says slowly and Mark knows nothing good comes out of her hesitance to explain this, “I know that but see, Mark, it was your idea to build these new set of apartment buildings and exclusively provide them to socially disadvantaged people. Single-parents, poverty-stricken retirees, disadvantaged foreigners, former orphans who never were adopted, all these people are in a very special situation. The project is a wonderful thing but these people are actually in the very need of having someone they could put their trust in.”

 

“And?”

 

“Jamie is a bit....,” Lissa starts but pauses.

 

“Too showy,” BamBam continues.

 

“Yes, exactly,” she agrees, relieved. “And he comes off as a little bit too....”

 

“Haughty!” BamBam finishes with a firm nod but a smile on his face.

 

Lissa exhales and turns to the younger boy. “Thank you for sparing me bashing your boyfriend and just do it yourself.”

 

BamBam chuckles before he responds. “It's just the truth. I love him but it's true that this is part of his personality. It's difficult for non-business people to trust someone this flashy. But you Mark, not only it's your idea, your project, no, you're the perfect son-in-law slash best friend slash sweet neighbor type of person. It would be so much more believable, if you would volunteer for the ads.”

 

“This is a conspiracy against me,” Mark concludes.

 

“No, it's not. It's just what the professionals think,” Lissa explains calmly.

 

“Just think about it, okay? It's still a very early phase of the campaign so there's enough time to plan it like you would like it. I'm off to develop some ad prototypes together with Jackson. I just use your work I.D. photo for now,” he excitedly explains before he gets to his feet and marches towards the door.

 

“Wait! Don't-”

 

“BYE!” And with this he's out, the door shuts behind him and Mark slouches in his chair.

 

“What the heck? What is this long-legged catastrophe doing?” the CEO grumbles.

 

“Oh come on, Mark. I know you like BamBam. You practically adopted him as your other younger brother and I don't think it's because he's dating your actual younger brother.”

 

“He's alright,” Mark mutters sulkily.

 

“Please, Mark. You can stop acting like you're not adoring him. It's fine, you know? I think it's so cute how you care for him and always look for chances for him to grow and develop his potential.”

 

“Okay, stop. It's fine, I got that you got it, so just stop. And for heaven's sake, don't tell him anything of this.”

 

“Whatever you say,” she says mockingly.

 

“I hate that smile.”

 

“U-huh.”

 

“Get out!”

 

“Alright. Oh you will miss me so much when I'm on maternity leave,” she cackles.

 

“Wait! Sit back down!” Mark suddenly demands.

 

She complies, eyeing him suspiciously. “What is it?”

 

“Your maternity leave, when you're gone then who... just _who_....,” Mark stammers.

 

She sighs and clicks her tongue. “I told you BamBam will take over for me. He _is_ ready for that.”

 

“But he's _so_ young and _so_.... BamBam,” the CEO whines.

 

“Yes, he's young and there are experiences he still has to make but he's adequate to the task. He's just very excited about everything. But it's better than having people who hate their jobs, right?”

 

“Yeah, I guess you're right. But.... Lissa, between you and me,” he starts to whisper, “do you really need to get that baby?”

 

“Mark, I'm in my fourth month and _yes,_ I absolutely _need_ to get that baby. Are you out of your mind?”

 

“I was just asking,” he mumbles. “But how long until the baby can manage by itself? Three weeks? Four, maybe?”

 

“I'm officially done talking to you,” she says with a raised eyebrow and an indifferent look directed at Mark.

 

“But-”

 

“Bye Mark. Think about the campaign. BamBam would be sad, if you'd decline.” She walks to the door and Mark tags along behind her.

 

“So I really have to do without you one day, huh?” he says glumly.

 

“Yes, but you can always call me. Just never ask me to have my baby taking care of itself again,” Lissa says mildly and smiles at him when they stand in Yugyeom's small office.

 

“You really said that?” Yugyeom asks him as soon as the female is out of ear shot.

 

“So what? A drowning man will clutch at a hay roll.”

 

“A drowning man will clutch at a straw, Mark,” the younger says and rolls his eyes.

 

“Well, you know what I mean. By the way, I saw you ogling BamBam when he left.” The suggestive grin comes naturally with his statement. It always makes Mark happy how Yugyeom's impudence comes to a stop as soon as he mentions the other boy.

 

“I... nooooo?! I did not and you didn't see and.... and-”

 

“It's a glass wall, I totally saw. Yugyeom, you might want to control your crush on him a little,” Mark laughs.

 

“Huh?”

 

“Believe me, you have heart eyes whenever he walks in here or out of here or you speak about him or his name is mentioned or your indecent brain thinks about him.”

 

“Huuuuuh? Noooo!”

 

“It's fine though. He's cute.”

 

“He really is, right?” he immediately raves. “God, I don't know what to do. He's also so nice and lively and excited and I always just want to hug him really tightly and-”

 

“Did you just forget that you're speaking about my brother's boyfriend here?” Mark asks, eyeing him with a mischievous smile.

 

“No?...Well...yes. Sorry.”

 

“No, it's fine. I won't tell anyone.”

 

“But what should I do?”

 

“I'm sorry. I really can't give you a helpful advice on this.” He offers the boy a sympathetic look and a pat on the back.

 

Mark makes his way down the hall. He wants to quickly visit the controlling department. Youngjae and Taejoon are forced to manage alone, since last week the third member of their team, Inhye, surprisingly handed in her notice. Apparently she wanted to travel through South America to find the joy of life. Mark is all about finding joy and stuff but he's sorry for the remaining two, who have to carry the additional load on their shoulders until a replacement is found.

 

“Hey guys, how are you?” Mark greets as he steps inside the office.

 

“Hi Mark, today our software is working like it's supposed to, so I consider it a good day,” Taejoon informs snappily. Ouch, Mark thinks, of course there has to be at least one cutting remark from him.

 

“He didn't ask about it but you're just _that_ employee, aren't you?” Youngjae laughs and claps his hands a couple of times while Taejoon only shrugs. “It's actually a calm day. Thanks for asking,” Youngjae now fills Mark in.

 

“Hey Mr. Tuan, looking good like every day?” Jackson suddenly pipes up and slides himself far into Mark's personal space. The latter didn't even notice him before but he should have known.

 

“Jackson, how often do I have to tell you that 'Mark' is enough?”

 

“I just love to hear you say it,” Jackson says in a low voice with a suggestive wiggle of his eye brows.

 

“And how often do I have to tell you to stop hitting on me?” Mark sighs, stepping back to be a bit more alone.

 

“Often, I hope. It's always my highlight of the day,” the blonde says, keeping up his wide smile.

 

“I hope another highlight of your day is Lissa, who wants you back in your actual department in your actual working space.”

 

“Nah, not half as good as you,” he jokes.

 

Mark sighs again. “Jackson, I don't even know what you're always doing here. This is not your department.”

 

“I know, I just like to cultivate a lively exchange of information between different departments. It's a company culture thing, you know?” He's cheeky and he knows it. He also knows that his behavior wouldn't have any consequences because Mark is too soft.

 

“I'm sure there are a lot of work related information to exchange between marketing department and controlling department, oh wait... let me think...nope, I reconsider.”

 

“You're so funny,” Jackson giggles and playfully slaps Mark's chest. Mark tries to figure out when exactly Jackson managed to get so close again.

 

“For real now, Jackson. Lissa is asking for you.”

 

“Fine, okay. Why is she against all the fun?” he asks sulkily and loses his smile for the first time this morning.

 

“I don't know that, but I would love to watch when you're asking her that.”

 

“Thanks, but I value my life.” Jackson leaves and it is much quieter immediately.

 

“So,” Mark now directs his words to the remaining two, “you probably know that already, but the job ad is out now and we expect applications by next week.”

 

“Yeah, Jaebum told us. I guess we can manage until we get our backup. Don't worry,” Youngjae informs. Mark expected that they would know since Jaebum, the head of human resources department is also Youngjae's boyfriend. But he's glad that Youngjae is always on the very sympathetic side of things and doesn't complain even when there's a good reason to complain.

 

Relieved, Mark continues his way through the corridors of the company building. He wants to drop by his mother's office. She's the head of finance department and Mark has to pop in and tell her that he survived his business trip.

 

“Hi, mom,” he says when he opens the door and scurries over to her desk to give her a kiss on the cheek. She smiles at him, this fond mother-smile he loves so much.

 

“Hi baby, how are you?”

 

“Will you ever stop calling me 'baby'?” Mark snorts with laughter while he leans against the big oak desk.

 

“You _are_ my baby so no, probably not. Just be glad I don't do it in front of other people anymore.”

 

“Believe me, I'm forever grateful for that.”

 

His mom smiles brighter at his playful eye roll. “How was your trip, baby?”

 

“As expected, these jerks I was meeting with were... yeah, they were jerks.”

 

“Still, I'm glad you get out a little more.” Her gentle smile never fades.

 

“I was forced to do it.”

 

“I'm glad.”

 

“Mom!” he complains, utterly scandalized.

 

“What? I know you and Jamie have this little arrangement going on. I know he enjoys to venture out into the world and you enjoy hiding in here.”

 

“I wish you wouldn't call it hiding.”

 

“It is what it is, yaby. You know, I still feel so guilty. When your father died you both had to grow up so fast.”

 

Mom, come on...”

 

“It was my responsibility to keep things going, to keep the company going, but instead....” Her expression becomes sober upon contemplating past events.

 

“Mom, we know you would have been perfectly capable to lead the company on your own. But nobody expected you to, with all those sorrows and sadness you had to deal with,” Mark gently points out and rubs her shoulder for comfort.

 

His father was diagnosed with lung cancer, 5 years ago. It happened suddenly, without any prior warning. 189 days after the discovery, his father died in the hospital. In the beginning stadium he still felt good. Nobody expected such a quick worsening of his health. His last couple of days he was barely responsive, too dazed due to all the painkillers and other medication in his body. Mark was glad he didn't feel much pain.

 

But to say his family had a hard time is an understatement. His mom suffered, very bad and long, always on the verge of falling into a deep well of depression. But to his relief, she never gave in to it until she slowly got better and took part in life again. His little brother reacted severe to everything. Suddenly losing both his parents, his father to the sickness and his mother to the sadness, wasn't going well with his quick-tempered personality. Mark gave it his all to keep him from losing himself in anger. Jamie almost slipped off completely, befriended himself with some rich boys who took drugs all day. To prevent Jamie hanging out with them, Mark took him with him everywhere he went. He never lost sight of him. And since Mark was the only one who, despite all of his own sadness, was in his right mind to care about the company, he took Jamie with him and gave him tasks and duties. And slowly he calmed down and eventually found his place in the company and in life. It was a difficult time, Mark admits, but still he's glad all went like it went. It could have become so much worse than it is now.

 

“Baby, I was the adult, you both were the kids. I was useless and you, baby, you saved everything.”

 

“Mom, please-”

 

“Just let me talk. I'm just saying that I am proud of you. I was before, but after your father died you made impossible things happen. I am proud of you, whatever you do. And I respect that you like to stay here instead of meeting business partners but your dad would surely have liked for you to be less of a hermit.”

 

“Don't play the your-father-surely-would-have-liked card, please.”

 

“I'm just saying, baby. He would have loved for you to get out more. Didn't you gain anything from this trip yesterday?”

 

Experience in handling idiots, Mark thinks to himself but then he reconsiders. The image of the beautiful boy flashes through his head, his sweet grin, his broad smile, eye whiskers, huge ears, dark brows, sounds of the velvety voice and goofy snickering. “Well, maybe a bit but I have the feeling that my life would be calmer in the future without it.”

 

“You're 27 years old, not 80. You don't need a calm life. You need to actually live,” his mom mildly scolds.

 

“Why can't I just live like I want?” he sighs.

 

“Baby, you do what you want to do anyways, I'm just suggesting things to you.” She's back with her pretty smile and her kind eyes, beholding Mark lovingly while she squeezes his hand.

 

There is just no point in starting a quarrel about things like these with her, Mark thinks as he walks back to his office.

 

Mark plunges himself into work, catches up on the things he missed yesterday and attends meeting after meeting. He's thankful for all the tasks he has to take care of, all the questions he has to answer and all the decisions he is asked to make. Because as soon as he has a quiet moment for himself, his treacherous thoughts are sneaking back to his gummy bear boy.

 

After he finished work for the day he decides to visit his sick brother for a bit. He wants to know how he's doing but he also has a few question he needs answers for. The possibly threatful clarity, which his answer might bring, is uncomfortably looming in the back of his mind. Conveniently Jamie lives only a couple blocks away from company grounds so the journey is short and Mark gladly has no more time to think about all the contingencies.

 

“Hey, how are you, little one?” Mark asks as he approaches Jamie, who lounges around in his huge, cushy bed. He grabs himself a chair and drags it next to the sickbed.

 

“Bamie was here last evening. I already miss him,” he explains with sad eyes and the corners of his mouth curled downwards.

 

“I didn't ask about that but thanks for the information,” Mark chuckles as he beholds his whiny brother. “I fetched you soup on the way here and put in the kitchen. Do you feel any better already?”

 

“Oh, thanks. Well, I'm suffering a lot. It's really bad, Mark. I don't know, if I'll make it.”

 

“Wait, we're talking about a cold here, right? Or were you diagnosed with cholera while I was gone?”

 

“It's a very severe cold, you know?” His brother mutters with a frown apparent on his face.

 

Sometimes it still surprises Mark how his brother is a younger version of himself, in appearance. The eyes a bit smaller, the nose a bit more delicate but basically they resemble each other a lot. Character-wise it's a different story though.

 

“Okaaay, I'm still glad you don't have cholera,” Mark laughs and ruffles the younger's hair. He scowls a bit but Mark knows it's just pretense.

 

“It would be better, if Bamie was here.”

 

“Yes, but it would be also very good, if he wouldn't catch your cold so it might be good that he's not here all of the time.”

 

“Well, you are here now. Aren't you afraid to get my gross germs all over you?” he grumbles and crosses his arms over his chest.

 

“I'm sure you won't stick your tongue in my mouth so I'm a lot safer than Bamie,” Mark quips.

 

“Yuck!”

 

“I see, it was already worth it to make the way here,” Mark mocks. His brother seems to be fairly fine, despite him saying the exact opposite. So Mark decides to discuss what preys on his mind. “Hey, James-”

 

“I am in trouble?” His expression is suddenly free from sulkiness, his eyes instead curious and attentive. “You only call me James, when I'm in trouble. And I don't even had the opportunity to get myself in trouble.... I think.”

 

“Jamie, you're not in trouble. It's just-”

 

“No, it's too late. You already did the James-thing and I know there is bound to come something. So what did I do?”

 

“It's about the business trip and the dubious place our business partners took me after negotiations were over.”

 

“Dubious place?”

 

“Some kind of luxury brothel?”

 

“Oh, this kind of place. Yeah okay? What about it?”

 

“You don't seem surprised and that worries me. Please don't tell me it's a common occurrence to visit those places after business discussions.”

 

“Yep, just a normal thing.”

 

“It's not a normal thing. It's disgusting.”

 

“What? What are you saying?” Jamie seems to be torn between confusion and defiance.

 

“It's prostitution. Rich men buying sex, using their power to take advantage of young boys and girls who don't see any other way in life than to sell themselves. _This_ is disgusting.”

 

“But... no, they are enjoying it,” he declares, seemingly in default of a better reasoning.

 

“Are you fucking kidding me? Who would enjoy this line of work? As if their kid-selves all wrote on their occupation wish list that they want to be a sex worker when they grow up. As if it would have been their childhood ambition. Nobody does that! Nobody enjoys that!”

 

“Why are you so angry?” Jamie looks at him as if Mark would be a dancing and singing whole-grain bread, something he just can't process no matter how hard he tries.

 

“Because you support taking advantage if those people and don't see anything wrong with it.”

 

“But see it that way, if we don't pay them for..... their service, they might starve.”

 

Mark is on the verge of punching him in the face for the stupid point he tries to make. “Oh you're worried now?” he hisses. “When you care so much about them, why don't you try to help in another way?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“For example, you could launch an aid program to help those people to get out of this scene and support them to get back on their feet, giving them new chances, and so on.”

 

“Well, I might not care _so_ much,” he says dismissively and pulls a face. That's enough, Mark smacks his head.

 

“OUCH!”

 

“Could you be a little less ignorant and listless concerning this issue? God, I hate it, when you're like that.”

 

“Calm down, okay? I didn't know it would upset you this much.”

 

“It does,” Mark sighs and he tries to calm himself. “The aid program, I think it's actually a good idea. I'm gonna talk to Lissa about this.”

 

“You're crazy.”

 

“I'm not. You're disgusting. This stops from now on. You won't do this kind of stuff anymore.”

 

“Are you for real? Everyone does-”

 

“James!” Mark warns, voice taking on a threatening tone which he rarely uses.

 

“But-”

 

“For the last time, it wont happen again!”

 

“What if our business partners feel offended because of me declining those offers in the future?” he argues like a petulant child.

 

“Just tell them it's against company policy to get involved in prostitution.”

 

“What if we lose important deals just because of your stubbornness? It's bad for the company!”

 

“Then I will take responsibility for it, okay?! And stop being so dramatic just because you're upset that you can't whore around anymore.”

 

“Don't say it so reproachfully. _You_ did it just yesterday.”

 

“No, I didn't.”

 

“You really didn't, even though it was presented to you on a silver platter? What is wrong with you?” There is this look on his face again, like Mark is an alien and he has no idea how to understand him.

 

“With _me_? What is wrong with _you_? Where is my sweet, little brother, the embodiment of innocence?”

 

“We all grow up, Mark.”

 

“Yeah, but growing up doesn't necessarily require to become a jerk.”

 

“Okay, you're a saint. I get it,” he huffs.

 

“I'm not. I just want to do what feels right.”

 

“For me it feels right to sleep with prostitutes.” And another slap to the head is coming. “OUCH!”

 

“Then you're an idiot. Honestly Jamie, you will stop with this thing. I mean it.”

 

“Alright, I understood it already,” he grumbles. But despite his sulkiness Mark hopes that he will keep his promise.

 

Mark sighs and massages the bridge of his nose. All his nasty concerns became reality so far.

 

“So what about BamBam?”

 

“What about him?”

 

“I assume he doesn't know about your little escapades.”

 

“Of course not.”

 

“You have to tell him.”

 

“You're crazy! I can't tell him.”

 

“He's your boyfriend. You have to be honest with him. He deserves to know about your cheating.”

 

“I'm not cheating!”

 

“You're sleeping with other people. That's the epitome of cheating.”

 

“It's not. Sleeping with prostitutes is something else. It doesn't count.”

 

“I actually know you aren't stupid but after this explanation I still have to ask. Are you stupid?”

 

“Mark, it's not the same. It's not like I have any feelings for those other people.”

 

“It's still cheating. Tell him!”

 

“I can't. He would be so mad. He would break up with me, Mark. I can't have him dump me. I love him.”

 

“I don't get how you can easily sleep with others, if you love him that much.”

 

“I told you, for me these things are completely different things. Sex is sex and my relationship is my relationship. And I really need to keep that relationship going. I don't want to lose BamBam. I absolutely can't lose him.”

 

Mark knows it would be hard for Jamie to tell him. He knows how in love his brother is. But Mark is also fond of BamBam and the idea of him being cheated continuously, of him being absolutely clueless, breaks his heart. It's difficult but Jamie has to deal with the consequences of his own doing.

 

“You have to tell him.”

 

“No!”

 

“Tell him or I will tell him.”

 

He looks at Mark as if he's the worst brother in the universe. He's utterly scandalized by now. “It's not even your business, Mark. Damn! Why do you care so much?”

 

“BamBam is not only an employee but also a sweet guy who sincerely loves you. I can't just watch you lying to him. He doesn't deserve this and you know it.”

 

“I hate this saint personality of yours. I remember I was looking up to you in the past and this trait was one of the reasons. But eventually I learned that it makes life harder to be this sincere. Why are you making it so hard for yourself and everyone around you?”

 

“I told you, I just do what feels right.”

 

“Who is the stupid one now?”

 

Mark lifts his hands to massage his temples, giving himself time to breathe and to calm down and therefore prevent killing his brother. “Jamie,” he starts in a serious but calm tone, “I know we are very different but you're my little brother and I want you to go through this life as a genuine person. I also want you to have a happy relationship. And a relationship with so many lies involved can't be happy in the long run. So yeah, you tell him or I tell him.”

 

“You won't change your mind about this, even though you know it will give me a hard time and probably the worst heartbreak ever?” He blinks up at him with the hugest, round eyes he can muster. This is so unfair. Jamie is being unfair and Mark knows it's on purpose.

 

“No, I won't change my mind,” he eventually states firmly.

 

“Fine, but give me some time, okay? I need to gather my courage first.”

 

“Okay, but promise me to do it.”

 

“I promise, okay?” He's still sulking a little but Mark expected that much.

 

“Good.”

 

“Mark? Are you..... mad at me?”

 

And there he is suddenly again, his cute, little brother who is worried about what Mark might think of him. “Not exactly mad. Disappointed. But mistakes can happen, as long as you deal with them and try to be a better person in the future.”

 

“I guess I will do that.”

 

“Great. And now get well, little one.”

 

He heaves a deep sigh. After a long day of work and the rocky talk with his brother he's behind the steering wheel of his car, currently waiting for the streetlight to turn green. And like always today, when he lets his thoughts stray the still vivid image of enticing eye whiskers appears in his mind.

 

Finally he arrives at Jaebum's apartment. He didn't have time to see him today at work but his best friend is naturally curious about his trip and Mark is desperate to share his thoughts with somebody.

 

“Markie, I missed you,” is the the first thing Jaebum says when he opens the door. His toothy smile and the almost disappearing eyes accompany his happy statement.

 

“I was gone for a day,” Mark points out dryly as he dodges Jaebum's attempted hug and walks straight into the living room. Jaebum follows and they both find a place to sit on the huge, comfortable couch, after the host poured them some wine.

 

“It felt truly long,” Jaebum admits. “But I spent my night, having a great date with Youngjae and guess what! Right, it ended in mind-blowing sex. Awesome, right?”

 

“Good for you. Even though I don't know why you tell me this.”

 

“He's so gorgeous, Mark. In bed he's just earth-shattering. I pity you a bit because you won't ever be able to experience his skillful bed-qualities. I mean... unless you'd be down for-”

 

“Stop! Whatever it is, stop!”

 

“He's truly open-minded and I am as well. And you're hot so-”

 

“I SAID STOP! I just came in, why do you have to be so weird? Why do you have to talk such confusing shit?” Mark whines, rubbing his palms over his face.

 

“Somebody has to fill the silence, Markie. And you're rarely the one to do it,” Jaebum chuckles, being his usual playful and relaxed self while Mark is suffering.

 

“Like you ever give me the chance to,” his friend grumbles.

 

“Oh? Okay, then start. Tell me about the great adventures of Mark Tuan. I'm listening.” He's taking another sip from his wine glass and leans forward a bit, fixing Mark with a curious stare.

 

“So I met the business partners yesterday.”

 

“U-huh?”

 

“I hated both of them.”

 

“That was to be expected,” he confirms with nonchalance.

 

“Nasty men, horrible opinions, terrible personalities, dreadful singing abilities.”

 

“Ooouuuhh, they put you through the after-deal hell. I see. Any more?”

 

“Yes......” Mark mumbles and pauses. He's inspecting the fabric of the sofa cushion, since it's easier than returning Jaebum's attentive gaze.

 

“And what.... would that be?”

 

Mark takes a deep breath before he looks up to find the other's eyes. “They took me to a luxury brothel afterwards.”

 

“WHAT?” Jaebum is so excited, his glass almost slips out of his hand.

 

“Yeah, I was a bit tipsy, too tipsy to notice right away. I only understood the situation when this gorgeous, almost naked, tied up, blindfolded boy sat in front of me.”

 

“Oh! My! God! What did you do?”

 

“I wanted to leave but he would have gotten in trouble then. I... for a second I thought about fucking him because damn, he was like a gift from heaven. But my conviction kept me from it.”

 

“That was also to be expected. But chalk up one for him! He actually was able to tempt you. Not bad.”

 

“So I sat down and we talked. Turned out he's not only looking dazzling as heck, he's also charming, smart, witty and... well, very cute.”

 

“O! M! G! He really managed to bewitch you. YOU! The Mark Tuan who never feels attracted to anybody. That's a miracle. What happened then?”

 

“In the end I kind of gave him a hand job.”

 

“YOU DID WHAT?”

 

“Can you use your inside voice? Your neighbors don't need to know,” Mark tries to hush his excited friend.

 

“Woooaaah, I never would have expected _that_ of you. You have my full respect.”

 

“What did you think how I would have reacted?”

 

“Cry and run away?”

 

“I hate you!” Mark deadpans.

 

“That's sad, because I love the freaking shit out of you.” His relaxed grin is often more confusing for Mark than it makes him feel comfortable.

 

“Hmpf.”

 

“But honestly, I can't believe you gave a hand job to a random hoe boy. This is so not like you,” he laughs heartily but Mark only scowls at him.

 

“Don't call him hoe boy! And he's everything but random. He's... special.”

 

“So he has a pretty face. Usually you can resist pretty faces just fine, as if it would be your _job_ to ignore all those model-like people who are throwing themselves at you.”

 

“I told you it's not only his looks. After all beauty is only knee deep. It's also-”

 

“Skin deep.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“The saying goes 'beauty is only skin deep'.”

 

“Oh yeah, that I mean. So as I was saying, it's not just his striking looks. He was interesting somehow. He was intriguing, enticing, fun to talk to.”

 

“You truly have a crush on a hoe boy, or so it sounds.”

 

“Jaebum, I told you to not call him that.”

 

“You make a fuss about the name but not about me accusing you having a crush on him. Interesting,” he says with a huge smirk plastered on his face.

 

“It's not a crush. I just can't get him out of my head for some reason.”

 

“Do you think about going back to see him again?” he asks casually before he takes another sip of wine..

 

“I really don't know. I mean, it was only yesterday. Maybe I will forget about him in just a few days and everything goes back to normal.”

 

“Yeah, maybe....”

 

“What an ominous sounding statement that was.”

 

“I just say that something like this never happened to you before. People who you met only once, never stayed on your mind like this. They never left an impression this deep. Maybe it means something.”

 

“Maybe it means nothing.”

 

“I guess we have to wait and see. Hope for the best, prepare for the worst. Cheers.”

 

“Isn't it hope for the peace, prepare for the war?”

 

“No Mark..... it isn't.” Jaebum's smile finally falters to offer Mark a thorough eye roll.

 

 

✧*:･ﾟ✧

 

 

“I saw him vanishing like a prince in the dead of night,” Jinyoung whines into his phone, “and the only thing I could catch a glimpse of was his short, dark brown hair and his striking silhouette. Strong shoulders, small waist-”

 

“Yeah, I know, okay? It's not like you didn't tell me the whole story numerous times already in these past three months,” Youngjae sighs on the other end of the phone line. Jinyoung knows he tests his patience a lot lately, but his friend is the only one he can talk to about this event.

 

“Sorry, Youngjae. But I just can't forget about my prince,” he mumbles.

 

“Well... usually princes won't appear and give you hand jobs. That's quite an offbeat fairy tale,” the other quips in his loud voice.

 

“The best hand job ever!” Jinyoung feels the need to correct.

 

“Yes yes yes, I know. The prince who gave the best hand job ever. Such a fetching title,” he laughs and Jinyoung is glad that he's not mad at him for addressing the same topic for the umpteenth time already. “It's very unique that you met your prince while you were whoring around, right?”

  
  
“Can you not call it that way?”

  
  
“Then what should I call it?”

  
  
“I met him while I was working, okay?”

  
  
“Okay okay. If this helps you sleep better at night, we can agree on that. But it doesn't matter anyway, right? I mean, time's up.”

 

Jinyoung heaves a deep and borderline desperate sigh. “I can't believe I'm moving without seeing my prince again.”

 

“Jinyoung, it's been three months. You offered him to come back, you waited, he didn't show up. It's time to let go.”

 

“I know, I know you're right it's just... he was so special. With such ease, he prompted me to do so many things which I never did with others. Like I actually asked him to come back or to tell him about things I like and I wasn't even lying. I never did something like this before, obviously because usually there were only nasty jerks. But he-”

 

“Didn't come for you. Let go.”

 

“But.... Youngjae, he was nice to me when he had absolutely no obligation to be nice to me. Others treated me like merchandise, like I'm not even entitled to have feelings. And he didn't treat me just like a human, no, he even treated me like someone precious, like someone he cared about. He even complimented me and asked for permission. Do you know how much this is worth in a situation like mine?”

 

“Okay, I understand that he was a fine human to you. But you didn't even see him. What if he doesn't look like a prince at all? What if he really looks like... a mishap?”

 

“So what?” Jinyoung huffs defensively.

 

“You say that now but wait until you meet him and he's the ugliest dude under the sun.”

 

“I wouldn't care.”

 

“You're seriously too cute for your own good, you know that?” Youngjae sighs, seemingly at a loss with Jinyoung's stubbornness.

 

“I just want my prince. But I will probably never see him again. I forgot to ask him where he's from. If he's really living in Busan, chances are slim to meet him again after I moved to Seoul. What should I do?”

  
  
“I don't know. What would you do, if you'd meet him again anyway?”

  
  
“Oh my god, I don't know. I mean, he's probably some really successful business man and I am.... well, his first impression of me was me whoring around.”

  
  
“I thought we would call it 'work'?”

  
  
“Whatever we call it, even if I would meet him again, he would never see me as anything else than this. That's just how it is.” Realization hurts. Truth hurts. Jinyoung loved to see this event through rose-colored glasses, like a dream, like a fairy tale-like incident which would pull him out of his not so great life. But Youngjae's question forced him to face reality. What would he do, if he would meet his prince again? Curl up and die of all this shame maybe.

  
  
“But you said he was exceptionally nice. Maybe he would get over it,” Youngjae carefully suggests.

  
  
“I don't know. Nobody is _that_ accepting, not in real life. It's hopeless. It was hopeless from the first minute I met him under these circumstances. My chances were already ruined before anything could start.”

 

“Jinyoung, I can't give you your prince, obviously. But tomorrow you will move to Seoul and we will finally live in the same city again. And I can assure you, Seoul has a lot of good-looking guys to offer.”

 

“But my prince is somewhere here... probably,” he mildly complains.

 

“Could you focus on reality please?”

 

Reality. Yes, Youngjae is right and Jinyoung knows it. He finally got his university degree last month and can leave his dreadful job in the brothel behind. He secured a promising job in Seoul and maybe, only maybe he won't need a prince to pull him out of his not so great life. Maybe he can do it himself.

 

“Yeah, okay okay. I'm actually glad to be able to hang out with you again. You broke my heart when you moved to Seoul.”

 

“I was a teenager and my parents decided to move. I didn't have a say in it,” the other reasons.

 

“Still, you broke my heart. But now we will even work together and I will make up for all the time I wasn't able to annoy you in person.”

 

“What a nice prospect,” Youngjae says dryly and Jinyoung starts to giggle.

 

“But honestly Youngjae, thank you for giving my application to you boyfriend. I'm sure I wouldn't have had the slightest chance without your connections.”

 

“It might have helped a little but please know, that Jaebum wouldn't hire somebody who he doesn't deem fit for the position. So it's you and your degree what did the trick here.”

 

“I'm just looking forward to everything, to start a new chapter in my life. Everything would be just perfect, if I wouldn't have to leave my prince behind.”

 

“You will find a new prince here,” Youngjae assures and Jinyoung would like to believe him. “Hey Jinyoung, did they make a fuss about you quitting... your job?”

 

“Gladly no, they say they have younger boys to take my place, which is good for me but disturbing and disgusting in general.”

 

“I see. I'm really glad you're done with that shit. I was worried.”

 

“Yeah, I'm glad, too. I hope I never have to go back to doing that.”

 

“You won't! From now on only good things will happen.”

 

“If you say so. I trust your words, Choi Youngjae.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We met a lot of people in this chapter, all part of Mark's daily life. I hope it wasn't boring. I assume you all know by now that in the next chapter an additional person will join and bless Mark's daily life. :)


	3. Three

Jinyoung is ready to conquer the world. In his gray suit and his crisp white shirt, with his shoes black and shiny and his dark hair styled with gel, he at least looks like he's ready to conquer the world. Just why is he so damn nervous while Im Jaebum, the head of human resources, shows him around the building of his new work place on his first morning there?

 

He's sure that Jaebum isn't the reason. He's his best friend's boyfriend and even though he never met him before, he can immediately make out that Jaebum is the friendly and relaxed type of person, just like Youngjae always described him to be. Unfortunately Youngjae also revealed too many of their bed adventures to Jinyoung and right now, in this moment, he wishes nothing more than to unlearn everything about these particular stories. It's more than awkward.

 

Jaebum on the other hand doesn't seem to mind in the slightest. He knows Jinyoung is his boyfriend's close friend and it seems to only make him more relaxed as he walks around and introduces Jinyoung to various people.

 

“We're now going to meet the CEO. We're a modern company so we will address each other by the first name, even the superiors,” Jaebum explains while they are walking down another corridor.

 

“Oooh, that's advanced,” Jinyoung confirms.

 

“Also here are working about 400 different Lees, Kims and Parks and since our boss wants to know every single employee, he gets confused with the last names very easily,” Jaebum laughs.

 

“So James Tuan insisted on the first name rule?”

 

“Uhm... no. Oh, wait, I should have been more specific about this. We're not meeting James. We're meeting his older brother, Mark Tuan, the other CEO. He manages everything here in the headquarters. He's responsible for the entire business management and oversees the company's operations and processes.”

 

“I didn't know there was a second CEO, let alone one who holds this much responsibility. Whenever there are news about the company it's just talks about James Tuan,” Jinyoung points out in amazement.

 

“Yeah, Mark is not a man who seeks attention. He leaves that for James. It's how they are handling things. But since you're working here in the headquarters, you will come in contact a lot more with Mark than with James.”

 

Jinyoung nods, baffled by this revelation. Of course he did some research about the company and he remembers to have read the name Mark Tuan somewhere. But to learn that he's actually the one who runs the company is quite a surprise.

 

They eventually enter an office, an admittedly small one, and the inhabitant, a young man, smiles at them behind his desk.

 

“This is Kim Yugyeom, our CEO's assistant, Yugyeom, this is Park Jinyoung, our new employee in controlling department,” Jaebum introduces casually.

 

“So nice to meet you,” the other, Yugyeom, blurts out with another huge smile on his face. Jinyoung returns the smile and mumbles a shy “Same here”.

 

“Is Mark free now?”

 

“Yes, I knew you would be coming round this time so I kept his schedule clear. He's very glad that the department is finally well-staffed again.” And with this Yugyeom leads them to the adjoining office, which Jinyoung can already take a peek inside through the glass wall.

 

It's spacious, the color concept is to Jinyoung's liking and sunlight streams from large floor-to-ceiling windows into the room. Yugyeom lets them enter and shuts the door behind them. When they get closer to the male sitting behind a huge desk, Jinyoung understands from the first look that his new boss is quite a handsome one.

 

The CEO looks up and after his eyes swept over Jaebum, his gaze travels to Jinyoung and stays there. Their eyes lock, they maintain eye contact all the way until both guys made their way to the front of the desk. Jinyoung doesn't know what to do, the CEO's gaze is too intense, too mesmerizing. The closer they came the more Jinyoung drowned in those chestnut brown, shiny pools of beauty. He's unable to defend himself against the magic spell which he fell under.

 

“Hey Mark, I bring you our brand-new employee, Park Jinyoung, who's here to save our controlling department,” Jaebum announces with a smile.

 

The CEO doesn't move, he only tears away his eyes from Jinyoung's to examine the rest of him. But what is this reaction? Is he actually frowning? Is this a frown on the handsome face of the CEO? At least his eyebrows are scrunched together. What did Jinyoung do to elicit such a skeptical reaction from his new boss? He panics slightly and notices how sweat starts to collect at his neck. Should he apologize? Jinyoung doesn't know what for but maybe he should say sorry.

 

“Mark?” Jaebum urges, seemingly also a bit confused by the other's reaction, or rather the lack of it.

 

At that the other seems to snap out of it and gets to his feet immediately. He walks around his desk with his stuck out hand towards Jinyoung. “Sorry. My name is Mark Tuan. I'm the CEO here, as you probably know already. What was your name again?”

 

Jinyoung is thunderstruck. His eyes are wide, beholding the man in front of him while his body forgot how to move. This voice. He would recognize this voice anywhere, the calm tone, the gentle roughness of it. There's dark brown hair and a familiar silhouette. Is this truly possible?

 

“Jinyoung? Hey, Jinyoung, are you okay?” Jaebum sounds truly worried by now. He must think he accidentally stumbled into a second-rate theater performance, with the new arrival and the CEO acting so strange.

 

Jinyoung swallows but doesn't manage to take his eyes off the handsome man. Mark. The handsome man, Mark, M, Mmmmm. He eventually takes the still offered hand and shakes it. The skin feels smooth and warm. In the back of his head a panicky voice screams that this exact hand might have been all over him three months ago. His entire body slightly trembles as the momories flash through his mind. “Jinyoung. My name is Park Jinyoung. It's nice to meet you,” he forces out, gladly without stuttering.

 

The CEO's eyes widen for a second or two. A small O is formed by his pink lips before a charming smile blooms on them. A very pretty smile on very pretty lips, how Jinyoung decides. “Jinyoung,” he quietly mumbles and emphasizes the 'J' of his name. Curious doe eyes are still roaming all over Jinyoung's face. He doesn't know how to feel, how to deal with the situation. He quickly sets his primary goal: Jinyoung, don't pass out, _please_!

 

“No, it's nice to meet _you_.” The voice is mesmerizing, pulling Jinyoung into the deepest depths of his memory. It has to be him, right? This voice is unique, right? It's not Jinyoung's muddled memory or the dear wish to meet his prince again which messes with his mind, right?

 

“Uhm... guys, are you done shaking hands now?” Jaebum asks and when Jinyoung finally tears his eyes away from the man before him, he actually notices Jaebum looking at them with an odd expression on his face. They must have performed the handshake ritual for much longer than it's usual. In a sudden realization they both let the other's hand drop quickly.

 

“So you're the friend of our Choi Youngjae, I was informed.”

 

“Y-Yes, yes that's true. I hope I'll be able to learn the ropes quickly and make myself useful,” Jinyoung assures. The little stutter, he hopes nobody noticed.

 

“I'm sure Youngjae and Taejoon will teach you everything you have to know. And don't stress yourself. Just settle in comfortably first. You know, Rome wasn't build in a way.”

 

Jinyoung tries to suppress his laughter but eventually fails, big time. It wasn't going too bad but the devastated sounding groan of Jaebum beside him makes him burst into giggles. “Rome wasn't build in a _day_ , Mark. In a _day_! Honestly? In a _way_? That doesn't even make sense,” Jaebum points out.

 

“Okay okay, no need to get so annoyed. Calm down, will you?” the CEO sulkily mutters, looking a tad embarrassed.

 

“At least you managed to entertain our new employee, so I guess your inability to use _any_ proverb correctly did something good for the first time ever.”

 

Jinyoung feels Mark's eyes on him again and tries to calm himself down. “S-Sorry,” he stammers between a gasp and another giggle.

 

“Don't say sorry, you can call him out for it any time,” Jaebum informs him.

 

“Yeah,” Mark states, seeming a little absent minded as he stares at Jinyoung's smiling face, “proverbs are not.... my strong point.”

 

Jinyoung composes himself right away when he realizes that Mark just repeated the same line which his prince said in Busan. Astounded, he meets the CEO's intense gaze and immediately gets lost in the shininess of his eyes once again.

 

“I see,” the younger quietly answers.

 

“Yes, you actually _do_.”

 

“I don't know what this is but do you both speak some kind of secret language which I'm not allowed to understand?” Jaebum wonders and looks back and forth between the two guys.

 

“Don't be weird, Jaebum, or at least not more than usual,” Mark scolds and rolls his eyes after he finally teared his eyes away from Jinyoung.

 

“Okay, whatever. Jinyoung and I have to proceed with our tour.”

 

“Y-Yes, just... one last thing I.... I just want you to know that I'm really grateful for this chance and I promise to show my best side and give it my all,” Jinyoung blurts out, as nervous as one can be, with this gorgeous man looking at him.

 

“That's good to know. And you can be assured that we will look out for our employees. This is... a good place.”

 

“That's it, I'm done with you,” Jaebum grumbles, shaking his head upon hearing Mark's cryptic words. “Come on, Jinyoung. Let's go.”

 

 

✧*:･ﾟ✧

 

 

When Jaebum's tour through the company is over he drops Jinyoung off in front of the controlling department, where they started from this morning. Right when he wants to enter, Youngjae bumps into him.

 

“Exactly who I need now,” Jinyoung blurts out and drags Youngjae to the next restroom.

 

“What the heck are you doing, Jinyoung?” he panics at the other's sudden kidnap.

 

Jinyoung checks every stall for unwanted listeners before he corners his friend and starts to talk quietly with his forehead almost touching Youngjae's. The latter looks at him with a mix of fear and suspicion.

 

“Youngjae!”

 

“Jinyoung, just what the heck is-”

 

“I met Mark Tuan.”

 

“Well... good for you. He's nice, right?”

 

“He's my prince.”

 

“Come again?”

 

“He's my hand job prince, Youngjae. My prince from Busan.”

 

“You must be wrong. That's not possible.”

 

“Voice like sandpaper, his gentleness, the absolute inability to use proverbs, Youngjae, I couldn't be any surer about it. It's him.”

 

“But... what the heck was he doing in...oooohh.”

 

“Oooh? OOOOOHHH? What OOOHHH? Youngjae, speak to me!” Jinyoung demands and grabs his friend by the collar of his shirt to slightly shake him.

 

Youngjae replies fairly unfazed. “Well, usually his brother James does all the business trips but there was this one time recently when he was sick and Mark covered for him. And if I remember correctly it was a trip to-”

 

“BUSAN!”

 

“Don't yell at me, Jinyoung,” Youngjae mildly scolds. Jinyoung still clutches his shirt and now buries his head into his friend's shoulder.

 

“This can't be true,” his voice comes out, muffled.

 

“You are... not happy?”

 

“I'm kind of happy but I'm also devastated, mainly confused though, and it's so awkward and I am so, _so_ ashamed,” he babbles into the fabric.

 

“Did he recognize you?”

 

Jinyoung's head jerks up, frowning at his friend, approximately four centimeters far apart from his face. “Unlike me, he was able to see, Youngjae. If I recognize him just by the sound of his voice, I guess he's able to do that with...well.... _everything_!”

 

“How did he react?”

 

“He stared a lot but he also smiled a lot and...uhm... he told me that this is a good place where they look out for their employees,” he mumbles. His cheeks feeling a little hot as he thinks about Mark and his smile and his voice and the touch of his hand.

 

“Oh this is sweet. He was secretly telling you that you don't have to worry. God, I didn't know he was this sweet,” Youngjae cheers.

 

Jinyoung bites his bottom lip before he seeks validation. “You really think so?”

 

“Sure, what else should that mean? Oh damn, Jinyoung, what if he's actually happy to see you again?”

 

“Don't put ideas in my head!”

 

“Just a suggestion.”

 

“He didn't come to look for me!”

 

“That's also true.”

 

“But he doesn't look like a mishap or Frankenstein or anything like that. He looks gorgeous, Youngjae. Fucking gorgeous like a fucking model,no, like the sun... his smile is like the freaking sun but everything else is like a model and he's breathtaking and it's hard to think rational thoughts when I look at him or he looks at me or when he's in the same room,” Jinyoung whines and shakes his friend again.

 

“You babble nonsense like an idiot, but I guess you know that,” Youngjae points out and pats Jinyoung's hair in order to sooth his troubled mind. “But yes, he does look good. I take everything back what I said about your hand job prince. He has a prince-like appearance for real.”

 

“I can't believe this. He's gentle and nice, he has a good personality, is successful, he's funny, looks freaking dazzling and gives amazing hand jobs,” he continues to fuss.

 

“Yes, jackpot.”

 

“And he's my boss.”

 

“So what?”

 

“And he knows about my past.”

 

Youngjae only shrugs.

 

“Don't just shrug!”

 

“I'm sorry, okay? I just don't know what to say. You obviously swoon over him but don't want to consider the possibility that he might be interested in you.”

 

“That's right.”

 

“Then our talk is over. There's nothing I can do for you now but we really should get to work.”

 

“How could my first day turn out like this?” Jinyoung whines.

 

“Life is truly funny.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

 

✧*:･ﾟ✧

 

 

Jinyoung reacted strongly to the shock in the morning and if he would have a single minute of time, he still would go on about this catastrophe which unfolds itself in his life right now. But gladly he's very occupied until noon. He's happy that Youngjae is with him and also his new coworker, Taejoon, is so nice and helpful that Jinyoung feels very much welcomed in his new workplace.

 

There's also a guy named Jackson. As far as Jinyoung understands he's not part of his department but was there all morning together with them anyway. He's loud, he's fun and he's an absolute sweetheart.

 

They go and have lunch together and they bring him into the loop about who is dating who in the company and who you should better avoid. Eventually another guy, BamBam, joins them at their table and Jinyoung learns that he's the boyfriend of Mark's younger brother. It somehow fascinates him how a gay relationship between a CEO and an employee is so easily accepted by everyone. That gives him some ideas but he tries to fight them back down to focus on what's going on around him.

 

Back in the office, Taejoon is explaining him the software they are working with, or according to him, trying to work with. Jinyoung tries his best to memorize everything as best as he can so he wouldn't need to ask many annoying questions later. But Taejoon just smiles at him and assures him that it's okay to ask questions as often as he likes. Jinyoung considers himself lucky.

 

They get distracted by a sudden shriek, coming from Jackson. “Oh my god, here he comes. HERE HE COMES!” He's positioned in the corner of the room, right by the glass wall which separates their office from the corridor, almost pushing his nose flat against the partition.

 

“Who comes?” Jinyoung asks and looks helplessly at Youngjae.

 

Youngjae chuckles and slightly shakes his head. “Just watch.”

 

From the corner of his eye he notices Taejoon's frown, but like everybody in their office he has his gaze directed at the glass wall. And there really comes something, an entourage of people, all in the finest suits, is walking down the corridor right in front of their office and among them is none other than the dazzling Mark Tuan.

 

Jinyoung spots him immediately in the midst of a sea of nameless faces. He's gorgeous, still. From head to toe a masterpiece. Jinyoung's eyes follow him the whole way. The CEO seems to be absorbed in whatever the guy next to him is explaining, occasionally nodding along to whatever is being said. But when Mark is on the same level with Jinyoung's desk, he turns his head to the side and flashes a blinding, absolutely stunning smile, right at him.

 

The world is shaking. Or is only Jinyoung shaking? He doesn't know but he temporary forgets his own name. When he comes back to his senses, the whole group of people already bustled past their office.

 

Jackson's deafening squeal brings him back to reality at last. “AAAAAOOOOH MY GOD WHAT WAS THAT?”

 

“Uhm... Jinyoung? You might want to shut your mouth. You look a bit dumb,” Youngjae advises and he immediately follows.

 

“DID YOU SEE THAT? DID ANYBODY SEE THAT? THIS SMILE?” Jackson keeps on happily fussing.

 

“Jackson, please control your volume,” Taejoon grumbles.

 

“BUT DID YOU SEE IT, TAEJOONIE?”

 

“Don't call me that and yes, I saw. So what?! He smiled. We all saw him smile before,” he says dismissively.

 

“He smiled at Jinyoung,” Youngjae points out.

 

“Youngjae!” Jinyoung rediscovers his voice and wants his friend to shut up.

 

“And that's awesome because our Jinyoung here has the biggest crush on Mark,” his friend reveals with a wide grin.

 

“YOUNGJAE!”

 

“AAAAAAAHHH!” Jinyoung isn't sure if this is a death scream which comes from Jackson's throat but when he checks on him, he actually looks even more excited than before. His hands are pressed to his cheeks and he's wildly bouncing up and down.

 

“Are we talking about MarkTuan? Our CEO?” Taejoon asks with obvious skepticism.

 

“The one and only,” Youngjae confirms chuckling.

 

“Oh my god, that's amazing. Jinyoungie, we're crush buddies!” Jackson cheers and now jumps up and down right in front of Jinyoung's desk.

 

“Uhm... okay? I don't know what that means but-”

 

“It means that we both crush on the same guy and this is awesome. Let me hug you, my crush buddy.” Jackson is bouncing on the desk and leans forward to wrap his arms around the perplexed Jinyoung.

 

“Oh.. okay..... You like Mark?”

 

“He's so nice and funny and smoking hot. Who wouldn't?” Jackson raves as he releases the other boy but keeps on kneeling on his desk.

 

“This is so pointless,” Taejoon murmurs and rolls his eyes.

 

“What do you mean?” Jinyoung asks, confused.

 

“Mark Tuan is not interested in like... anyone, ever. Jackson throws his flirty comments at him every single day and he never even lets himself in for anything.”

 

“That's true but it's just so funny how he reacts. He has such a refreshing way of turning me down,” the blond cheers.

 

“This sounds pathetic.” Taejoon looks at him with pitiful eyes.

 

“Nah, it's entertaining.”

 

“Okay, you're just a weirdo, so whatever,” Taejoon decides and turns to his new coworker. “Jinyoung, just listen to me. I know Mark is good-looking and suave and he radiates all this successful-business-man attitude but you don't really know him, right?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Okay, let me explain. Let's take you and me, for example. We know each other for almost a day already and we talked a lot and get along very well, right?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Right. So you could actually tell the chances for us to have a smooth relationship would be good, right?”

 

“I... uhm... I don't know but..... I guess so?” Jinyoung doesn't get his point at all so far. He looks at Youngjae for help but his face looks like a big question mark as well.

 

“Believe me, it is that way. But with Mark, you're impressed by superficialities, reeled in by his looks and charisma. But you don't know him. You never really talked to him except for the few, ridiculous minutes this morning. So you don't even know, if he would be a good partner for you or if you two would fit character-wise at all. So crushing on him is pointless.”

 

Little does Taejoon know that Jinyoung witnessed Mark in a much more private situation already, he thinks, but for once he manages to keep his mouth shut.

 

“What's suddenly up with you?” Youngjae butts in, not as amused as usual. “Since when are you a love analyst? “

 

“I just wanted to point this out,” Taejoon calmly explains.

 

“Just calm down. It's not that deep. Let those guys have their crush, okay? No need to be a crush-destroying grinch,” Youngjae scoffs which is answered with an annoyed sounding “Hmpf”.

 

“Okay, I didn't understand the slightest thing Taejoonie said, but what I understand is that from now on I finally have someone to rave about the magnificence of Mark Tuan,” Jackson cheers and pinches Jinyoung's cheek while he winks at him.

 

“Uhm... yeah, I guess we could do that,” Jinyoung snickers.

 

“So what's your favorite body part?”

 

“My favorite....-”

 

“Yes, your favorite body part of Mark Tuan? I think it's his face. But if I would know more of his body that would maybe change. Because I really, _really_ want to know what's under these custom-tailored shirts of his.”

 

The blond is so excited, it's just contagious. Jinyoung can't help but laugh at all his enthusiasm. “Yeah, I guess I want to know that, too.”

 

“So imagine he would actually-”

 

“Jackson, we try to work here. Can you maybe postpone this idiocy?” Taejoon rants.

 

“Fine, crush-destroying grinch,” Jackson mutters while he gets off the desk. “Jinyoungie, we will continue our crush buddy discussion later.” He waves at him before he leaves the three guys alone. Taejoon sighs with relief while Jinyoung wishes that he could have talked more about Mark.

 

 

✧*:･ﾟ✧

 

 

The first day went by without any bigger disasters - so far, so good, Jinyoung thinks. That means, if one wouldn't count meeting Mark Tuan, the CEO and Jinyoung's boss but also the guy who jerked him off while he was blindfolded, tied up, almost naked and a moaning and needy mess. He reconsiders, it's a disaster. Jinyoung is still indecisive when it comes to assess this unexpected twist of fate. But his first day could have been worse, he assures himself as he mentally prepares for what is there to come on his second day.

 

Turns out, so much preparing wouldn't have been necessary. Youngjae's happy, Taejoon is sweet and helpful, Jackson is loud and cheerful and is still acting as if it would be normal for him to be there, so Jinyoung decides to shrug it off for good. BamBam pops in to collect them for lunch and they share an animated conversation while they eat in the spacious staff restaurant.

 

“YO YUGYEOM!” Jackson suddenly calls out and waves exaggeratedly. Jinyoung turns in his seat and spots Mark's assistant. The tall kid smiles brightly at them as he scampers over to their table, in his hands a few snacks which he just got from the sales counter.

 

“Hi guys,” he beams down at the five of them.

 

“You want to sit with us for the rest of the break?” BamBam asks him, smiling. To Jinyoung's surprise, the happy assistant gets a bit antsy and.... what else is there? Shyness maybe?

 

“Uhm...I... I would love to but I have to get back and bring Mark some food. I will...I uhm... take my break later,” he stammers while the tips of his ears turn bright red.

 

“Won't Mark take a lunch break?” Jinyoung blurts out.

 

“Uhm no, actually he often skips his breaks because of work and just eats something in between very quickly,” Yugyeom explains, eyes darting around awkwardly.

 

“Oh,” Jinyoung mouths.

 

“Aaargh, I always tell him how stupid it is to gobble down this unhealthy trash while this place provides actual meals. But is he listening? No!” BamBam complains.

 

“He's just very busy,” Yugyeom mumbles. “I'm sorry guys. I have to go. Bye.” And with this he hurries away.

 

“Is he okay?” Jinyoung asks.

 

“Yes, yes! Yugyeomie gets easily flustered by the presence of some persons,” Jackson explains. Everyone exchanges looks, trying to find out what he's talking about but before anyone has the chance to go into it, he continues with at least two levels of drama added in his voice. “But my poor Mark. He's so hot and so hardworking and _so_ _hot_! I want to provide him comfort and warmth and food. Let me breast-feed him, my poor cutie!”

 

“God Jackson, get a grip,” Taejoon rants and pulls a face.

 

“He's right, Jackson. Just... just shut up, please. This is getting out of hand,” Youngjae says and sticks out his tongue in disgust, while Jinyoung and BamBam can't help themselves and just giggle at everything.

 

The second day is going pretty well, Jinyoung decides, even though he didn't spot Mark so far. He doesn't really want to admit this to himself but this dampens his mood a tiny bit. Of course he wouldn't know what to do, if he really would meet Mark somewhere, except performing excessive staring.

 

Taejoon asks him to deliver a file to administrative accounting on second floor. Jinyoung thinks it's a good opportunity to meet more people in other departments.

 

Armed with the respective file he makes his way to the elevators. He spots one of them, just about to close its door and his instinct tells him to absolutely make a run for it. He manages to slip inside just before the closing door is crushing him.

 

“Impressive,” a familiar sandpaper voice praises. Jinyoung whirls around to see Mark Tuan, _the_ Mark Tuan, nodding at him in an approving way. The smirk on his handsome face lets it seem like it's mocking. It might be mocking.

 

“SORRY!” Jinyoung accidentally yells, pushes the button for the door to open again and squeezes himself through the gap as soon as it's humanly possible to fit through.

 

“What are you doing?” Mark asks, eyes wide and expression stunned.

 

“Getting out of the elevator?”

 

“Why?”

 

“I don't know? Because you want to have privacy?”

 

“In an elevator?”

 

“Maybe?”

 

“Jinyoung, please come back in here,” Mark chuckles and it's beautiful and high-pitched and his teeth are white and shiny and he probably can also get a job as a toothpaste model, Jinyoung decides within a split second.

 

“Okay,” Jinyoung whispers and steps back inside with his head bowed and his palm rubbing the back of his neck. He feels Mark's eyes on him as the door closes again but he doesn't dare to look up. He wanted to see Mark but not so freaking close and not so freaking alone.

 

“So how was your first day? What are your impressions so far?” Mark asks, voice encouraging and soft, as if he would talk to a kid.

 

“Actually really good,” Jinyoung pipes up and risks to steer his eyes in the general direction of the CEO. “Youngjae and Taejoon help me a lot with getting the hang of everything and Jackson is super funny and cheery,” Jinyoung reports with a grin on his lips, coaxed out of him by Mark's expectant eyes and his sweet smile.

 

“Jackson,” Mark sighs dramatically. “He really is in your office all of the time, right?”

 

“Uuuuuhm...”

 

“Don't worry, you're not ratting him out. I know it anyway and it's not only the case since yesterday,” he says and winks at Jinyoung. News flash: A wink can obviously cause cardiac irregularities, at least in Jinyoung's case.

 

“Okay,” he whispers and a shy smile works its way to his lips.

 

“Believe me, nobody really does know why Jackson Wang is doing what Jackson Wang is doing,” he chuckles. Jinyoung takes a mental image of his bright smile and is just about to store it away in his head when a loud siren starts to howl. Both guys are taking looks around, startled by the sudden noise. Only a second later the elevator jerks to a stop and now a slight panic rises in Jinyoung's guts.

 

“W-W-What is this?” he asks, hoping to be loud enough to drown out the siren.

 

A light bulb seems to go on in the CEO's head. “The fire drill! The facility manager told me about it but I totally forgot it would happen. Damn.”

 

“So nothing actually happened? This is just an emergency drill?” Jinyoung interrogates and the panic starts to subside slowly.

 

“Yeah, it's just a drill. There's nothing to fear of. But... well, I'm not an expert, but elevators shouldn't stop working just because of the sound of the siren, right? They should work until there's a power failure or the actual fire starts to demolish them but not because of the alarm itself.”

 

“Well..... yeah.”

 

“Then I have to tell the facility manager that we have actual death traps in our building,” he says, his tone way too casual for the weight of his words.

 

“I'm glad it's just a drill.”

 

“Believe me, same here,” Mark snickers. Finally the annoying siren stops to blast their ear drums and Mark repeatedly pushes some buttons to get the elevator to work again. “Uhm, I guess we have to wait just a little more until everything returns to normal.”

 

“Okay,” Jinyoung breathes and slowly steps back to lean his back against the wall of the elevator. He would bet Mark is looking at him, at least it feels like it. He dares to lift his eyes quickly to check. And yes, indeed Mark's intense gaze is directed right at him. Jinyoung is suddenly interested in the marble tiles beneath his feet and is eager to observe them rather than returning the other's gaze. The fact that silence fell over the two guys doesn't really help to shake off Jinyoung's nervousness. It's still hard to perceive that he's standing here, alone with his prince and can't bring himself to start a conversation. It doesn't even have to be a very quick-witted or flirty conversation, no, just a normal-person-instead-of-shy-teenager conversation would be good enough. But he's just too nervous. Even though Mark doesn't seem to be conceited, his position as CEO of a huge company and the fact that he's Jinyoung's boss is too intimidating. Moreover his splendid looks doesn't make it easier to approach him casually.

 

From the corner of his eye he notices how Mark bothers several buttons again without any success. “Still not working,” he mumbles.

 

Jinyoung plucks up courage, ready to actually make use of his vocabulary. “Too bad. Just when will they get off on us..... NO! NO, NOT US! NOT OFF! I MEAN OUT! WHEN WILL THEY GET US OUT!” Jinyoung tries to correct his unintentionally uttered sexual innuendo quickly but it's too late. The initual surprise on Mark's face is replaced with childish joy and the widest smile in less than a second. The CEO bursts out laughing, almost loses his balance and ends up seeking support from the wall as well.

 

Jinyoung hides his face behind his palms, only peeking trough his fingers occasionally to check on the other. “I'm sorry... I didn't mean to...I...I.... oh my god I want to die,” he wails. His face must be tomato red by now because he feels way too hot in this enclosed space.

 

“No, please! Please don't die. These are the most entertaining minutes of my whole day and not at all a reason to die,” Mark forces out between gasps for air and cute giggles.

 

Jinyoung turns away from him and just shoves his whole body into the corner of the small space. “I still want to die,” his muffled, whining voice informs.

 

He hears how the other tries to get himself together behind him until he speaks up in a gentle tone. “Hey Jinyoung, we both could continue to pretend that we don't know each other or we could just admit it and handle it like adults. What do you think?”

 

Jinyoung slowly turns back around to look in those bright, encouraging eyes. “Uhm... isn't this awkward for you?” he mumbles, still feeling mortified.

 

“Not more than knowing, and pretending that it didn't happen,” Mark says surprisingly casual.

 

“Okay then, I admit,” the younger says meekly.

 

“Did you recognize me right away in my office yesterday?”

 

“Yes, from the sound of your voice. I would have recognized it anywhere. I was... surprised.”

 

“Believe me, so was I,” Mark reveals with a gentle smile.

 

“I was also surprised that you were remembering me.”

 

“I actually saw all of you, apart from your eyes. Of course I would.”

 

“No, not recognizing me but actually remembering me. I thought maybe..... maybe it wasn't such a big thing for you,” Jinyoung mumbles, eyes already back on the tiles.

 

“My first time in a place like that plus meeting such a fascinating person? Of course I do remember, very vividly even.” For the last part the cheekiest smile adorns his face, Jinyoung notices it just fine when he glances up for a second.

 

“Oh god, I still want to die,” he whines and shoves himself back into his hiding corner, face first.

 

Mark's laugh is everything. At least one of them is having fun here, Jinyoung thinks. “You seemed so confident back then, even though you were.... dressed very revealingly,” Mark points out eventually, voice a lot more serious suddenly.

 

“That wasn't me. That was just someone I acted as, for the job. I'm actually not like that, not much at least.”

 

“I know.”

 

At this Jinyoung turns around to face the CEO again, taken by surprise. “Huh? How so?”

 

“I saw your small glitches in your acting performance and your true self shining through, several times during our first meeting. That was actually what fascinated me the most,” Mark states with nonchalance, hands in his suit pants pockets. Jinyoung thinks his heart starts to sweat.

 

“Oh... well, okay. I guess I let my guard down unusually much for you. You know, to act cheeky and confident is something I trained myself to do. It's a lot safer when you radiate self-confidence instead of anxiousness. With some people it works, so that you stay in control more instead of just handing all the power over, right at the start.”

 

“That sounds very reasonable,” Mark agrees and nods, expression serious. “But you realized that you don't need to do that with me there.” It's not a fact he states, Jinyoung realizes. It's more like a careful assumption, a quiet question, waiting for affirmation.

 

“You were just so unpredictable. What can I do?” Jinyoung tries to joke but answers more detailed right away. “Apart from that, I felt soon that it's not absolutely necessary to stay in control. I felt that nothing bad would happen to me with you there. That's true.”

 

“That's what I was hoping for.” He seems relieved. Jinyoung doesn't get why this seems so important to him. Jinyoung was a random stranger he had no obligation to, and still he cared so much, cares much even know.

 

“So what now?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“You won't fire me?” Jinyoung interrogates cautiously.

 

“I don't know where you got that idea from but, no, oh my god, no, I won't fire you. I'm glad we found someone suitable for this position. I never could fire you because Taejoon would annoy the heck out of me like he did the past three months. And _you_ can't quit, okay? If you even think about quitting, talk to me first. I'll give you a raise and convince you to stay.”

 

“Oh? So it's that easy to get a pay raise from you?” Jinyoung quips.

 

“Sometimes it is,” Mark answers with a smile, just before Jinyoung feels the ground beneath his feet moving again.

 

“I forgot that we were in an elevator,” Jinyoung blurts out, utterly surprised.

 

“Yay, they finally _get off on us_ ,” Mark cheers, a teasing grin present on his pink lips.

 

Jinyoung glares at him before he dissolves into giggles. “Me and my uncontrolled mouth,” Jinyoung sighs and shakes his head at his own shortcoming.

 

“I think we will have a lot of fun, Park Jinyoung. I'm glad you're here,” Mark answers while he throws a charming smile and another wink at him. Just then the elevator door opens and the CEO gets out without further ado, leaving Jinyoung behind as a gaping mess.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our boys met again, the cat is out of the bag......or how Mark would say: the cat is out of the snack. ^_^;
> 
> I hope it was enjoyable. Small announcement: we will switch POVs quite often. I try to not make it too confusing but I really want to show how the story unfolds on each side.


	4. Four

BamBam is still a bit sulky because Mark declined being the face of the social housing campaign (even though the younger shouldn't have expected anything else). Mark suggested to design a friendly cartoon mascot and use this for the advertisements, since he understands pretty well the reasons why the marketing team don't want Jamie for the ads.

 

Additionally Lissa, being very much pregnant by now, just loves to dump all of her hormone-loaded complaints on Mark. It's lovely. The day so far is truly lovely, Mark thinks, sighs and massages his temples.

 

“Mark Tuan, I'm here to collect you!” Mark's head jerks up to examine the source of the announcement. It's his childhood friend Kim Hana, standing in his office door like Lady Gaga's Asian sister, ready to walk up on stage.

 

“Sorry, I couldn't stop her for even a second,” Yugyeom says as he fidgets behind her.

 

“It's okay, of course you couldn't. Nobody could,” Mark says and offers him a lenient smile. He directs his gaze to the female who marches up to his desk with bouncy steps. “Hana, didn't we agree on meeting at the restaurant?”

 

“Yes, but I reconsidered and decided to pick you up, since I have the time now.”

 

“What do you mean by having the time?” Mark interrogates with scrunched eyebrows.

 

“I explain later. But I'm hungry so let's goooooo. God, you're slow. Stand up! Come on!”

 

“Fine,” he scoffs and stands up from his swivel chair.

 

Mark and Hana know each other as long as he can think. Their parents were friends since he can remember. So Mark and Hana spent time together literally every time their parents spent time together. He always considered her to be a special human in this world. She has and always had a pretty appearance, a petite frame and a beautiful face. Her clothes and hair are always neat, looking expensive and stylish, letting her appear exactly like the rich daughter of rich industrialists she is. To Mark's amusement her mindset and way of speaking always reminded more of a farm boy than a chic, rich girl. That's the most disturbing thing about her and at the same time the contrast which Mark came to like so much.

 

When they walk down the corridor towards the elevators she's already animatedly talking about some new game she discovered and is totally addicted to these days. While she's chattering she bounces around Mark like an excited puppy, well a puppy in glittery high heels.

 

Still Mark wants to use the opportunity to catch a glimpse of Jinyoung while they are walking past his office. He silently thanks the architect for including so many glass walls in the building. When they reach the office and walk along the respective glassy partition, it takes about one second for Jinyoung to notice his eyes on him. The younger looks up, looking stunning like always and they immediately lock eyes until Mark and Hana passed the office completely.

 

Well that was a nice goodie, Mark thinks as he enters the elevator with his childhood friend. Life sometimes is truly incredible. Be it coincidence or fate, both are pretty astounding phenomena in his opinion. He still can't fully believe that his gummy bear boy did not only manage to escape that nasty world but also now works here, in this very building, where Mark can see him every day. And damn, Mark likes to see him. The CEO was intrigued before but now he's literally addicted. Now that he knows what the blindfold kept hidden. Every time Mark looks into Jinyoung's pretty eyes, he thinks the world is spinning a tad faster. Who would have thought that to this absolutely cute boy also belong eyes which are as pretty as the night sky full of shooting stars?

 

Hana keeps talking about her new favorite game until they reach the restaurant and by now Mark deems himself informed enough to master the first four levels of it even though he never saw a glimpse of it.

 

After they're done ordering their food, she finally finishes her deliberations. “Okay, so you have time to pick me up and you have time to spend the majority of your time playing that game. So what's up?” Mark finally has the chance to ask.

 

Her expression darkens in seconds and Mark knows this is not going to be good. “My parents are outrageous.”

 

“Uh-huh?”

 

“I'm suspended from work. They won't let me work in our company anymore.” Her narrow eyes are full of distress and incomprehension when she returns Mark's gaze.

 

“Did you screw up? Like, big time?”

 

“No! I didn't do anything..... not anything worse than I did in the past at least. No need to fret about, you know?”

 

“Okay? Then what is this about, Hana?”

 

“I need to ask you something,” she says ominously and starts to rummage through her designer hand-bag.

 

“I'm getting scared now.”

 

“Mark, don't be a jerk,” she rants into her bag. After about six minutes of her searching, it actually gets ridiculous and this uncomfortable feeling in his stomach fades a bit.

 

“Has this thing a basement?” he teases.

 

“I said to not be a fucking jerk, Mark- AHA!” she yells triumphantly and all the people in the chic restaurant stare at her, either in annoyance or puzzlement. She pulls out a small, black, velvety box and holds it out to him. She opens it with her free hand and asks with a serious expression on her face, “Mark Tuan, do you want to marry me?”

 

A golden ring is staring up at him. An expectant girl is staring up at him. A bunch of onlookers who followed her actions after her yelling are staring at him. Mark quickly assesses the possibility of him being asleep and dreaming a very wacky dream. His brain then shows him the result: possibility ZERO.

 

“Are you nuts?” he murmurs and moves quickly to close the small box and hide it under his palms.

 

“Aren't you a true romantic?!” she asks mockingly, accompanied by a raised eyebrow. Mark takes a look around. All the other guests are looking at him as if he's the biggest asshole alive. But what they don't know is that he's the normal one and she's the maniac, he thinks.

 

“No honestly Hana, can you stop that shit?” he hastily asks her in his lowest voice.

 

“I'm serious, Mark. Could you please answer my question?”

 

“The answer is no. What the heck are you trying to pull?”

 

“I need you to marry me in order to be allowed to assume the management of my parents' company. That's their requirement. If I'm not able to make you my husband, they won't hand over the company to me. We had a huge fight about this and they said I can come back to work, when I obtained you,” she explains sulkily.

 

“Obtained?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Mark starts to laugh. That's by far the most ridiculous thing she ever tried to drag him into and there were _many_ other silly things in the past. “They want _me_ , yeah?”

 

“They always were a fan of yours. You know that already,” she grumbles.

 

“That's not possible. It's just not possible, Hana. You and I together, that would be a disaster.”

 

“You lack imagination.”

 

“And you lack common sense but do you hear me commenting on it?”

 

“You just did,” she deadpans.

 

“I mean more than necessary,” he chuckles and she glares at him. In a more serious tone he continues. “Just let me ask you this one thing. Do you have any romantic feelings for me?”

 

She sinks deeper into her chair and crosses her arms in front of her chest. Eventually an annoyed sigh escapes her lips. “No, I don't. But that doesn't change the thing that I need you for my future plans.”

 

“Hana, that's so stupid. Don't you realize what your twisted parents are pulling here?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“They never would give you the company, if I would be in the picture. They would put me in charge of everything and would just continue to blackmail you, like 'give us some grandchildren or you never get shares of the company' and then you'll be pregnant for the next few years, having four children and so much motherly responsibilities to take care of that you wouldn't have time for any work in the company anymore.”

 

“This is so mean of you,” she grumbles.

 

“Hey, it's not me who doesn't trust you with your parents' company, it's them. I just help you to realize that they try to pull you over the squirrel.”

 

“Over the barrel, Mark,” she corrects him, unfazed, and he nods quickly in acknowledgment. “It's sad but you're right. It's actually something they would do. Damn.”

 

“I already said this but wow, your parents are twisted.”

 

“Yup. But what should I do now, now that I know my own parents want to bully me into a life as a housewife?”

 

“I don't really know but let's be honest here. They don't have anyone to hand down the company to except you. If you sit this out and don't submit to their will, they won't have another option but to give it to you eventually, right?”

 

“I guess so. So I do nothing? At least that's something I know how to do. But why don't they trust me? I completed my business degree just like you did. Why do they think I can't lead the company?”

 

“It's something you should discuss with them, not me.”

 

“Yeah, probably,” she sighs before she seems to pick herself up again. She leans forward, places her elbow on the table and props her chin in her palm. “You're really smart, Mark. I sometimes forget that but right now I acknowledge your smartness.”

 

“Wow, I feel honored,” he says, words full of sarcasm.

 

“Hey, do you think I could tell my parents that we're engaged, just for the time being?”

 

“What? No! Did you just forget our entire conversation?” he rants and rolls his eyes.

 

“It's just, well, don't get me wrong, this game is great and stuff but I miss going to work. If I tell them we're engaged, I at least could resume my work.”

 

“If they find out that you were lying, hell breaks lose.”

 

“Aaaaargh, I know. But what should I do? I'm so bored already. Can I come to your office to hang out with you?”

 

“No way, I have to run a company. I can't play with you there.”

 

“Ugh... killjoy!”

 

“How about brushing up on your management skills by doing an internship somewhere or an extra course at college?”

 

“Nope, I already know everything there is to know,” she says with a slight shrug and now it's Mark's turn to throw the deadpan expression at her.

 

 

✧*:･ﾟ✧

 

 

Another long day of work ends for Mark. He had to face a lot of unexpected challenges. The lunch break with Hana still haunts him. That's why he rarely takes breaks. The chance of unexpected occurrences to happen only increases that way.

 

After Mark left the company, he gets in his car to visit the building land where the social housing apartments are currently under construction. The construction crew went home already. But that's fine. Mark is not there to discuss any details. He just wants to take a peek, not because he has to, no. The construction workers know their business. He's there because he wants to. This project is his baby, a matter of heart, and he finds great joy in observing how it grows week by week.

 

After that he's finally ready to call it a day. To buy an instant meal, he stops at the nearest supermarket. Only after he paid for his purchase and is ready to head out of the store, he spots the back view of a familiar person. He's unsure at first, since he's not in a suit but casual clothes instead, but the ears are a dead giveaway.

 

“Jinyoung?”

 

The addressed boy whirls around and stares at Mark with wide eyes and open mouth.

 

“M-Mark? W-W-What are you doing here?”

 

“I just bought a quick dinner but you obviously.... you bought half the supermarket's supplies, it seems.” Mark eyes the countless paper bags full of groceries on the counter behind the boy. The latter rubs the back of his neck, looking shy and adorable all over again. Only now he looks like the typical boy next door, dressed in a pair of blue skinny jeans, a white hoodie and his dark hair a little tousled.

 

“I just moved here and...uhm... I lived from eating take-out food so far but I decided to stock up on groceries so I could cook something for myself,” he sheepishly explains. “I only noticed when I packed all the stuff that I might went overboard a little.”

 

“Do you have a car?”

 

“I have arms and legs.”

 

“Good for you but since you aren't an octopus it won't help much. My car is outside. I drive you and your groceries home.”

 

“Oh... no, it's fine. I can handle it,” he explains and makes excessive arm movements. Just why is this boy so nervous? Is he that uncomfortable alone with his boss? Mark isn't sure but he knows there is no way for the younger to carry all this stuff off on his own.

 

“Jinyoung, unless you're some kind of passionate showman who can actually juggle all these bags home, I really don't know how you want to handle it. So please just let me help you, okay?”

 

“Uhm...oh.. okay,” he mumbles. He looks even younger like this, with his boyish clothes and his timid behavior, much younger than in a suit or almost naked in a brothel.

 

Mark picks up three of the paper bags and Jinyoung does the same, following him out, in the parking lot. They fill the trunk and go back inside the supermarket to get the rest of the bags. Jinyoung navigates Mark through the streets to his apartment building. It is not that far but still way too far to carry a truckload of groceries by yourself.

 

As soon as the car parks, Jinyoung hops out and gives his thanks to Mark. Another stunned expression seizes his face when Mark also gets out of the car and grabs the first few bags again. “Okay, you lead the way.”

 

“Y-You don't need to help more. You've done enough already. I can manage alone now.”

 

“Yes, or I could just help you carry that stuff into your apartment so you don't have to walk back and forth half a dozen times. And please don't talk back this time because this is heavy,” Mark says with a smile. Jinyoung is obviously flustered but nods quickly, snatches some bags himself and starts to walk towards the entrance of a rundown looking apartment building.

 

Mark's initial impression is confirmed when they enter. The staircase is gruesome. The walls are shabby, it's too dimly lit to see what might live in the corners (Mark is a bit thankful for that) and it smells as if something deceased here, maybe the things in the corners but Mark decides he isn't eager to find out.

 

They just put the bags inside the corridor of Jinyoung's apartment before they get the second batch. Then Mark kind of invites himself in, willing to help carrying all the stuff into the kitchen but also curious to find out how Jinyoung lives. He's a bit aghast after he confirms to himself that the apartment matches everything else in the building pretty well.

 

Jinyoung got terribly quiet and fidgety while they hauled all the bags into the kitchen.

 

“Hey Jinyoung, I don't want to offend you, but are you aware that you're working for the biggest real estate company in South Korea? One third of Seoul's apartment buildings are ours.”

 

“Y-Yes, I'm aware of that,” the boy mumbles, half hidden behind one of the paper bags.

 

“Are you also aware that this.... _apartment_ isn't one of ours?”

 

“Yes, I know.”

 

Another murmured answer. He gets that the other might feel uncomfortable and under attack but there's no helping it. So Mark finally gets to the point. “So why in the world didn't you ask for help before you moved here? We could have searched a proper living space for you instead of this rotten hole.”

 

“It's... it's not _that_ bad-”

 

“All my senses are working, Jinyoung. I can see and I can smell. It _is_ that bad.”

 

Finally Mark can coax a tiny chuckle out of him. “Uhm... I actually didn't want to impose on my new company even before starting to work there.”

 

“The end justifies the screams, Jinyoung.”

 

Now the boy bursts into laughter but this time Mark has no idea why. “Huh? What is it?”

 

“I'm sure what you wanted to say was 'the end justifies the means'.” He's still laughing. It's cute. Even though Mark fucked up yet another proverb and is embarrassed about it, he's glad to see the other a bit more relaxed.

 

“I see, yeah. But you know what I mean. It's humble of you to not want to impose on us but also a little stupid. But what about Jaebum? He knew you had to move here, so why didn't he offer help in the first place? I'm going to kick his damn ass for that.”

 

“No, oh my god no, wait. It's fine. No need to kick anything or anyone. I'm glad I have an apartment and it doesn't cost much so everything is alright. Thank you for worrying though,” he blurts out in a rush. God, why is he so cute?

 

“Alright? What about this hell hole is alright? Of course it doesn't cost much. It's an audacity that they take money for it anyway. They should pay _you_ for taking the trouble and try to survive in here.” Jinyoung laughs again and Mark gives himself a high five, inwardly, because everything else would be weird.

 

“You're a little too dramatic about this, don't you think?” he still chuckles.

 

“No, I don't. Come here.” Mark reaches out and takes Jinyoung's hand. He's aware this might not be appropriate, regarding their boss and employee relationship, but he wants Jinyoung to be a little more relaxed and natural around him and this might help. At least Jinyoung doesn't pull away and lets Mark guide him into the adjoining living room. “What do you think is this stain on the wall here in the corner?”

 

“Uhm... I don't know. Maybe I don't want to know. It could be something.... dried? Sauce maybe?”

 

“If you ask me, it looks like a lamb was butchered here for sacrifice.”

 

“Oh my god, I think I'm getting sick,” the boy says, followed by his goofy chuckling. Mark turns his head to watch him. He likes what he sees and hears.

 

“And this hole over there?” Mark continues and takes his hand a second time to lead the way to another corner. But this time he doesn't let go after arriving. “Why is there such a huge hole in a wall? I tell you. It's because the rat king can come and go whenever he wants.”

 

“The.... rat king?”

 

“Yes, he lives underground and comes up to watch you in your sleep.”

 

“What?” Jinyoung squeaks, adorably shocked.

 

“Until he can't control himself anymore and kidnaps you to live sub-surface together with him.”

 

“Okay, _now_ you're definitely too dramatic,” he laughs.

 

“You think this is funny? Sure, just laugh. Just laugh and laugh and laugh and then BOOM suddenly you're raising the rat king's ratty kids. No big deal, right?”

 

“That's it. I will have nightmares now,” the boy declares and slightly leans into Mark's side.

 

“We will get you another apartment tomorrow,” Mark says, voice gentle but tone serious.

 

“What? No, that's not necessary.” Sadly Jinyoung now pulls his hand out of Mark's grasp to start flailing his arms in placating gestures. “I'm also not sure I can pay for it. I don't have financial reserves and it's still a bit until I receive my first salary so-”

 

“We will find you something not that expensive. You'll get an employee discount. Problem solved.”

 

“Is this discount existing or did you invent that just now?”

 

“None of your business. Tonight you will sleep in a hotel. Pack your stuff before insects crawl into it.” Mark takes a look around. Jinyoung doesn't seem to have a lot of stuff to begin with. There are a few boxes and most of them seem not to be unpacked yet.

 

“What? No, I can't-”

 

“The company will pay for the hotel. You won't spend another night here. End of discussion.”

 

“But all my groceries...,” he mumbles in a small whining voice and that's something Mark finds heartbreakingly cute.

 

“Don't worry. We will put them away and get them tomorrow. They will move with you.”

 

Jinyoung sighs, his gaze dropping to the floor while he rubs his elbow. “Aaahhh, I'm a hassle to the company. That's exactly what I didn't want.”

 

“Believe me, you're not. I offered it to you so you don't need to feel guilty in any way. I just can't bear the thought of my new employee becoming the rat king's hostage.”

 

At least this makes him smile again. “Let me cook something tor you! As a thank you,” he pipes up, looking all enthusiastic.

 

“But the hotel-”

 

“I cook here for you and after we ate we can go to the hotel- NO! I MEAN... I GO! NOT WE TOGETHER!” And there he is flustered again, Mark thinks and can't hold back the laughter.

 

“It's fine, it's fine, Jinyoung. I get it.”

 

“Okay, good. And then we will still be gone before the rat king emerges,” he says with a cute grin and twinkling eyes. Mark thinks just how lovely those eyes are and how much he missed out on, when they first met.

 

“Good plan,” Mark confirms. Jinyoung immediately scurries back to the kitchen to unpack everything he needs. Mark takes a seat at the small kitchen table and watches him after the boy refused his assistance.

 

While Jinyoung prepares black bean noodles, Mark has enough time to watch him without anyone judging. What a fortunate coincidence that they met this evening. It's much more entertaining than to be at home alone. “Oh, I forgot my dinner. What am I supposed to do with it now?” Mark says, his voice laced with fake worry.

 

“What? This lousy instant meal? You could still eat it tomorrow or next year. It won't really go bad.”

 

“Lousy,” Mark quietly repeats and snickers at the other's brave phrasing.

 

“And BamBam said your eating habits are too unhealthy anyway. One instant meal less won't have tragic consequences,” he scoffs.

 

“Are you sure? Maybe my body misses all those unhealthiness and dies from craving?”

 

“You are silly,” the boy says with an eye roll just to row back a second later, again flustered. “I mean you are of course not silly because you're obviously smart and lead a company and are my boss and I just called you silly, stupid me.”

 

“Jinyoung, calm down, okay?” Mark chuckles. “Can we maybe talk like normal people and not like CEO and employee? Besides all my other employees are cheeky as heck as well so you fit in perfectly.”

 

“Cheeky, huh?” he mumbles with a cute smile on his lips.

 

“Yeah, cheeky. And now I know that you talked about me with BamBam. What other gossip about me did you hear?”

 

“G-Gossip? No! No gossip. Only good things. You're a great boss it seems, everyone likes you and respects you.”

 

“Aaah, boring. I thought I would get some juicy gossip about me but it seems I'm too lame even for that.”

 

“Lame?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“I don't think you're lame.” Jinyoung interrupts his vegetable cutting to blink at him with round eyes.

 

“Oh? That's good then. Maybe you could spread the word,” Mark jokes and winks at him. Jinyoung looks down again immediately to resume his task.

 

“But I'm not your personal advertising agency so you should take that into your own hands.”

 

“Aaargh, so cheeky already. You're really perfect for this company,” Mark whines dramatically which puts a satisfied smile on the cook's face.

 

“I saw you with your childhood friend today. I mean, of course you know, right? You saw that I saw,” he chuckles awkwardly. “Youngjae told me she's your childhood friend.”

 

“That's true, Hana and I know each other as long as I can think. She's a freak but whatever,” Mark says lightheartedly.

 

“A freak?” Jinyoung asks, surprised, followed by a small laugh.

 

“Yep, a freak. It's hard to explain, her personality.... she's just a freak, but a likable one.”

 

“So no childhood friends-to-lovers story? Taejoon commented that you look good together.”

 

“Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie looked also good together and see what did that do for them.” Jinyoung laughs again. “Also Taejoon can team up with Hana's parents. Actually they think we would make a great couple but they are absolutely outnumbered with this opinion.”

 

“Oh, okay,” Jinyoung hums and silence creeps into the room.

 

Mark thinks in this private setting he maybe can ask something without overstepping the line.

 

“Hey Jinyoung?” He waits until he has his attention. “This is a bit random, but are you done with your previous job?”

 

“Are you worried I actually continue doing this as a part-time job?” he hisses and Mark thinks that he probably did overstep the line after all, because that's the first time Jinyoung snapped at him. But it's a sensitive topic so he can't blame the younger.

 

“No,” Mark starts to explain in a gentle tone, “I just... I was worried that those people, those who are running this thing, might still bring trouble upon you, even though you try to put it behind yourself.”

 

“Oh... oh that, well no. No they... they just let me leave, luckily. I'm just a normal rookie now, trying to make a living with a normal job.”

 

“Good, I'm glad.” Mark offers him a smile and he can see the other's pout appearing on his lips. This cute, unpredictable pout is doing things to Mark.

 

“I'm sorry for being rude. I didn't mean it like that.”

 

“It's fine. I probably shouldn't have asked but I wanted to make sure that you're at peace.”

 

“Why?”

 

“By now I thought you'd already know that I don't want you to be in trouble,” Mark snickers. “Be it at our first meeting or afterwards-”

 

“Maybe we shouldn't speak about our first meeting anymore!” he blurts out, ears turning red in a heartbeat.

 

“Just as you wish. I just wanted you to know that we would have found a way to solve those problems, _if_ there would have been some. Just know that you don't have to face those things alone,” Mark assures and Jinyoung is staring down into the pot of water, shy once again, and mumbles a quick “Thank you”.

 

Dinner tastes great, much better than this instant meal would have tasted. It's nice to spend time with Jinyoung, even though the younger still needs to loosen up a little more. But there's enough time for that. They eventually make quick work of packing up his important stuff before they both climb back into Mark's car.

 

The CEO drives to a hotel, not too far away from the company so Jinyoung wouldn't have any trouble reaching work next morning. Mark checks him in. Before they bid each other good night in the lobby, the CEO gives him his card, not the business one but the one with his private phone number on it, telling Jinyoung that he should call him, if anything is wrong.

 

Jinyoung takes the card and nods eagerly with sparkling eyes and rosy cheeks.

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random: In my entire life I won't ever get over the beauty of Jinyoung's eyes and it probably shows in every single story.
> 
> Various readers on different platforms commented who they think means trouble to markjin-paradise in this story. So far: Taejoon, Jackson, Jamie and Jaebum
> 
> This is more thrilling than I ever expected. Comments are awesome. \ (•◡•) /


	5. Five

“You ditched me,” Jaebum claims as he walks into Mark's office. He takes a seat on the small sofa in front of his desk, looking at the CEO reproachfully.

 

“I didn't ditch you. Yugyeom let you know that I couldn't make it to our meeting so you didn't wait in vain. Also we would have discussed only minor issues and we still can do that later today.”

 

“What was it, Mark? What was so important that you ditched me for it?”

 

Mark lets out an annoyed groan and interrupts his reading of the documents which he's currently working on to look at his friend. “As I said, I didn't ditch you. I was on the second floor, meeting Hyerin.”

 

“Hyerin? What for? Do you look for a new apartment? You want to move and don't tell me a single thing about it?”

 

“Can you stop being.... so uselessly scandalized, Jaebum? I search for an apartment, yes, but not for myself.”

 

“Not for yourself, _but_?”

 

“It's not really your business,” Mark declares and resumes to read the file in front of him. After a while he notices that there hasn't been another noise since he spoke the last time. Is Jaebum actually dead? Dead from rejection? But when Mark looks up he's just sitting there in the same spot with the same intent expression and stares at Mark. “You won't leave me alone unless I tell you, right?”

 

“Correct,” his friend confirms with a toothy smile, which elicits another groan from the CEO.

 

“Jinyoung needs a place to stay, since you obviously didn't manage to assist him in finding an appropriate apartment when he moved to Seoul.”

 

“Wait, we're talking about Park Jinyoung?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“You look for a place to stay for Park Jinyoung.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Why?”

 

“His current apartment isn't made for a human to live in. That's why.”

 

“How do you know?”

 

“I just know.”

 

“I won't leave your office, Mark. I will just move in here, live in here, sleep in here, take my clothes off in here, ask Youngjae to have sex with me in here-”

 

“Okay okay, shut up! _You,_ Im Jaebum, are a _very_ weird person.”

 

“It won't change even after you told me the 1000th time.”

 

“I just can't suppress the need to do so.”

 

“Can you elaborate on your insight of your new employee's living situation, please?”

 

“I met him in the supermarket by accident yesterday. He bought too many groceries and I offered to drive him home. When I helped to carry the stuff inside, I saw this nasty hole he's supposed to live in. End of story.”

 

“Something's off.”

 

“Nothing's off.”

 

“You're friendly but you wouldn't get yourself involved in your employee's private life. What's up with that?”

 

“Nothing's up with-”

 

“OH MY GOD YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON PARK JINYOUNG!”

 

“Can you shut the fuck up or use an inside voice for fucks sake?” Mark hisses and tries to spot Yugyeom through the glass wall behind Jaebum. He isn't sure, if he heard it but Jaebum would have been loud enough for it to happen.

 

“You don't deny it,” he cheers a little less noisy now, but still very excited. “Oh my god, my Markie has a crush on somebody, an employee at that. Can't blame you though. He's such a cute kid.”

 

“Hold on, okay? There is something I have to tell you but you absolutely _need_ to promise me that you won't talk with anyone about this.”

 

“Why are you like that? Don't you trust me?”

 

“An ounce of protection is worth a hound of lure.”

 

“Wow...okay... this is the most fucked up proverb that ever fell out of your stuffy brain.”

 

“It's.... not?”

 

“An ounce of prevention is worth a pound of cure.”

 

“Okay, whatever. The point is that I _need_ you to promise me because it's about Jinyoung and it could ruin him and I really _don't_ want to ruin him.”

 

“I pledge that it stays between us.”

 

“Alright,” Mark breathes and takes a moment to think before he continues. “Remember my trip to Busan and the late-night events I experienced there?”

 

“You mean the hoe boy who refused to leave your troubled mind since then?”

 

“Don't call him hoe boy!”

 

“So what about it?”

 

“The boy, it's Jinyoung.”

 

There is silence. With Jaebum, there is rarely silence. Mark can practically see the wheels in his mind turning. After a long pause he asks warily, “You tell me Park Jinyoung is the hoe boy from Busan?”

 

“I said to not call him hoe boy for heaven's sake, Jaebum.”

 

“The h... the boy who was blindfolded and almost naked and who you jerked off? _This_ boy?”

 

“Yes, this boy exactly. You can't tell anybody, okay?”

 

Mark sees it's not easy for Jaebum to perceive the events this quickly but he eventually slowly nods. “If it's like this, Youngjae probably knows. He's his best friend so he probably knows.”

 

“Maybe, yes, but you get my point. Don't spread the word!”

 

“Of course I won't. This is just... wow. A lot to think about. Wait, does he know that you are you... like the you from back then, I mean?”

 

“Yep, we already discussed this matter and agreed on getting over it.”

 

“U-huh. And now you're searching an apartment for him?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Okay, so is he your charity case now or are you really romantically interested in him?”

 

Mark looks at him with a deadpan face. “You really say it like there are just those two options possible.”

 

“Let's save us both some time and don't act like I would be wrong.”

 

“I'm a very caring boss but he also could be a potential new friend for me. So many possibilities, Jaebum,” Mark retorts, faking composure.

 

Jaebum sighs. “Okay, I'm still young and you're hot _and_ my lovely Markie, so I will sacrifice some life time to explain the world to you.” Mark releases a huffy noise in response. “A caring boss? You're a friendly, patient and fair boss. But you never before went out of your way like that for an employee. And a potential friend? Mark Tuan, as long as I know you, which is very long, you never looked for a friend. We're friends because I ordered you in grade school to be my friend and you just went along with it. So now, in the age of 27, you're looking for a new friend? Who are you kidding?”

 

Mark didn't expect so reasonable counterarguments from his friend and now he's a little at a loss. “He's not my charity case. That's offending,” he simply says.

 

“So you really want him as-”

 

“Shut up, Jaebum. Shut up!”

 

“I see, you're still trying to process, huh? Fine. Then I will wait patiently until you finally admit that you have a crush on him. And by waiting patiently, I mean waiting until tomorrow. Bye, my self-denying, hot friend. I will bother you tomorrow,” he purrs with an annoying smirk on his face before he bounces out of Mark's office.

 

 

 

✧*:･ﾟ✧

 

 

 

“That's really good, Jinyoung. You learned to handle the software very quickly.” Taejoon beams at him and Jinyoung gets a little shy.

 

“Of course, my Jinyoungie is so talented,” Jackson cheers and hops on Jinyoung's desk to pat his shoulder.

 

“Jackson, do you really need to sit on his desk? Can't you just laze on a chair, like always?” Taejoon complains.

 

“Jinyoungie doesn't mind,” Jackson simply states and shrugs. It's true, Jinyoung really doesn't mind. He likes Jackson and if he wants to sit on the edge of his desk, he's welcome to do it.

 

“Hi, I hope I'm not interrupting, even though when I come in here I always feel like I would be interrupting,” the familiar sandpaper voice suddenly comments and Jinyoung's head jerks up to spot Mark, who is standing in the glass door frame.

 

“O-O-Of course not,” Jinyoung stammers.

 

“Never,” Youngjae supports, smiling.

 

“I'm glad,” the CEO says and lights up the room with a charming smile as he enters.

 

“Your backside is looking excellent in those suit pants, Mr. Tuan,” Jackson compliments with a wide grin stretching across his face, while he's still lounging on Jinyoung's desk.

 

“Thanks, Jackson. Could you please finally accept to call me Mark?” he asks, completely unfazed by the statement about his ass.

 

“I think I'm saving this for our honeymoon. It's going to be more special then,” Jackson giggles, acting coy and slaps Mark's upper arm playfully. Jinyoung gasps nervously at this because what the heck is Jackson doing? To his surprise Mark remains unimpressed.

 

“Honeymoon? Whose wedding are we talking about?”

 

“Ours, of course. We have to send out the invitations early so my family can book flights from Hong Kong.”

 

“Give me the phone number of your family so I can inform them that they can just stay put in Hong Kong.”

 

“Oooh... so the wedding will be in Hong Kong?” Jackson squeals in excitement.

 

“If you find someone to marry in Hong Kong, chances are good. You have my blessings,” Mark says and offers the blond a smirk.

 

“You were this close from giving in to my charms,” Jackson claims happily with all the confidence in the world.

 

“I wasn't aware. Thanks for telling me,” he says dryly. “So Jinyoung,” Mark starts and Jinyoung is a bit baffled to be addressed suddenly when just seconds ago he watched a whole comedy performance between him and Jackson.

 

“Y-Yes?”

 

“Could you meet me in my office in an hour?”

 

“Of course... uhm... should I prepare any reports or something?”

 

“No, I really just need you there. It concerns the thing we talked yesterday about. I have to show you something.”

 

“Okay,” he whispers, staring at the handsome man.

 

“Good, that's all I wanted. You can resume whatever you were doing. And Jackson, go back to your department.”

 

“Good one, Mr. Tuan, good one,” the blond cackles and Mark rolls his eyes before he exits the room.

 

“He comes here to ask you to come to his office? Wouldn't normally Yugyeom just give you a call or something?” Taejoon ponders.

 

“Whatever,” Jackson pipes up. “Important is why he wants you in his office. What is it that he wants to show you? Maybe his underwear or-”

 

“Don't be ridiculous, Jackson,” Taejoon snorts.

 

“But honestly Jinyoung, what is it?” Youngjae wants to know.

 

“Well.... he kind of offered a company-owned apartment to me since the one I'm currently living in isn't that great. So he probably wants me to meet someone who will take care of it? That's the only thing which would come to my mind.”

 

“Oh my god,” Jackson cheers, “this is amazing, Jinyoung. Do you know what this means?”

 

“That I will have a nice apartment soon?”

 

“No! It means your crush noticed you! Oh my god oh my god oh my god!” He climbs across the desk to hug Jinyoung's shoulders and sways him back and forth. “I'm so happy for you, my crush buddy.”

 

“Ah... uh... thank you, I guess.”

 

“He's going to be such a great boyfriend. I'm so excited for you.”

 

“Okay, stop right here! He's supposed to go to his office, not to his bedroom. Why are you acting like this?” Taejoon grumbles.

 

“And what's up with you, Taejoon?” Youngjae interrogates. “You're usually the one who's gushing the most about what a great boss Mark is and now you're acting so strange.”

 

“Yes, he is a great boss. But that doesn't mean he has to be a great boyfriend or lover or whatever, right? To be honest, he's so level-headed and calm most of the time, he must be such a bore as a partner.”

 

“He's not!” All boys are looking at Jinyoung and he wants to slap himself. Again he couldn't control his quick mouth.

 

“How do you know?” Taejoon asks with scrunched eyebrows.

 

“Uhm... I of course don't know for sure. Nobody of us does, right?” Jinyoung giggles unconvincingly. Where is the hole in the ground he wants to plunge himself into right now? “It's just that when I talked to him I gained the impression that he's witty and can be also relaxed and simply fun to be with.” And that's true. Not a single second he spent with Mark so far would Jinyoung deem as boring, no, it's quite the opposite.

 

“That's right, Jinyoungie. Tell him!” Jackson encourages and claps his hands.

 

“You can tell that from this brief conversations you had with him so far?” Taejoon keeps doubting. “No offense, but I think your infatuated mind is suggesting things to you which aren't exactly true,” he disagrees and offers him a pitiful look.

 

“Well, this is my opinion. I'm entitled to have my own opinion, right?” Jinyoung mildly protests.

 

Taejoon seems to be surprised that Jinyoung presses his point. “Uhm... yeah, sure. I just want to prevent that you're getting hurt when you get rid of your red rimmed glasses some day.”

 

“Now, now, they won't get married tomorrow, right?” Youngjae tries to smooth things over. “We're talking about an innocent crush here.”

 

Jinyoung exchanges a look with him. Youngjae knows it's not quite as innocent but Jinyoung is glad that he tries to end this futile discussion.

 

✧*:･ﾟ✧

 

Jinyoung and Youngjae are in the copy room. They met Yugyeom there by accident but make use of the coincidence to have a little chat. What they didn't expect is to have Mark and Lissa having a whole discussion almost in front of the said room. Both can't see them and the three guys exchange glances and agree in silence that they won't make themselves noticeable and instead continue to eavesdrop.

 

“I can't believe you make a pregnant woman chase after you through the corridors!”

 

“Hey, you chose to run after me. I suggested to have a proper meeting later.”

 

“But it's just something we can discuss quickly. You only have to give your consent and I'm gone.”

 

“Lissa, stop it.”

 

“No, Mark. We have to discuss this. Okay, I know you don't want to do any promotional activities when it comes to the company, but we're talking about your own aid program here. You're so passionate about it so what's the problem in doing some promotion to raise more money to help?”

 

“We can do a commercial or an ad, but not with my face in it.”

 

“You don't get it! That's the point of these charity things. People donate money because the person behind the good cause convinces them with their personality and their passion to help the disadvantaged. They can relate a lot better like that. Impersonal commercials don't invoke emotions and the people need emotions to be persuaded into donating.”

 

“I'm not sure I can be the one who invokes emotions.”

 

“Mark, it's your sole passion for the good cause which will do the trick. We'll film a clip of you explaining why you decided to launch this aid program and why it is so important to you to help those people to get back on their feet. Tell them why it's a matter of the heart. That's enough. That will be everything it needs.”

 

“I won't do it. The project runs fine without it.”

 

“But there is so much more potential, Mark. You could help so many more people, if you'd just overcome your own limits.”

 

“I won't do it.”

 

“Mark!”

 

“Lissa, just how often did we have a similar discussion before, and it always ended in us disagreeing.”

 

“Damn, stubborn mule,” she huffs.

 

“Ouch! I can't believe you just kicked me in the shin! What the heck, Lissa?”

 

“It's what you deserve,” she grumbles while she storms away.

 

“I'M GLAD YOU'RE ONLY WEARING SNEAKERS THESE DAYS!” Mark calls after her.

 

When she passes by the copy room, Jinyoung decides to approach her even though she seems to be in a bad mood now, thanks to Mark.

 

“Uhm Lissa?”

 

She turns around and spots the three, anxious looking guys in the fairly small room. Surprised, she steps inside as well.

 

“Yes Jinyoung? Is there anything you need?” He's relieved when he realizes that she isn't taking out her anger on him now.

 

“Excuse me, we kind of overheard your conversation with Mark. Is it okay to ask what it was about?”

 

“Sure,” she says, smiling at him. She seems delighted to share more about it. “Mark founded an aid program which helps people who became involved in prostitution and can't get out of it on their own. In collaboration with an experienced team, he developed a system of support, which offers affected people information, financial support, emotional support and chances to enter the labor market. All is done in order to help them getting back on their feet. Others would have been worried to get involved with such a critical issue, just caring about their name and reputation, but not Mark. He just did it because it was important to him, regardless of what society may think.”

 

Jinyoung shares a surprised look with Youngjae. The CEO's charity work doesn't seem to be a widespread information yet. Jinyoung knows Youngjae is thinking the same, also considering if Mark's interest in helping this marginal group of disadvantaged was sparked by meeting Jinyoung in Busan.

 

“This is impressive,” Youngjae marvels.

 

“It truly is,” Lissa continues. “And to all of our surprise, the response is awesome. Not only is the aid program running very good with already having the first achievements only after three months of existing, no, also the public response is downright positive.”

 

Three months, Jinyoung thinks, it's existing for three months. This can't be sheer coincidence.

 

“People are actually glad that somebody is brave enough to take care of those people as well,” she continues to rave. “Everybody who got wind of it, thinks of it as great and supports it. But there is still so much potential. The people knowing of it, know it by chance. They heard it through the grapevine, you know? I'm sure it would be even more successful, if Mark would come out of his shell and promote it a little more. But he... well, he probably won't do it because... I don't even know why. He just refuses. It's a pity.”

 

All boys are looking at her, stunned. Lissa seems to have grown fond of this project quite a bit as well, seeing how emotional she gets over it.

 

“Hey Yugyeom, convince Mark to do it!” she suddenly pipes up.

 

“Meeeee? Why me? And how?” he screeches in surprise.

 

“You hang out with him the whole day. There would be an opening, right?”

 

“No, no, no, no. I hang out in front of his office the whole day. That's a huge difference,” he points out.

 

“Don't be a wuss and just try, okay?” she grumbles.

 

The assistant is obviously worried about his shins so he just rapidly nods.

 

 

✧*:･ﾟ✧

 

 

Jinyoung was right, he really is summoned to Mark's office to discuss his new living situation. But he was wrong about something else. He doesn't meet anyone who would be in charge of it. Turns out Mark took charge of it completely.

 

The CEO looks stunning and excited when he shows Jinyoung brochures of different apartments. He smiles so much and Jinyoung wonders why. He tries to focus on the apartments though. The CEO explains in detail about the pros and cons of the different potential homes. If he's honest with himself, Jinyoung just thinks that they all look amazing and way too pricey for his limited budget. But Mark is quick to destroy his worries when he points out that he only chose apartments which would be affordable for the employee.

 

“But this doesn't look affordable at all. This looks like I would have to have at least Lissa's job to be able to pay for this.”

 

“You're exaggerating by far, Jinyoung. It's a normal apartment. The only luxury is that the rat king is denied access. And also the employee discount comes to effect here. So don't worry about that.”

 

Jinyoung swallows. It's nice to get an employee discount and it's nice be able to live in such a neat apartment. But Lissa's words are fresh in his mind, pointing out all the benefits of Mark's aid program. And now Jinyoung wonders, if he became part of this aid program, completely unintentional on his end.

 

Mark asks, if he wants to go and have a look at the apartments but Jinyoung declines. They all look great and he decides to just go with Mark's favorite, since he's the expert. This elicits an even brighter smile from the CEO.

 

 

✧*:･ﾟ✧

 

 

Jinyoung promised Mark to meet him in the company's parking lot after work and this is where he waits right now. Just a minute later his boss drives up in a moving van in front of Jinyoung. The latter only gapes at the vehicle while the CEO rolls down the car window.

 

“Ready to get your stuff?”

 

“Now?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“With you?”

 

“Yes, why not?”

 

“Because you're the CEO of South Korea's biggest real estate company and no expert of a moving company.”

 

“Are you actually worried I would break any of your stuff?”

 

“No, I just thought you would have something better to do with your time,” Jinyoung answers, stunned.

 

“Well, I don't. So come on, hop in.”

 

And so Jinyoung and his boss are driving to his apartment and get his stuff. Jinyoung is glad that he didn't have enough time to unpack his boxes before. He barely owns any furniture himself. In Busan he lived in a dorm and he was too short of money to get some of his own so far. The few pieces of shabby furniture in the apartment are property of the homeowner. Jinyoung's greatest worry is that they load all of his groceries into the car and Mark assures him, brightly smiling, that they won't forget anything, since he isn't fond of the idea to leave any gifts for the rat king.

 

When Jinyoung beholds his new living environment for the first time, he can't believe that this is where he is staying from now on. Mark was right, it isn't a luxury domicile. But it is very clean, newly renovated and provides actually enough space to walk around. The windows are big and he imagines how the sun light would flood the whole apartment during the morning. In short: He loves it.

 

“This is amazing.”

 

“I'm glad you like it,” Mark says with the sweetest smile.

 

“But I didn't know it would come with furniture,” Jinyoung wonders.

 

“Well... it doesn't,” Mark admits hesitantly and captures his bottom lip between his teeth for a second. “I figured that you wouldn't have a lot of furniture of your own so I got you some basic equipment. It's not expensive or anything, just so you have a table and a couch, a bed and a dresser. You can replace it anytime you like.”

 

“You got me basic equipment? Like... _when_?”

 

“After you decided to rent this apartment.”

 

“Do you have magical power?”

 

“No,” Mark snickers. “I have people at hand who are doing things like this on a daily basis.”

 

Jinyoung nods while imagining how Mark was busy to arrange all of this during the afternoon. “This is just too much, Mark. How can I ever repay you?”

 

“I don't ask for anything in return. It's a welcome gift from the company.”

 

Jinyoung is happy to have furniture, especially since the weird mattress he was sleeping on didn't do any good for his back. He admits that much. But the lingering feeling of being patronized without asking for it only grows inside of him.

 

But for the moment he can't help but marvel at his new surroundings and the joy of being allowed to live here.

 

The building even has an elevator which makes it much easier to move Jinyoung's stuff inside. In the blink of an eye he unpacks the groceries, storing everything neatly away in his new kitchen.

 

“All the cabinets and also the fridge, everything is so clean. I love a clean kitchen,” Jinyoung raves.

 

“I'm glad that the kitchen alone can provide you with so much happiness,” Mark chuckles and passes him some vegetables to pack away. Jinyoung didn't really invite him to stay after they where done carrying all the stuff inside. He just did and naturally started to help Jinyoung unpack. The younger isn't sad about it though. After all he likes a helping hand and not being alone in the big, new city is also very comfortable. Additionally Youngjae wasn't wrong with his claim, Jinyoung might have developed a crush on Mark. Now he's not referring only to the mysterious prince who was so nice to him, no, he also now refers to Mark Tuan, the very gentle and fun person who blesses Jinyoung with the brightest smiles possible.

 

“Can I ask you something?” Jinyoung asks, trying to sound casual.

 

“Sure, what is it?” Mark retorts while he suspiciously eyes the celery which he just pulled out of a paper bag.

 

“I overheard your conversation with Lissa today about the aid program. The one you launched. Later she told me what it's about. And I just wonder why you wouldn't want to do any promotion for it. Are you maybe uncomfortable showing your face to the public when it's for such a sensitive issue?”

 

Jinyoung's question snatches his attention away from the celery and the CEO is now looking at him with large eyes. “No Jinyoung, that's not it at all.”

 

“Then what is it?”

 

“I don't do this whole promotion thing. It's not my cup of tea. But they won't accept it. I just want to keep this piece of private life to myself but they don't care. I don't know what it is with Lissa and BamBam. Lately they want to paste my face on everything and claim it would be a promo silver bullet.”

 

“Well, I would buy things with your face on it.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah, basically everything,” Jinyoung declares and throws a grin at him.

 

Mark snorts with laughter before he answers. “Why?”

 

“Because you're charming and seem friendly and you're handsome. That are several good reasons, right?”

 

“Maybe, yeah. Thanks for all the praise. It's just... for the aid program, why isn't it enough to help quietly? I do so much but everyone acts like help is only worth something when the whole world knows about it. I dislike this mindset.”

 

Jinyoung thinks about it and slowly nods. “You're right about this. But they think it would attract more attention and more attention translates to more money and therefore more help for the good cause. And you have the opportunity to do promotion so they don't understand why you let this chance slip through your fingers.”

 

“Because I don't want to,” Mark murmurs. “I know it's for a good cause but I just don't want to. Do I always have to do everything I am able to do just because I'm able to? Do I really? Even though my whole nature refuses to?”

 

This surprises Jinyoung a little. “I... guess not.”

 

“Argh... Lissa!” Mark suddenly grumbles. “Jinyoung, don't get me wrong. She's great at her job but she's doing everything by the marketing book. She's just too sure about her own view on things so she wouldn't allow other approaches. And that's when we always clash. It's not like I wouldn't do any promotion for my program. It is _my_ program after all. But I won't do it with my face all over the city. I do it my way. We will have ads and I spread the word among all of my business contacts. But of course Lissa wouldn't think I'm capable to do anything, since I don't have a marketing degree.” His eye roll at the end is everything.

 

“It seems like you know each other well,” Jinyoung comments and can't hide his amusement at Mark's dramatic reaction.

 

The CEO looks surprised for a moment, before he smiles. “Yeah, too well maybe. Sometimes it's like a typical brother-and-sister fight between us. But in the end we work well together, I guess.”

 

“Uhm... Yugyeom might try to convince you to do the promo.”

 

“Huh? For real?”

 

“Lissa demanded it.”

 

“I see, yeah, that's her. Thanks for the warning.”

 

“Don't be mean to him, please.”

 

“You think I would be?” Mark asks with a challenging smirk on his face.

 

“Not really, but just in case, I don't want to be blamed for his early death just because he's caught in the middle.”

 

“Nah, I need him. I didn't know that you're friends already?”

 

“We sometimes meet in the copy room. He's nice and cheery.”

 

“Don't judge a book by its mother.” Jinyoung almost dies laughing. “Wait, it felt right. But your reaction tells me that it wasn't,” Mark splutters helplessly.

 

“No... oh wow, no, it wasn't. 'Don't judge a book by its cover' would be the correct saying.” Jinyoung tries to get himself together but Mark's wry expression only adds to his amusement.

 

“Well fine, I will memorize it for next time then-”

 

“I'm curious, if you can,” Jinyoung chuckles.

 

“You, too, Park Jinyoung? Don't you put any trust in me? Isn't it enough that I have to fight with half my staff everyday because everyone is a know-it-all? And now even you? Aaahh, I expected so much from you and now it's all shattered,” Mark whines in mock desperation and clutches his shirt above his heart.

 

Jinyoung's laughing spree is only fueled by that. He can't stop chuckling at his boss' silliness, at least not until somebody rings the doorbell and both look at each other, taken aback.

 

“Who might this be?”

 

“Maybe the janitor or something?” Mark suggests but seems skeptical.

 

Whoever it is, Jinyoung thinks this someone comes at an inconvenient time. There are still a lot of questions regarding the aid program which he wants to ask Mark. But it seems like he would have to postpone it to a later time.

 

Jinyoung walks up to the door while Mark moves to lean against the hallway wall behind him.

 

“JINYOUNG! WE CAME TO HELP YOU UNPACK YOUR STUFF!” a loud Youngjae yells into his face and releases an earth-shattering laugh after Jinyoung opened the door.

 

“JINYOUNGIE, ARE YOU HAPPY TO SEE US?” Jackson screeches, excited to no end.

 

“We brought some snacks,” BamBam adds and beams at him.

 

“Won't you let us in?” Youngjae asks a perplexed Jinyoung and squeezes himself past his friend. “We're nice friends so we want to- HOLY SHIT MARK TUAN!”

 

“Nice to see you, too,” Mark greets, absolutely unfazed, and offers his stunned employee a smile and a small wave.

 

“Oh my god, Jinyoungie! There's Mark Tuan in your apartment! IN YOUR APARTMENT!” Jackson points out the obvious and pushes his way through until he stands face to face with Mark. The blond just gapes at him.

 

“Yeah, I kind of know that. He didn't break in, just in case you're assuming that,” Jinyoung says when he shuts the door after BamBam also came in. But Jackson doesn't seem to hear him.

 

“Mr. Tuan, such a coincidence to meet you here. Well the night is young and there are a lot of things we could do, if you know what I mean?” The blond wiggles his eyebrows suggestively while he smirks at the CEO.

 

“Like continue to unpack Jinyoung's things? Good idea,” Mark teases and pats his shoulder in a friendly manner.

 

“How about being naked while doing it?” Jackson suggests.

 

“How about no?”

 

“Okay, we just take off our pants, deal?”

 

“No, Jackson. I'd like to remain fully dressed,” Mark informs.

 

“Okay, dry-humping is always an opt-”

 

“Maybe it's time to shut up now,” Youngjae advises and covers Jackson's mouth with his hand while he nudges him down the hallway.

 

Mark exchanges a look with Jinyoung and both start to laugh at the same time.

 

“But it's really a surprise to see you here,” BamBam points out as they follow Youngjae and Jackson into the living room.

 

“I helped Jinyoung to move his stuff.”

 

“You did?”

 

“Yeah. Problem?”

 

“No, no, I just wasn't aware that you're.... close.”

 

“We are,” Mark confirms, smiling, and Jinyoung watches how surprise seizes BamBam's face while inside of him this warm, fluffy feeling finds a home. “ _I_ wasn't aware that Jinyoung is friends with half of the company staff already.”

 

“We're his gang,” Jackson pipes up while he shakes Youngjae off.

 

“Whoa Park Jinyoung, not yet a full week in Seoul and you already have a gang. You see me impressed.”

 

“I'm impressed myself, to be honest,” Jinyoung admits, snickering.

 

“Just because I'm curious, is Jaebum also part of the gang?” The CEO directs the question at Youngjae but Jackson is answering instead.

 

“Yes, sometimes he joins us. But not always. Depends on our mood, you know? We're a very popular group to hang out with.”

 

“So even Jaebum, yeah?”

 

“Sure, he loooooves us.”

 

“Uhm.... if you say so, Jackson,” Mark chuckles, obviously having a hard time to believe the blond. “Hey Bamie, I wonder if Jamie would join you as well sometimes.”

 

The boy fidgets a bit as he answers hesitantly. “Uhm, no. No, he doesn't. He thinks it's better that we both keep our respective groups of friends.”

 

“Oh... okay. Too bad. Would you like him to be here with your friends?”

 

“I admit, I would like it, if he would hang out with us but...”

 

“Yeah?” Mark realizes how troubled BamBam suddenly seems. He never saw him like that before. Mark is pretty sure that Jamie didn't discuss his cheating with BamBam yet but there is something about their relationship that seems to bother the younger.

 

“Oh, nothing,” he mumbles and is busy to avoid Mark's eyes.

 

“Are you done talking about boyfriend things here?” Jackson butts in. “We either eat snacks now or I take off my pants.”

 

“Oh my god, tear open the snacks, everybody,” Mark pleads and earns himself some laughter.

 

“Are you part of the gang now as well?” BamBam asks.

 

“If everyone would like me to be, I would be glad,” Mark answers and looks around.

 

“I LIKE YOU VERY MUCH!” Jackson yells. Youngjae and BamBam are giving their consent as well and eventually Jinyoung smiles at Mark and nods encouragingly.

 

“I feel honored,” Mark chuckles and takes a seat on the couch beside Youngjae to munch some snacks. “Do I have to complete some sort of pledge or dare thing?” Mark jokes.

 

“Yes, take off your pant-”

 

“Shut up Jackson!” Youngjae scolds while he shoves his whole palm into his face to keep him quiet. “No Mark, you're part of the gang now. As an official member you only have to follow one rule: Don't ever listen to Jackson.”

 

There are coming some noises of complaint from the blond while he tries to wrestle himself free but everyone else just laughs and claps.

 

Jinyoung takes in the view in front of him. His friends and his crush together, eating, joking and simply having fun. His smile grows. Maybe now everything takes a turn for the better for real.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random question: who is your favorite character so far? I'm just very curious. (ᵔᴥᵔ)


	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to let you know about the results of the small poll concerning the character popularity.  
> 1\. Mark  
> 2\. Jinyoung / Jackson  
> 3\. Youngjae  
> 4\. Jaebum  
> The gang in general is also very much loved but I decided to only list individuals. Jackson's popularity amazes me. He's a good boy and deserves the world. ヽ(^o^)丿

 

 

“Good morning Yugyeom.”

 

“Good morning Mark. It's a nice morning, right? Nice weather and all, right?”

 

Mark stops next to his assistant's desk and eyes him suspiciously. “You want something.”

 

“I don't. I just want to chat with you a little bit,” the boy defends himself and stands up from his chair.

 

“Okay bye.”

 

“WAIT!”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Uhm... Mark, about your aid program-”

 

“Tell Lissa I won't do it.”

 

“Okay,” the boy answers and drops back down. Mark tries not to laugh at his defeated pose. The boy is really not very skillful when it comes to negotiations of any kinds.

 

“Tell me, if she's threatening you,” Mark says gently and offers a sympathetic smile.

 

Yugyeom hums confirmatively before he pipes up again. “Yesterday I talked with Jinyoung, you know?”

 

“Yeah, he already told me that you meet sometimes for a little chat.”

 

“You already know, huh?” He looks so disappointed. All his hope to find something he could rile Mark up with is lost.

 

“Yep, I do. Don't crush on him!” Mark warns teasingly and winks at the younger.

 

“I would never dare, since my own, stubborn boss is already crushing on him. Bad enough that my actual crush is the boyfriend of my other boss. Honestly, what is this life?” Yugyeom grumbles.

 

“What did you say?”

 

“I asked what this life is. The answer is: a mess,” he states sulkily.

 

“N-No, the other part before.”

 

“Oh, you mean that I know about your crush on Jinyoung?” Now he smirks at Mark. Oh no, he finally found something useful to mess up Mark's morning with. “Yes, I know thanks to Jaebum and his habit of yelling when he's surprised.”

 

“Damn that stupid bastard!”

 

“Don't worry, I won't tell Jinyoung.”

 

“Of course not because first, I would fire you, if you would. And second, there is no crush. Jaebum was wrong.”

 

“I don't believe you. Also I'm kind of rooting for you.” He looks like a kid when he smiles up at Mark. Yugyeom is a true baby, the CEO thinks for the umpteenth time.

 

“Whatever you say, Yugy,” Mark sighs while he walks towards his office door. He mumbles a quick “Thank you though”.

 

But his morning is still not safe yet. After entering his office, Mark spots Jaebum sitting in his chair, behind his desk as if he would belong there. Mark trudges towards him and eventually plops down on the sofa in front of the desk, while Jaebum observes him with a wide smile.

 

“Jaebum, you sit in _my_ office as if it would be _your_ office. Funny. No wait, the word I wanted to use wasn't funny, it was get-the-fuck-out-of-here.”

 

“I can't. As promised, I came to bother you. So endure it, love.”

 

“I call security,” Mark threatens dryly.

 

His friend ignores his remark. “I heard you hung out with the gang yesterday.” God, Mark wants to punch this annoying smile off his face.

 

“Are Youngjae and you actually the same person?” he groans.

 

“No, my baby reports to me very thoroughly, that's all. Aaahh... I really love him.”

 

“Good. How about go and tell him that. Now.”

 

“So the gang met you in Jinyoung's apartment. You were spending time alone with Jinyoung in his apartment already? What does that mean?”

 

“That I helped him moving. Shocker,” the CEO answers, completely unfazed by Jaebum's suggestive tone.

 

“It's 20 hours later and you still won't admit that you like him. Huh.”

 

“Can you leave now?”

 

“No.” This smirk is driving Mark crazy. One day it will even haunt him in his dreams. “Soooo, Youngjae says Taejoon is an absolute sweetheart to Jinyoung.”

 

Maybe this is the first thing Jaebum says this morning which irritates Mark a little. “That's strange. Taejoon isn't a sweetheart to anybody.”

 

“ _But_ Jinyoung.”

 

“That's so unfair, you have your own spy sitting in that office and you never tell me a single thing!” Mark doesn't even try to play it cool anymore. He is outright complaining now.

 

“I tell you now, don't I?”

 

“It would be nice, if I get a regular report and not only bits of information when I'm on the verge of crumbling to dust.”

 

Jaebum simply shrugs. “Crumbling to dust suddenly, yeah? That was quick.”

 

“Stop smirking, idiot!”

 

“But honestly Mark, you should act before Sweetheart-Joon is going to snatch Jinyoung away.”

 

“Act? Like what should I do?”

 

“Claim him.”

 

“He's not a piece of land.”

 

“Come on, show him you're genuinely interested, not only as a caring boss but a pining, desperate single guy.”

 

“I am not.... I freaking am not desperate and I won't claim him, since he's an employee and a friend and-”

 

“Boooring! You really won't admit your crush? Then explain why you care so much!”

 

Mark doesn't really know why he cares so much or why he's so interested in Jinyoung's private life. Maybe because he feels like he shares a special bond with him since their first meeting. Maybe Mark feels protective of him since he's the only one here, apart from Youngjae, who knows about his job in Busan and all the shit he had to go through. Mark wants Jinyoung to feel safe and to be happy. And he just needs to know that whoever it is Jinyoung ends up with, is capable of doing this for him.

 

“I care for several reasons, and not one of them concerns you.”

 

“That's very vague, Markie. Whatever, I can read your thoughts anyway. So in order to win him over, you actually need to show him that you _want_ to win him over, okay? Where is the brave guy who gave Jinyoung this hand job? We all need him here!”

 

“Your motivational speeches are kind of terrible,” Mark comments dryly.

 

“There's a reason why Lissa is the public relations expert, right? And I have a meeting now so I will leave you and your dreamy thoughts about your crush alone.” Jaebum stands up and finally makes his way to the door.

 

“I don't have a cr-”

 

“Just leave it be, Mark. I can read your thoughts, remember? And right now you think about a very nice, peachy ass and sadly it's not mine.”

 

“I truly despise you.”

 

“Love you, too.”

 

 

✧*:･ﾟ✧

 

 

“Where were you, Jinyoung?” Taejoon asks when Jinyoung walks back into their office.

 

“Jaebum asked me to bring some important documents to Mark's apartment later, since he was at some construction site the whole day but needs the documents to prepare something for tomorrow,” Jinyoung explains.

 

“And why should _you_ of all people deliver those documents to him?” Taejoon interrogates skeptically.

 

“Jaebum said the newbie has to do some small odd jobs now and then.”

 

“This sounds fishy. Don't we have couriers for things like this? And it's also strange that the head of HR would ask you for this. Youngjae, explain what your boyfriend is up to!” Taejoon demands.

 

“Why would I know? To me it looks like Mark needs those documents and somebody has to deliver them to him. Nothing's up,” Youngjae retorts unfazed.

 

“But why Jinyoung?”

 

“It's okay, Taejoon. It's not like I had any plans after work. I will just drop them off quickly. It's really nothing big,” Jinyoung assures and tries to calm the other down a little.

 

“I still think it's odd,” the other grumbles.

 

To be honest, Jinyoung also thinks it's a bit weird to be asked to deliver those files to Mark's home. But Jaebum asked him and Jinyoung didn't have any reasons to decline.

 

And so it happens that after work he followed Jaebum's directions and stands in front of a fancy looking apartment building. The security guard, who's stationed at the lobby of the building, checks Jinyoung's employee ID card before he lets him enter the elevator to reach the floor Mark is living on.

 

Even Mark's apartment door looks more expensive than Jinyoung's whole education was, he thinks. After ringing the door bell three times and a long while of waiting, Jinyoung is almost sure that Mark isn't home. He doesn't know what to do with these important documents now. Surely it's not okay to just leave them on the door mat. There's no mailbox in sight and he tries to remember, if there was one downstairs in the entrance area. Maybe he could give them to the security guard. Or maybe he could try to slide them under the door. He crouches down and starts to push the envelope through the gap between the threshold and the bottom of the door but it doesn't seem to work. The envelope only crumples more with every further try.

 

Suddenly the door opens and Jinyoung's head jerks up. His eyes meet the waistband of sweatpants. Lifting up his eyes more, he spots a topless Mark, still partly wet, probably from the shower he just took. The world stops for a few seconds while he takes in this insanely sexy image in front of him.

 

“Jinyoung?” Mark rasps with obvious surprise when he stares down at him.

 

“MARK! Uhm...h-hi!”

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

“Jaebum! He told me to deliver those documents to you,” Jinyoung blurts out and lifts the envelope up to protect his face from Mark's scrutinizing gaze.

 

“Okay? And what exactly are you doing down there?”

 

Only noticing now that he's still crouching, probably looking like the biggest idiot, he quickly stands up, straightening himself. “I tried to slide this under your door but it didn't really work,” he mumbles, eyes flitting over the floor to avoid the other's gaze.

 

“Of course not. This is a high security apartment building, not a saloon,” Mark says and laughs his cute high-pitched laughter afterwards. Jinyoung feels heat shooting to his cheeks. The situation is a bit much to handle. Now that the initial surprise faded though, his treacherous eyes are going on a field trip, roaming over the enticing sight in front of him.

 

Mark's hair is still so wet, droplets of water are falling from the ends of dark brown strands to land on his bare shoulders and continue their way down from there. His upper body is a whole paradise for Jinyoung's eyes. As expected his waist is slim, but his shoulders are broad enough to create a wonderful contrast. His body is lean but not haggard. His arms are muscled and look like they are only waiting to be squeezed by Jinyoung's hands. His pecs are subtle but still worthy to admire. A slight sixpack is apparent on his flat stomach. Mark's skin looks like heaven, unblemished and smooth. There's a mole in the middle of his chest and Jinyoung wonders, if it would be very inappropriate to just kiss it right then and there.

 

His eyes catch sight of a waterdrop which rolls all the way down his chest and belly to get lost somewhere in the fabric of his sweats. Jinyoung swallows, only noticing now how low the pants are sitting on his hips. Mark's hip bones are sinful perfection. Jinyoung really wants to taste perfection. He also wants to feel them under his palms so badly it almost hurts. What also hurts and almost sends him to the floor is the sudden realization that there is no trace of underwear visible. It makes sense though. If Mark was showering and just wore anything to quickly open door, he wouldn't have bothered to slip on briefs. Yes, it makes sense, but why is it so hot suddenly? Maybe because his sexy boss is standing in front of him, half naked and half wet and without any underwear. And there's this unhealthy imagination in Jinyoung's head of how easy it would be to yank down those sweatpants and see more.

 

“Jinyoung?”

 

“YES!” Oh no, he was staring. Was he staring for long? Did Mark catch him staring? Oh please dear god in heaven, please don't let this be happening, he silently prays. They didn't teach Jinyoung in college how to handle a situation like this. He curses the education system and how they only teach them how to be book smart but not to be street smart. Maybe a little street smartness could save him from Mark's intense gaze or the glint of amusement flashing in his pretty eyes.

 

“Are you okay? Do you have a fever or something?”

 

“No, no I don't. I'm okay. I just... I just came to give you these.” He holds out the documents, head lowered and eyes fixed on the ground again. Cursed shall be his lustful mind. Hell, he's not a teenager anymore, so why is it so hard to get a grip when he's around Mark?

 

“Do you want to come in?”

 

“W-what?” he squeaks embarrassingly and looks up.

 

“You don't look so well. Come in and have a glass of water, Jinyoung.”

 

“Okay,” he whispers. He's too weak to decline, even though he knows he just plunged himself into countless opportunities to embarrass himself even more.

 

After Jinyoung entered, Mark turns around to lead the way inside. Alluring back muscles are presented to him as he follows Mark. And the ogling-saga continues as his eyes are shamelessly inspecting every ridge and every dip of his bare shoulder blades. He wants to touch so badly, swallows at the prospect that it would be just so easy to reach out and place his palm on the soft looking skin. His hand twitches in eager anticipation. He slowly lifts his arm, his fingers already set course for the base of Mark's neck. Slowly, very slowly Jinyoung's hand is moving forwards. The target is so close.

 

But the CEO suddenly stops and turns around, surprised to see the others outstretched fingers right in front of him. Jinyoung pulls his arm back immediately, inwardly cursing his own dumbness and this moment of madness. What is wrong with him?

 

“What is going on?”

 

“NOTHING! Uhm... I mean... there was a bat- no not bat a... insect, I mean. Yes, a spider. I swatted away a spider!”

 

“Really?” he says and tilts his head to the side, looking all cute despite being not nearly dressed enough to actually be cute. “Huh, I hate spiders. Thank you.”

 

“No big deal.” Jinyoung tries to act nonchalant. He wonders, if he really can pull it off.

 

“Take a seat, please,” Mark says and gestures towards the kitchen counter which separates a huge living room from a spacious kitchen. Jinyoung climbs up on a barstool and takes a look around while Mark enters the kitchen from the other side of the counter.

 

He was so focused on Mark's bare skin that he didn’t notice his surroundings at first. But his apartment is impressive and definitely worth admiring. It's huge and bright and the furniture is modern. The view over the city is incredible as well. Jinyoung thinks it must be nice living in this dream of an apartment but it would be a nightmare to clean it. On the other hand, Mark probably has staff for those chores.

 

“You want something else or is water okay?”

 

He wants Mark's tongue in his mouth, Jinyoung thinks but immediately scolds himself for such improper thoughts. “Water is amazing! I mean it's fine! It's just water, no need to freak out over it.”

 

Mark blinks at him before a playful grin blooms on his handsome face. “Then water it is.”

 

While Jinyoung enjoys his beverage, the CEO props himself up on the kitchen counter, the documents spread out in front of him. Mark is distracted for now, looking through the papers. Jinyoung can finally take in the beauty of Mark's bare skin without the risk of being caught. God, he's truly a masterpiece, even more than Jinyoung did assume before. An unwanted heat bubbles up inside of him. Maybe he should stop thirsting over Mark's nakedness for a while.

 

His eyes sweep over the older's face and he detects the furled eyebrows. “Something wrong?”

 

“Jaebum wanted you to bring _these_ to me?”

 

“Yes, he said you would need them to prepare for tomorrow. Is something missing?”

 

“Uhm... no. No, it's fine. Everything's alright. Thank you for delivering them to me. I hope this didn't inconvenience you.”

 

“No, don't worry. It was also worth it to come here because the view is amazing. THE VIEW OUT OF THE WINDOWS,” Jinyoung yells in panic as he perceives that Mark could misunderstand his statement.

 

But Mark laughs nevertheless. Jinyoung hides his face in his palms. The other option would be to run out of the apartment, screaming.

 

“Hey Jinyoung?” Jinyoung peeks through his fingers to catch a glimpse of a gently smiling Mark. “In a few minutes 'Jiyeon and the love' airs. Want to stay and watch it together?”

 

This is surprising. But after a second Jinyoung remembers their shared passion for TV dramas. And of course Jinyoung also follows the weekly broadcast of 'Jiyeon and the love'. The prospect of spending the evening with Mark, watching TV, is so much more appealing than going back to his empty apartment.

 

“I would like that a lot,” Jinyoung answers and offers a shy smile.

 

“Great! Okay, we need snacks,” he pipes up in excitement. “Uhm... sorry, I don't have gummy bears. Is popcorn okay?”

 

“Perfect. Gummy bears are my faves but that doesn't mean I solely live off them.”

 

“Your blood sugar level says thank you.”

 

“Popcorn is of course much healthier,” the younger states, sarcasm on duty.

 

“Point taken,” he chuckles and walks back into the living room. “I'm going to get myself dressed a little more. I'm right back.”

 

Jinyoung watches as Mark makes his way to what probably is his bedroom. He enjoys the back view for a last time before annoying fabric would hide the good stuff from him again.

 

When Mark returns, he wears a white t-shirt to his sweatpants. Jinyoung contemplates for a moment, if the older took the trouble to add underwear to his outfit.

 

“Here, wear this.” Mark holds out gray sweatpants and a matching hoodie while the younger looks up at him, stunned.

 

“Why?”

 

“We don’t watch dramas in a suit, Jinyoung. We watch dramas while lazing around. One can’t properly laze around in a suit. Correct me, if I’m wrong.”

 

“You aren't wrong at all.”

 

“Good, come with me.” Mark takes his hand and guides him to another door. “Change in here and come back. I prepare popcorn and beer.”

 

Jinyoung drowns in so many boyfriend feels as he slips into Mark's sweats in the luxurious bathroom. Everything is a tad too big which leads him to the conclusion that the other likes to wear it that way. Because if it doesn't fit Jinyoung, it can't fit Mark under any circumstances.

 

With his hoodie sleeves sliding over his knuckles, he opens the door and patters back into the living room. Mark turned the couch into a flat, cushy surface and is already lounging on it with the snacks spread out around him.

 

“Come here,” Mark says as soon as he spots Jinyoung and pats the space beside him. Jinyoung loves to follow this request and crawls to his designated seat. He leans against the backrest and stretches out his legs. Mark has a lot of cushions placed everywhere on the big couch which surprises Jinyoung. He didn't expect the other to be the cushion type at all. He snatches a big fluffy one to put it into his lap and rest his arms on it. When he made himself comfortable he looks up but in front of him is nothing except a huge floor to ceiling window.

 

He turns his head to the side and helplessly looks at the host, who is already looking at him with a cheeky smile. “We don't have a TV.”

 

“Yes, we have.” Mark presses a button on his phone and suddenly a very large TV rises out of the floor. Jinyoung gapes at the show in front of him.

 

“What the fuck, are you freaking Kanye West?” Mark snickers at his reaction, enjoys Jinyoung's amazement like a little kid. “Do I have to expect that Kim Kardashian stalks out of a random room and tells us to get the heck into the limousine do drive to Kendall's fashion show?”

 

“Nope, I don't hide any people in here, and much less secret wives.”

 

“Good.”

 

“So, ready to watch Jiyeon fighting through her tangled love life?”

 

“I sure am.”

 

Soon Jinyoung is so immersed into the storyline that his nervousness fades away. As much as it was awkward at first to hang out with his handsome boss in his huge apartment, on his huge couch, now it's rather comfortable to laze side by side, munching popcorn and drinking beer while commenting on the events in the drama.

 

“Whoa... I can't believe this. She's a mean bitch,” Jinyoung rants about the drama's female second lead, his cheeks full of popcorn.

 

“I know, right?”

 

“How can anyone do that?”

 

“What exactly? Being so rude all of the time or seduce her bestie's bf?”

 

“Yeah, I mean.... wait, oh my god you just used the words 'bestie's bf'! I DIE!” Jinyoung squeaks and laughs probably way too loud afterwards.

 

“Because they use it in the drama all of the time. I can't fight it. When it's drama I'm easily influenced,” Mark defends himself, looking a bit miffed.

 

“So cute,” Jinyoung comments between giggles.

 

“Cute yourself,” Mark snorts and takes a cushion to nudge it against Jinyoung's arm.

 

“Don't be sulky, my cute bestie,” the younger teases and takes his lap pillow to slam it against Mark's chest where it lands with a soft thud.

 

“That's enough. A thigh for a thigh and a tooth for a tooth!” Mark grumbles, obviously feigning anger.

 

“Oh my god, WRONG! WRONG AGAIN!” Jinyoung has the time of his life making fun of Mark and enjoying how his face turns from confusion to cute sulking.

 

“That means war!” Mark grabs not just one but two cushions and throws them at the laughing boy.

 

“Hey!” Jinyoung reobtains his huge lap pillow to chuck it at Mark's head. He looks so adorably confused after the cushion tumbled down. Though he quickly decides to get revenge. Mark now starts to mindlessly grab cushions to fling them at Jinyoung. The younger gets up and knee-walks towards his attacker with a pillow shielding his face from the cushion storm. “STOP IT!”

 

“NO! YOU DESERVE PUNISHMENT!”

 

Jinyoung can't see, since he's hiding behind his shield. He just thinks that Mark would stop when there's no space anymore to really throw the pillows.

 

“STOP THROWING!” Jinyoung scream-giggles.

 

“NEVER!”

 

Surprisingly the younger already reached Mark. He only notices when he bumps into his thigh, looses his balance and topples forward, hurling his shield pillow away in the process.

 

When Jinyoung comes to his senses, he's pressed into something warm. His slow-working brain tells him that this warm thing can only be Mark. Turns out his face is pressed into the crook of Mark's neck. Jinyoung is sprawled all over his boss, their chests are meeting while one of Jinyoung's legs is positioned between the both of Mark's now. The panic is real. Jinyoung's heartbeat picks up dramatically and he wonders if Mark can feel it.

 

Jinyoung doesn't dare to look up but he also can't stay like this. To his surprise he feels Mark's arms wrapping around his back. “Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?” the sandpaper voice rasps directly into his ear.

 

The younger can't suppress a slight shudder as his hot breath hits his sensitive ear. “N-No, I'm fine,” Jinyoung mumbles into his skin. If he's not completely mistaken, his lips were caressing Mark's collarbone while he just spoke. His head is swimming with countless possibilities and not one of them is chaste. Damn, he needs to get away because he's very close to suck Mark's bare skin so hard that it would bruise.

 

He pushes himself up which causes Mark's arms to drop to his sides. Without looking at the older's face, he just rolls over to plop down beside him and slowly scoots back to his original seat. “Sorry,” he shyly mumbles.

 

“It's fine, Jinyoung. It was fun. I can't remember when I goofed around and had a pillow fight the last time.” When Jinyoung looks up he's surprised how amused and happy Mark looks, and seemingly absolutely unfazed by their close proximity. Well, at least this way it doesn't turn into complete awkwardness between them. But it bugs Jinyoung a little that his own heart went wild while Mark seems to be utterly unimpressed by the events. “Wow, we missed so much of the drama.”

 

“I don't think the plot got out of hand during the past few minutes,” Jinyoung jokes, trying to ignore his raging heart in his chest.

 

“Okay, wait. I think Jiyeon is just about to find out about bestie bitch sleeping with her shitty boyfriend,” Mark excitedly explains after assessing the situation on screen quickly.

 

“Oh my god, it's going to be such a heartbreak for poor Jiyeon.”

 

“I know, she trusts both of them so much. Damn.” They watch the scene and indeed the heroine finds out about the cheating and indeed it's the predicted massive heartbreak.

 

“Why? Why? Poor baby, don't cry,” Jinyoung whines, full of empathy.

 

“Just tell them to fuck off, Jiyeon. You don't need them. They are not worth your tears. You're better off without them,” Mark tries animatedly to convince the weeping girl on screen.

 

“Everyone around her is mean and makes her cry. I want to adopt her and protect her.”

 

“And raise her like a pet bunny?” Mark says, a cute grin painting his lips.

 

“If this is what keeps her form crying then- WHAT? How can they place a commercial break here?” Jinyoung complains.

 

“Wow, that was intense. This girl acts so good, I swear I suffer with her.”

 

“Same, I feel so sad for her,” Jinyoung murmurs.

 

“I don't know how it works. How can people even find other people to cheat with? I don't even find one person to have a relationship with. This is crazy.”

 

“Yeah, you probably have the hugest problems to find a partner,” Jinyoung snorts.

 

“I hear sarcasm. What's this for?”

 

“Good-looking, rich, successful, smart, empathetic, and so on. Do you really want to pretend that people are not lining up to be with you?”

 

“Well, finding a partner is not about having a bunch of people to choose from but finding the right one, the one you click with and you can trust. If you let someone into your life and into your mind, who turns out to not be honest with you, it's the end. Just like Jiyeon got destroyed by her most trusted people it could happen in real life as well. And I want to be sure about not being destroyed.”

 

“Even though I understand your point, you never can be 100 percent sure about it, right? People could change their mind, fall in and out of love without actually wanting it. It happens every day.”

 

“You're right. Probably that's the reason why I'm still alone.”

 

“You're scared.”

 

“I guess. Aren't you?”

 

“I am also scared to get hurt but I think the joy of finding someone to share your life with outweighs it. It's a risk but there is also a reward. And it would be just so much easier, if I had a bunch of people to choose from, just like you,” he grumbles and sticks out his tongue.

 

“Cheeky,” Mark mutters and stretches his leg out to nudge Jinyoung's calf playfully. “So I assume there is no boy- or girlfriend in your life?”

 

“There wouldn't be a girlfriend ever. But also a boyfriend.... well, it's been a while. I did not have one since I started working...uhm... in my previous job, for obvious reasons,” Jinyoung mumbles while he plays with his overlong sleeves.

 

“That's comprehensible. I'm glad you're done with this and I'm glad you're here now. But it probably was difficult to leave your friends in Busan, right?”

 

“Apart from Youngjae, who was in Seoul already, I didn't really have close friends. In college I had acquaintances but no close friends. Because when people come too close they want to know more about you and I wouldn't have been able to hide my job. And people usually don't simply approve of a part-time job like this.” Jinyoung lifts his eyes to behold the other. Mark is slowly nodding, expression serious but his eyes are soft and warm and attentively looking back at Jinyoung.

 

“It was difficult for you. I'm sorry.”

 

“It's not your fault, not in the slightest,” Jinyoung says with a shrug.

 

“No, but still. You went through hard times and I can't help but wish it wouldn't have been like that. Can I ask you more?”

 

“Depends on what it is.”

 

“You did that job to pay your way through college, I assume. Your parents, didn't they want to support you during your studies or couldn't they afford it?”

 

“Well... technically they could have but they decided to give their whole support to my older sister. She's in medical school and her education is freaking expensive. There wasn't anything left for me.”

 

“That sounds terrible.”

 

“She's freaking talented though. She's so smart, she will be a great doctor once she graduates.”

 

“Still, it's so unfair. And what did you tell your parents about how you got by?”

 

“At first I worked in a supermarket. But that didn't bring in enough cash to cover all my living expenses, not without working extra hours. And the extra hours ruined my study sessions. As a result my grades have dropped. I needed good grades to get a good job. After I had to repeat some courses, I decided that I can't keep going like this. I was in need of earning more money in less time. I had to think of something. And that something was... well, you know it. So I changed jobs quietly.” Jinyoung remembers that he didn't even told Youngjae in the beginning. He was afraid of his best friend turning his back on him. But eventually he came clean and Youngjae showed once again why exactly he was his best friend. Youngjae accepted his decision and understood why Jinyoung had to choose this path. But Jinyoung never told his best friend details about his job and never let it slip to him how much he suffered during that time. He was thankful that Youngjae stayed by his side. There was no need in making him worry more than necessary, Jinyoung always thought.

 

“And your parents?”

 

“Thought that the cashier job brought in enough money.”

 

“They believed you that you could fund your living expenses and your educational fees all with some measly paid grocery clerk job?” the CEO asks in a mix of amazement and skepticism.

 

“I told them they would pay really well so they believed it. There wasn't any other choice. I couldn't tell them, Mark. How could I have told them that... that their son is working as.......” He chokes. Words don't come easy anymore. Jinyoung knows he has to get a grip. He needs to stop but still his thoughts wander back to the past years of his college time. The time when he lied to his whole family on a daily basis; when he had to fend off curious fellow students and potential friends in order to not have to reveal too much of his private life; when he was worried 24/7 about money; when all his limbs hurt and his body was covered in bruises but he still had to finish three papers for his courses; when those nasty, nameless men treated him like scum and used him however they liked regardless of the consequences; when his pride was non-existent; when he was ashamed of himself every living moment but had to pretend to be okay.

 

And only now, now that Mark kneels next to him and wipes the tears off his cheeks with a tissue, he realizes that he's crying. Jinyoung looks up at Mark who is busy, keeping the flood on his face at bay. When he meets his soft eyes, Jinyoung only cries harder. “I'm sorry,” he sobs, miserably.

 

“Sh sh sh,” Mark tries to soothe him. “There is nothing to apologize for. You didn't do anything wrong. You were so strong and worked so hard when you had nobody to depend on. But these times are over now. You don't need to be the tower of strength anymore, you don't need to pretend anymore. You can just let go.”

 

Jinyoung knows these words were meant to calm him down but his lips quiver only more until a desperate wail erupts. His tears continue to stream down his cheeks like a wild river. He is so happy to hear those words and to finally find some understanding, acknowledgment, to find someone who tells him that he did well instead of acting like he's filthy and disgusting, not even worthy of being treated with kindness. There is so much relief rushing through him that he doesn't know how to handle it.

 

Jinyoung longed to hear words like these for years but there was nobody who could have consoled him with them. And now he finally finds salvation.

 

Mark gives up and just throws this pathetically drenched tissue somewhere behind him. Instead he sits down next to Jinyoung and pulls the younger to his chest. Jinyoung is thankful for that. He can just cry into Mark's shirt while the older continues to make his soothing noises. “Sh sh sh, everything will be okay, Jinyoung. It only gets better now. Sh sh sh.” One of his hands slowly strokes Jinyoung's back while the other one holds him tightly. The younger can't remember when he felt this safe the last time in his life.


	7. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early announcement: this story will probably have 13 chapters so there's a lot more to come.

 

 

“Jinyoung? Hey Jinyoung, are you awake?” a calm voice rasps somewhere. “Jinyoung, wake up, okay?” It’s nearer now. Why is the world shaking? Jinyoung finally opens his eyes, blinks a couple of times and squints to fight off the sudden brightness.

 

It takes another five seconds until he realizes that on the edge of his bed, Mark sits. The CEO looks down at him with a gentle smile on his handsome face. His hair is down and it looks adorable. Combined with his cheeky smile it gives a boyish charm to him. He suddenly looks years younger, Jinyoung thinks in his still sleepy head. Only now his mind gets suspicious of the fact that Mark is here with him at all, on his bed. No, when he looks around Jinyoung realizes it isn’t even his bed and it’s not his apartment.

 

“Good morning. Did you sleep well?”

 

“Where am I?”

 

“In the guestroom of my apartment.”

 

“Why?”

 

“When you think back to yesterday evening you might remember that we watched TV together. You dozed off and I thought it would be cruel to wake you up.” Mark is still smiling and it slightly distracts Jinyoung from the content of his words.

 

It takes a few seconds until he comprehends. When he thinks back to yesterday evening it’s not only the TV-watching-part which comes to mind. The last thing he remembers is crying like a little kid into Mark’s t-shirt. The embarrassment floods his mind and body immediately. He feels heat shooting into his cheeks while a panicky voice in the back of his head screams at him, scolding him nonstop about his own stupidity. For now he tries to gloss over his inner turmoil. “So… what then? You hauled me all the way in here?” he mumbles.

 

“I didn’t _haul_ you, since you’re not a sack of potatoes. I carried you.”

 

“Oh great, it’s not enough that I turned into a whiny, snotty mess yesterday, I also let you carry me through your huge apartment. Great. Now I want to die again.”

 

“As your boss I have to tell you that dying is not an option because you have to go to work today,” Mark reprimands, very amused.

 

“WORK!” Jinyoung yells and sits up abruptly.

 

“Don't worry, we have enough time so I can drop you off at home and you can change and...” Mark doesn't continue speaking. He's obviously too busy to fight off waves of laughter, very unsuccessful.

 

“Hey, why are you laughing?”

 

“Your hair, it sticks out in every direction possible,” Mark snickers.

 

“NO!” Jinyoung yells and puts both his hands on top of his head to hide his unruly mop of hair. “Don't look at me!”

 

“Too late. I can't unsee it,” Mark chuckles, which turns into a full-blown laugh after Jinyoung pouts at him. “Wait, I try to help.” Mark stands up and pulls Jinyoung's hands off. The older then tries to pat the rebellious strands down but the bed head remains stubborn. Jinyoung is torn, looking up at Mark and risking that he sees him blushing even more or looking down at the blanket and risking to miss an opportunity to stare at the older.

 

Eventually Mark sighs defeated. “We have to change tactics,” he announces and starts now to delicately comb his fingers through the black mess. His fingertips gently graze across Jinyoung's scalp and it feels so good and relaxing that the younger thinks he wants all of this forever. Mark waking him up, Mark smiling at him, Mark taking care of him, Jinyoung wants it all. Forever.

 

“Look at you, you're smiling with your eyes closed. You look like a happy, little cat. The only thing missing is the purring,” Mark points out, his voice sounding sweet like honey.

 

“Huh? Why a cat?” Jinyoung asks but doesn't bother to open his eyes.

 

“Because your eye whiskers are showing.”

 

“My what?”

 

“Eye whiskers,” Mark repeats and Jinyoung notices how he removes one hand from his hair. The next second a soft fingertip is tracing the lines under his left eye. “These here.”

 

“Oh, you mean my ugly eye wrinkles,” Jinyoung corrects.

 

“No, I don't see any ugly eye wrinkles,” Mark objects while he's still busy do play in Jinyoung's hair with one hand and gently smooths out his laughter lines with the other. “I only see eye whiskers, like a smiling cat.”

 

Jinyoung can't help but chuckle. Not ever someone called these things in his face eye whiskers. Most people just recommended him different eye creams. But Mark seems to be fond of what Jinyoung always considered a flaw. It's refreshing and encouraging. And suddenly he feels a bit better deep down, a little surer of himself.

 

“Eye whiskers,” he repeats, “I really like that.”

 

“I like them as well.” Jinyoung finally opens his eyes to look up at the other. Mark's smile is so sweet, so reassuring, Jinyoung thinks it contains everything what's good in the world. “Uhm... Jinyoung? I think I made your hair worse.”

 

“What?” he squeaks.

 

“I...uhm... I get you a hat.”

 

“Awesome,” Jinyoung says dryly. Mark releases his high-pitched giggle and Jinyoung just can't properly sulk like this.

 

They eat a quick breakfast before they both get into Mark's car. Jinyoung was a bit afraid that it would become awkward again, now that Mark is in his complete work attire, looking like the suave CEO he is. But Mark seems eager to keep their little talks going.

 

“So Taejoon, is he treating you well?”

 

Jinyoung is a bit taken aback, since he didn't expect that of all subjects Mark would choose to talk about his coworker. “Yes, yes he’s nice and he taught me how to operate the software. He never was annoyed by my questions.”

 

“Okay…. anything else?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Just… I was thinking, if he tried anything more, something that’s beyond being a good coworker.”

 

“Like being friends?”

 

“No, I mean something more than friends.”

 

“W-What?” Jinyoung is flustered again in a split second. “No, no there’s nothing and…uh… why are you asking this?”

 

“He treats you very differently from everyone else and I just want you to be aware of that.”

 

“But you treat me differently from everyone else as well, right?” And here Jinyoung's quick mouth makes a comeback. He realizes what he's implying and how brazen he must come across. “Uhm...uh... at least… that’s what it feels like,” he meekly adds.

 

“True. You got that right,” Mark simply confirms while a lopsided grin grows across his face. Jinyoung's heart flips while his whole body is heating up. In the absence of a better alternative he just decides to keep quiet for the rest of the ride before he would say more inappropriate things. But his mind is reeling, trying to make sense of Mark's statement/behavior/whole existence.

 

The CEO drops Jinyoung off at his apartment. He offers to wait until Jinyoung would be done showering and dressing himself but the younger declines. Jinyoung just thinks it's better, if the CEO wouldn't be seen with the new employee entering the company together.

 

Alone in his apartment, Jinyoung takes a deep breath as he leans against his front door. The past hours are replaying in his mind. All the laughter he shared with Mark, all the new things he learned about him and all the affection he received, it's just too good to believe. It's too good to be true. It can't be true, right?

 

 

✧*:･ﾟ✧

 

 

When Jinyoung enters his office with a fresh suit and styled hair, that actually looks like hair now instead of an accident, he's still fairly early. Youngjae is already in but Taejoon is nowhere to be seen yet.

 

“Good morning. How is it going, seducing your crush?” Youngjae cheerfully asks.

 

Jinyoung laughs bitterly as he plops down in his office chair. Overthinking is truly his enemy number one. “Bad, because he’s still the successful, rich and dazzling CEO. He's perfect and I’m still nothing.”

 

“Well that’s very harsh phrasing you use there and your statement also has nothing to do with my question.” The cheerfulness disappeared abruptly. Instead he eyes Jinyoung scrutinizingly as if he tries to look into his mind.

 

“It has everything to do with your question. I’m not good enough for him.”

 

“I don’t think so, and I’m almost sure he doesn’t think so as well.”

 

“How do you know?” Jinyoung sighs.

 

“Just a feeling. He sees people for what they are and not only their past or mistakes or their status. Or did you ever feel like he would look down on you?”

 

“No,” Jinyoung admits and straightens his posture a bit more. “But I also learned that he’s terribly picky when it comes to partners and I also embarrassed myself in front of him yesterday. Big time. It was really bad. Embarrassment at its finest.”

 

“I’m sure it’s not _that_ bad.”

 

“It is.”

 

“Is he still talking to you?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Does he think you’re a freak?”

 

“I don’t know. Probably not?”

 

“And what is the problem?”

 

“You don’t understand.”

 

“I understand that you exaggerate. Just tell me what was up yesterday.”

 

“I brought him the documents and he asked me to stay so we could watch a drama together.”

 

“Awesome.”

 

“He even gave me sweats to change into because he said I can't laze around in a suit. So suddenly I wore his sweats and it all smelled so fresh and summery, exactly like he does.”

 

“Amazing,” Youngjae cheers.

 

“And then we had a pillow fight and I kind of was all over him and he had his arms around me.”

 

“Great!”

 

“And then I was a flustered mess and he was absolutely unimpressed.”

 

“Well, that's.... not so great.”

 

“And then we started talking and he asked questions about my time in college and about my family, careful to not exactly ask about my 'job' but he asked in a way that it was kind of unavoidable to brush the subject and suddenly I cried like a baby.”

 

“Oh no, not great at all,” Youngjae comments, his expression full of worry.

 

“But he was amazing. He was the sweetest guy ever as he held me while I cried into his t-shirt, probably even ruined it in the process. I know it's not a nice thing to talk about but there was so much snot, Youngjae. So. Much.”

 

“Eeww.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Did he comment on the snot?”

 

“No.”

 

“That's great. A gentleman never comments on snot.”

 

“I wasn't aware of that rule.”

 

“Its unofficial.”

 

Jinyoung nods slowly but ponders over the fact that Youngjae probably hung out with Jackson too much and Jackson's uniqueness rubbed off a little. “Anyway, he just said all those soothing things to me and tried to calm me down, completely unfazed by the snot and the waterfall-tears. I eventually exhausted myself and dozed off. Turns out he carried me into his guest room where he woke me up this morning. Turns also out that he's the most adorable guy in the morning because he tried to tame my bed head by combing my hair with his fingers and it was pure bliss and he said he likes my ugly laughter lines. He even called them eye whiskers. Can you believe it?”

 

“No, I absolutely can't. I can't believe how you walked in here, like a bitter teen, spitting something about being not good enough for him while you and your crush spent the past hours like the sweetest couple ever,” Youngjae rants.

 

“If you say it like that...... it sounds really pretty sweet, right?” Jinyoung coos and grins.

 

“Yes, I told you that you just exaggerate things. Everything runs smoothly. God, I never knew Mark could be like that, like.... so much boyfriend.”

 

“But he is the sweetest guy ever,” Jinyoung raves. “And...uh... that's a bit off-topic but his TV is huge and it lives in the floor.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“His TV, it’s almost like going to the movies but 10 times cooler. It rises out of the floor and it's like...wow. He’s super-rich, Youngjae.”

 

“Yeah, I’m aware that he is. So?” Youngjae looks at him blankly.

 

“I’m not super-rich.”

 

“So what? Isn’t it enough that _he_ is?”

 

“So he says ‘Hey I have enough money, I’m going to be together with someone poor so I can share my wealth instead of increasing it’”, Jinyoung scoffs.

 

“As funny as it sounds but I think that describes exactly the typical Mark-logic,” Youngjae laughs and slightly shrugs his shoulders.

 

“He’s unreal, Youngjae. He's too good for this planet. And I don't think I have to specifically point that out, but he's so hot, Youngjae, just so fucking hot.”

 

“It seems like I came in the nick of time,” Jackson happily announces when he walks into their office. “Good morning my friends. Who's fucking hot?”

 

“Mark Tuan,” Jinyoung answers and pretends to faint in his office chair for two seconds.

 

“Well that's not something new,” the blond retorts, smiling cheekily as he takes a seat on Jinyoung's desk.

 

“That's true. But Jackson, yesterday I saw what’s underneath his custom-made shirts.”

 

“OMG! HOW?” The shriek was so surprising and intense that Youngjae almost fell out of his chair.

 

“He hurried out of the shower to open the door so he was topless and only wore sweatpants. And when I say _only_ , I mean _only_.”

 

“You tell me that you had a half naked, dripping wet and no-underwear Mark Tuan-version in front of you?” Jackson interrogates and leans towards Jinyoung so much that he's surprised the blond doesn't lose his balance and tips over.

 

“Exactly. And it was.... wow.”

 

“You must have saved a whole nation in your past life, Jinyoungie. I can't believe it. Hey Youngjae, can your boyfriend send me to deliver papers to the hottest CEO of the universe next time?”

 

“I don't think Jaebum would reveal Mark's address to you. He would be worried you'd start stalking him,” Youngjae jokes.

 

“That's very sensible,” Jackson goes along with it and shrugs, accompanied by some loud cackling noises. “So Jinyoungie, sharing is caring. Describe what you saw.”

 

“So his skin is so amazing and he has this mole on his chest and his hip bones are woooaahhh and oh my god _his shoulders_ are wow.”

 

“How come you're so shit at describing things? I need more details. Show me the pictures.”

 

“What pictures?”

 

“You don’t tell me you let this opportunity slip, right?”

 

“How could I have taken pics without him noticing?” Jinyoung asks incredulously.

 

“I don’t know but you should have figured something out,” Jackson sighs. He surges forward to grab Jinyoung by the head to pull him closer. The blond starts to rub his forehead against Jinyoung's temple which leaves the latter absolutely baffled.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Show me your memories! Come on, Jinyoungie, I want to see, too,” he whines while he still rubs their heads together and picks up the pace a little. In the background Jinyoung hears Youngjae's loud laughter, obviously having the time of his life.

 

“That’s never going to work. Stop Jackson!”

 

“No! Come on, Jinyoungie. You have to believe in crush-buddy-power.”

 

“Are the two of you alright?”

 

Jackson freezes mid-rub and Jinyoung also thinks that his body forgets about its functions when he hears the familiar voice of Mark. Jackson's grip on his head loosens and both males slowly turn their heads to the source of the voice. Mark Tuan, glorious, handsome Mark Tuan stands right in front of Jinyoung's desk and fixes them with a skeptical stare.

 

“Uh…uhm… yeah, sure, we’re just… bonding,” Jinyoung stammers. He knows the answer isn't convincing but how to explain what was just happening?

 

“Bonding, yeah?” Yep, Mark doesn't look convinced at all.

 

“Mr. Tuan, looking good as always. Isn’t it a little too warm to wear so many clothes?” Jackson seems to have reobtained his composure and cheekiness rather quickly. Jinyoung pokes him in the back and hopes Mark doesn't notice.

 

“It's the same temperature as always in here and I wear a suit, also like always,” Mark reasons.

 

“So you don’t feel a little hot?”

 

“No.”

 

“Not a bit?” Jackson still not gives up on his measly attempt to convince Mark to shed his clothes.

 

“Not a single bit. You’re weirder than usual. I'm a fan of progress but I think this goes the wrong way.”

 

They can't stop their bubbling giggles until Youngjae decides to spare all of them more of Jackson's odd flirting. “Mark, can we help you with anything?”

 

“Not really, I'm just here to return something that isn't mine. Jinyoung, you dropped your employee ID card in my car,” Mark says and hands the item over.

 

“Oh... thank you. I didn't notice.”

 

“You don't even try to conceal the fact that you are hanging out with Jinyoung in your free time,” Youngjae points out with a wide smile.

 

“Why would I? We're all in the same gang, right? And gang friends hang out so no big deal.” Mark wears the smuggest smile ever while Youngjae almost falls out of his chair a second time this morning, this time from laughing too much. “Okay, now we all have to work. Come on, work on your reports and number-thingies and everything you do all day in here. And Jackson, go to your department.”

 

“Sure, Mr. Tuan,” Jackson coos and waves him goodbye. As soon as the Mark is out of the office, the blond turns back and excitedly squeaks, “You were in his car! Why? When? What was going on? Tell me, my lovely crush buddy! I have the whole day.”

 

“But Mark just said you should go back-”

 

“Priorities, Jinyoungie. Priorities.”

 

 

✧*:･ﾟ✧

 

 

Mark thinks it's a very good day. Yesterday was a good day, too. The thought of getting closer to Jinyoung delights him, even though he can't fully comprehend why. To have someone new in his life just feels nice. To have Jinyoung in his life feels nice.

 

Sure, the fact that the younger cried his eyes out over his painful past is not something Mark is pleased with. But the fact that Jinyoung trusts him enough to tell him about certain things and that he sought comfort in Mark's arms gives him this weird but happy feeling. Overall his mood is truly good. But he admits it would be better, if he didn't just catch Jackson rubbing himself on Jinyoung. This Jinyoung who Mark carried in his arms last night. This Jinyoung who this morning looked like a satisfied cat under his touch. This Jinyoung who is not supposed to be in any rubbing contact with Jackson for whatever reason. His Jinyoung.

 

Mark enters Jaebum's office after greeting the other's secretary. He doesn't bother to knock. Jaebum sits behind his desk. He briefly looks up to smile at the approaching Mark before he continues to gaze at his monitor.

 

“Good morning, Markie.”

 

“I can’t believe you sent Jinyoung all the way over to my apartment to deliver some trash files to me,” Mark grumbles before he takes a seat in the leather chair in front of Jaebum's desk.

 

“Trash files,” Jaebum repeats pensively. “That's not very nice.”

 

“We both know I didn't need those papers for anything. On page four I even found some of your pathetic cat doodles, one of them with a speech bubble, saying 'Go get him, tiger'.”

 

“Good, right? I tried to encourage you.”

 

“To do what?”

 

“Obviously to go and get him.... tiger. I wanted to do a good deed. Somebody has to help the two of you.”

 

“Help?”

 

“I thought since you don’t want to have sex with me, and nobody knows why by the way, you should at least have sex with _someone_. And why shouldn't it be the one you’re already attracted to?”

 

“You’re out of your mind,” Mark only comments and shakes his head.

 

“So what happened? Did you get him?”

 

“I didn't get anything.”

 

“Come on Markie, give me some information or I have to go and ask Jinyoung.”

 

“You damn weirdo.” Jaebum only laughs. “So he came over and he was very flustered in the beginning. He might be the cutest person ever, I think.”

 

“Sweeeeeeet.”

 

“Shut up. I asked him to stay for a while. We watched some TV and talked for a bit.” Mark thinks Jaebum neither needs to know about the details of their talk nor about the buckets of tears the younger cried. He also doesn't need to know about their little pillow fight and Jinyoung tripping and suddenly being on top of him, which let Mark's heart race like never before. “Then he fell asleep so he stayed the night-”

 

“In your bed?” Jaebum asks, all excited.

 

“In the guest room.”

 

“Boring.”

 

“And this morning I drove him to his apartment. End of story.”

 

“Okay, but to be honest, that's already more than I expected. Good job, Markie.”

 

“I didn't do anything,” he snorts.

 

“You enjoyed your time with him, right? Otherwise you wouldn't have invited him to stay longer than necessary.”

 

“I guess so,” Mark mumbles.

 

“You're welcome, tiger.”

 

Mark beholds his grinning friend and his blood starts to boil. “One day, Im Jaebum, _one day_ I'm gonna punch that stupid smirk off your face.”

 

“God Markie,” he groans, “that would be so hot. I think I would right away come in my pants for you.”

 

“You damn weirdo! You simply don't want to let me live,” Mark whines and if possible, Jaebum's grin is getting wider, his eyes already turned into crescent shapes. But his friend then just shrugs and looks back at his monitor, letting Mark have his little breakdown.

 

“By the way, we need to fire Jackson,” Mark grumbles.

 

“Why? Did he ask around for nude pics of you again?” he asks absentmindedly.

 

“He what?”

 

At Mark's alarmed tone of voice Jaebum snaps back to attention. “Oh...uhm.. nothing. Nothing. What did he do?”

 

“He's too close to Jinyoung.” Jaebum smirks again. Isn't there a maximum limit of times one can smirk per day?

 

“Youngjae says they are good friends by now. I thought you would be glad about Jinyoung making friends quickly here.”

 

“Yes, I am, okay? But Jackson touches too much.”

 

“They are not even in the same department so how often-”

 

“Very often! You know, not being in the same department doesn't stop a Jackson Wang from roaming around basically everywhere. You know it, Jaebum!”

 

“But he does a good job and-”

 

“Lord knows when he does his work, since he's always, _always_ , hanging out around controlling department and distracts them from their work.”

 

“Youngjae never told me that he would bother or distract anybody.”

 

“So you believe Youngjae more than me?”

 

“Yes, but that's not the point. The point is, of course you could fire him. We both know that I am not in the position to stop you. But we also both know that you won't do it, right?” He grins.

 

“You're ugly.”

 

Jaebum laughs, having a field day talking with Mark. “And you're childish. Just let me point out one more thing here. Maybe since Jinyoung is not getting touched by anyone else, especially not by anyone in this very room, I think he's free to accept physical contact from Jackson, if he likes it.”

 

“Shut up!”

 

“Good point. I feel completely defeated by your eloquence.”

 

“You are annoying!” Mark spits and jumps to his feet to storm towards the door.

 

“IT'S THE TRUTH, MARKIE. THE TRUTH ANNOYS YOU, NOT ME,” he calls after him, laughing, while Mark yanks the door open.

 

“SHUT UP!”

 

“YOU'RE CUTE WHEN YOU'RE AN IDIOT LIKE THIS.”

 

“FUCK YOU!”

 

“I'D FUCK YOU REAL GOOD.”

 

“WEIRDO!”

 

Mark still hears his booming laughter echoing as he marches down the corridor.

 

 

✧*:･ﾟ✧

 

 

It's difficult for Mark to focus on his work when Hana sits on the small sofa in front of his desk and yells every eight seconds at the game she plays on her phone. He sighs for what feels like the hundredth time in the past hour and massages his temples.

 

“Hana, what did I tell you not to do?”

 

She pauses her game and looks up, seeming innocent like a little lamb, despite her flashy, sequined designer blazer. “To not always come here and play.”

 

“And what do you do?”

 

“Always come here and play.”

 

“So what part of that don't you understand?”

 

“You were actually serious?”

 

Mark groans. “Hana, you know that I don't have time to play with you. I have work to do and you won't give me even the chance to properly focus on it.”

 

“But your work is boring so it would be much better, if you wouldn't be such a wuss and just play with me.”

 

“Wow, I just heard a very competent future CEO speaking,” he comments with all the sarcasm he has in him.

 

“You're mean,” she mutters. “Damn jerk-Tuan! Then what should I do with all this time I have? _What_?”

 

“I don't know. Something, Hana, just _something_. An idle brain is the devil's bus stop.”

 

“The devil's workshop, you meant to say.”

 

“Right, workshop. So just choose something and pull through. Read a book, attend a cooking class, learn to swim like a mermaid, work in a voluntary capacity, just something, _anything_. There is so much you could do but you either come here or go shopping.”

 

“Where can I learn to swim like a mermaid?”

 

“Out of all those examples, you pick this. I should have known,” Mark sighs. “Surprisingly I don't have much experience in mermaid swimming. Use the internet to find out, okay?”

 

She is just about to say something rude, Mark knows, when there's a knock on the door. BamBam pokes his head in, smiling at them. “Hey, I'm sorry to disturb but... uhm, Mark, can I talk to you for a minute?”

 

“Sure, come in Bamie. Hana was just about to leave.”

 

“I wasn't!”

 

“Oh yes, you were. Now go and learn, little mermaid. I don't want to see you again until you learned to swim in here.”

 

“You're silly and I hate you.”

 

“Okay, bye,” Mark says happily and waves. The girl marches out and BamBam scurries towards the sofa and takes the seat, Hana occupied just seconds ago.

 

“She's here often recently,” the younger points out.

 

“That's true. She has some problems with her parents and it's not easy to fix them.”  
  


“Are you of any help?”

 

“No, not at all. She just likes to be here. I don't know. She's a freak.”

 

“She probably just likes to be with you.”

 

“You're probably wrong about that,” Mark objects, smiling. “So what do you want to talk about? Want to print my face on paper cup holders this time?”

 

“No,” the boy snickers, “but I will keep that in mind for later. It's actually.... Mark, can I tell you something in confidence?” He's suddenly a lot more serious and this is rare. BamBam is a typical lighthearted soul. Not often something urges him to lose this lightheartedness to appear so unsettled instead.

 

Mark slowly nods.

 

“You remember when we celebrated in Jinyoung's new apartment and you asked me if Jamie is also part of the gang and I said that he thinks it's better to have separated circles of friends?”

 

Mark nods again.

 

“I assume that's just an excuse Jamie uses. I believe he doesn't want to hang out with my friends because they are not rich, like his friends. His friends are all some prospective CEOs or famous people. And my friends are just my friends. But my friends are nice and funny and I love to hang out with them. Of course I don't say that Jamie just hangs out with his friends because they are rich and famous. I mean they also could be nice and funny but I will never know, right? Because he thinks.... he thinks it's better this way.” BamBam looks so sad when he says that. He looks at Mark with those sad but expectant eyes.

 

“Well Bamie, I see where you're coming from. Jamie... he's sometimes complicated.”

 

“I understand what you say. I know you're his brother and don't want to talk bad behind his back. Believe me, neither do I. But even though I try to ignore this budding thought, it keeps nagging at the back of my mind and tells me that my own boyfriend thinks rich people are superior. And that is something I can't handle very well.”

 

“He certainly doesn't think that way when it comes to _you_. He doesn't think he's better than you. He doesn't look down on you. You know that, right?”

 

“Yes, I know. That makes me an exception but his way of thinking is still.... questionable, to say the least.”

 

“I can't add anything to that I'm afraid.” Mark really can't. BamBam's assertions aren't wrong. And every attempt to convince him of the contrary would be nothing less than offending.

 

“You see, I love him but this part of him upsets me a lot.”

 

“Did you talk about this with him?”

 

“He always turns it into ridicule, makes excuses and things like that. He wouldn't take it seriously at all.”

 

“That.... I'm sorry.” Mark doesn't know what to say. The behavior which BamBam describes, he knows it too well on his brother. Mark knows there are things which Jamie says or does which the people around him just have to accept. But he also knows that some things are unacceptable, like Jamie's cheating. Even though he's family, he just can't accept this. He tolerates a lot from his brother but this is a mistake which is too grave. And Mark knows Jamie still didn't have the guts to come clean.

 

“It's not like it's your fault. You're basically the opposite. You take everyone seriously. You don't look down on people.”

 

“He's younger than me and-”

 

“We both know that this has nothing to do with it, but nice try, Mark.”

 

Mark nods again. “So in regard of your relationship, what does it mean?”

 

“It's just one point out of many. There are a lot of positive things in our relationship which contributed to the fact that we are together this long already. So under normal circumstances, Jamie's haughtiness wouldn't irk me so much. It was always there, you know?”

 

“Under normal circumstances....,” Mark repeats and triggers BamBam to elaborate on this point.

 

“Under normal circumstances, yes. But recently.... I don't know, it's getting odd. It's like negative points are growing more and more and slowly threaten to overshadow the positive things in our relationship. I can't even properly point it out. But it feels like there's a shift, or there _was_ a shift. I don't know but it's not like it was before and Jamie, he acts like nothing happened. But that's what confuses me only more, the fact that he just _acts_ like it. I know he feels it as well, maybe even created it. He seems more distant lately. And yeah, it confuses me and I don't know, if something's up or if I imagine it being worse than it is in reality. Am _I_ the problem?”

 

Mark is baffled. When BamBam is done the older has to remind himself to shut his mouth. He didn't expect something so deep and slightly dark from the boy.

 

“You are not the problem, Bamie.” Jamie and his damn cheating and his damn personality is, Mark thinks. But he knows he can't say it, even though there's nothing he would rather do right in this moment. But it's not his place to step in, at least not yet. “When a relationship changes, it's rarely the fault of one person alone. Sometimes it's nobody's fault and the relationship falls victim to things outside of it. There are so many reasons for things to change, but you can't think of yourself as 'the problem'. That's neither a help nor the truth. But if you think that there was a shift in your relationship with Jamie, you probably don't imagine it. Things like that are mostly the result of little changes, little things which are hard to notice. Naturally it's difficult to point out what the cause was. But you can't blame yourself, Bamie.”

 

“So what should I do?”

 

“I can't tell you that. Maybe waiting a little more until you're sure of things. Watch him. Keep a close eye on him and it might help to figure out what is going on. And listen to your gut feeling is probably also a good idea.”

 

Now it's BamBam's turn to slowly nod. “Okay, I think I can do that. Thank you for listening to me, Mark.”

 

“Any time. I mean it. If something's up, don't hesitate to talk to me, okay?”

 

“Okay,” BamBam says and his smile makes a comeback on his face.

 

Mark things he would leave now but the younger just stays put. “Anything else you want to talk about?”

 

His smile widens and Mark gets this weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. “Sooooo, Jinyoung.”

 

Oh no. “Yes? What about him?”

 

“He's cool, right?”

 

“I don't think I would use the word 'cool' to describe him but he's a very nice and also a very sweet person.”

 

“Woooaaah, that means something, coming from you.”

 

“Because I usually hate everyone?” Mark asks a little miffed.

 

“No, but you usually hold back with descriptions like 'sweet'.”

 

“That's just how I see him, very sweet and gentle. Something wrong with that?”

 

“You like him, right?” BamBam blurts out, putting so much enthusiasm into his statement that he scooted towards the edge of the sofa and almost hangs over Mark's desk now. What is it with all these people who want to tell him that he's in love with Jinyoung?

 

“You're making things up.” Mark knows by now that the younger maybe isn't entirely making this up. But he's not willing to discuss this matter with him yet. Mark has to figure out first what these feelings for Jinyoung mean.

 

“No no no no, I saw how you look at him. And you look often at him, Mark. You like him.”

 

“If that's what you want to believe, fine.” Mark tries his best to sound indifferent.

 

“Great, I'm gonna tell him.”

 

“The heck you do!” he hisses. Indifference who?

 

“You're so into him,” the younger cheers.

 

“I am not and please don't bother him with your delusions.”

 

“We will see, Mark, we will see. You know that Taejoon is-”

 

“Yes, I already know he probably tries to make a move on Jinyoung.”

 

“You're so well informed. I wonder how that is possible.”

 

“I'm the CEO here. I have to have a thorough overview.”

 

“About the love life of your employees?” the other interrogates with a teasing smirk on his lips. Did he take classes with Jaebum?

 

Suddenly Mark misses Hana. “Didn't you want to leave? Just go and do some work or I will make Jackson Lissa's substitute.“

 

The boy gets to his feet and cackles all the way until he's out. Mark lays his head down on the smooth surface of his desk, breaking down again and ponders about the fact that everyone is against him.

 

“Mark?” the hesitant voice of Yugyeom sounds through the air. Mark looks up and sees his assistant approaching.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“What did he say?”

 

“Who?”

 

“BamBam of course.”

 

“Why do you want to know?” Yugyeom only frowns at him. “Oh yeah, because you have a crush on him, right,” Mark answers his own question.

 

“He looked sad when he went in. I never saw him this sad. What was this about?”

 

“Oh...uhm... nothing.”

 

“Mark, come on.”

 

“I can't tell you, okay? It's about his personal matter.”

 

“But maybe I could help. Mark, please, let me help. He looked so, _so_ sad and I'm worried.”

 

“I know you want to help, Yugy, but... not now, okay? As soon as you can do something, I will let you know.”

 

“Why are you like that?” Yugyeom grumbles.

 

“I told you, I try to respect his privacy.” Why is he mad at him because of that?

 

“Fine, if you won't tell me, I'm just going to find out by myself,” he huffs and storms out of his office.

 

Great, Mark thinks, everyone in this company is either mad at him or laughs about him. Only Jinyoung is good. Jinyoung, the sweet Jinyoung. The only good one. Mark's mind wanders back to this morning and to his eye whiskers. The CEO puts his head back down on the desk to indulge a bit longer in his reminiscences.


	8. Eight

Mark is happy. He would even say he's very happy. Tonight is movie night with his new gang. He still has to grin while thinking about being part of a bunch of noisy guys who are calling themselves 'a gang' but he doesn't dislike it. No, he really enjoys it. It's been a while since he hung out with so many people. He always had Jaebum and Hana as close friends by his side but to have a whole group of people who genuinely like and accept him, not for being a CEO but for being himself, is just a whole different case in Mark's opinion. Yes, they are always noisy but he feels very comfortable with them and there's barely a minute without a joke or a silly action to laugh about. And he's sure it's going to be fun tonight as well.

 

But Mark is looking forward to meet one person especially. Jinyoung. Since he stayed over at Mark's place, the CEO had no chance to hang out with him outside of work anymore. And even at work it was difficult. During the past days a whirlwind of events required Mark's full attention. The biggest change was the temporary farewell from Lissa who is on maternity leave now. Together with BamBam he had a lot to figure out about how things in the marketing department would run smoothly from now on. They somehow found answers to all the questions but Mark barely found time to even go and catch a glimpse of Jinyoung in his office.

 

And even though it surprises Mark, he has to admit that he misses the younger. He wants to see him and talk with him more. He wants to spend time with him at work and outside of it. And this slow realization brings Mark to the conclusion that maybe Jaebum and BamBam weren't all that wrong about him. Maybe Mark wants more from Jinyoung than being a good employee or a nice friend. That would at least explain this chaos of emotions rushing through him every time Jinyoung invades his mind.

 

Mark will figure this out to be completely sure. And he promised to himself that he would be brave enough to act on it as soon as he is completely sure.

 

“Mark?” Jamie's voice sounds suddenly through the CEO's apartment. A second later Mark hears the door closing and another second later his brother walks into his living room.

 

“You here and not in BamBam's lap? What a surprise, little one.”

 

“Bamie is hanging out with his weirdo friends today. Since he's having plans, I'm coming to visit you.”

 

“Well, how nice,” Mark comments dryly. “Guess what, I also have plans tonight.”  


“You never have plans outside of work.”

 

“I sure have now. I'm part of Bamie's weirdo friends.”

 

“You suddenly hang out with him... and _them_?” Sheer astonishment is apparent on Jamie's face.

 

“Yep, it's a bit confusing how it came to this point but yes, I kind of belong to that chaotic group now.”

 

“If you think that's a good idea...,” Jamie says. Mark catches the dismissive note in his voice but knows better than to let it get to him. “Hey I was introduced to our new employee of the controlling department today. What was his name? Shimkong?”

 

“It's Jinyoung,” Mark sighs, being already fed up with his brother. “When will you finally learn our employees's names?”

 

“I know Bamie. That has to be enough.” He says this with the cutest smile ever. Mark hates it how a simple smile of this brat can convince him that he's actually a sweetheart of a brother. Nevertheless Mark mutters a huffy “Ignorant”.

 

“So yes, Jinyoung, this one. Bamie said he thinks you have your eyes on him.” The sweet smile turns into a devilish smirk. Mark changes his mind again. His bratty brother came to make his day miserable.

 

“Maybe Bamie shouldn't speculate this much on things, which he has no idea about.”  


“I see you. You don't deny it. Oh my god, this is huge,” he cheers like an excited little bean.

 

“Literally nothing is happening and you're celebrating like it's New Year's Eve.”

 

“Whatever you say, Mark. I wish you would have seen yourself just now when you said his name. This is not how you look when you speak about a mere employee. This is how you look when you speak about a take-my-heart-and-everything-you-want-from-me-love-of-my-life. Not that I ever saw that on you before but I know it when I see it,” he says smugly, accompanied by childish joy.

 

“You're delusional.” Mark still isn't ready to admit anything before he's not sure himself. That would only mean trouble, especially when it's his loud mouth of a brother he would confess it to.

 

“We will see. I'm watching you.”

 

“How about care about your own stuff first?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Is everything okay with you and Bamie these days?”

 

The childish joy is gone and replaced with confusion in a split second. “Sure. What makes you think otherwise?”

 

“He seems a bit upset lately.”  


“You think? I didn't notice anything. Maybe he's not sleeping well recently. Nothing to worry about.”

 

“Maybe you still should talk to him. Wouldn't hurt, right? And while you're at it you can tell him about your cheating.”

 

“You still won't let that go?”

 

“You promised, Jamie!”

 

“But I was docile and faithful since our talk,” he whines and Mark knows he tries to play cute.

 

“I don't care. It's been months and you hopefully gather your courage soon because you still will tell your boyfriend what you did,” Mark persists.

 

“Yes, yes, I will, okay? But it's not the right time yet.”

 

“Name a right time to confess unfaithfulness,” Mark scoffs.

 

“Your phrasing is the most annoying way of phrasing things in the whole world.”

 

“I try very hard,” Mark mocks. “Jamie, just remember, it's never too late to bend.”

 

“Even though I like your version better, I'm sure you mean 'it's never too late to _mend_ '.”

 

“Yes. See? You even know it yourself. Now act on it, little one. Come on, man up already and start to fix things instead of running away.”

 

“Just a little more, give me just a little more time, Mark.”

 

“I don't get what you're waiting for.”

 

“Just give me a bit more time and I will fix it,” his brother pleads, looking like the embodiment of innocence. Mark nods, approving his request. As a result a sweet smile paints the younger's face.

 

Usually Mark is easily persuaded by Jamie. More than once he gave in to his will. But Mark can't shake off the feeling that there's something fishy going on. As of yet he has no idea what it is but something is off.

 

Mark decides to take a measure he never before considered to use against a family member.

 

 

✧*:･ﾟ✧

 

 

Mark pulls up in front of Yugyeom's apartment building. His assistant already waits in front of it.

 

“Get in, big kid,” Mark says, widely grinning, when the younger opens the car door.

 

“It feels weird to hang out with you in my free time,” Yugyeom murmurs while he buckles up.

 

“Shut up.” In a matter of seconds his assistant managed to earn an eye-roll from Mark.

 

“I don't know what's going on, Mark. Would you finally please enlighten me?”

 

“Sure,” Mark confirms when he steers the car onto the main road. “You know the gang, right? The crazy one, the one Bamie belongs to?”

 

“The one founded by Youngjae and Jackson?”

 

“Exactly. Jinyoung and I are part of it now as well.”

 

“No way! How in the world did _you_ make it in there? Wait, oh... okay, Jackson has the hots for you. Of course as soon as he has the chance he would drag you in.”

 

“Yeah, okay, whatever. The important thing is, I'm going to get you in as well.”

 

“You what?”

 

“They like you already. The only reason why you're not part of it already is because there are rare opportunities for you at work to hang out with them, which is good because you would work less otherwise.”

 

“I work my ass off anyway. I could use more breaks.”

 

“We're not doing a performance review here so stop complaining. Now we're on our way to BamBam's apartment to have a nice little movie night.”

 

“YOU'RE FUCKING KIDDING ME!” Yugyeom yells in surprise while he turns to look at Mark with wide eyes.

 

“Nope.”

 

“Oh my god, this is awesome. But noooooo, I would have dressed sexier, if I had known. Why didn't you say this before?” he whines like petulant kid.

 

“To surprise you, ungrateful brat. And nobody needs you almost naked there. It's a movie night, not a freaking strip club, okay?”

 

“Still, wouldn't have hurt to show Bamie my best side.” Now he sulks with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Mark ponders for a few seconds, if he can just kick him out of the moving car.

 

“First, do this with your personality instead of sticking out your ass. And second, he's still my brother's boyfriend.”

 

“Yes, yes, I know,” he grumbles.

 

To be honest, under normal circumstances Mark would have a guilty conscience to bring Yugyeom, who is obviously eager to make BamBam his, into his circle of friends. But the current situation is far from being normal. The fact that BamBam doesn't seem to be terribly happy with Jamie anymore as well as Jamie's cheating escapades and his unwillingness to come clean about it, makes it easy for Mark to keep his conscience as clean as glass.

 

After some minutes of silence, Yugyeom meekly speaks again. “Hey Mark?”

 

“Hmmm?”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“No big deal.”

 

 

✧*:･ﾟ✧

 

 

Jaebum opens the door to BamBam’s apartment, offering them a toothy grin.

 

“Are you the house owner now?” Mark asks, his eyebrows raised in suspicion.

 

“No, but I was closest to the door. Welcome, Yugyeom, please come in.” Jaebum gently nudges the younger towards the living room. Yugyeom shuffles into the noisiness with cautious steps while Jaebum and Mark are slowly following him.

 

“Looking good, Markie. Putting in some extra effort for your crush?” He says that while his hand is squeezing Mark’s ass, which Mark doesn’t even bother to react to.

 

It’s true, a movie night Mark would usually simply attend to in his best sweatpants and hoody. But tonight he wears ripped skinny jeans and a nice white t-shirt, not heavily oversized, how he usually likes it, tugged in his pants in the front. His hair is styled, not in the neat way he wears it to work, but wilder, making him look younger than he actually is.

 

“Will you ever leave me alone with this?”

 

“As soon as you claimed him.”

 

Mark would have answered but they are reaching the living room and he’s busy to shake off Jaebum’s still lingering hand. Loud greetings are happily yelled at him from various boys. He just comes in the nick of time to see Jackson pulling Yugyeom down on the couch, squeezing the tall kid between himself and BamBam. When his assistant is a flustered mess and shyly exchanges quiet words with BamBam, Jackson looks very satisfied. Mark decides that the blond definitely knows about Yugyeom’s crush. When Jackson feels Mark’s gaze on him he turns his head and they lock eyes. The blond offers him a smirk and Mark smiles back at him, agreeing in silence about the youngest ones.

 

But the next second Jinyoung slides into Mark's field of vision, blocking the view of Jackson completely.

 

“Hello,” his soft voice escapes his pink lips while round eyes are sparkling and blinking at Mark. He looks too good. Did he always look _this_ good or is Mark's perception exaggerating things because of the Jinyoung-drought he experienced during the past days? Actually it doesn't matter, he thinks. What matters is the pretty smile on the younger's face.

 

“Hi, did you come together with Youngjae?”

 

“Yep, Jaebum picked us both up.”

 

“That's nice of him,” Mark confirms and silently curses himself for not picking Jinyoung up himself.

 

“I am a good boy, Markie,” Jaebum says and slides his sneering face in front of Mark, blocking Jinyoung. Mark instinctively leans back to reobtain more private space.

 

“Yeah, okay, nobody cares,” Mark comments and uses his whole palm to gently shove Jaebum's head out of his field of vision again.

 

“So,” Mark addresses Jinyoung again, “we're the last to arrive?”

 

“Yes, but you're not late or anything. It's good that you invited Yugyeom. Everyone is thrilled about it.”

 

“Hey Mark, do you have snacks in there?” Youngjae calls over from the kitchen and points at the bag in Mark's hand.

 

“I sure do.” Mark walks towards him and puts his free hand on the small of Jinyoung's back, silently suggesting him that it would be a good idea to come with him. Jinyoung doesn't seem to mind at all and just moves along, still smiling. Jaebum tags along as well.

 

Youngjae is busy with arranging all the brought snacks in different bowls. “Good,” Youngjae evaluates. “I think we have a whole variety of unhealthiness here. Jackson brought chips, Jaebummie nachos, I bought chocolate and Jinyoung popcorn. Perfect.”

 

“You brought popcorn?” Mark asks stunned as he turns to Jinyoung.

 

“You brought gummy bears,” he states instead of answering Mark's question while he peeks inside the bag in Mark's hand.

 

“What's wrong with both of you? Didn't Youngjae just explain perfectly fine who brought what?” Jaebum interrogates but it's apparent that he doesn't expect an answer. Instead he grabs a few of the snacks to carry them over into the living room. Youngjae follows him, leaving Mark and Jinyoung alone in the kitchen.

 

“Thank you, that's very thoughtful of you,” Jinyoung praises and pops a green gummy bear into his mouth after he ripped open the candy bag. Mark thinks it's cute how he immediately starts to munch some of the sweets and just can't wait until they are sitting down.

 

“Same.” Mark smiles when he sees Jinyoung's cute cheeks moving while he's chewing.

 

“You were so busy these past days. Are you very tired?”

 

“No, I'm fine. Though I have to admit I was looking forward to this evening. It's good to have a break and relax a little.”

 

“That's true. I....uhm.... I finally was introduced to your brother.”

 

“So I heard. And? What do you think?” Mark asks, smirking at him. “He's better looking than I am, right?”

 

“NO WAY! Uhm... I mean uh, no, I don't think so.” His cheeks take on a rosy color. “It's safe to say that you're the best looking man in the company.”

 

“Thank you, I know I shouldn't be this happy after hearing that but I just can't help it,” Mark laughs. “Okay, but what was your meeting like? Was he nice to you?”

 

“We only met briefly but yes, he was nice. Though..... it was a little weird. You look so much alike but the feeling about the both of you is very different.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Don't get me wrong. I don't want to insult your brother but... uhm...”

 

“It's fine, Jinyoung. Just say what you think.”

 

“He irritates me,” he admits.

 

“How? What did he do?”

 

“Nothing much, to be honest. I can't really say what it was. It's just a feeling. Being with you is like leaving a shaded forest to walk in a sunny meadow. Its wide and warm and bright. But meeting your brother is like heading out into the cold drizzle on a windy evening in autumn. The difference is striking.”

 

Mark only blinks at him, astounded by his deliberations.

 

“Oh god, I did overstep the line, right? I'm sorry. I swear I didn't intend to be mean or anything-”

 

“No, no absolutely not. It's fine. It's just.... the way you're describing us is exceptional. But I see where you're coming from. Very interesting.”

 

“I shouldn't have said anything,” Jinyoung mumbles, obviously not buying anything Mark says.

 

“I said it's fine, right? I'm not offended. I'm impressed,” Mark cheers and wraps his arm around Jinyoung's shoulder. The younger flashes him a pout. But the more Mark laughs about his sulkiness the less Jinyoung can keep it up and eventually Mark is blessed with his goofy snicker.

 

“Hey kitchen-couple, will you join us so we can start the movie?” BamBam croaks. Mark only roles his eyes which multiplies Jinyoung's amusement. They quickly grab the rest of the snacks and join the others.

 

“Hey, please don't tell Bamie what I said about his boyfriend, okay?” Jinyoung whispers before they enter the living room. Mark winks at him, agreeing to his request.

 

Jackson, Yugyeom and BamBam are still occupying one of the two couches. Jaebum and Youngjae are sitting on the other one. Jaebum pats the empty spot next to him. “Kitchen-couple, we saved a spot for you.”

 

Mark is quick to take the seat right beside him so Jinyoung is left with the spot between Mark and the arm rest. It's a bit cramped for four people but Mark doesn't mind that much. Jinyoung is pressed up against his side and Mark spots red patches on his cheeks again.

 

And then some Marvel movie starts playing. Mark doesn't really get into it. He doesn't even try. He rather uses the time to steal glances at Jinyoung, to revel in the feeling of having him so close and to confirm to himself that, yes, he indeed has the world's biggest crush on him. The realization hits him like a brick and Mark suddenly couldn't be any surer of it.

 

It's a realization which is thrilling as much as it brings him relief and happiness. Finally he can pin down this emotion which rebelled in him for all this time. It's satisfying somehow. He doesn't know how he will convince Jinyoung that he's the right one for him but he will definitely try very hard.

 

When Jinyoung munches some more gummy bears, one falls out of his grasp and lands on his thigh. Mark is quick to pick it up and lift it to the younger's mouth. Jinyoung darts a shy look at him, then a tiny smile graces his lips before he accepts the candy which Mark holds between his fingertips. His silky lips brush Mark's fingertips lightly but it's already enough to elicit a nervous tingling inside of the older.

 

It gets darker outside, therefore the room is getting dimmer as well. Everyone else is engrossed in the movie and Mark thinks it's an opportunity to make a tiny first step. He quietly sneaks his arm around Jinyoung's shoulder. It's a cautious attempt. Mark would pull back immediately, if he would sense any discomfort on Jinyoung's part. But his reaction is the opposite. He snuggles more into Mark's side and leans his head against his shoulder while he keeps his eyes on the TV. Mark thinks being brave was never this rewarding before.

 

 

✧*:･ﾟ✧

 

 

“Hey Jinyoung, are you okay? You seem a bit absent-minded today,” Taejoon points out and offers him a worried gaze.

 

Absent-minded hits the nail on the head. How can he focus on anything when he feels like he's walking on clouds? He is still hyperaware of the touch of Mark's hand and the feeling of his body pressed up against him. He remembers only too well the soft gaze of his doe eyes on him and the gentle smiles he would flash Jinyoung at every possible opportunity. If Jinyoung wouldn't be a poor victim of his love-stricken, foolish mind, he would appraise Mark's behavior last night as blatant flirting. Even though Jinyoung doesn't want to plunge himself into false hope, he just can't keep the thoughts off his mind about what would happen, if Mark truly would have a romantic interest in him.

 

Everything inside him tingles with hope and anticipation. So how, just how in the world should he focus on anything, which isn't Mark?

 

“Uhm... uh... I'm fine. Maybe just a bit tired. Thank you for asking,” Jinyoung ensures, smiling.

 

“Okay, good. I was worried that you wouldn't feel well.” I feel great as heck, Jinyoung thinks but only continues to smile at Taejoon. “Hey... uhm.... do want to grab coffee after work?”

 

“With you?” Jinyoung blurts out with obvious surprise.

 

“Yeah. I know a good place not far from here and they have the best latte macchiato ever,” he says, unusually flustered and fidgety.

 

Behind Taejoon there's Youngjae, fiercely shaking his head and forming an X with his arms in front of himself. But there's also Taejoon, looking at Jinyoung with a soft smile and hope in his eyes. Jinyoung never was one to destroy hope in others and so he can't deny this admittedly innocent request.

 

“Sure, let's go.”

 

“Awesome.” Jinyoung thinks it's worth the bright smile on his face and the good mood Taejoon is suddenly in. Even though Youngjae looks at him now as if he wants to spit on Jinyoung's shoes.

 

 

✧*:･ﾟ✧

 

 

Taejoon is right, the coffee shop isn't far from the company grounds. The walked approximately 10 minutes until they reached their destination. Jinyoung likes it immediately. It has a homey feel to it and when he sees all the homemade pastries in the display, he feels vindicated.

 

Jinyoung orders a slice of rich chocolate cake and the the priorly much advertised latte macchiato, while Taejoon gets a jelly filled donut to his hot beverage.

 

“Sooooo, how do you like Seoul so far?” Taejoon starts the conversation after they claimed a small table in the corner of the room and the waitress brought them their orders.

 

“I like it. I mean it's huge and I saw only fragments of it so far but _what_ I saw, I liked.”

 

“That's a relief.”

 

“Where you worried I would run back to Busan?” Jinyoung chuckles.

 

“A bit maybe,” he admits. “A big city like this can be intimidating.”

 

“Well, Busan isn't small either. Apart from this, I wouldn't leave you and Youngjae in the lurch just like that. I know you struggled a lot when the both of you had to handle this much work alone.”

 

“Uhm yes, if you would have decided to go back, it would have been bad work-wise, but I personally also would have been sad to lose you.”

 

Personally? Sad? Losing? What is this choice of words about? Jinyoung slightly panics. Youngjae warned him before he left earlier. He pointed out that Jinyoung shouldn't raise Taejoon's hopes, when he has no interest in anything more than being friends. And Jinyoung definitely doesn't have interest in anything more. He never wanted to lead Taejoon on. The other never expressed clearly that he wants more than friendship from Jinyoung. Only now it shows here and there, and Jinyoung thinks that it would have been a good idea to listen to Youngjae. But it's too late now.

 

In the end Jinyoung decides to skip over his remark. “I definitely will stay. It's been such a short time and I already made friends and I like the job. Also the apartment I live in now is awesome. My life became a lot better since I came here.”

 

“So I assume you didn't leave behind a significant other in Busan?” He tries to let it sound casual but Jinyoung senses attentiveness. Also Taejoon's searching eyes are a tell-tale sign.

 

“Nope, otherwise it would be problematic to nurse my crush on my boss, wouldn't it?” Jinyoung says and snickers. He wants to make it clear that he has only eyes for Mark at the moment.

 

Taejoon nods with a somber expression on his face. “Jinyoung, about this crush, please don't obsess over it too much. Mark Tuan has people lining up for him, so-”

 

“Hi guys. Wow, what a nice coincidence to meet you here.” Both of their heads whip around to spot a brightly smiling Mark approaching their table. “Would you mind, if I join you?” He doesn't even wait for an answer of one of the two stunned males. Instead he draws up a chair and joins them at their table.

 

“Hello Mark.” Jinyoung greets him with a beaming smile. It's kind of funny how Taejoon was in the middle of telling Jinyoung that he won't ever stand a chance with Mark Tuan and in the next moment, the exact person magically appears.

 

“Mark what.... I never saw you here before,” Taejoon points out, still absolutely baffled.  


“Really? I'm here all of the time. But I never saw _you_ here before either. Funny,” Mark says still with the brightest smile possible and in the best mood ever.

 

“That... that can't be... I am a regular and-”

 

“We must have missed each other constantly. That's life for you. Whatever. What are you up to?” He excitedly looks from one to the other and back. Jinyoung doesn't think Taejoon is buying it but Mark's playful enthusiasm is just too adorable.

 

“Just having coffee and chatting a bit,” Jinyoung answers, smiling at his crush while his heart breaks into a little happy dance.

 

“Sounds great, I hope you don't mind me being here with you?”

 

Taejoon exhales and starts to talk. “Well actually-”

 

“Hello, can I get you anything?” the waitress, suddenly back at their table, asks Mark. Jinyoung can't remember that she smiled at them as widely as she's doing now.

 

“Iced americano and a cinnamon roll, please.”

 

“Great, I'm right back with your order.” Jinyoung contemplates what is so 'great' about a guest ordering stuff, but snaps to attention when Mark speaks again.

 

“Your chocolate cake looks good, too.”

 

“Do you want to try it?”

 

“Can I?”

 

“Sure,” Jinyoung confirms with all the enthusiasm in the world. He prepares a fork full of the yummy cake and is carefully adding also some of the additional chocolate chips and nut chips which came as decoration. He lifts the fork up. To his surprise Mark doesn't take it from him but instead opens his mouth wide. Jinyoung giggles and feeds the cake to him.

 

“God, this is amazing. Perhaps I should change my order.”

 

“I'm willing to share what I have left.”

 

“Are you into cinnamon rolls? Then I can share mine with you as well.”

 

“Yay!” Jinyoung cheers.

 

“Your eye whiskers are happy,” Mark points out. He smiles softly at Jinyoung with his elbow on the table and his chin propped up in his palm. Jinyoung's infatuated mind wonders how it is possible to look like a modern prince that much.

 

“They aren't the only ones. They like pastries just as much as I do.”

 

“Good, what are you drinking?”

 

“Latte macchiato. Do you also-”

 

“Hey...uhm guys,” Taejoon suddenly says and stands up from his chair, “I think I get going. It just came into my mind that I still have to run an errand before the stores will close.”

 

“Oh... okay, then see you tomorrow,” Jinyoung says, a bit taken aback.

 

“Have a nice evening, Taejoon.”

 

“Thanks, same to you.” And with this he's gone.

 

“Oh god, were we just very rudely ignoring him?” Jinyoung comes to realization.

 

“I think so. But it wasn't on purpose.”

 

“But he seemed upset.”

 

“I ruined your date, huh?” Mark mocks and sticks out his tongue.

 

“That wasn't a date, it was just coffee.”

 

“I assume Taejoon thinks differently.”

 

“But _I_ think it's just coffee. And honestly, you never have been here before, right?” Jinyoung scoffs.

 

“Not one single time in my whole damn life,” Mark confirms casually.

 

Jinyoung laughs. “How did you know we would be here?”  


“Youngjae told me. In the past he would have taken the detour and tell Jaebum to tell me. But since we're in a gang together now, he just calls me personally and tells me 'Jinyoung and Taejoon are having a coffee date right now. Just for your information.'.”

 

“And then you came rushing here to interrupt?”

 

“Obviously.”

 

“Why?”

 

“You're not interested in Taejoon but he's interested in you. It was obviously planned by him as a date but _you_ obviously didn't believe it. So I came to help you out of a possible difficult situation.”

 

“Always the knight in shining armor, huh?”

 

“Nah, just a CEO with a craving for cinnamon rolls,” he states with his dazzling smile. Mark avoids to give an actual answer that would be helpful for Jinyoung. Sad, but nothing Jinyoung can change right now.

 

“Here's your order,” the waitress butts in again and leans in closer to Mark than it would be necessary, which has Jinyoung eye rolling.

 

“Taejoon, he really likes your management skills,” Jinyoung points out, “but I think by now he starts to dislike you a bit as a person, you know?”

 

“I can live just fine with that,” Mark says, shrugging, while he inspects his pastry.

 

“You don't care?”

 

“You cannot place both days at the same time.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“I mean you can't please everybody all of the time. It's impossible.”

 

“Oooh... you meant you cannot face both ways at the same time,” Jinyoung corrects Mark's earlier mistake.

 

“I literally said that.”

 

“You didn't and we both know,” Jinyoung chuckles and Mark chimes in.

 

They spend such a nice time in the coffee shop. Mark is all smiles and laughter and Jinyoung sees from the corner of his eye how the waitress glances over noticeably often. Every time Mark leans towards him to tell him something, Jinyoung revels in her envious gazes. Yes, they might look like a couple and Jinyoung loves it.

 

After they are done, Mark drives Jinyoung home and for a second he's tempted to ask Mark, if he wants to come inside. But at the last moment he chickens out. He is still his boss and even though he thinks Mark is flirting with him, Jinyoung just wouldn't survive it, if Mark would decline his invitation. So he takes in the last bright smile Mark flashes him in the car before he climbs out and watches him driving away.

 

 

✧*:･ﾟ✧

 

 

“Hey mom, can I talk to you about something?” Mark asks when he steps inside her office.

 

“Of course baby, what is it?” Her warm smile draws him nearer with ease. He takes a seat on a leather chair in front of her desk but eventually he pulls the chair closer so he's able to rest his forearms on her desk.

 

“What if..... what if I'd like someone with a bit of a complicated past?”

 

“Oh my god, you actually like someone? Truly? You have feelings for someone other than friendly feelings?” He didn't expect his mom to respond with so much amazement.

 

“Yes, as I said-”

 

“Oh wait, it's not Hana, right? Please don't let it be Hana,” his mom pleads.

 

“What would be wrong with Hana?” Mark asks, amused.

 

“Nothing... nothing, it's just.... she's really weird, you know?”

 

“Wooow, my mom hates on my childhood friend. This is really something,” Mark chuckles.

 

His mom pulls a face for a second. “I don't hate on her. It's just, she's always been a little weird, as a kid already. And you also spent a lot of time with Jaebum and I know he's your best friend but he also was a little weird, and still is. I was very worried when you were a teenager, to be honest. You just hung out with all those weird people. But you grew up to be a wonderful person, my baby, so I guess I would be fine even if it would be Hana... or Jaebum... or both?”

 

“Mom, you're going overboard here. I never thought I would say that but: too much tolerance on your part. It's actually neither of them, so rest assured. And I said I like somebody with a complicated past not with a weird mind.”

 

“Oh.... oh yes, you did. I'm so relieved, baby.”

 

“You said you were okay with them though.”

 

“Yes, but I'm still glad I don't have to be.” His mom's mischievous smile is his second favorite one after her warm mom-smile.

 

“So? About the complicated past?”

 

“If you really like that person, I guess it's not something you can't handle. It might be harder though. Life could be more difficult at one point or another, but if you like them enough so that you think it's all worth overcoming those additional obstacles, I don't see a problem. Baby, your dad was the love of my life and I enjoyed every single moment with him, even the hard times. And looking back at all those great years we had together, I would have truly regretted it, if I'd hesitated back then to get together with him just because of this or that concern.”

 

Mark nods while he slowly perceives that his mom is probably okay with everyone as long as that person makes him happy . “Thank you mom, that helped a lot.”

 

“Who is the lucky one?”

 

“I will introduce you once I convinced that person that I am the right choice.”

 

“Good luck, baby. Go and get her.... or him.”

 

Mark laughs. His mom is not only supportive to a great extend, she's also very cute in the process. “I will.”

 

“And baby?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I'm just very glad it's not Hana.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, next chapter will finally happen something. ^_^;


	9. Nine

“I'm glad we can hang out together tonight. It feels like we didn't had time for some best-friends-stuff lately,” Jaebum confesses when they are about to enter the movie theater.

 

“That's true. Things have been hectic these past weeks,” Mark admits.

 

“It's because you're so busy with crushing on Jinyoung that you completely ignore me,” Jaebum says, wearing this annoying grin on his face, which Mark hates so much.

 

“Shut up,” Mark huffs.

 

“No honestly, after you've finally claimed Jinyoung, would you still acknowledge my existence? Or would Jinyoung be the only one left for you to see?” Under normal circumstances Mark would have been worried about a statement like this. But these aren't normal circumstances, this is Im Jaebum, his annoying best friend for more than two decades and Mark knows he isn't really worried about being ignored by him.

 

“I think you always will find a way to make yourself noticeable,” Mark scoffs and offers a raised eyebrow.

 

“That's so sweet of you, Markie.”

 

“You actually think that was a compliment?”

 

“Yes! And you know what? I love you, too,” Jaebum chuckles and gives Mark a sideways hug, putting his forehead on Mark's shoulder and sways him back and forth in the middle of the movie theater's lobby. People are staring, but what's new?

 

“JAEBUMMIE!” Mark immediately recognizes the loud voice of Choi Youngjae and when they both turn around they see the said boy approaching them, brightly smiling. But Mark's eyes only linger for a moment on him before they focus on the boy behind him. It's Jinyoung, being his effortless handsome self.

 

“Babe!” Jaebum greets him and lets go of Mark to wrap his arms around his boyfriend. Jinyoung also arrives and now they are bunched up awkwardly while Jaebum and Youngjae are kissing.

 

“Which movie are you guys planning to watch?” Mark asks to start a conversation.

 

“Pokémon Detective Pikachu,” Jinyoung answers full of enthusiasm. “What about you?”

 

“Some horror movie. I don't really know the name. It was Jaebum's pick.” Jinyoung makes a face which elicits a laugh from Mark. “Not a fan of horror movies?”

 

“'Not a fan' is the understatement of the year.”

 

“Youngjae and I go and buy tickets and you get snacks and drinks, okay?” Jaebum butts in, obviously done with invading Youngjae's mouth in public.

 

The plan is set and with Jinyoung tagging along, he makes his way over to the snack counter. Mark orders the requested beverages and additionally gets them nachos with cream cheese, popcorn and gummy bears. He notices Jinyoung fumbling for his wallet next to him, so Mark is quick to hand over his card to pay for everything.

 

“I wanted to split,” Jinyoung complains when he comprehends that Mark just paid for all of them.

 

“And I want you to help me carry all this stuff.”

 

“But the money-”

 

“It's fine. But for real now, help me. We're good at carrying stuff together, remember?” Mark asks, hinting at the event when he helped the younger to bring a vast amount of groceries to his apartment. He also offers a cheeky smile and a wink. He hopes it would be enough to distract Jinyoung from complaining and it's actually coming true. Instead of more nagging, Mark gets a pout combined with red cheeks from Jinyoung. He couldn't have asked for more.

 

“Okay, I bought the tickets,” Jaebum informs. “You two will sit in the front and Youngjae and I will sit in the back row because we will make out a lot and I assumed that the both of you wouldn't want to witness it up close.”

 

“That is correct but what the heck, Im Jaebum,” Mark grumbles. “You were nagging me for an eternity about how you miss hanging out, and now you're turning our hang-out session into a date with your boyfriend? Are you for real?”

 

“Sorry Markie, but Youngjae kisses me. The one who kisses me always wins. I mean, you could try as well. We could do a little competition and the winner is allowed to make out with me.”

 

“No, we won't do that,” Youngjae laughs and happily slaps the shoulder of his smirking boyfriend.

 

“No, oh my god, I really won't,” Mark snaps with a disgusted expression on his face. “Youngjae, collect your nasty boyfriend and go far, _far_ away with him to do whatever. I don't care.”

 

“I will,” Youngjae agrees, still snickering, and starts to pull Jaebum away by his arm.

 

“Maybe next time,” Jaebum says, grinning.

 

“Hell no!” Mark makes clear.

 

“You're missing out, Markie,” Jaebum laughs while Youngjae still tries to drag him away. “There will be a lot of making out and if it's running smoothly, there will be a pretty nice blow job as well.”

 

Mark hears Jinyoung gasp next to him.

 

“Jaebummie, you really shouldn't say that in public,” Youngjae giggles.

 

“A lot of information which nobody needs,” Mark nags. He puts one arm around the shoulder of a blushing Jinyoung and starts to steer him away from their friends. “Come Jinyoung, don't listen to that filth. The best thing about sitting so far apart is that we can pretend that we don't know them, if they will get kicked out of here.”

 

“Jaebum is really..... well he is.... I don't even know what to say,” Jinyoung stammers, still confused.

 

“I always say he's a weirdo. Does that fit?”

 

“Yes, that's basically it. He's really weird,” Jinyoung agrees, nodding.

 

“I still wonder why Youngjae is keeping him but that's his own problem... I mean _choice_. It's his own _choice_.” This makes Jinyoung laugh. Mark inspects their tickets and guides them to their seats in the screening room. Mark slightly rolls his eyes when he realizes that Jaebum got them tickets for a couple seat without a separation in the middle.

 

Only after they sat down it dawns on Mark that there might be a problem. “Uhm... Jinyoung, did you notice that we're all in the same room now?”

 

“Oh... you're right. Guess we all have fun with Detective Pikachu,” the boy cheers and Mark's heart breaks a little when he prepares himself to speak the following words.

 

“Well.... not really. Seems like Jaebum bought four tickets for the horror movie.”

 

“You're kidding me.” The room is not well-lit. Nevertheless Mark can observe how Jinyoung's face turns pale in the matter of seconds, while the younger just gapes at him.

 

“Okay, so you dislike horror movies but that doesn't mean it's the end of the world to watch one, right?”

 

“It's not just 'dislike', Mark. It's...... I get scared, okay? Like really, _really_ scared.”

 

“Oh.” Jinyoung looks down on his lap and plays with his fingers. Damn, Mark doesn't want him to feel ashamed or anything close to that. “You know what? Let's try to watch it. I protect you as good as I can and if you decide you don't want to continue watching, we leave, okay?”

 

“But you want to watch it. How can we just leave?”

 

“I didn't even know the name of the movie before I saw the tickets just now. I just came here to hang out with Jaebum, which is obviously not happening,” he chuckles. “So believe me, I live fine without watching it to the end.”

 

“Okay, then I guess we can try this,” Jinyoung almost whispers.

 

“Good.” Mark offers an encouraging smile.

 

“Mark?”

 

“Mhhh?”

 

“What did you mean by protecting me as good as you can?” he asks cautiously. In this moment the lights go down in the theater and the ads start to play.

 

Mark wraps his arm around Jinyoung's shoulder and pulls him into his side. “I mean this..... if it's okay for you.”

 

“I think I can deal like this,” Jinyoung coos, snuggling up against Mark's shoulder and eye-whiskers up at him.

 

The movie starts and the longer it runs, the more it turns out that Jinyoung can't deal at all. Half an hour into the horror film, Jinyoung is trying to merge himself with Mark's body, or at least that's it what Mark thinks when he realizes how close the younger is. Jinyoung is not even properly sitting anymore. He rolled over onto his side, face buried into Mark's chest while both his hands are clutching Mark's sweater. The older can't even pinpoint when Jinyoung looked at the screen the last time.

  
“Jinyoung, do you maybe want to leave now?”

 

“No, it's fine. The fabric of your sweater is super soft and you smell like summer and sun which is nice. Don't mind me, I have the time of my life,” he talks into Mark's shoulder, less than convincing.

 

“I think it's an orange scent but summer an sun sounds actually better.”

 

“Yeah, whatever. It's nice so just keep watching the movie. I can handle,” Mark hears his muffled voice say.

 

The next second a piercing shriek echoes through the room, coming from one of the currently butchered girls in the movie. Jinyoung winces and a hushed cry reaches Mark's ears. The younger has now both arms wrapped around his upper body, clinging to him like a very strong koala.

 

“Okay, this is enough. We're leaving,” Mark declares and loosens Jinyoung's grip on him.

 

“If you insist,” Jinyoung says, obviously relieved as he jumps to his feet.

 

When they're about to leave the screening room, Mark risks a glance at Jaebum and Youngjae in the back row. He wishes that he hadn't. He can never unsee this.

 

Back in the brightly lit lobby Jinyoung seems completely revived. “So we're just leaving without telling them?”

 

“I drop them a message later but I'm convinced that they have other things in mind right now,” Mark reassures with a suggestive smirk.

 

“You're probably right,” Jinyoung chuckles goofily and Mark wants to hug him so bad. “So what now? Do we just go home?”

 

“How about continuing movie night at my place with a film that's a bit friendlier?”

 

“Yay!” Jinyoung cheers and like a happy kid he runs towards the revolving door.

 

A few minutes later they sit in Mark's car, making their way to his apartment.

 

“So what are we going to watch?”

 

“Something that suits your baby taste, I guess,” Mark teases.

 

“Don't say baby taste,” the younger sulks.

 

“It's the truth though.”

 

“Nooooooo.”

 

“Wanna watch Baymax?”

 

“YES!” he yells happily.

 

“Baby taste!” Mark declares smugly.

 

“Noooo, its a great movie. It won an Oscar, okay?”

 

“That's all true,” Mark agrees and offers Jinyoung a gentle smile so he would stop being huffy.

 

“But you used the wrong title. It's not Baymax, but Big Hero Six.”

 

“But everyone calls it Baymax anyway.”

 

“Not true!”

 

“It absolutely _is_ true.”

 

“It's Big Hero Sex!” Jinyoung maintains his claim and Mark immediately bursts out laughing. He didn't even had a chance to stop himself. “NO NO NO! I DIDN'T MEAN-”

 

“Jinyoung, could you stop making me laugh so hard, please? I'm trying to drive here. Don't kill us.” Mark barely gets the words out in the middle of his laughing fit. Chancing a glance at the utterly flustered Jinyoung doesn't help at all.

 

“I didn't mean to,” the younger mumbles with an adorable pout on his lips.

 

“I really want to live long enough to watch Big Hero Sex with you,” Mark snickers.

 

“STOP!”

 

“Big Hero Sex!”

 

“What's with 'everyone calls it Baymax anyway'? Where is Baymax now, huh?”

 

“I changed my mind. Big Hero Sex it is! YAY!”

 

Jinyoung sighs dramatically and buries his face in his palms.

 

When they reach Mark's apartment, the first thing he does is to robe them in sweats again because his personal rule is still valid. Then he prepares drinks and snacks. Jinyoung's eyes grow wide when the older hands him a small bowl of gummy bears.

 

“You have gummy bears in stock now?”

 

“Yep, I bought some because I wanted to be prepared in case you would drop by again.” Mark makes sure to deliver this statement with a charming smile.

 

“This is.... very nice of you. Thank you. Luckily I didn't reach my gummy bear limit today yet.”

 

They make themselves comfortable on the couch with their snacks and drinks and watch Big Hero Six, like it was planned. Of course Mark can't hold himself back and teases the younger here and there about his earlier blunder, just to enjoy the view of the typical, sweet pout.

 

When the end credits are rolling Mark heaves a deep sigh. “I want to have some kind of superpower as well. Maybe not necessarily producing big, multicolored bubbles like Honey Lemon but a cool superpower.”

 

“Don't you have one?”

 

“I do?”

 

“People at work say you saved the entire company on your own. Sounds pretty superpowery to me. What's with that?”

 

“Oh... is this how it's gonna be from now on? You hear your coworkers gossiping about me and then come to me and ask, if it's true or not?”

 

“Sure. Is it wrong?”

 

“No, it's not. But you once said there wasn't any gossip about me? Did you lie to me?” Mark teases.

 

“Oh please, that was after my second day in the company. I didn't know anything back then. I heard so many rumors by now and want to find out the truth about all of them.”

 

“I just don't know what for.”

 

“It helps me to understand you better. I really want to understand you better?” he asks cautiously and glances at Mark like a cute, little chipmunk.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yes, and all the employees who are talking gossip about you, I assume they wish for that as well.”

 

“What makes you think that?”

 

“They wouldn't talk about you so much, if they wouldn't care about you, right?”

 

“Don't confuse gossiping with caring,” Mark scoffs. “What are they talking about me anyway?”

 

“All kinds of things,” Jinyoung starts to recount cheerfully. “Different stories about your potential relationships and breakups, your family, Hana. Honestly, there is so much talk about Hana, since she's often dropping by these days. But people also speculate about the possibility that you're a part-time model in the US but also that you're starring in porn movies at night.”

 

“You're kidding me.”

 

“Nope, I heard it with my own ears,” Jinyoung confirms excitedly.

 

Mark's confusion makes way for sheer amusement when he starts to laugh. “Oh wow, I shouldn't share the truth with them because I would only disappoint. I'm sorry but my life is nothing like they picture it in their thriving imaginations. I'm honestly just a boring guy with nothing interesting to tell.”

 

“That can't be, since I never feel bored when I'm with you. Never. Not a single minute.”

 

“The reason for that isn't me but you, Jinyoung. You're an interesting person. You charmed so many people at work in such a short time. You're just very likable.”

 

“Thank you. You're also very likable, Mark. Everyone likes you.”

 

“Its different. They like me because I pay them and maybe because I'm not such a terrible boss and I don't yell at them when they make a mistake.”

 

“No, they like you for being you.”

 

“Yeah sure, does Taejoon like me as well?” Mark asks accompanied by a challenging smirk.

 

“You don't take my words seriously, huh? That's sad. Everyone truly likes you,” the younger mumbles and is his cute, pouty self again.

 

“Fine, okay. They think I'm adorable, got it. What about Taejoon? Did he say anything lately?” Mark keeps teasing.

 

“Well he... it's true that he likes you as a boss in the first place. The way you remain calm and keep the overview and how you're handling difficulties and your love to detail, also how you know the name of every single employee. Its impressive. I think the same by the way.”

 

“But from you I want to hear other things.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Not so terribly work related things.” Mark knows he's walking on thin ice with this but he just decides to go for it.

 

“But...I... what?” Jinyoung's eyes widen when he tries to make sense of Mark's request.

 

“Just try and tell me something good about myself that isn't office talk.”

 

“I told you already that you're likable.” He fiddles with his long sleeves of the hoodie and looks as adorable as ever.

 

“Not good enough. Try again.”

 

“Um... you're very fair to everyone?” the younger suggests.

 

“Still too work related. Again,” Mark presses but is careful to keep his tone playful.

 

“Uhm... I like the way you’re looking at people you care about, while they don’t even notice that you’re watching them. It’s like you’re beholding world’s greatest treasure. This is truly striking in my eyes,” the boy mumbles and Mark already sees the faint shade of pink on his cheeks.

 

“Oooh that was good,” he praises. “I want more.”

 

“You care so much. I like that.”

 

“Details?”

 

“About everything and anyone and it doesn't matter to you, if caring is uncomfortable or stressful. You still do it.” By now his cheeks are glowing red.

 

“Good. More.”

 

“M-M-More?” Jinyoung squeaks bewildered. “Huh... okay, let me think... uhm....I obviously like your fruity summer scent and I love your humor a lot. You make me smile so much, it's crazy. I love that you don't really care about what others think and the confidence you have in yourself. You're humble but you exactly know what you're good at. You treat the people around you with the utmost respect, regardless of their social status. And you're smart. A smart, good-looking, successful, rich guy who would be the perfect snob but is the exact opposite. If this isn't interesting, I don't know what is. You also have the perfect smile. God, I really love your smile, it's like the sun. Your laugh as well. It's so cute and it doesn't match your deep, raspy voice which is _so_ sexy. But that contrast is also kind of cute. I like your hands, also your fingers and how long and slender they are. I like the imperfection of your nose so much. Your eyes are the prettiest ever, so sparkly and attentive. And your lips look always so shiny and delicious and-”

 

Jinyoung looks panicked all of the sudden. It seems like he only realizes now what he said in his tirade. But Mark only cares about his words and what they might mean. “And?”

 

“Oh! My! God!” He puts his palms on his cheeks and looks like he wants to crumble to dust right on the spot. “Stupid loud mouth of mine. Oh god, I could have stopped after the fruity scent part but no, it turned into an entire confession speech. Stupid Jinyoung. WAIT! NO! NOT CONFESSION! IT WASN'T A CONFESSION! It...it...uhm...oh no.”

 

Mark thinks Jinyoung is really on the verge of crumbling to dust now. He wants to put him out of his misery but doesn't know if his considered method would be the right one. He could embarrass himself immensely and make everything between them awkward, if this would go wrong. But he promised himself to be brave and Jinyoung's little speech only encouraged him more.

 

“Hey Jinyoung? What would you say, if I’d ask you if it's okay to kiss you?”

 

“Dear god in heaven, please don't let this be a dream- NO! I WOULDN'T SAY THAT… I WOULD SAY.. uhm- I need to go to the bathroom!” he squeaks and quickly scrambles to his feet. He already made it halfway through the living room before Mark can react.

 

“Jinyoung wait!”

 

The boy stops, his back facing Mark. The latter gets up from the couch and slowly walks over to Jinyoung until he stands right behind him.

 

“Jinyoung, can I kiss you?”

 

The boy turns around slowly. When he faces Mark completely, his eyes are wide and bewilderment has the perfect grip on him. “W-What?”

 

“Please let me kiss you, Jinyoung,” Mark says, his voice low but gentle while he intently gazes back into Jinyoung's eyes.

 

Jinyoung stares back at him for a while longer, then swallows noticeably and nods his head jerkily. Mark's face lights up with a relieved smile before he closes the small distance between them. One hand finds the way to Jinyoung's neck and rests there while his other hand grips the fabric of Jinyoung's hoodie to pull him closer. Mark inches slowly closer, eyes still searching Jinyoung's for a hint of uneasiness. But there is none. He only spots surprise and anticipation. So when their noses almost touch, Mark closes his eyes and tilts his head and finally his lips are grazing the silky ones of Jinyoung.

 

It's not more than a soft, slow press at first, but the pure thought of being this close to Jinyoung is overwhelming. He tries again, gently nipping Jinyoung's bottom lip but the younger isn't responding. He's not doing anything at all, and Mark wonders for a moment, if he accidentally broke him somehow.

 

Mark pulls away only so much that he can look into Jinyoung's still wide open eyes. “Uhm... sorry-” But Mark can't finish. Jinyoung is on him in a split second, his shocked eyes finally closed and his lips working on Mark's. The latter feels the tension of a possible rejection completely vanishing and lets himself fall into this new feeling wholeheartedly.

 

Jinyoung's lips are even better than he imagined. The plumpness feels gorgeous against him. The younger's movements are urgent, his hands came up to clutch the fabric of Mark's hoodie while the press of his mouth gets more passionate by the second. Mark lets his hand wander up to the back of his head and lets his fingers slide through his thick, dark hair. It feels so good, everything about Jinyoung feels absolutely right. Mark plays with these plump lips which he stared at so often before. Every touch feels gorgeous and evokes a new wave of contentment in him.

 

Mark slides over Jinyoung's lips a last time before he pulls away. He beholds the beautiful boy's face right in front of him. Jinyoung is quietly gasping for air, his eyes still closed and his long, dark lashes still resting on his cheeks. Definitely an image to remember.

 

Eventually Jinyoung slowly opens his eyes and meets Mark's. The older would have expected a timid reaction but Jinyoung holds his gaze, curiously, searchingly.

 

They just continue staring at each other, breathing desperately while clawing at each other's clothes as if to make sure that the other won't disappear in a moment of abstraction.

 

“Did you,” Jinyoung eventually starts to talk, “just kiss me because you finally noticed how pathetically much I'm in love with you and you took pity on me?”

 

“Did it feel like a pity kiss?”

 

“No. It felt so real that it scares the shit out of me and at the same time I feel so happy that I could drown in it.”

 

“Good, because that's exactly what I wanted to achieve,” Mark mumbles before he leans in again, reattaching their lips. But a second later Jinyoung uses the grasp he has on Mark's front to gently nudge him away.

 

“Mark wait,” he gasps, “I need to know that I'm not alone in this.”

 

“Of course you aren't,” Mark affirms baffled.

 

“I held this embarrassing confession speech and just now I told you how much in love I am with you. I need to hear..... _something_ from you. I need you to voice it out..... please.” Mark slightly tilts his head to the side as he watches Jinyoung. This close, he can detect every tiny shift on his face. And it shocks him when he comprehends that Jinyoung looks almost tormented, unsure of Mark's reaction. He looks scared, trying to prepare for the worst, as if he would be expecting that Mark says it was all just a joke.

 

Mark gets closer again, nuzzling Jinyoung's cheek while he softly strokes the back of his neck. “Jinyoung,” he murmurs against his skin, “my beautiful and precious Jinyoung, I'm sorry.” He feels how Jinyoung is tensing up under his touches and quickly realizes that the apology could be understood completely wrong. “I'm sorry for not giving you what you needed. But I'm glad you told me. Please from now on, always tell me what you need.” Mark now faces him again, their noses only a centimeter apart. “You're absolutely not alone in this because I'm head over heels for you.”

 

Jinyoung's eyes widen again. He stares at Mark with his mouth hanging slightly open. “Uhm... could you maybe repeat this?” he asks flabbergasted.

 

“All of it?” Mark asks, amused.

 

“No... no, the last part is enough.”

 

“Park Jinyoung, I'm so in love with you, whenever I see you my heart jumps in joy, whenever I hear your voice happiness floods my mind, whenever I see you smile I also want to smile and whenever I'm allowed to touch you I feel my skin tingle and my body temperature rise dramatically. Is this explanation detailed enough?”

 

Finally a pretty and relieved smile seizes Jinyoung's face. He nods a few times quickly. “Yes, and now.... kiss me again?”

 

Nothing is further from his mind than to deny the younger this humble request. And so he pulls Jinyoung close again, tenderly caressing his waiting lips with his own. This time, Jinyoung responds immediately. And now they are sharing a long, slow kiss full of excitement and hope. Mark notices how Jinyoung's hands migrate to his sides, slowly sliding lower until they reach his hips and rest there. But he also uses his newly acquired power to draw Mark's body closer.

 

Jinyoung's actions get demanding quickly. Mark tries to keep the kiss slow and sweet. But Jinyoung presses their bodies flush together, obviously having other plans. Every slow brush of Mark's lips is answered with hungry passion. When the younger starts to lick Mark's lips to demand entrance, Mark pulls away to catch his breath. He wants to move slowly but when Jinyoung would offer deep french kisses to him, Mark is afraid his lower half would forget the meaning of the word 'slow'.

 

If Jinyoung is disappointed, Mark at least can't see it on his face. There are only his bright eyes, looking at Mark with overflowing affection. Mark places his palm on his cheek, letting his thumb caress the soft skin in slow motions, while he presses a small kiss to Jinyoung's other cheek. “To imagine that my initial plan for this evening was to watch a horror movie with Jaebum,” Mark snickers.

 

“I'm glad it turned out like this though.”

 

“You're not sad about missing out on Detective Pikachu?”

 

“The compensation was pretty good so I guess I will live,” he says with his most adorable smile and Mark can't handle, so he places a quick peck on his bottom lip. “I like this a lot.”

 

“Kissing?”

 

“Yes, kissing. And you being affectionate. I really like this,” Jinyoung whispers as if it would be a secret only for the both of them to hear.

 

“That's advantageous because you will get that a lot from now on,” Mark murmurs, having trouble to focus while being sucked in by Jinyoung's eyes, which resemble the night sky outside so much.

 

“Sooooo,” Jinyoung says hesitantly and Mark recognizes a hint of shyness again which he thought the other would have overcome already, “does that mean that...uhm.... you know, that.... we are.... a couple?”

 

“I very much hope so,” Mark jokes and it takes the whiff of anxiousness away from Jinyoung who beams at him now.

 

“So, it's late and I don't want to send you home now. I probably should prepare the guest room.”

 

“It's too far away,” Jinyoung blurts out.

 

“Away? From what?”

 

“It's too far away from you. I don't want to sleep there,” Jinyoung states full of determination. Mark is surprised by the sudden burst of confidence but he very much welcomes it.

 

“Okay, then I guess I don't need to prepare anything. So how is it? Are you sleepy? Do we want to go to bed?” Mark asks with a bright smile while he strokes Jinyoung's bangs off his forehead. Jinyoung nods eagerly and a giggle escapes Mark's lips in return.

 

After what feels like an eternity they are pulling away from each other but Mark is quick to catch Jinyoung's hand in his. He guides him to his bedroom. They slip under the covers together. Mark pulls the younger close and Jinyoung accepts the invitation happily, placing his head on Mark's chest. He nestles against his body as if he always belonged there.

 

Mark smiles down at the younger and places a soft peck on his forehead. “Goodnight, my boyfriend. Sleep well.”

 

“Boyfriend,” Jinyoung mumbles with a lazy grin on his face. “Yeah, sleep well, boyfriend.”

 

✧*:･ﾟ✧

 

Mark wakes up, feeling strangely watched. And indeed when he turns his head he spots a brightly smiling Jinyoung with the most adorable disheveled hair, looking at him.

 

“Good morning. Wow, your first action today is staring me awake. What a nice start in the day,” Mark jokes.

 

“And your first action is having this raspy morning voice. I expected a lot but I never would have guessed it's _that_ sexy. Who would have thought this whole relationship thing would get even better?” Jinyoung utters his deliberations.

 

“You like it?”

 

“Would you mind recording a wake up message for me with that voice?”

 

“I guess that means you like it,” Mark says and leans over to press a kiss on Jinyoung's nose.

 

“Yeah, like everything about you, I just like it too much,” the younger huffs.

 

“You will get tired of me early enough.”

 

“Never!” Jinyoung declares and clings to Mark. The koala in him makes a comeback this morning.

 

Mark snickers quietly. He reaches out to stroke his fingers through his messy bed hair. “How was your night?”

 

“Best night ever. It felt like I was sleeping in an orange plantation.”

 

“Uh...sorry?”

 

“No wait.... I liked that.”

 

“Oh... okay.”

“I liked it so much that I even would consider to do it often.... a lot more often.... like...you know.... always.”

 

Mark laughs at the cutie which now is officially his boyfriend. He doesn't know how he deserves this but he absolutely enjoys it. “Okay, message received. God, I'm a sappy, smiling mess already this early in the morning and it's all your fault.”

 

“Your face says you like being a sappy, smiling mess.”

 

“I could get used to it, that's true,” he murmurs and cuddles Jinyoung some more.

 

“Hey Mark?”

 

“Hmmm?”

 

“While I was happily staring at you in your sleep, I remembered that you didn't answer my question from last night.”

 

“Which one?” Mark pulls away a little to look at Jinyoung who observes him with a curious gaze.

 

“About you saving the entire company on your own. True or not?”

 

“Well that... it's a little more complex than this statement, honestly. Are you sure you want to go into this now?”

 

“If you want to tell me about it, I would be glad.” Jinyoung can probably sense Mark's sudden uneasiness but the latter believes that he would like to know more about him. Also as his boyfriend Jinyoung has every right to know about his back story, so why not spilling it now?!

 

Mark sits up, leaning his back against the headboard and Jinyoung follows suit.

 

“So you already heard that my dad died of lung cancer back then, right?” Mark quietly asks and scans Jinyoung's face. The younger nods, looking serious while he reaches out to take Mark's hand in the both of his, softly cradling it on top of the blanket.

 

“The sickness, it came unexpected and the disease progressed so rapidly, it was crazy. When my dad died, it felt like the ground had dropped out from under me and I was falling, just falling and falling with nowhere to land.” He feels Jinyoung's hands squeezing his in a soothing way. He looks up to offer Jinyoung a soft smile and receives one in return immediately. It seems a bit too concerned for his liking but it is a smile after all.

 

“But then I took a look around and comprehended that I need to pull myself together. Jamie was even younger than me and he was struggling so much with the whole situation. And my mum, god, she was in no state to cope with everything going on, much less taking care of the company all by herself all of the sudden. So I put on a suit and went into the company, with my business degree not yet finished and my work experience consisting of doing internships during summer breaks. That was..... adventurous, to say the least.”

 

“Woooow, this sounds like a movie but.... it truly happened,” Jinyoung marvels. “You really saved everything back then.”

 

“But what does that say about me? While everyone around me was paralyzed with sadness, I was taking over the company, functioning like nothing happened.”

 

“That you're a superhuman?” Jinyoung suggests and everything about this statement and his expression is so honest and pure that Mark can't help but smile at him again.

 

“Or that I'm a cold-hearted bastard?”

 

“This is ridiculous. Please tell me that you don't really think that about yourself.”

 

Mark looks down at their joined hands for a while, thinking, searching his mind to deliver an answer.

 

“Mark?”

 

“....”

 

“No way! You can't. We don't know each other for too long yet but so far I haven't seen you do anything along that line. You and cold-hearted are like opposite directions, Mark. It just doesn't fit. You're the warmest person I ever met. You were just strong enough to put your emotions aside because you couldn't watch everything going down the drain. You did it for your family and for your dad as well. But I think we both know that it was just as painful for you as it was for the rest of your family.” Jinyoung puts his chin on Mark's shoulder and softly presses his forehead against Mark's cheek. His warm breath his hitting Mark's skin. The older only sits there and feels not only Jinyoung's body against him but also his unshakable support and his strong will to cheer him up. How could he get this lucky and find this wonderful person?!

 

“Thank you,” Mark whispers.

 

“No reason to thank me. Only facts, nothing else. So now that we agree on you being a superhuman, do you want to tell me about your first days as a CEO?”

 

“To say it was rocky is the understatement of the century. Figuring things out about work processes was one thing. But there were also the employees, and a lot of them didn't think I had it in me to take over the company. I was so young and somehow tried to keep the company going. But they looked at me like I can't do anything and don't know anything, since _of course_ I would never be as capable as my dad, in their opinion. They were skeptical and worried about the company's future. Some of them were even resentful.”

 

“What happened? How did you convince them?”

 

“Some of them calmed down after they saw that I learned to lead the company well. It took me some time of course but eventually I got the hang of it. So most of the employees were relieved then. The rest of them, I just fired.”

 

“What?” Jinyoung squeaks and detaches himself form Mark's shoulder to look at him in surprise.

 

“That was a joke, okay?” Mark snickers. “They really saw me in a different light after I proved myself capable. But a few also retired not soon after I took over and that was the reason why I could hire some younger people. I guessed it would be a breath of fresh air to the company.”

 

“I was wondering why there are working a great number of fairly young people in the company. Wow... I really learned a lot already.”

 

“So much to the rumor of saving the company,” Mark scoffs.

 

“Yeah, I learned it's 100 percent true. We really have to talk about the porn-star-at-night thingy,” Jinyoung urges with narrowed eyes.

 

Mark laughs again. God, he's so cute, it's barely bearable. “Yeah, next time okay? Because we have something else on now. Are you ready for work?”

 

“Not really, but since it's kind of _your_ company, I guess it would look bad, if I'd ditch, huh?”

 

“Yeah, kind of,” Mark laughs and pats Jinyoung's chest. “Now come on, I also don't want to go to work without my boyfriend.”


	10. Ten

Mark accompanies his newly acquired boyfriend to his office and gives him a goodbye kiss before they part ways. Youngjae is the only one of Jinyoung's coworkers who is already at work this morning and Mark can hear him cheer all the way through the glass wall. While Mark walks down the corridor Jinyoung opens the door to enter his office and as soon as that happens there's a very Choi-Youngjae-like, loud “OH MY GOD“ echoing through the building and it makes Mark smile to himself.

 

Now he's going to face his so called best friend. Without knocking he enters Jaebum's office and takes a seat in front of his desk. Jaebum looks up and smiles at him. “Good morning Markie. You ditched me yesterday but I'm not mad at you because you look sexy today, like every day.”

 

“So was this all planned beforehand?” Mark asks, ignoring basically everything his friend said.

 

“What are you talking about?” The smile makes way for obvious confusion on his face now.

 

“The movies?”

 

“Well, you work so much lately and we don't hang out anymore like we used to do. Naturally I was upset and I admit that I maaaaybe whined a little much about it. To change that I asked you to go to watch a movie and you said yes. So in short, yes, I would say it was planned beforehand pretty well,” his friend recounts, uncharacteristically pure-minded.

 

“Are you dumb?”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Yesterday evening? The movies? The oh so accidental meeting with Youngjae and Jinyoung? Was it a weird coincidence or all part of a grand scheme to set me up with Jinyoung?”

 

“Oooh... that! Well, I hate to disappoint you but I really wanted to spend time with you. When I want to go on a date with my boyfriend I schedule a date with my boyfriend, not with you.”

 

“And the movie choice?”

 

“Oh that... well, Youngjae might have mentioned that Jinyoung is a tiiiiiny bit scared of horror movies.”

 

“So you think it was alright to leave me alone with an out of his mind scared Jinyoung, yes?”

 

“What can I do when my gorgeous boyfriend suddenly turns up? I was surprised as well. But as I said yesterday, who kisses me wins. Sorry. Apart from this, yes, I think it was absolutely alright. The opportunity to let you and Jinyoung have some alone time really was pure gold. We couldn't let it slip through our fingers.”

 

“Traitor.”

 

“Stop sulking and better tell me how the evening went with Jinyoung after you left...I don't even know _when_ you left but some time during the movie.”

 

“Jinyoung got scared, like you and your sneaky boyfriend obviously predicted it to happen. We either had to go or risk him getting a heart attack.”

 

“Okay, yes. So tell me what happened then?”

 

“Nope,” Mark declines with a teasing grin.

 

“Markie! I swear I will give you the deepest French kiss possible, if you don't answer me. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six-”

 

“Stop! Okay!” Mark better gives in because he totally wouldn't put it past Jaebum to carry out his threat. “I won't go into details but guess who has a beautiful, new boyfriend now,” Mark says and he can't suppress the smile that works its way to his face while thinking about Jinyoung.

 

“OH MY GOD! Thank heavens. Finally Markie!” Jaebum jumps to his feet and pulls Mark up to his chest.”

 

“Jaebum, it's nice that you're happy for me but I really need my ribs being intact,” Mark gasps in the tight embrace.

 

“Sorry Markie, but yes, I'm so very happy for you.” He releases Mark and instead pats his back a few times. “Did you spend the night together?”

 

“Yes, but-”

 

“WHOOAAA MARKIE YOU'RE REALLY A TIGER!”

 

“Nothing happened, idiot. And can you tone it down? This is an office and not a playground.”

 

“So no sex?”

 

“No.”

 

“Making out?”

 

“No.”

 

“Tell me you at least sucked his tongue,” Jaebum whines.

 

“I didn't suck anything-”

 

“Are you sure you're together? Maybe it was a misunderstanding?”

 

“Shut up. We kissed and it was wonderful and we will take it slow, okay?” Mark grumbles.

 

“Okay, fine. At least you acted on your feelings. We have a development, ladies and gentlemen.”

 

Mark is just about to bitch back when Jaebum's phone is ringing. He sits back down to answer it and Mark can guess very well who it is.

 

“Hi babe. Missing me already?” Pause. “Yeah, I heard the good news. Markie is here and just told me.” Pause. “Yep, I'm very happy as well. I don't know, if they want to do a double date. Maybe they should have some time alone first.” Pause. “Yeah, I know, no fucking so far. Let's wait and see how this will turn out.”

 

“Can you stop to exchange information about our sex life?” Mark cuts in, utterly annoyed.

 

“Yeah babe, that was just Markie. He's a bit uptight this morning. Said something about that we aren't supposed to talk about his sex life.” Pause. “Yeah, I don't know what he's referring to either when there's obviously no sex life there yet.”

 

“God, I hate you,” Mark grumbles and just leaves his office.

 

When Mark arrives in Yugyeom's office he's a bit surprised to find BamBam leaning against his desk while the boys are talking and laughing together as if it never would have been any other way.

 

“Hey, good morning. Are you two hanging out now?”

 

“Good morning, Mark. We're just discussing last night's TV program,” BamBam enlightens after turning around to face Mark.

 

“Okay... wait, this is still your workplace. Neither of you is working,” Mark points out teasingly. But he gets his punishment right away in the form of Yugyeom glaring at him behind BamBam's back and making some hand gestures which tell Mark to fuck the hell off. Mark can barely stifle his laugh while looking at his pissed off assistant. “But I guess a little break to communicate and connect is fine,” he quickly rows back and offers a gentle smile to the two younger boys.

 

“You're such a cute boss,” BamBam cackles.

 

“Cute boss! Pfft!” Mark mutters as he makes his way to his office door.

 

 

✧*:･ﾟ✧

 

 

“I can't believe it. _Still_ , I can't believe it, Jinyoung. Jaebum and I are so happy for you and Mark,” his best friend raves.

 

“Thank you for your support. But since Mark obviously plans to not make our relationship a secret, there's a not so pleasant talk ahead of me. I have to tell Jackson and I don't know how.”

 

“What do you mean, 'how'? You think he would be mad or something?”

 

“I don't know. Maybe not mad but.... sad? Disappointed? Bitter? Not my friend anymore?”

 

“Hold on, Jinyoung. Don't worry so much beforehand. Let's tell Jackson together, okay?”

 

“Tell me what?” Jinyoung swallows and slowly turns his head towards the source of the way too familiar voice. Jackson stands in the glassy doorway, his head tilted to the side and his gaze curious.

 

“Yeeeeees, uhm... yeah, good morning, Jackson.”

 

“Good morning Jinyoungie, good morning Youngjae. What is it?” the blond asks while he hops on Jinyoung's desk. “You look kind of unsettled. Not your best look, Jinyoungie. Better fix this.”

 

Jinyoung nods and takes a deep breath. “Okay Jackson, listen. What I have to tell you-”

 

“Jinyoungie wait, before you start I have tell you that I think you're an awesome guy. You're cute and smart and yes, your ass _is_ better than Mr. Tuan's. I admit that. But I have to tell you that I don't reciprocate your feelings. I'm sorry.”

 

“What?”

 

“Jackson, you dumbass. Jinyoung wasn't about to confess to you,” Youngjae groans.

 

“No.... oh my god noooo, I absolutely didn't want to confess to you,” Jinyoung confirms and shakes his head so fiercely that it feels like it would fall off any moment.

 

“No? Oh... okay, what's up then?” he says with a slight shrug and an innocent smile.

 

“Jackson...uhm.... since yesterday.... well...uhm... Mark and I, we're in a relationship. Together. With each other.”

 

“Honestly?”

 

Jinyoung nods a couple of times and feels how a blush creeps up his cheeks now that he says it out loud.

 

“That's amazing! Congratulations Jinyoungie. I’m very happy for you,” the blond cheers and crawls all the way over the desk to wrap his arms around Jinyoung. After some moments of confusion Jinyoung returns the hug, feeling the utmost relief washing over him.

 

“You… are?”

 

“Of course I am. You’re my friend. And I was wondering for how long the both of you planned to drag this out. Took you long enough.”

 

“What?”

 

“It was so obvious that there is something…. deeper between you. Even more obvious than the thing between Bamie and Yugie. It was just a matter of time.”

 

“Oh… I feel a bit stupid now,” Jinyoung awkwardly giggles.

 

“Don't. But you should know that I always wish you the best, okay?”

 

“Okay,” Jinyoung whispers and can't believe his luck to have awesome friends like that.

 

“So what now? Can't I hit on Mr. Tuan anymore?”

 

“I would prefer you wouldn't,” Jinyoung cautiously admits.

 

“That's sad but relatable. Let me see, maybe I can swoon over Jaebum from now on.”

 

“Let me kindly remind you that he's also taken.... even though he sometimes acts like an idiot about it,” Youngjae protests.

 

“Ugh.”

 

“By the way Youngjae, do you think, if Mark would give him green light that Jaebum would...uhm...try something with him?” Jinyoung asks. This question already lurked in the back of his head since he witnessed the two best friends together for the first time.

 

“Nope.”

 

“No?”

 

“No... I mean yes, maybe if Jaebum would be single. But now, absolutely no because he has me. And I know it doesn't seem like it but Jaebum is the most faithful soul out there, so no,” Youngjae lightheartedly explains. “What is it Jinyoung, already being a possessive boyfriend?” he laughs.

 

“No, I was just curious, okay?”

 

“Can we get back to the main question here? Who can I invest all of my flirt power into now?” Jackson butts in.

 

“I mean... there's still Taejoon,” Youngjae suggests.

 

“How dare you, Choi Youngjae! I'm a premium man. I'm a freaking ten out of ten, okay?! I don't need to live off crumbs.”

 

“At least he looks good and he's smart,” Jinyoung tries to calm him down.

 

“I'm going to tell Mr. Tuan that you said that,” Jackson teases and sticks out his tongue.

 

“No you won't!”

 

“No, I really won't. And I also won't get together with Taejoonie. But how about letting me inform him about you having a boyfriend now.”

 

“You want to tell him? Why? I thought that would be my other difficult talk today.”

 

“Because I think that it would be nice, if he doesn't have to pretend to be okay when he gets the news.”

 

“Wow, you really care about him. You're so nice, Jackson,” Jinyoung says in awe.

 

“And maybe that's the start of another wonderful couple,” Youngjae singsongs.

 

“Nah, he nags all of the time and he has the hots for Jinyoung anyway.” The blond heaves a dramatic sigh. “No, I give up. Mark Tuan is really the best man out there. I can't let go.”

 

“Okay, now that we have discussed this,” Youngjae rounds up, “would you mind elaborate on the thing with Bamie and Yugie because I have no idea what you were talking about.”

 

Jackson offers them a smug smile. “I waited so long for that question. Sit down and listen, lovely boys-”

 

“We already sit. Just spill it.”

 

“Patience, Youngjae. You will now listen to a story about young love and obstacles.”

 

 

✧*:･ﾟ✧

 

 

Jinyoung is in love with Mark, utterly, tremendously, 100% in love with the dazzling Mark Tuan. Since they got together, he celebrates a mini-party every day. He never have been this happy before and it looks like this time his happiness came to remain by his side.

 

Jinyoung likes it. He likes it a lot, no, he even loves it, the way Mark looks at him, the way his eyes would always find Jinyoung's eyes first and drinking in them before he even spares a single glance at the rest of his body. He enjoys all of Mark's touches, the feather light caresses of his fingertips against his skin, the soft presses of Mark's lips against his neck. He loves the way Mark makes him feel, like someone very precious, someone impossible to replace.

 

Not only appreciates Jinyoung the way Mark treats him. No, he also enjoys to learn more about the other with every passing day. As if all the sides he has seen of Mark so far wouldn't already make him swoon, he discovers new, endearing traits and habits all of the time. Jinyoung never felt so much before for another person. His heart and mind is filled with Mark. There are brand-new emotions which the older evokes in him. Jinyoung swears he never felt like this before, let alone in such an intensity. It's thrilling and soothing at the same time.

 

If he's honest with himself, he has to admit that he never expected that another person could be his safe place, his personal heaven, his own little paradise. Sure, he always believed in love but his mindset declared that it was impossible to trust so much in anybody else. And then Mark came into his life. And Mark slowly but firmly put Jinyoung's mindset in its place and told it to shut the fuck up because obviously Mark is all of that. Mark is his paradise.

 

It came as a surprise. Mark in general is the biggest surprise life had up its sleeve so far. Jinyoung never planned on being in a relationship with someone who knows about his past, even been there and witness it. He wanted to be with someone who would know only the clean side of him. He wanted to bury this dark and nasty part of his life, never wanted to share it with his future partner. But Mark changed everything and Jinyoung is simply helpless against it. Too important is Mark's presence in his life. And maybe there's a tiny fragment in Jinyoung's mind which tells him that it's not that bad that his boyfriend isn't only aware of his past but also is accepting it.

 

Jinyoung loves every moment he is able to spend with his boyfriend. He loves these long, slow kisses where they sensually explore each other bit by bit. It's like diving into a deep sea of bliss, being absolutely content with what you have but still always curious to dive deeper and find more satisfaction.

 

Like now, as they are lying on Mark's couch on a Saturday afternoon, their limbs entangled while they are lazily kissing. They take breaks, pulling away to look at the other with half-lidded eyes and content smiles.

 

And then Mark kisses him again, slowly savoring his lips before his tongue slips inside Jinyoung's mouth. The younger was over the moon when Mark finally started to consider tongue kisses. It took a full week of only chaste pecks until the older finally accepted to take the next step. And Jinyoung would still literally jump for joy about it, if he wasn't busy otherwise now, like with Mark's hand which is raking through his dark hair. His fingertips are softly massaging Jinyoung's scalp while his tongue does all the good things in the younger's mouth.

 

Jinyoung's hand travels to Mark's cheek to caress the soft skin. His fingertips are slowly sliding along his cheekbone while he silently revels in the fact that only he is allowed to touch Mark like this.

 

The next second Mark breaks the kiss and instead turns his head a bit to place little pecks inside Jinyoung's palm. Even though Jinyoung would have loved to enjoy the other's tongue in his mouth longer, he also cherishes the cute little gestures which Mark always pulls in the most unforeseeable moments. It turns his insides all fluffy and fuzzy.

 

“I love your lips on me,” Jinyoung whispers and smiles at him.

 

“That's good because I love to have my lips on you.”

 

“Maybe I should get that line tattooed somewhere. I always want to remember it.”

 

“Oh please don't ever get one of my lines tattooed. I'm not a lyrical person, Jinyoung. I say things to get points across, not for them to sound beautiful,” Mark admits and continues to gently rake through Jinyoung's hair while his shiny doe eyes gaze directly into his soul.

 

“Still most of the things you say sound pretty much beautiful to me.”

 

“Beauty is in the cries of the beholder, I guess.”

 

And this is also a part of Mark which Jinyoung came to love so much. To ruin a perfectly romantic moment with one of his typical blunders is very Mark-like and utterly endearing in Jinyoung's opinion. And he never can hold back his laughter. “Mark... god, it's _eyes_. In the _eyes_ of the beholder.”

 

“Huh, guess this didn't sound very beautiful, even to you.”

 

“No, but it's entertaining nevertheless,” Jinyoung chuckles. “But please don't ever cry just because you have to behold me. That would be kind of sad.”

 

“I think I can manage,” Mark snickers and kisses Jinyoung's eye whiskers a few times. They are lying close together, their faces mere centimeters apart from each other and still Jinyoung thinks he can't be close enough to Mark.

 

“You know, the first time you held my hand felt very special,” Jinyoung brings up.

 

“Back in your hell-hole apartment?”

 

“You remember!”

 

“Of course.”

 

“It felt magical. The prince came to protect me from the rat king with his magical touch,” Jinyoung chuckles.

 

“Even though it's not a drama plot, I like the story very much,” Mark responds and kisses Jinyoung's palm again. Then he guides it back to his cheek and puts his own hand on top of Jinyoung's to hold it in place.

 

“Can I ask you something?”

 

“Sure,” Mark immediately answers.

 

“Are you gay or bi?”

 

“I'm bi. Is this important though?”

 

“Yes, and it's terrible,” Jinyoung whines full of misery, which replaces the lazy smile on Mark's face with confusion.

 

“What? Why?”

 

“That means I'm in competition with the whole world,” Jinyoung sulks and his bottom lip is jutting out.

 

Mark giggles, high-pitched and cute and it's enough to dispel the nasty thoughts about the amount of his potential rivals in the younger's head. “Wrong, Jinyoung. You won't have any competitors because all this time I obviously waited for only you. There is only you.” Mark confirms his statement with another slow and long-lasting kiss. Jinyoung sinks into the bliss of Mark's sleek tongue in his mouth as if it would be the first time all over again to feel it.

 

“Remember when you opened the door and you were half naked and just out of the shower?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Do you open the door like that to anybody?”

 

“When I take a shower and still try to make it to the door in time, I guess so. Not that it is an everyday occurrence though.”

 

“Don't.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“From now on, don't do this anymore. Don't annoy unsuspecting people with this view,” Jinyoung huffs.

 

“Annoy? I didn't know you were annoyed by it,” Mark snorts, tone between disbelief and amusement.

 

“Well, _I_ wasn't. But not everybody is _me_.”

 

“I don't think anyone would feel offended-”

 

“For heaven's sake, just don't do it, Mark!”

 

“Give me a proper reason,” Mark teases and Jinyoung responds with incoherent grumbling only. “So, no reason, huh? Then I guess I can't grant your request.”

 

“I don't want others to see you like this, okay?” Jinyoung blurts out, still sulky that he has to voice his childish reasoning. “It's mine! Only mine! Others can't take this from me and they aren't allowed to see!” He buries his head in Mark's chest and wraps his arm around him. This is good for two reasons: one, he can hide his embarrassment and two, he can enjoy being closer to Mark, who is chuckling now.

 

“That's a proper reason. I will obey then,” Mark says, voice not teasing anymore but with a gentle tone to it. He presses a kiss on top of Jinyoung's head. This position, nestled against Mark's chest with the older's hand in his hair, is so comfortable that Jinyoung could fall asleep again. But maybe he would miss out on more kisses then. He's still pondering over it when Mark speaks again.

 

“So I thought about Jackson and-”

 

Jinyoung's head jerks back so he can glare at Mark. “Could you please not think about Jackson when we're together? Or am I doing something seriously wrong here?”

 

“No,” Mark laughs and looks adorable, “I mean not _now_ , but I thought about him recently. Listen Jinyoung, I think he might be a genius.”

 

“What?” Jinyoung beholds him with the most skeptical look he can manage.

 

“It makes sense, okay? It's hard to believe at first but when you think about it, it might be possible. He seems to have a seventh sense about people often and well, we both know that he's never at his workplace but everything he delivers is on time and truly good. How is this possible, if he's not a genius?”

 

“I don't know, but he's not a genius.”

 

“You're his friend but you won't even consider it? Not for a second?”

 

“We're talking about the guy who rubbed his head on mine, hoping to somehow see my memories of you being topless this way.”

 

“Ooooooh.... that was it, that one day after you brought the documents over?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“I see. Okay, he's not a genius.”

 

“Can we agree on him being an enigma?”

 

“That's actually a great description for him.”

 

“So, are there more random thoughts in your head which you would like to share with me?”

 

“Basically I would like to share everything with you but I try to filter the really uninteresting things out. Buuuuuuuut, I’m thinking about getting a pet rabbit.”

 

“Y-You do?” Jinyoung asks astounded.

 

“Yep, I think it would be good company in the evenings.”

 

“Do you think you can manage taking care of it? You work so much and the bunny needs attention, you know?” Jinyoung is pointing that out, not without having ulterior motives.

 

“I might need a little help. Let me see… maybe Jaebum could help-”

 

“I CAN HELP!”

 

“Yes? Are you sure?”

 

“Yes! I love pet rabbits!”

 

“I know,” Mark laughs.

 

Jinyoung just continues to ramble. “And I will come over and clean everything and I will be here so often but you can’t be annoyed!”

 

“I wouldn’t because that’s the plan.”

 

“And I will cuddle so much with…. Wait, what did you say?”

 

“I want to get that pet rabbit so you would spend more time here. We would share custody for Plumper.”

 

“Plumper?”

 

“Yep, it’s supposed to be a chubby one and I want to call it Plumper.”

 

“O-Okay…. so…. you could just ask me to come over more often. Even though I think I'm already spending most of my free time here.”

 

“Not enough. And it doesn’t seem like I am reason enough for you to visit, therefore the attempt at bribery.”

 

“You never were more wrong. But if I can have you _and_ the pet-…and Plumper, I won’t object,” Jinyoung admits with a satisfied smile.

 

“Finally my gummy bear boy will have his pet rabbit.” Mark snickers and tousles Jinyoung's hair a bit.

 

“I really do like you calling me gummy bear boy, you know that?”

 

“You actually do? I wasn't sure because it was created under _these_ circumstances,” Mark says quietly while he lets his hand slide down to massage the nape of Jinyoung's neck.

 

“Even though I worked a terrible job back then, the day I was meeting you was the most special one ever. You came to me like a miracle. The following months, I thought back to this day every single time life was coming at me from every direction and threw things at me that I couldn't control. The memory of meeting you was like a fairy-tale or a nice dream to think about and overcome trouble with. This was the sliver of hope which I so desperately did cling to. It was what I needed to endure until the end.”

 

“Jinyoung,” Mark whispers and gazes lovingly into his eyes. There is so much warmth in his gaze and in his voice that Jinyoung could melt right on the spot. “I'm so glad you're with me now, my soft gummy bear boy plushie.” Mark tightens his arms around Jinyoung and is now the one who buries his face in the younger's chest.

 

“Okay okay, don't squeeze too hard. Breathing is an important activity,” Jinyoung laughs and Mark looks at him, brightly smiling.

 

“Even though this, our relationship, started in a very unconventional way, I'm so glad it turned out like this. I'm so glad I could meet you. I'm so happy that you're here now.”

 

“Believe me, I am the happiest.”

 

“Hey Jinyoung?” This is surprising, Mark's tone suddenly changed. It's cautious. And the bright smile vanished from his face. Jinyoung is a bit wary of what there is to come.

 

 

✧*:･ﾟ✧

 

“Yes?”

 

“I think we should talk about your time in the brothel. You never talk about it but I think it would be good for both of us,” Mark carefully addresses. Jinyoung's body tenses up in his arms and his eyes stare back at Mark blankly.

 

“It wouldn't,” he curtly replies.

 

Mark understands that it's neither easy nor enjoyable for Jinyoung to talk about the time he worked as a prostitute. But it doesn't sit well with him that there is an entire part of Jinyoung's life which he just has a vague idea about. It feels like he's missing something, like he doesn't completely know Jinyoung yet. Mark loves him so much, he wants to know every single bit about him, all the good things and all the bad ones, too.

 

Of course he isn't fond of the whole thing either. The fact that there were already so many other people having their hands on his Jinyoung and treated him not how he deserved to be treated at all, it's riling him up and makes him angry. He doesn't like it at all. But it's not something to be angry at Jinyoung about. It's the unfairness of life which is responsible for that.

 

Jinyoung experienced so many nasty things during that time. It must be a lot to deal with on his own. Mark wants him to share his burden with him in the hope to make it easier for the younger.

 

“Jinyoung, please,” he quietly begs.

 

“Why do you want to make me talk about it? What's the point?”

 

“I'm afraid you won't get over it, if you don't speak about it.”

 

“No. No, I can get over it just fine by burying it deep in the ground so it never will see the light of day again.”

 

“Jinyoung....,” Mark sighs, “Please talk to me.”

 

Jinyoung rolls himself out of Mark's arms and sits up. This gesture and the defiant expression on the younger's face almost hurts Mark physically. Mark follows suit and also sits up, though he doesn't attempt to move closer to Jinyoung.

 

“I only did this for two years, okay? It's not a big deal.”

 

“I understand, if you don't want to go into it _now_ but I'm sure that 'it's not a big deal' is not how you really feel about this time. Can I remind you that you already cried a river in front of me when we talked about your past only briefly? I just want you to know that you can talk to me when you're ready. No pressure, okay?”

 

It's a bit disturbing to see so many emotions flash across Jinyoung's face in mere seconds. Mark can only guess what kind of storm is blustering inside of him. “I.... I..... Mark, I probably won't, okay?” he answers, his voice softer now.

 

“Why not? Don't you trust me?”

 

“That has nothing to do with it. I _do_ trust you. I have more faith in you than anyone ever.”

 

“So why? I said I would wait until you're ready. Please don't say that this part of your life, these emotions which shook you during it, will forever remain something you hide away from me.”

 

“Mark, would you _please_ understand that it's not something you should take personal.”

 

“I just want to know the real reason. I don't want to annoy you but I hate that you maybe think you can't trust me.”

 

“I said I trust you!” Jinyoung snaps and glares at the older.

 

“Then prove it!”

 

“The heck Mark, you don't know what you're talking ab-”

 

“No I don't, so you have to fucking tell me!”

 

“You won't understand! So leave it be!” Jinyoung hisses.

 

“Fucking make me understand! I'm here to understand but if you don't trust me, I won't even have the chance!” Mark replies equally indignant.

 

“Don't do this! Don't blame it on me!”

 

“I'm not! I'm just going fucking crazy with you FOR FUCK'S SAKE,” Mark yells because he has to get rid of his anger somehow.

 

Jinyoung rolls himself off the couch and stands now as straight as a pole, looking absolutely furious.

 

“THEN JUST LEAVE ME, IF I'M THAT UNBEARABLE!”

 

Mark is so outraged. How can Jinyoung say something like that?! He also gets up swiftly and makes a few quick steps towards Jinyoung to make sure that he won't leave in the middle of the argument. “YOU'RE FUCKING OUT OF YOUR MIND!” Mark yells in a desperate growl and reaches out to the younger.

 

“NOOO!” Jinyoung suddenly screams, the outcry so intense that Mark's guts are twisting. He freezes immediately, watching Jinyoung with wide eyes.

 

The younger crouches down on the floor and hides his head beneath his arms. Mark is just standing there, mind blank. Jinyoung is scared, Mark realizes. Jinyoung is scared of him? Did Jinyoung think he would hurt him?

 

It's dead silent in the apartment. Only the desperate whimpers which come from Jinyoung are audible. “Jinyoung,” Mark whispers.

 

The younger starts to sob convulsively. “No... no, no, no,” he repeats, quietly but frantically. He lifts his eyes, looking into Mark's shocked ones only for a split second. Thick tears are already rolling down Jinyoung's cheeks. Mark sees his lips quiver and the sorrow in his eyes.

 

“Jinyoung, I'm coming closer now and I will hug you. Is this okay?” Mark forces himself to be calm, even though he feels like bursting into tears as well.

 

“Yes,” he wails.

 

Mark crouches down and wraps his arms around Jinyoung. The boy is shaking through his skull and his spine. Mark is worried that he's hyperventilating with how quick his breathing is. His body reacted without permission. Without making any compromises it went into full-fledged panic mode.

 

“Jinyoung.... Jinyoung, are you okay?” Mark asks, trying to keep his voice calm and gentle so he won't kindle the other's turmoil. He's stroking his back but he doubts Jinyoung feels it right now with the way his body is trembling.

 

“I.... I was scared for a moment,” he forces out between heavy breaths and sobs. Though he's obviously still fighting mentally and physically, he musters up the courage to glance at Mark again for a moment.

 

“Jinyoung, I'm sorry. I never, really _never_ would hit you.”

 

“I know!” And now their eyes meet again, but longer this time. Mark still tries with all his might to get himself together so he wouldn't start crying as well at this sight. His eyes are so full of fear and worry that Mark can hear both their hearts cracking a bit. “Oh my god, Mark, I-I-I'm s-so sorry. I know..... you wouldn't. It's just, I-I couldn't stop m-myself from reacting l-like this. It was stronger than me. I'm s-sorry,” he stammers urgently.

 

Mark hates this. He hates that Jinyoung had to suffer so much. He hates every single person that ever hurt this boy, every single person who was part of creating this level of anxiety in him. Mark never hated anything or anyone with such burning passion before. But now he has to push those feelings down. It's not the right time for them.

 

“You're safe. Nothing will happen to you,” Mark assures him and lets both of them plop down on the floor. He rocks Jinyoung gently back and forth in his arms. Slowly his breathing becomes more steady but he's still sobbing and crying. “I'm sorry for scaring you. I'm sorry for yelling at you. I didn't mean it.”

 

“Me too, I'm so sorry for what I said. I'm so, so sorry,” he snivels. “I didn't mean it either. Please don't leave me.”

 

Mark just hugs him tighter and lets the silence take over for a few minutes. Finally his body seems to calm down. The shaking stopped almost completely by now, as well as the tears. “I'm sorry for reacting like that,” Mark eventually says, just above a whisper. “I just really want to know all about you. I can't bear the thought of you hiding something painful from me and instead suffer alone for the rest of your life.”

 

“Mark....... I can't tell you. You will be disgusted by me and leave. The thought of you leaving me... it's too much. I am so ashamed of myself. It's bad enough that you have a vague image of what I did during that time. But to explain to you in detail...” he trails off.

 

Mark freezes once again, trying to process Jinyoung's words and the desperate look in his puffy eyes.

 

“That's it? You think, if you would tell me about your past in detail, I would change my mind about you and our relationship?” he asks, taken aback.

 

“Yes. You would be reminded that I was just a damn slut, paid to let nasty jerks have their way with me. You will realize that I'm not good enough for you and never will be.”

 

“If you think that, you really don't have enough trust in me.”

 

“Mark, I-”

 

“No, Jinyoung! I would never, really _never_ , let my opinion about you be taken from me. I would always honor and value you as the amazing person I was able to get to know you.”

 

“Mark...,” he sniffles and fresh tears are rolling down his cheeks.

 

“Don't worry, my treasure. I will show you in the future that you can trust me, no matter what. I will show you until you feel ensured enough to tell me everything. Jinyoung, you and I, we are a team. You don't need to pretend in front of me. I want to know when you are hurt and when you have a hard time so we can share the burden and overcome it together. But for you to act like you're okay in front of me just because you don't want to bother me or scare me off, that's the last thing I want. I don't need an actor by my side. I only need you.”

 

“Okay,” he whispers between sobs and presses himself more into Mark's body.

 

“I accept that you need more time. I just really want you to know that you can tell me anything anytime and I will listen to you and promise not to look at you any differently. You're my one and only, Jinyoung.”

 

After what feels like hours later, Jinyoung picks himself up a little. He straightens himself in Mark's embrace but makes sure to not wriggle out of it.

 

“Mark?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Is it okay, if I just tell a bit for now?”

 

“Everything is okay, my love.”

 

“Good........ I'm.....I'm just still so ashamed,” he whispers and chokes on his own words. It takes another minute before he continues to speak. “These men, there were some decent among them of course, but there were also terrible freaks who didn't care about the rules regarding.... causing pain.”

 

“I don't understand. The operators, didn't they do anything about it? It was their rule after all.”

 

“Pfft, these guys, _the guests_ , were successful business managers or famous actors or singers. The operators weren't interested in making powerful enemies just to protect some beat up sluts. It wasn't worth it in their opinion. Because what should we do? Go to the police? Or to our expensive lawyers and sue them? We didn't have any options and they damn well knew. So they just let those jerks do what they wanted and hoped that it wouldn't turn out bad enough to have us hospitalized. I wanted to leave numerous times but I needed the money and I told myself that I have to survive just a little longer. Just a little longer and one day I'll be free.”

 

“Jinyoung... this is.... I don't have even words for this.” Mark can only tighten his arms around his boyfriend.

 

“They... they beat me and they forced me to do terrible stuff. Some of them even drugged me. They humiliated me in so many ways-” Jinyoung's voice breaks and Mark starts to gently rock him again.

 

“Sh sh sh sh sh, nothing will happen to you now. Not ever again.”

 

Again Mark gives Jinyoung some time to calm down. He also needs time to comprehend what he just heard. It sounds unbelievable that those things actually happen in reality. Those places exist, were they treat people so inhumanly and nobody cares. It feels like a parallel universe and Mark's TV-drama-infatuated mind has trouble to perceive.

 

“You know,” Jinyoung quietly starts, “the day you walked in this room and you were different from anybody else, treating me with so much kindness while having absolutely no obligation to do so, I knew. I just knew that you were special and you were perfect.... for me. I spent every day whining over my lost prince. Ask Youngjae, I made him suffer with me,” he softly giggles at the memory and this brings a tiny smile back to Mark's face.

 

“Yeah? He seems to have managed well though.”

 

“I guess,” he says and shrugs. “With you, it was the first time that I actually wanted someone to take me and you, of all people, just didn't felt the need to do it. Just my luck,” he jokingly complains and rolls his eyes.

 

“I didn't make that up then, right? Your attempts to seduce me got bolder towards the end of the session?”

 

“Hell yes,” Jinyoung admits confidently which makes Mark chuckle. “You know, when you walked out of that door, I wanted to call after you. I wanted to run and grab you by your sleeve. I just wanted to do anything to stop you from leaving.”

 

“But you didn't do either of these things.”

 

“How could I? You, a business man, successful and morally perfect and I, just a half naked slut without any impressive achievements. How could I have dared?”

 

“And still we're ending up together, right? You know why that is? Because we're meant to be, Jinyoung. We're meant to be together and nothing will change that.”

 

“This is the only thing I will believe and remember from now on.”

 

“Deal,” Mark says with a soft smile and leans down to kiss him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooo, how are we all doing?


	11. Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up, everybirdy. The road gets bumpy.

 

 

“So there is still no sex happening, yeah?” Youngjae asks and beholds him with a pitiful gaze while they are lazing around on Jinyoung's couch.

 

“Correct. That's actually even overexaggerated because there's also nothing else happening.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“He never touches me anywhere _unsafe_. His hands are on my neck or back, maybe my hips but never lower or under my shirt. Hell, we're still only frenching.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Yep. He leaves me hot and fucking bothered every single time.”

 

“To tease you?”

 

“I don't think so. When we're kissing he suddenly would pull away and smile at me very sweetly and ask me what I would love to eat and how I'm too skinny and that he bought my favorite ice cream. So I can't even be mad at him because he's too sweet of a boyfriend.”

 

“That's indeed very sweet-”

 

“My fingers only went near his pants' waistband. I didn't even try to unbutton anything. Before I could start something he took my hands in his and guided them up to his mouth and kissed them repeatedly and inbetween he told me how happy he is with me and how glad he is that we are together.”

 

“That's also very sweet.”

 

“Yes, he always pulls cute shit like this. It's cute and adorable but I want him in my pants.”

 

“So why won't he attack _now_ when he couldn't even hold himself back from giving you a hand job after only one hour of knowing you?”

 

“I truly don't know.” That's not entirely true though. Jinyoung has a theory why Mark wouldn't let them step up to the next level but he urgently hopes he is wrong with it. He also thinks it's better to keep it to himself. He's just too scared to say it out loud. The general idea of being just a charity case to Mark faded into the deepest depths of his mind but it has not yet fully vanished. “I even mentioned casually that I am tested and clean, not only once but several times already.”

 

“How can you mention that casually? Like 'Hey Mark, pass me the salt please and also I don’t have any sexually transmitted diseases so I’m good to go. Just in case. Wow, dinner tastes great'. Casual like this?”

 

“No, obviously I did it in a more skillful way,” Jinyoung says and flashes his friend his best deadpan face.

 

“Uh-huh.”

 

“The point is I still didn't get his dick. And I really want his dick.”

 

“It's so unusual to see you desperate like this.”

 

“It's just very hard to be with someone as gorgeous as him and not just jump him all of the damn time.”

 

“Did you tell him?”

 

“What?”

 

“What you just said, that you actually die a long and painful death, if he won't pound you into the mattress with his beautiful dick soon.”

 

“That's not what I said.”

 

“But that's what you meant.”

 

“Wait, I hope you just assume his dick is beautiful and don't speak from experience. Because even _I_ didn't see his dick yet and _I_ am his boyfriend.”

 

“Holy shit, no. I didn't see his dick, okay?! Jaebum just mentioned that he has this really pretty dick-”

 

“HOW THE FUCK DOES JAEBUM KNOW?”

 

“I guess friends just know that about each other?”

 

“You don't know how my dick looks.”

 

“I kind of know. We showered together after P.E. back in middle school, remember? So I guess that's how Jaebum knows about Mark as well.”

 

“You never asked him specifically about it?”

 

“No, and I suddenly don't want to know more than this.”

 

“I want to know.”

 

“Calm down, he won't take Mark away from you because first, he's in a relationship which he enjoys very much and second, Mark only has eyes for you. I told you all of this already.”

 

“Still!” Jinyoung huffs and he knows for sure that he acts like petulant kid.

 

“Don't be a jealous brat, at least not when there's not the slightest reason to be one. Also back to the question, did you tell him that you want more than only sweet kisses and fleeting touches?”

 

“No.”

 

“Solution: tell him!”

 

“I can't, Youngjae. He met me when I was a damn slut, so now I try to act as unslutty as possible. And telling him that I am desperate to get fucked by him is not exactly as pure as I want to come across.”

 

“You really think he would deem you slutty just because you'd ask your _boyfriend_ for sex?”

 

“I don't know, okay? I just don't want to risk anything. I can't fuck this up. Mark is perfect. I am so damn happy with him, happier and calmer than I ever felt before. The thought of losing him scares the freaking shit out of me. So I rather want to play it safe.”

 

“Okay, I understand that. But you can't just wait around until your balls fall off, right? Maybe you can try and seduce him somehow.”

 

“I said I want to be as unslutty as possible and you talk about seducing. Try to make sense!”

 

“I changed my mind, just wait around until your damn balls fall off.”

 

 

✧*:･ﾟ✧

 

 

“Jaebum, he's so cute and naive and good-natured. How could he preserve all of this after being treated so badly? He experienced so much shit so how is this possible? How is he still that..... kind and perfect?” Mark brings into question.

 

Jaebum thinks for a moment, picking up his wine glass and takes a sip before he allows his glance to wander over the interior of his kitchen. “I guess good people will always remain good people.”

 

“He’s the best, the cutest and sweetest person ever,” Mark raves, not able to control himself when he thinks about the person he's so deeply in love with. “It’s so much fun with him. I swear I will protect him and take care of him and make him happy.”

 

“It sounds like you’re talking about your pet.”

 

“No?”

 

“Like he can't take care of himself.”

 

“Of course I _do_ _know_ that he can take care of himself but he needed to do that way too long. He had nobody to depend on and now I want to make up for that and cherish him like he deserves to be cherished.”

 

Jaebum slowly nods and seems to ponder for a moment about Mark's words. “He's lucky to have you. You're cute, Markie. And if it's like that I guess it's forgivable that you talk about him like he's your favorite stuffed toy,” his friend scoffs.

 

“He is adorable,” Mark sighs.

 

“You _do_ know that you're whipped, right?”

 

“I know,” he simply confirms.

 

“Then I hope you fuck him into oblivion, just how it would be right and healthy at this point in your relationship.”

 

“Jaebum!”

 

“What?”

 

Mark sighs annoyed, knowing his best friend and his habit of ignoring his privacy on so many levels, only too well.

 

“I can't.”

 

“Ugh, I was afraid you would say that. Why not?”

 

“His past, he-”

 

“You don't want him because of his past?”

 

“No! I want him no matter what!” Mark insists. “But he has endured so much suffering and every single one of those shit experiences is related to sex. I don't want to trigger anything.”

 

“Yes, he endured a lot but you say his reward is to never be touched again even by the person he's in love with? That sucks because it means you're punishing him even after his rotten days are supposed to be over.”

 

“I am not punishing him, Jaebum!” Mark fiercely defends himself. “I protect him. That's a huge difference.”

 

“You don't want to compare yourself to those pricks who abused him, right?”

 

“No, of course not. But I don't know, if he's ready and put that completely behind himself. I don't want to pressure him. I don't want him to feel like he must do something he's not ready for yet, just because I can't control my desire. So it's his decision alone. I won't ruin this, Jaebum. I simply won't.”

 

“Why do you think he's not ready yet? Does he give you any signs that he isn't?”

 

“Not exactly. I just assume he’s not ready yet. He didn't say precisely that he's ready.”

 

“So it's only your assumption. And your assumption might be wrong.”

 

“He would tell me, if he would want to take the next step, don't you think?”

 

“I advise you to discuss this with him and not me.”

 

“But if I bring this up, he might feel obliged to say yes to sex just because he doesn't want to disappoint me. That's totally something he would do.”

 

“You're so complicated,” Jaebum sighs. “Then just wait and wait and keep waiting until the end of days. Just remember, if you might need some release, I'm always here for you,” Jaebum says smugly and finishes with a provoking wink.

 

“Pfffft, I won't ever take you serious because I just know you too well. Barking frogs seldom bite.”

 

Jaebum blinks at him a couple of times before he rubs his palms over his face, looking tired suddenly. “Frogs, huh? You know what, Markie, you're right. This frog here won't ever bite you but is happy to share some more wine with you, my best friend.” He pours Mark some more alcohol and offers him a smile, not the nasty smirk he wears so often, but a genuine and kind smile.

 

Mark is so glad to have Jaebum by his side, even though he wants to beat him up 80 percent of the time.

 

 

✧*:･ﾟ✧

 

 

“Hey Mark, Yugyeom said you wanted to see me?”

 

“James, yes. Thank you for coming. Please sit down,” Mark says, tone reserved, while he points at the small couch in front of his desk. His brother plops down and makes himself comfortable as if nothing would be wrong. But Mark already knows that everything is insanely wrong.

 

“You look a little.... peeved?” his brother points out when he takes a closer look at Mark's face.

 

“Peeved....,” Mark repeats quietly and lets out a little grunt afterwards. “James, let's speak about things honestly today, okay?”

 

“What are you talking about? And why do you look like somebody stole your precious new boyfriend? And what is it about calling me 'James'? Did I disappoint you yet another time?” his brother cackles.

 

“Did you talk to Bamie about your cheating?” Mark asks firmly. He's done with beating about the bush. He just wants to sort things out as soon as possible.

 

“Oh... uhm...that, you see it's-”

 

“It's been _months_ by now and you still didn't manage,” Mark says sternly.

 

“I can't believe you still insist on that. You want to see Bamie hurt so badly?”

 

“That's definitely the last thing I want but it's inevitable because you already did the damage with your countless times of cheating on him. He will be hurt because it happened-”

 

“But if we never tell him, he won't be hurt. It could be so easy, Mark.”

 

“I can't believe I hold the same discussion with you again and again. You never actually planned on telling him, right?” Mark snaps.

 

“Why would I deliberately make him cry, if I could just choose to not do it? Apart from that I made use of the last months. You said it's okay as long as one learns from their mistakes to be a better person in the future. And I did exactly that. I learned and I reflected on my actions. It won't happen again so there's no point in dragging poor Bamie in.”

 

“You think you're so clever, don't you?” Mark hisses full of disgust. “You think you can feed me a pack of lies and think I would just swallow everything. You really think I'm dumb?”

 

“Mark, I-”

 

“This shit about reflecting and being a better person now, just save it for somebody else.” Jamie looks at him with wide eyes. Mark is more than eager to get rid of the confusion on his face. “I had you tailed for the past couple of weeks. And as a result I got this nice report here.” Mark pulls the thick file out of his desk drawer and slams it down on the tabletop. “Here's neatly documented which brothels you visited with whom of our business contacts. You didn't stop. You probably never thought about stopping at all. And to make all of this worse, you not only continue to lie to your boyfriend but try to take me for a fool as well. To say I'm disappointed this time, it's an understatement.” Mark fixes him with a hard stare. He wants to know what goes on in this twisted head of his younger brother. He never expected something like this to happen, but it somehow does now. His brother really lied to him on purpose and would have continued in the future without the slightest hint of feeling guilty about it.

 

“So you really put a private investigator on your own brother,” he says in disbelief.

 

“My _own brother_ felt it was right to lie for months and disobey company rules. So yeah, I did and I now know that it was the right thing to do.”

 

“You gonna regret this, Mark. You don't know what you get yourself into here,” James laughs, coldly and a little crazy. “Believe me, it's better if you just forget about that file. We can just continue to live in peace.”

 

“You're insane. As if I would do that. I will tell Bamie and you will receive your fair punishment for betraying him.”

 

“You don't want to back down? Fine!” He has this threatening smirk on his face while he stares at Mark with narrowed eyes as if he tries to shoot him down that way. Whatever there is to come, Mark can guess that he won't like it. “You just asked me, if I think I'm that clever. And the answer is yes, Mark, I actually _am_ that clever. You think I spent the past months only waiting and hoping, being completely at your mercy? No, hell no, I didn't. I had my private investigator on _your_ back just as good. He tried to dig up dirt on you but of course there was nothing. How can you even live like that? I don't know but it doesn't matter anymore. Because after he wasted weeks on you, you actually made it easy for us by getting this cute boyfriend of yours. I think I don't have to point that out, but it was very easy to dig up dirt on _him_.”

 

“No,” Mark whispers while his mind descends into chaos. “NO!” He jumps to his feet and quickly approaches his brother, towering over him and glaring holes into his skull. “You didn't find anything. You're bluffing!”

 

His nasty smirk only grows as he looks up at Mark. “It was so easy,” he singsongs. “Finding out that your oh so precious boyfriend was a dirty, little slut in Busan, so easy.”

 

“SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!” Mark grabs his shirt collar and yanks him up. “You won't talk about him that way! And you won't tell anybody anything about his past! Do you understand?” Mark hisses at his face.

 

“Well, I would be open to negotiation,” he says, still seeming completely unfazed by Mark's rage.

 

“Leave Jinyoung out of this! He has nothing to do with this mess. If you want to drag somebody down, drag _me_ down. Jinyoung went through a lot and he doesn't need any of your shit.”

 

“You don't comprehend? Really? There isn't anything to drag you down with. Only this boy. This boy is the best weapon against you. He's your Achilles' heel and I would be stupid to not make use of that.”

 

“You fucking jerk!”

 

“You know, I was a few times in Busan myself and I know Jinyoung's old workplace.”

 

“What are you implying?” Mark growls and tightens his grasps, probably already taking some air away which his brother would need to keep his breathing steady. The latter keeps smirking though.

 

“I can't remember every slut I ever fucked but there is the chance that your little hoe boy was among them.”

 

“I'm gonna murder you!” With that Mark drags him to the next solid wall and slams him against it, still holding him by the collar. He pushes him against the wall hard. Mark wants to hurt him more. He wants him to shut up forever.

 

“What's wrong, Mark? Don't you like to share?” he laughs. In response Mark presses his forearm against Jamie's throat while he tries to control his blind fury.

 

“Just shut the fuck up! If you want to go out here with your neck unsnapped, you never will imply something like this again. You never will speak this nasty about Jinyoung and you won't tell anybody about his past. Are we clear?” Mark says with his lowest and most threatening tone he can muster while he desperately tries to hold on to his last shred of self-control.

 

“I don't know, Mark. _Are_ we clear? Do you agree on shutting the hell up about my little sex adventures? Won't you tell Bamie anything about it? Then I guess we are clear.”

 

Mark can't believe it. His mind just refuses to perceive that this evil jerk in front of him is supposed to be his little brother, who he loves and who he went through such hard times with. His little brother who he protected and consoled. But it is his little brother, who is currently threatening to ruin the life of his only love.”You damn fucker!”

 

“I take that as a yes,” James announces in an icy voice but also a little breathy, since his shortness of breath is finally noticeable and he can't gloss it over anymore. “And now let go of me. Since I do believe that we came to a proper agreement, I would like to leave now.” He pushes a defeated Mark away who is trembling with unreleased emotions. “So leave me and Bamie alone or I will destroy your slut. Believe me when I say that he won't have another happy minute in his entire life anymore.”

 

Mark faintly notices how his brother walks towards the door. His emotions are all over the place. The sudden threat feels like he's falling into a pit of hopelessness. The sheer thought of bringing so much misery upon Jinyoung takes his breath away. He's responsible for that. Mark said he would protect him. He said to Jinyoung that he never would have to go through so much shit again. And now his own family might plunge him into suffering again. This can't be true. He has to talk some sense into his brother. He can't leave it at that.

 

“James! Wait!” He's already out of the room but Mark runs after him. Unfortunately he already passed Yugyeom's office as well.

 

“Mark, we need to talk.”

 

“Not now, Yugyeom, I need to find my brother.”

 

“I overheard your conversation. Your brother is a fucking shithead. I won't let him treat Bamie like this,” his assistant blurts out.

 

Mark's eyes are growing large as Yugyeom's words are sinking in. “You..... overheard? Like.... how? And you.... you.... about Jinyoung?” All the thoughts in his mind are whirling around so fast. It's difficult to voice coherent sentences when it's already a challenge to keep breathing.

 

“Uhm.... yeah, I heard. Sorry. I didn't mean to.... uhm... well I never would have guessed but-”

 

“ _How_ Yugyeom?!” Mark demands.

 

“Remember when we had this baby party for Lissa and we gave her these baby alarm thingies as a present? That's when I got the idea. I bought another set and glued one part under your desk. This way I could listen to the conversations in your office,” the boy guiltily mumbles.

 

“You WHAT?” As if Mark isn't angry enough already.

 

“Don't be mad, okay?” the younger pleads. “It was when you talked with BamBam and you absolutely didn't want to tell me what it was about. I swore to myself that something like this never would happen again so I did.... yeah, so I did... that,” he tries to defend himself but Mark sees on his face that he knows it was wrong.

 

“I can't believe you did this. I thought I could trust you! And now you heard things that absolutely weren't meant for your ears. All the things about Jinyoung. It was _his_ privacy you invaded,” Mark rants. “I can't believe you-”

 

“Hey, everything okay here?” It's Jinyoung's soft voice. Oh no, this is absolutely not the right moment. Mark slowly turns around to face him.

 

“Heeeeey, yes, sure. What are you doing here?” Mark tries to act as if his brother not threatened to ruin Jinyoung's life just minutes ago but he knows he does a terrible job at it.

 

A hint of confusion is detectable on Jinyoung's face. “We have a lunch date. I'm here to pick you up.” Fuck, Mark forgot about it. No way he can sit down with Jinyoung and pretend everything would be alright for a whole meal.

 

“Yes, I know. It's just.... I'm sorry, Jinyoung but.... something important came up. I won't be able to make it today. I'm really sorry.”

 

“Oh.... uhm, okay.... I guess.” Mark can see the disappointment written all over his face and it breaks his heart. He's the reason for this look in his love's eyes and he absolutely hates it. But there's nothing he could do right now. He needs to get away before Jinyoung notices something is wrong.

 

“Yugyeom and I have to get to a meeting now. I'm sorry. Have a tasty meal, alright?” With these words Mark is walking past Jinyoung, dragging a dumbfounded Yugyeom along behind himself. He knows he should have been more convincing, should have offered a brighter smile and a kiss. Surely Jinyoung gets suspicious because of the missing affection. But Mark couldn't bring himself to touch him. He doesn't deserve to touch Jinyoung until he found a solution for this mess which he's on the verge of throwing him into.

 

He maneuvers Yugyeom into one of the few conference rooms without glass walls and shuts the door. He glares at the younger who avoids his eyes on purpose.

 

“You're not saying a single thing about anything you listened to today to anybody,” Mark growls.

 

“Of course I wouldn't say anything about Jinyoung. He's my friend.”

 

“Good, then-”

 

“But I have to tell BamBam. He has been betrayed for far too long and he deserves the truth.”

 

“Are you dumb? Didn't you hear what James said? He will ruin Jinyoung.”

 

“So what? You think it's alright to let that happen to BamBam and not ever telling him?” As expected, as soon as the subject shifts to BamBam, Yugyeom loses all his reasonability and defends his crush with a passion.

 

“Of course I don't think that. But Jinyoung is my priority here and I-”

 

“He's _your_ priority, I do understand. But he's not _mine_.”

 

“No, Yugyeom, just no. Don't do this. Don't go there. You said he's your friend. You heard about his past briefly but I assure you that you can't even imagine what he went through. Here he finally found a little bit of peace and we can't let this be ruined. It would break him.”

 

“I understand that... but-”

 

“Yugyeom, please don't get yourself involved. You don't know what you're doing.”

 

“I know you want to protect Jinyoung. I don't want to see him being hurt either. But I can't let you keep on lying. Not when BamBam is getting hurt in the process.”

 

Mark never felt so mad and so helpless at the same time. This is a huge mess and he has no idea how to start cleaning it. “Give me some time. I need to think about something, okay? Just keep it to yourself a little longer and we can fix this.”

 

“What will you do?”

 

“I don't know yet. I need to think.”

 

“Let me help you. We can work something out together.”

 

“Yugyeom, you're a baby. How would you be able to help me?”

 

“What's your fucking problem? Why wouldn't you ever accept any help? Why do you want to fix everything alone when you clearly have no idea how to even start?” Yugyeom spits. He's also angry and confused. They aren't a very productive duo right now, Mark realizes.

 

“I will find a way. I always find a way.” Yugyeom is about to disagree, Mark guesses it by the frown on his face, when his phone rings. “It's Jaebum. Just a moment, okay?” He picks up a phone after he receives an disapproving grunt from Yugyeom. “Jaebum, I don't have time-”

 

“Did you already see?” His best friend's voice sounds urgent as his words tumble out of his mouth.

 

“See what?”

 

“Mark, I don't know what is going on but something is going _completely_ wrong here. I send you a link. Call me, okay? Tell me what I can do to help.”

 

Jaebum ends the call right away to send Mark the promised link. There is this really bad feeling which wraps itself around his whole mind. Rarely he heard Jaebum being so bewildered.

 

When Mark receives Jaebum's message and opens the link he understands why he was this shocked. The headline of a big online economic journal reads: Grand company merger ahead: Mark Tuan and Kim Hana will get married

 

 

✧*:･ﾟ✧

 

 

Jinyoung hopes Mark is okay. He never saw him acting so strange before. Something is off and he clearly doesn't want to tell Jinyoung yet. He trusts Mark but it's still a bit unsettling. The weirdest thing was that Mark didn't even kiss him. Since the very first morning of being official, Mark never made a secret of their relationship. He would kiss Jinyoung basically everywhere, no matter who's present at the time. But maybe he just forgot to kiss him just now because he was so pressed for time. That doesn't make it much better but at least it's an explanation.

 

Jinyoung thinks back and forth about the situation with Mark on the way to BamBam's office, which was priorly Lissa's office. Maybe BamBam would want to have lunch with him.

 

When Jinyoung arrives he's about to enter but as soon as he cracks the door open, he realizes that the younger is in a serious discussion with his boyfriend. He doesn't want to eavesdrop. He would have shut the door immediately, if it wouldn't be for his name which is suddenly brought up in the conversation.

 

“I would like it a lot, if you'd keep your distance from Park Jinyoung from now on.”

 

“What do you mean? That's ridiculous. We're friends. We're in the same gang.”

 

“I know but.... he isn't a good influence on you.”

 

“Would you please tell me what's up, Jamie? You never cared for my friends so far. I won't just stop being friends with Jinyoung because of some vague statements of yours.”

 

“I found out something disturbing about him. He was a prostitute back in Busan.”

 

“You're kidding me!” BamBam's tone is incredulous, like he wouldn't believe a single word. All that while Jinyoung's blood runs cold in his veins.

 

He can't breathe. It is bad enough that Mark and Jaebum know. But how could Mark's brother get wind of it? Mark wouldn't have told him, right? And Bamie, his cute new friend now also knows. Jinyoung gets dizzy. This can't be true. This evil can't follow him all the way to Seoul to continue ruining his social life. It can't happen. Tears blur his vision and he has to find support on the wall next to the office door as his knees threaten to give out.

 

“No, he apparently payed his college fees with this.... _job_. And now he works here. Can you believe it? A slut?”

 

Now the first tear rolls down Jinyoung's cheek. Being insulted like this by Mark's brother is something he didn't see coming. Not that this is the first time he ever was called a slut. But the fact that it's happening in his new and supposedly safe surrounding is as scaring as it is disappointing.

 

“Hey! Don't talk like-”

 

“Bamie, he sold his body to strangers. He is a measly, nasty slut and you better not hang out with him anymore. Is this clear?”

 

“I can't believe this. I can't.”

 

“It makes sense though. Mark and his silly aid program? Of course he pulled Jinyoung out of this mess, gave him a job and a nice apartment. Mark was always like this with his soft spot for the needy and desperate ones. Jinyoung is his personal charity case. It helps Mark to sleep better at night, knowing that he can be a hero for somebody. He takes pity on those people who can't get their own lives together, so he can feel like he's a good person after throwing some money and promises at them.”

 

“Jamie! What are you saying? Mark is nothing like that. He's a good person and he truly wants to help. And with Jinyoung it's a whole different case anyway. He's in a relationship with him because he loves him.”

 

“That's very cute of you to think, Bamie. But one day when Mark will finally realize that he has helped him enough, he will just drop him and move on. You can't honestly believe that my brother would get serious with a slut.”

 

That's enough. Jinyoung can't listen to this any longer. He needs to get away. He stumbles down the corridor while he tries to wipe the ongoing streams of tears from his face. Hopefully nobody would see him like that. He wants to talk to Mark but he's too busy right now, Jinyoung knows.

 

But Jamie's words can't be true. His Mark would never be like that, right? That can't happen. It cant be. Jinyoung was so close to happiness, he already could get a taste of it over the course of the past weeks. It couldn't just slip through his fingers like that. Mark's love is his happiness and having it all taken away from him again would be his end.

 

If he can't have a talk with Mark, he at least needs Youngjae. But when Jinyoung steps into their shared office, it's only Taejoon he meets there.

 

“Hey, the others are having their lunch break and I thought you would be with.... Are you okay, Jinyoung?” he asks with obvious worry written all over his face.

 

Jinyoung shakes his head. The tears are still running down his face and he doesn't trust his own voice.

 

“Damn, so you already saw, huh? It popped up in my news feed only minutes ago. I didn't think you would have already read it,” he states, his voice full of pity.

 

Now Jinyoung is only more confused while he throws his things into his bag. He shoots Taejoon a questioning look.

 

“I mean this here.” Taejoon hands him his phone. Very unceremoniously Jinyoung is informed through an online article that his boyfriend is apparently getting married to his childhood friend. He just stares at the screen, unable to move, unable to think a single sensible thought. “At first I thought it would be just a rumor but it's all over the internet already. Her family released the notice about the wedding.”

 

That explains Mark's odd behavior. He knew it would be coming and he didn't tell Jinyoung. He just send him away to find out for himself instead of taking the trouble to inform him about the end of their relationship. Jinyoung's whole world falls apart in a heartbeat. This is too much to take. This is just too much for a single person to handle all at once. He feels like somebody pushes him under water and won't let him come back up. No air to breathe. Nothing to hear except a furious roaring in his head. His tears are falling uncontrolled from his eyes. He tries to suppress sobs and stop his body from shaking but Jinyoung knows he can pull himself up for only so long. He needs to get away from here. He needs air. Jinyoung puts down the phone and grabs his bag.

 

“Jinyoung, clam down please. I'm sorry. It must be such a blow. Nobody knew anything about it- Jinyoung? Hey, Jinyoung?” Taejoon calls after him as Jinyoung bolts out of the office.

 

He can't listen to this anymore, these pitiful words. He makes a run for it, trying to somehow get some air into his system so he won't pass out before he's out of the building. This is it. All of it was just a dream. This is the end of his short time of happiness.

 

He knew it was wrong to jump headfirst into this relationship. He let himself fall deeper and deeper into it without trying to brake even once. He wasn’t cautious because he put all his trust into Mark. And now he gets his punishment for being this careless, for not being suspicious enough even though he always knew that he wasn’t good enough and that Mark loving him is too great to be true. But Jinyoung ignored it willingly, forcing all his doubts deep down so that only colorful rainbows and excited butterflies remained true in his mind. And now he gets the hard landing he deserves. Reality comes upon him like a cold downpour.

 

 

✧*:･ﾟ✧

 

 

“Explain!” Mark growls into his phone.

 

“Mark, I swear I didn't know anything about this. They just spoke to me about this after the news were already out. You need to believe me.”

 

“Then how, Hana? How did they get the idea that you and I, that this thing between us, which isn't a thing, would be enough to announce a fucking wedding to the fucking public? How?”

 

“I didn't know it until today but apparently they kept track of me. So they knew about all the time I spent at your company. One day they just casually asked me how it is going with you and I just answered that it goes pretty fine.”

 

“Why did you say that?” Mark snaps.

 

“I thought it would be just a casual question?”

 

“Don't you dare kidding me right now, Hana. You knew why they asked you this. Stop pretending that your answer wasn't vague on purpose.”

 

“Okay okay, I knew. But I just thought it would appease them a little but not that they would completely lose their shit about it. Who announces a wedding because of such a simple phrase?”

 

“Apparently your twisted parents,” Mark sighs. “This is a disaster.”

 

“Can't we just release a dementi and everything is fine again?”

 

“Remember Jinyoung? My sweet and cute boyfriend Jinyoung, who I love more than anything else in life?”

 

“Yeeeeees?” she asks hesitantly.

 

“He disappeared on me before I could explain anything to him. He's probably heartbroken and cries his eyes out somewhere because he thinks I'm betraying him and would just throw him away for money and don't even think it's necessary to tell him that in person. And now I can't even fucking find him to tell him that it's not the case. So no, I don't think a simple dementi would help me very much right now. A dementi doesn't reestablish the trust Jinyoung had in me. A simple dementi doesn't freaking help me to find him now!”

 

“Oh....”

 

“I'm going to end the call now.”

 

“Mark wait! Just.... I'm really sorry, okay? I talk to my parents and if I'm lucky they will listen to me at least this _once_ and cancel the whole thing. But please Mark, please know that I am truly sorry.”

 

Mark sighs again. “I know, Hana. Okay, try to sort out what you can sort out. I will take care of anything else later after I've found Jinyoung. Bye.”

 

“Sorry Mark. Bye Mark.”

 

Jinyoung isn't in his office. Taejoon tells Mark he left in tears and looked shell-shocked. It breaks Mark's heart to think about what Jinyoung must feel like now. Jinyoung doesn't answer his calls and isn't responding to massages. Nobody knows where he is. Youngjae, BamBam, Jackson, they are all clueless. So Mark is on a hunt right now. His first and hopefully last stop will be Jinyoung's apartment.

 

Sure, he also has the problem with Jamie to take care of, but he needs to find Jinyoung first. He needs to find him and explain to him that all of this isn't true. Sad and funny at the same time, how small one problem becomes as soon as a more severe one pops up.

 

He's in his car on his way to Jinyoung's apartment when his mom calls. It's automatically activated in the hands-free set.

 

“Baby!”

 

“Mom, it's really bad timing. Can I call you back?”

 

“No, it's important.”

 

Mark sighs again. He doesn't do anything else than to sigh and to think about Jinyoung these hours. “What's up? Are you okay?”

 

“Listen baby, I know you lied to me-”

 

“What?”

 

“Let me talk please. I know you lied to me but I'm not mad at you. I see that I shouldn't have said those things about her. I'm sorry, baby. You can love who you want.”

 

“I don't know what you are talking about,” Mark answers while being even more confused than a minute ago.

 

“Your engagement with Hana of course. I know I said some pretty discouraging things about her. Would I have known that you love her, I wouldn't have said these things and made you lie to me. She's an okay girl and I'm happy for-”

 

“Mom stop. I'm not engaged to Hana.”

 

“It's all over the business gossip, baby. You don't need to lie anymore. I'm a bit sad that you didn't talk to me first but-”

 

“I don't lie. I'm in a relationship with Park Jinyoung, one of our employees in controlling department. He's my only love and right now badly hurt because of the news about Hana and I. And Hana, I don't love her and we never were in a relationship. Her parents just told the media on a whim that we would marry because they want me to take over their company. I never agreed and it seems they took drastic measures now.”

 

“What? They did.... _that_?”

 

“It seems so,” Mark sighs. “I will take care of that later.”

 

“No, _I_ will take care of that.”

 

“I know they are your friends so I do understand, if you wouldn't want to be involved.”

 

“You're my son. How can I not involve myself when they are bullying my own son? How dare they treat you like that?” she nags into the phone, obviously fuming with anger.

 

“Calm down, okay? I can handle-”

 

“Can you let me help you at least once, kid?”

 

“Jeez... mom...”

 

“No, trust me. I will handle this and I will teach them a lesson. Baby please, just trust me and I will prove to you that I still can be a good mother, even though I skipped out on that for a few years.”

 

“Mom, it's not like that. You always were a good mother. Only the circumstances made it difficult for you.”

 

“I know baby, I know. But let me do this. I will handle this once and for all. And when this is over, you will introduce Jinyoung to me and I will tell him how glad I am that he exists and makes you happy. We will fix everything. Trust me, baby.”

 

“Alright, mom. Thank you.”

 

He is a little glad that there is at least one thing he doesn't have to take care of personally even though he never would have asked his mom for help. But now he can fully focus on Jinyoung.

 

Unfortunately Jinyoung isn't in his apartment. After knocking and ringing for several minutes, Mark convinced (almost bullied) the janitor to open the door for him. It is his building after all so in case of emergency he can do that, right? But it turns out to be unsuccessful.

 

Mark is quickly at a loss after that. He considers driving to Busan and search for him there. He even ponders over visiting his old workplace. On the other hand Jinyoung has no reason to go back there and Mark doubts he ever would, no matter how desperate he would be. He also remembers how Jinyoung told him that he doesn’t have close friends in Busan. So the only option left is his family. But after mulling over finding and contacting Jinyoung's family for a while, he scraps this idea. Jinyoung did do anything so far to keep his family from worrying over him. If he would turn up at his parents's house out of the blue, they would know something is wrong. He's sure that his boyfriend wouldn't risk it.

 

Mark doesn't know what to do anymore. He's worried sick. He needs to find Jinyoung at all costs but he feels so helpless that it hurts. This nagging feeling tears down his insides and twists his guts. He wants to scream, so loud that the whole city hears his desperation, so loud that Jinyoung would hear and come find him. Only Jinyoung can make him feel better. Nobody else can do anything for Mark's sanity right now.

 

He's aimlessly driving around, searching random places all over the city. He’s checking every possible hideout in his mind again and again, but he ends up with the same result. He checked everything and everyone already.

 

Eventually Mark gives up. For a last time he goes over the possible options of Jinyoung's whereabouts. This leads him to one final conclusion: Choi Youngjae lied to him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emotional distance is a good thing. Unfortunately I don’t have any. How are y’all doing?


	12. Twelve

“Where is Youngjae's apartment?” Mark demands to know right after Jaebum picked up his call.

 

“Uhm, hello to you, too. I expected your call but I do have to admit that this question was rather unexpected. Are you alright? What is this whole thing with Hana?”

 

“I don't have time, Jaebum. Please answer my question.”

 

“I won't answer anything until I know what's going on with you.”

 

Mark heaves a defeated sigh. “Hana's parents decided on our marriage all by themselves. My mom is probably right now in the middle of biting off their heads for this. But the important thing is that Jinyoung heard about it before I could talk to him and now I can't find him. I searched half the city, contacted everyone he knows or could know and I am desperate, Jaebum. I need to find him. And I think Youngjae is hiding him from me.”

 

“Oh.... okay. Well, guess my babe would do that for his best friend,” Jaebum thinks out loud.

 

“And would you reveal your boyfriend's address to help _your_ best friend?” Mark asks carefully.

 

“Markie, I would go through heaven and hell for you,” Jaebum laughs. “What kind of question is this? I text you his address and I will be on my way soon. In case you arrive before me, please don't scare my babe too much, okay?”

 

“I'll try,” Mark says, and the smile on his face is also evident in his voice, he's sure about that.

 

Mark hopes he's right with his assumption. Jinyoung just needs to be at Youngjae's place. He needs to see him, talk to him and assure him that everything is alright.

 

Fortunately he needs to drive only a short distance to reach Youngjae's apartment building. Turns out that he was right around the corner anyway. So now he impatiently raps on the respective door and hopes and hopes and hopes some more.

 

When Youngjae finally opens, the expression on his face makes clear that he expected anyone, but him.

 

“M-Mark?”

 

“Youngjae, tell me where Jinyoung is!” Mark demands sternly.

 

“I... don't know. I told you already.”

 

“Stop lying! He's here, right?”

 

“What? N-N-No!” Youngjae tries to convince him with a frightened expression on his face.

 

Mark still isn't completely sure if his boyfriend hides here, but the wild hope and the desperation drive him to simply act like he would exactly know that he would find Jinyoung somewhere in this apartment. Because if it turns out that he isn't, it would be the end. “Tell me where he is or I will fire you.”

 

“You... what? You can't. Jaebum would go berserk.”

 

“Do I look like I would care about anything Jaebum would do right now? No! I assure you I will fire you and everyone you like in this company, no wait, everyone you ever talked to in this company,” he threatens and makes sure that his voice conveys it in the most menacing way.

 

“W-W-What?” Youngjae stammers. “Okay, calm down. I told you I don't know where-”

 

“Every fucking one, Youngjae, everyone will get fired. Jackson, BamBam, even Hyuk, the inhouse mail guy. You like the inhouse mail guy, right?”

 

“Mark, he has family.”

 

“Congrats, you just made his kids cry. Fucking tell me where my boyfriend is!”

 

Youngjae stares at the fuming Mark with his mouth agape before he finally finds the courage to answer. “B-but I really d-don't know.”

 

“Looks like Hyuk's kiddies wont get birthday presents then.”

 

“Y-You wouldn't do that.”

 

“I would fire the damn sun from its job, if it means I get to see Jinyoung,” Mark growls and by now he knows he simply ignored Jaebum's request because Youngjae looks scared out of his mind.

 

“You're freaking creepy, Mark. I never saw you like tha-”

 

“THE FUCK YOUNGJAE! I NEED TO SEE HIM!” he yells and yes, he's truly sorry to the quivering Youngjae but Mark needs Jinyoung to be here with every fiber of his being.

 

“It's fine, Youngjae. Just let him in so he can rip the last little pieces of my heart to shreds and then it's finally over.” There is Jinyoung. His Jinyoung. He appeared magically in Youngjae's hallway. Mark can barely comprehend it. He squeezes past the baffled Youngjae to get to his boyfriend.

 

“Jinyoung, oh god, finally.” Mark opens his arms to envelop the younger in a hug but Jinyoung backs away from his touch. Mark lets his arms slowly sink back to his sides as he observes the younger. His eyes are red and puffy. He probably cried for hours, Mark thinks, and a sharp pain pierces his chest. He made Jinyoung cry. It's his fault. He couldn't protect him and it's almost too much to bear. And with some delay Jinyoung's words from just a moment ago are making their way into Mark's brain. His voice was so soft when he spoke but the meaning of his statement is devastating.

 

“Jinyoung, I'm not here to break your heart. I searched for you all over the place because-”

 

“Don't lie! You played me and there's no way to persuade me into trusting you again. Just be honest with me for once now.” The way he's glaring at Mark and how his voice is all shaky when he hisses at him is just too much to handle. Mark nearly despairs of the weight of his words. But he knows he needs to pull himself together. He somehow has to convince Jinyoung to listen to him.

 

“Jinyoung, my precious Jinyoung. I don't want to offend you but what you say there is not true. You should really let me talk first-”

 

“Just know that I'm done with being played by rich people. I'm done with not being taken seriously, like I don't have the right to have feelings.”

 

“Jinyoung, you know I'm not like that,” Mark pleads and tries to excite some sympathy by meeting Jinyoung's eyes.

 

“I thought and genuinely hoped you're not. But I saw it with my own eyes, Mark. You and Hana. You didn't even had the guts to tell me yourself. And I was so dumb and thought you would care about me and about us.” His voice breaks on the last word. Mark feels like he breaks as well. Jinyoung's lips quiver and a sob escapes them. He's fighting back a fresh stream of tears but his eyes are already brimming.

 

Mark has no idea what to do, no idea how to react. Usually he decides things in a heartbeat, instantly going for what feels right. But now there isn't something like this. Nothing feels right. He wants to take Jinyoung by his hand and run with him to the end of the world, protecting him from all the pain and dreadful people. He wants to create his dictator nation for him and make him happy in every way possible. But instead he only gives him hardships and brings unhappiness upon him. He promised that he would protect him, not roping him into more trouble. He is ashamed. His boyfriend has to deal with the consequences of Mark's carelessness and that's just a very bitter thought to perceive. Jinyoung deserves better. He deserves the whole world but Mark failed to deliver.

 

“Jinyoung,” Mark quietly begs, “Jinyoung please, let us talk alone somewhere. Please give me a chance to explain. I don't want anything else.”

 

Thick tears are rolling down Jinyoung's puffy cheeks when he beholds Mark in silence. After a few moments which feel like a damn eternity he nods his head jerkily and turns around. He doesn't say anything but Mark instinctively follows him. They enter the kitchen and Jinyoung shuts the door behind them noiselessly. He takes a seat in one of the kitchen chairs and Mark follows suit, moving his chair as near as possible to Jinyoung without being so close that the younger would feel crowded by him.

 

Mark wants to reach out to wipe his tears away but he knows Jinyoung wouldn't appreciate it right now. Instead the younger wipes them off his face himself with the sleeve of his sweater. How is it possible that every tiny action of him gives Mark even more heartbreak?!

 

“Jinyoung,” Mark starts again, his voice soft but insistent. “I missed you. I was looking everywhere for you. As soon as I saw the news about this ludicrous fantasy-wedding between Hana and I, all I thought about was to find you and to tell you how all of this is a lie. Her parents just announced it to the media without our knowledge.”

 

“And why the heck would they do this?” He tries to present a very grumbly voice but he's still crying so it all comes out as a heartbreaking sob.

 

“The truth is that they wanted Hana to marry me for some months already. It was their condition for her to inherit their company. But as soon as she proposed the idea to me, I declined. It happened even before you and I got together. Honestly, why in the world would I marry her? I don't have any romantic feelings for anyone but you.”

 

“B-But why did they just announce it, if you weren't even on board?” Jinyoung interrogates. Mark isn't sure if he believes him so far. Jinyoung is a mess right now and it's difficult to read him in any way.

 

“Hana made some dubious statements in front of her parents about our relationship, without me knowing it. But they got overexcited and probably wanted to hustle things on. So they decided to take the matter in their own hands. Jinyoung, this whole family is wacky. Not one of them is completely sane, I swear. And my mom is right now giving them hell for what they roped me into. It will be resolved soon. Hana and I never had the intention to start a relationship, much less marrying each other.”

 

Jinyoung doesn't respond. He seems to need some time to process everything and Mark just lets him. The younger looks down at his own hands, thinking. Mark makes use of the time to scan this face which he missed so much, even though it's only been hours since he had seen him last. He also tries to analyze every little change of expression, very unsuccessful. But at least the tears are less now.

 

“How do I know that you tell the truth?” he finally asks, voice just above a whisper.

 

“Here is my phone. Call my mom and ask her. Or call Hana and ask her. Ask anybody you want to assure yourself that I never even dated Hana.” Mark puts his phone on the kitchen table after he opened his contact list.

 

Jinyoung stares at the phone until the screen turns black again. He stares even longer at the device but eventually he lifts his eyes to look at the older intently.

 

“So it was all a lie?”

 

“Yes, Jinyoung. Everything. I only love _you_.”

 

“You _love_ me?” he asks, perplexed.

 

“Yes, hell, I love you so much it drives me out of my mind.”

 

Jinyoung closes his eyes and inhales deeply before he exhales just as extensively. His shoulders slump slightly and his hands come up to remove the last remnants of his tears.

 

“God Mark, I was seriously dying here. I swear, this almost killed me. Oh god, I'm so glad it's not true. I'm so, _so_ glad. I thought everything was over.” His muffled voice is laced with relief. Mark is now brave enough to reach out and pull Jinyoung's hands away from his face. He looks at the younger with a sweet smile while he envelops his hands in his palms.

 

“I'm sorry Jinyoung. I am so sorry. This shouldn't have happened. It was my duty to keep trouble away from you and I failed so miserably.”

 

“Your... _duty_?”

 

“Yes, you went through so much and I never wanted to let another bad thing happen to you.”

 

To his surprise Jinyoung pulls his hands out of Mark's grasp. He stares at him quizzically and Mark has no idea what goes on in his mind. “Jinyoung? Is everything okay?”

 

“No.”

 

“What is it? Did I do something wrong?”

 

“I'm not your _duty_. You don't need to keep anything away from me. I can look after myself just fine.”

 

“But... that's what I want to do for you. You needed to handle everything on your own for so long. I want you to have a carefree life and-”

 

“I don't want that!”

 

Mark is dumbfounded by his small outburst. “Okay? Jinyoung, what do you want? What do you want from me then?” Mark is seriously at a loss right now. He thought he only needed to clear up the misunderstanding with Hana but Jinyoung seems to have a lot more things which he needs an explanation for.

 

“I want.... I want everything. I want to be kissed, long and slow and tenderly. I want all of your attention and your charm but also your goofiness. I want your pretty smiles directed at me.... exactly like you did it until now. You gave me everything I could ever dream of. But Mark, I don't want to be a duty for you. The thought of you doing all those sweet things because you pity me.... that...... that kills me. I want us to be equals and not feel like a pathetic, little boy who needs to be protected all of the damn time.”

 

“You think I pity you?” Mark blurts out. He didn't see that coming at all. “You think I'm doing all of this because I _pity_ you?”

 

“I had my doubts already in the beginning but your brother brought the idea fully back to me today. And it actually adds up.”

 

“W-What adds up? And what has James to do with all of this? Did he say something to you? What is it Jinyoung?” Mark almost stumbles over his own words, so urgent it is for him to know more about the situation.

 

“I overheard your brother talking to BamBam. He told him about my past. I don't know how he knows about this-”

 

“I didn't tell him,” Mark is quick to inform. “He found out by himself. I swear.”

 

“I hoped that it wasn't you who told him.”

 

“I never would just tell anybody about that. It's your story and you decide whom to tell it.”

 

“Good...... but your brother, he told Bamie and he said he shouldn't hang out with me anymore. Because I'm just a nasty slut-”

 

“That damn bastard!”

 

“And I would have a bad influence on him. Bamie didn't really reacted how he wanted I guess, so he started to tell him how you're only playing with me. I'm just your charity case and you just keep yourself busy with me until you're bored and would throw me away eventually. Because you would never consider a serious relationship with a.... with a slut.”

 

“I can't.... I....I am so damn angry. I will fucking rip his damn head off and shove it into his damn neck! Jinyoung, please don't believe any of this. It's not true. Jamie is a fucking bastard sometimes, especially when he notices that he could be at the losing end only once in his life. He can get really vicious and I hate that about him. But would you please believe _me_ instead of _him_?”

 

“I.... I don't know.... it's a bit odd, you know? Everything you have done for me-”

 

“What the fuck, I don't pity you! I genuinely love you. All I did for you was because I had feelings for you right from the start and I hate to see my special person suffer. I am not faking any feelings for you. And you're not my charity case and I won't ever throw you away because I would be the dumbest asshead alive to do that.”

 

“Mark, I.... it really looked suspicious. You acted so weird in your office with Yugyeom and I thought I did something wrong. I thought you would hide something from me. Hana spent all this time with you and then suddenly there were those news about the wedding. And then your brother put these ideas in my head. Everything was just too much.”

 

Mark only knows too well that Jinyoung is in the midst of trying to fix his self-worth issues. Jamie really did it, he managed to bring back all the lingering doubts in Jinyoung's mind and double them in intensity, fuel them until these doubts could be the only truth possible. He now wants to murder Jamie even more than before this talk with Jinyoung.

 

“My brother is a jerk. He's mean and ruthless. Remember what you told me after you met him for the first time? How you described the difference between us?” Jinyoung nods slowly. Mark is brave and once again takes Jinyoung's hands in his. Luckily the younger lets him. “You were completely right with it. He does things to hurt people without thinking about the consequences. He's selfish. I am truly sorry for everything he said and for every word which hurt you but please believe me when I tell you that he's just a prick full of lies. Jinyoung, please believe me,” Mark pleads and meets his eyes.

 

“Okay,” Jinyoung breathes. “Okay, I believe you. But we really need to talk about your brother's behavior. It's not acceptable.”

 

Mark heaves a deep sigh of relief. He lifts Jinyoung's hands to his lips and peppers them with tiny kisses. “Thank you, my gummy bear boy, thank you for believing me. And I will take care of James. He won't hurt you anymore.”

 

And while Mark continues to press more light kisses to his wrists, there is the first tiny smile appearing on Jinyoung's lips. Mark is so glad, he feared he would never see that pretty sight again.

 

“Hey Mark? Can I ask you one more thing?”

 

“Everything.”

 

“Did you ever think about coming back for me after our first meeting? Like going back to Busan and.... look for me?”

 

“I was intrigued right from the start. Even back then I knew you were special. I honestly planned to go back and find you when the aid program was working without hitches, what would have been around the time you started working in our company anyway. You're the reason I started this whole thing and I wanted to liberate you with it. I wanted to get you out of there with proper measures and not like some kind of sleazy sugar daddy.”

 

“It was kind of a sugar daddy move to give me that apartment though,” Jinyoung chuckles and it sounds like the gates of heaven just opened, at least in Mark's opinion.

 

“Maybe,” Mark admits after a second of consideration. “But at least you didn't repay me with sex.”

 

“I wouldn't have disliked this concept though,” Jinyoung says casually and Mark sits straight up and stares at him with wide eyes.

 

“W-What?”

 

Jinyoung sighs before he starts to talk again. “Listen Mark.... when we first met, you said you’re into sex with feelings. So I thought during the past weeks that, well.... that something would happen. But nothing ever did. So… don’t you have strong enough feelings for me yet? Then what do I have to do so that would change? What else is there…. that I can do?” Jinyoung whispers the last part but Mark catches it just fine while those round, dark eyes are looking at him with so much uncertainty in them.

 

Just how often can he break per day? Mark doesn't know but seeing Jinyoung doubting himself, thinking that he's not enough to get everything from Mark which he has to offer, feels like a punch right into his stupid, oblivious heart.

 

Mark gasps for air for a few seconds before he finally answers. “No… it’s not that at all. You never fully opened up about your past and I thought… I thought you wouldn’t be ready yet. I thought sex would still be a difficult issue for you so I feigned patience.”

 

“You _feigned_?”

 

“God, yes! I want you so bad Jinyoung. I want everything from you for a ridiculous long time already. You have no idea how often I jerked off with the mental image of you in those black leather shorts. Embarrassingly often, okay? Believe me, I have strong enough feelings a _nd_ desire for you to keep you in bed for the rest of our lives.”

 

“So you didn't initiate anything because you were too considerate?” the younger asks dumbfounded.

 

“Exactly. I just thought it would be good to take it slow in our relationship.”

 

“But _how_ slow, Mark? Any slower and we would have moved backwards.”

 

“Slow and steady wins the lace.” Jinyoung snickers goofily and Mark wants to celebrate a little party at that. But firstly he wants to know what this is about. “What now?”

 

“I don't have anything against lace, really not. But I'm sure you mean 'slow and steady wins the race', right?” Jinyoung laughs.

 

“Yeah, maybe. Whatever,” Mark mumbles, suddenly abashed.

 

“Cute. I feel a bit stupid, now that I know I could have had you already in all the nice ways. But you're so cute that you make up for everything.”

 

“Cute? What cute? I don't know them,” Mark utters, fake-scandalized.

 

“So cute, my boyfriend is so cute,” the younger singsongs and pulls Mark closer to kiss his lips. It's too good of a feeling to let it end after a short peck so Mark kisses back, once, twice and a third time before he pulls a few centimeters away. Their eyes meet and again Mark feels like he's staring into the night sky littered with sparkling stars.

 

“I can't believe we have this talk in the apartment of Choi Youngjae,” he eventually snorts and Jinyoung giggles in response.

 

“What's wrong with that?” they suddenly hear Youngjae's voice speaking through the closed door.

 

Mark immediately gets to his feet and yanks the door open to reveal a deerlike Youngjae standing right behind it. “You eavesdropped? Honestly Youngjae? For how long?”

 

“Uuuuh...not long.”

 

“Bad liar! You're fired.”

 

“Mark!” Jinyoung chides.

 

“Fine, you're not fired,” Mark gives in immediately. “Damn, my soft boyfriend really favors you.”

 

“My lovely Jinyoungie,” Youngjae cheers and blows his best friend a kiss.

 

“Shut up,” Mark fusses. “Don't call him like that and no flying kisses. And certainly no _real_ kisses. And your apartment is creepy. It's almost as bad as Jinyoung's first one. How can Jaebum let you live in this disaster?” Mark was solely focused on Jinyoung so far. He only now notices the abysmal state of Youngjae's living space.

 

“Oh that... well, he lets me rot in here until I finally give in to his attempts to have me move in with him,” he explains casually.

 

“O...okay? That sounds so wrong somehow.”

 

“It's fine. I sleep at his place already most of the time. I eat his food, I wear his clothes. It's comfortable.”

 

“Then why won't you agree on moving in with him?” Mark asks astounded.

 

“I just love how he begs me to move in with him. I don't want it to end yet.” Youngjae grins like a mischievous kid.

 

“Okay, the two of you have a very weird relationship and I won't ask a single thing about it anymore from now on. _And_ I don't want to be a part of it in any way,” Mark insists.

 

“No worries, we won't rope you into a threesome or something.... even though Jaebum seems to casually invite you sometimes to something.... like this,” Youngjae giggles shyly.

 

Jinyoung starts to protest in the background, pointing out that he's also not a fan of a threesome between them.

 

“Jaebum is weird,” Mark says for what feels like the millionth time in his life. “He's a very weird person, Youngjae. Congrats, all of him belongs to you.”

 

“And he's very happy with me, thanks Markie.” Jaebum suddenly appears behind Youngjae and gives him a backhug. Youngjae turns his head in his embrace to kiss him.

 

“You're late,” Mark points out.

 

“I heard what you said about us as a couple. Careful, Markie. I'd like to remind you that you and Jinyoung aren't the most common couple either. One of you can't use a proverb correctly to save his life and the other can't control his mouth and blurts out random stuff. And now tell me that you aren't weird together.”

 

“Uhm... okay, maybe you're not t _hat_ wrong with this. I guess people who live in tree houses shouldn’t throw scones at others.”

 

Three guys are blinking at him with wide eyes for several seconds until Jaebum sighs defeated.

 

“Wait, was that wrong?” Mark asks, noticing the sudden weird atmosphere.

 

“Yep, very much, but it was fun so it doesn't matter,” Jinyoung snickers while he stands up to hug Mark sideways.

 

“If this is my reward, I think I'll mess up more proverbs in future,” Mark declares, smiling at his cuddly boyfriend.

 

“Mark, you're already messing up 100 out of 100. There's no room for enhancement,” Jaebum informs dryly. “But whatever. The important thing is that everything seems to be solved between the two of you.” He smiles at them and looks caring and dorky at the same time.

 

“Very solved,” Jinyoung confirms and rests his head on Mark's shoulder.

 

It could be so good, but suddenly Mark's phone rings and he sadly has to break free from Jinyoung to pick it up from the kitchen table. He's surprised when he sees the name flashing on the display.

 

“Hey Bamie, what's up?”

 

“Mark,” he sniffles.

 

“Bamie? What's up? Are you okay? Are you in pain?” Mark panics slightly at the sobbing and crying noises coming from the younger.

 

“Jamie....I... I caught him cheating, Mark.” He can make out the words only barely in between all the sniveling.

 

“What? When?”

 

“Just now. Please, Mark, can you drop by my place? I'm alone and I... I don't want to be alone right now.”

 

“Stay put, Bamie. I'm on my way.”

 

All of them look at Mark with worry on their faces when he ends the call.

 

“What's up? Jinyoung asks.

 

“Bamie apparently caught Jamie cheating and he's a mess right now. I need to go see him. Jinyoung, I don't want to leave you yet again. Would you come with me?”

 

“Sure, let's go.”

 

But Mark's phone rings again and this time it's Yugyeom.

 

“Mark, I have to tell you something,” he croaks into the phone as soon as the older takes the call.

 

“I don’t have time now, Yugie.”

 

“It’s about BamBam.”

 

“What?”

 

“I might have done something....”

 

 

✧*:･ﾟ✧

 

 

Mark and Jinyoung hurry to meet Yugyeom on their way to BamBam's apartment. The older makes good use of the time and fills Jinyoung in on everything that went down with Jamie. Mark thinks it's right to not try to hide it any longer from him. Jinyoung said he wants them to be equals and the older thinks it's part of being equals to share their problems and worries, even if it hurts.

 

After Mark finished recounting the conversation he had with his brother earlier, Jinyoung only looks at him with large eyes. Mark can detect so many different things flashing across his face: confusion, incomprehension, shock, betrayal, sadness and sheer horror. Of course it would hurt him that his boyfriend’s brother tries to sabotage his life. It’s scary. Mark’s heart breaks for the hundredth time that day when he looks at him. Again Jinyoung did nothing wrong and again he got swept up in the events, becoming the victim of other people’s actions.

 

“I’m sorry, Jinyoung. I promise something like this won’t ever happen again.”

 

“It’s not your fault though,” Jinyoung says slowly.

 

“Still! He’s my brother and the thought of him harming you in any way is just disgusting. I should have seen this coming somehow but then again…. I never expected he would pull something like this. He has his flaws but I always thought of him as a good kid. Seems like I was very wrong.”

 

“Seems like it,” Jinyoung confirms gravely. “You think he won’t reveal anything about my past, now that BamBam already knows about his infidelity?”

 

“I seriously don't know. But let's hear what Yugyeom has to say first. I have a weird feeling about this.” Jinyoung nods and stays quiet for the rest of the way.

 

When Yugyeom is standing in front of them, in the small park near BamBam's place, he looks like a lost little boy who knows that he did something which he wasn't supposed to.

 

“Your explanation on the phone was too short and too vague so now please Yugyeom, tell us what you did,” Mark demands.

 

“It wasn't my intention to hurt Bamie, you need to know that. But it was necessary.”

 

Mark shares an unsure look with Jinyoung before he speaks again. “Okay? And what exactly was so necessary?”

 

“Don't freak out, okay?”

 

“Yugyeom, I will freak out, if you don't start talking soon. Hurry the fuck up because I have to get to Bamie. Quick!”

 

“Okay, okay. So I might have booked a male prostitute and tasked him with paying your brother a home visit, pretending to be a 'gift' from one of our business partners,” he admits meekly.

 

“You WHAT?” This statement leaves Mark completely bewildered.

 

“And I also left a note on Bamie's desk for him to find, anonymously of course. The note said that James wanted to meet him at his apartment. So like the gorgeous boyfriend he is, Bamie went there at the appointed time. And judging by the call you got from him, my plan was working out and he caught James cheating.”

 

Both Mark and Jinyoung stare at him, speechless. What should Mark say to Yugyeom's actions? How can he find words for something he never would have expected to happen?

 

“I..... I can't believe you pulled this off,” he eventually murmurs, still staring at the younger like he would be a ghost. Jinyoung seems to be lost for words as well.

 

“But you're not mad, right?”

 

“I'm.... very surprised.”

 

“I needed to do this, Mark. Your brother is a prick and he hurts people around him. People who haven't deserved any of it. How could I have allowed this to go on longer than it already did? The thought alone, of him ruthlessly betraying Bamie over and over again, sickens me. And then he threatened you and wanted to ruin Jinyoung. I couldn't just watch him doing all of this,” Yugyeom explains passionately.

 

“Nothing of what you just said is wrong. It's all true. But I'm still baffled.”

 

“Thank you, Yugie,” Jinyoung says with a smile on his lips. “I hope you're not disgusted by me after you found out about my past.”

 

“I never could be disgusted by you. You're my friend, Jinyoung.” The smile on Jinyoung's face grows after that and Mark is relieved. Never before was he this glad to have Yugyeom in his life. Sure, his young assistant sometimes is a true challenge but after all he's a good-natured person through and through. Mark thinks that it's possible to find yourself brothers even though you aren't related by blood.

 

“So do we now think that James won't reveal anything about me?” Jinyoung asks cautiously.

 

“He doesn’t have any reason to do so anymore,” Mark ponders. “Technically it wasn’t me who told Bamie so he has no reason to harm me or you now. Also now that Bamie really knows, I guess James has other problems than ruining your life. But also know that I wouldn’t let him do this, Jinyoung, not under any circumstances. I would find a way to make him shut up, whatever happens.”

 

Jinyoung smiles at him lovingly and takes Mark's hand in the both of his. God, what would he do without Jinyoung by his side? He doesn't want to imagine.

 

Yugyeom's awkward cough pulls both of them out of their intimate moment which results in acknowledging the assistant's presence again.

 

“The fact alone that you know how to book a prostitute!” Mark suddenly blurts out. “Which is absolutely wrong by the way, and we will talk about that later.”

 

Yugyeom does a weird combination of rolling his eyes and scowling at Mark. “Why not? I'm capable of-”

 

“You're a baby, Yugyeom! You're a baby and you did... _that_! What is happening in this world?”

 

“Maybe that's the right time to confess something else as well.”

 

“There is _more_?” Mark asks flabbergasted.

 

“Weeeeeell, remember the file on your desk which neatly listed when James visited brothels during the past weeks? Uhm... I might have send the whole thing to your mom, also anonymously of course. It might arrive around now.”

 

Both of the older stare again at him, utterly perplexed. Mark opens and closes his mouth several times without a noise coming out. It takes a little while until he can speak again. “Are you some kind of secret service agent and just forgot to tell me about it?”

 

“No, but I am your assistant. And even though you don't want to believe it, I know you and I know about all the stuff you work on. I am much more capable than you give me credit for,” Yugyeom points out, full of confidence.

 

“Guess you aren't a baby then,” Mark admits.

 

“No, I am not. Mark, you never ask for help. You try to figure out everything on your own and it drives me crazy. Others could actually be of help and lessen your worries. But you never even considered this possibility. God, just start to trust others a bit more, okay?”

 

The CEO needs a moment to recover. Maybe Yugyeom isn't wrong with that either. He remembers how his mom almost begged him to let her help him with Hana's family. It also comes to his mind again how Jinyoung demanded to be seen as his equal and not as a helpless child which needs his protection. This might be the most informative day of his life, he thinks.

 

“I guess you're right.”

 

Now it's Yugyeom who stares at him in disbelief. “Wow.... I never would have expected... understanding from you.”

 

“How nice,” Mark says dryly.

 

“You know what I mean,” the younger nags and rolls his eyes.

 

“Yes, I actually know. I think that I might have a shitty brother but I am surrounded by a lot of other people who deserve my trust. I will work on this.” Yugyeom smiles at him while Jinyoung leans in and presses a soft kiss to his cheek.

 

“That's a very good realization,” his boyfriend praises. “But let's go to Bamie now. He must feel awful.”

 

“It's too bad that I can’t step forward and console him right now,” Yugyeom mumbles. “He asks _you_ for it so take good care of him. But please tell him that I’m there for him, if he needs anything.”

 

“We will,” Mark confirms before he hugs the boy who obviously isn't a baby anymore.

 

When they arrive at BamBam’s place they find him to be a crying mess. Mark never saw him so devastated before. Then again it seems more than appropriate in this situation. BamBam throws himself into Mark’s waiting arms as soon as he opened the door. When the younger notices Jinyoung he also gives him a tight hug before he lets both of them in.

 

“'How are you' might be the wrong question,” Mark softly says after the three of them sat down on one of his couches. “So do you want to tell us, what exactly happened?”

 

BamBam nods and blows his nose a last time before he starts to speak. “I had a note on my desk, stating that I should meet Jamie at his apartment later. We had an argument before about.... about you guys,” he says with a quivering voice and looks from Mark to Jinyoung. “I thought he maybe planned something romantic to make up with me. So naturally I thought the note would be from him. Now I know it wasn't and I still don't know where it came from. Whatever, I went to his place and I just entered without ringing the door bell and yeah, I found him.... with another guy naked on his couch,” he sobs. Mark puts his arm around him and rubs his shoulder gently. “I don't think I will ever forget that image. It will remain in my head for the rest of my life.”

 

“Don't say that, Bamie. It is bad now, but from personal experience I can tell you that it doesn't have to stay bad. There's always a chance for it to get better again,” Jinyoung explains and pats the younger's thigh.

 

BamBam gives him an intent look. “Jinyoung, is it true what Ja... what he told me about your past? Do you worked as a....”

 

“I overheard your conversation in your office. And yes, it is true that I worked as a prostitute to pay for my education. There was no other choice for me back then. But I didn't enjoy it, just in case he tried to tell you that,” he snorts.

 

“Oh, okay. I wasn't sure about it. He told me a lot of dumb stuff there. Like how Mark is only playing with you and would throw you away as soon as he's bored. Everyone can see it's not the case. So I wasn't sure, if he made up stuff about you.”

 

“No, he didn't made that up. But I'm glad you didn't believe the rest of what he said, the stuff about Mark.”

 

“Nah, never. I know Mark well enough to be sure of that.” Mark smiles at him and ruffles his hair. He's so cute, Mark thinks. Another younger brother who he chose himself.

 

“Bamie,” Mark butts in, “what happened after you caught him?”

 

He heaves a deep sigh and wipes a few stray tears away with the back of his hand. “As soon as he noticed me he immediately pushed the guy away and started to babble some excuses, saying that this guy is just a slut and nothing I should be worried about. Can you believe this? He's cheating on me and tells me that's nothing I should be worried about. What a damn jerk.”

 

“Yes,” Mark chimes in, “he's definitely a damn jerk. He wasn't aware of how lucky he was to have you by his side and he obviously doesn't deserve you. He took you for granted and that's the worst thing you can do in a relationship.”

 

“Yes! But... I don't understand all of this, like when did he start to love me less? What did I do wrong? I can’t believe he did this to me. I trusted him and I never doubted him regarding his faithfulness. How stupid I was,” BamBam spits bitterly.

 

“It wasn't your fault and you’re not stupid! How can it be your fault when he’s cheating and doesn't even have the guts to tell you?” Jinyoung blurts out, presenting indignation at its best.

 

“What do you mean? He didn’t even had a chance to tell me. I literally caught him doing it..... unless….” A new uneasiness seems to seize the boy as his eyes bore into Jinyoung. The guilt is obvious on the latter's face, fully aware now that he revealed something which BamBam hadn’t the slightest idea about so far. But Mark planned to tell him about it anyway. It’s better if it hurts once really bad than for a long time again and again. “What do guys you know?”

 

“Honesty is the best polyamory, so-“

 

“Policy!” Jinyoung and BamBam are correcting Mark in unison.

 

“Oh shit.... sorry, yeah that one. So Bamie, I have to tell you something about Jamie. He was cheating for a long time already. Some of his business trips ended with visits in the local brothel. For some companies it seems to be a normal occurrence to pay for those kinds of after work activities. I can’t tell you how often he did it, but he admitted to me that he definitely did it frequently. I found out about it a couple months ago. I gave him the chance to tell you yourself, but he evaded it time and time again. In the end he threatened me. He said if I would tell you, he would spread information about Jinyoung’s past. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier. I truly believed for the longest time that he would come around and be honest with you.”

 

It seems to be a bit much for the boy to take in all at once. “So he didn't cheat on me just this one time...... He told me it was the only time but..... surprise, just another lie. Oh my god...”

 

“Bamie,” Mark breathes. It's heart-wrenching to watch him while he slowly perceives the betrayal to its full extent.

 

“If it had been once, maybe, only _maybe_ I would have been able to forgive him one day. But not like this. No, never again I will give him the chance to hurt me even more,” BamBam decides. He's crying again but his statement sounds resolute enough to leave no doubt.

 

Both guys console him for a while longer until he's so exhausted that he says he needs to rest a bit. They stand up to make their way to the door but Mark remembers something important which he needs to relay.

 

“Yugyeom is worried about you. He said to call him, if you need anything.... or if you just want to talk. Of course you can call _us_ any time as well. Just know that Yugyeom cares. He cares actually a great deal about you. Maybe he even cares so much that he would slip you an important note.”

 

The young boy looks up and tilts his head a bit. “Oooh..… Yugie, huh? He's really something.”

 

“He's a good kid,” Mark assures.

 

“I know already. Don't worry. And I guess..... I guess I will take him up on his offer.”

 

“Yes, call him!” Jinyoung blurts out, all excited. Mark thinks that his quick mouth is so cute and so hilarious at the same time. BamBam chuckles quietly at that.

 

“Give me just a little more time to pick myself up, but then I will,” he says with a tiny, sleepy smile.

 

They both get back into Mark's car but the older doesn't start the engine yet. The day was exhausting so far but there is still one thing he has to talk about, even though Mark would love to bury the issue so deep that it never would come back up again.

 

“You okay?” Jinyoung interrupts his trains of thoughts. When he looks up Mark realizes that Jinyoung beholds him with a worried gaze.

 

“Yes, there is only one more thing you and I have to talk about.”

 

“Okay? Since I assume that you wouldn't make such a fuss to find me just to break up with me now, I'm up for it.”

 

“I never would break up with you. I'm completely at your mercy, my gummy bear boy.” Jinyoung smiles at him, as lovingly as one could only wish. This makes it just a tad harder to broach the subject now. Mark heaves a deep sigh before he starts to talk again. “So you know by now that James had countless adventures in brothels when he was on business trips.” Mark chances a cautious glance at Jinyoung. He just nods slowly at his words. He didn't connect the dots yet, Mark thinks. “And as you know, when I met you for the first time, I was on a business trip to cover for him. And at an especially despicable moment of his, he mentioned that he also knows the brothel which you worked in.” Now, Mark thinks, now Jinyoung knows what he wants to say. His eyes widen and the worry is back in them. He doesn't say a single thing so Mark decides to go on. “He can't remember, if he.... met you there before or if he was with someone else. And it doesn't matter anyway. It's just a bit of information I wanted you to know because as you said, we're equals and we deserve to have the same level of knowledge about things.”

 

Mark is done. There isn't any more to say so he carefully observes Jinyoung's face. There's not much happening on the outside but he knows his mind is racing.

 

“Oh... that's.... oh.....” he eventually stammers, seemingly lost for words. But the single tear which slips down his cheek is enough to throw Mark into another whirlwind of emotions. Mark hates that the younger has to face this situation. He simply hates that James only adds up to Jinyoung's bad past.

 

“I'm sorry, Jinyoung.” Mark reaches over and takes Jinyoung's hand in his, squeezing his fingers lightly.

 

“Why are _you_ sorry? What did _you_ wrong?” he eventually wants to know.

 

“I just have this damn brother which I failed to control.”

 

“You really should stop to apologize on behalf of him. You can't control him. He's not a kid anymore. He's not your responsibility and it's also not your fault,” Jinyoung assures as he puts his other hand on top of Mark's. “But Mark, maybe.... maybe that was the reason why meeting your brother irritated me that much. You know not many... uhm... _guests_ let me take off the blindfold so I mostly remember smells and voices.”

 

“So you remember him by that?” Mark asks and fails to hide the little hitch in his voice.

 

“No, I don't. Let's say that you were the only one I actively tried to remember. The rest can go die, if you'd ask me. I don't want to remember any of that and back then I didn't try very hard to make any memories of those jerks. So I can't really say anything about your brother. But whatever happened, I mean _if_ something happened, I am sorry. Please don't hate me.”

 

“And why do you think _you_ did something wrong? You didn't! And I don't really care what happened. What I truly care about is that nobody but me was special enough for you to remember. I don't care about anything else.”

 

“Good, same here,” Jinyoung says, obviously relieved. “So are we done with the difficult issues for today? This was the longest day ever and I am very tired now,” he says and eye-whiskers at the older. His cute laughter lines, Mark thinks, they are as special and pretty as they were on the first day he saw them.

 

“Yes, we're definitely done. We both have to get some rest. Sooooo, should I drop you off at your place or....”

 

“No. Just drive us to your apartment, please. I can't bear to be apart from you. I need to have your summery orange smell and your warmth to feel at peace tonight.”

 

Mark lifts Jinyoung's hand to his mouth once again and presses a soft kiss to his knuckles. “As you wish, my precious gummy bear boy.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give it up for MVP Kim Yugyeom, everybirdy.


	13. Thirteen

It’s not easy for Mark to muster up the willingness to talk to James after he behaved in such a morally inexcusable way. But he’s still his little brother and Mark at least needs to know how he’s doing, two days after BamBam caught him cheating and ended their relationship.

 

When he walks into his brother’s apartment, he finds him sitting on his huge couch, wrapped in a pile of blankets. He looks exhausted, his eyes red and puffy with dark circles under them. They are so prominent that Mark thinks he never saw him looking this worn out ever before.

 

As he notices his approaching brother James only pulls the blankets tighter around himself and continues to stare into the void.

 

“Hello James,” Mark quietly says when he takes a seat on the couch, purposely leaving some distance between them. His brother glances at him quickly before he lowers his eyes, maybe in shame. “How are you?”

 

“I’m surprised you’re still talking to me,” he meekly says without looking at Mark. The latter realizes how raspy his voice sounds.

 

“Yeah, me too. I’m just here to check if you’re still alive.”

 

There’s a long pause when the younger neither moves nor speaks. He only breathes and thinks. Eventually a tear slides down his face in silence. It’s difficult for Mark to see his little brother in such a state and in so much pain. But his mind is still confused, having trouble to comprehend that his sweet kid brother and the jerk who threatened to ruin Jinyoung are the same person. “I don’t know what to say.”

 

“No? And yet there are so many things you could say. How about starting with an apology?”

 

Another pause. A deep sigh. And then he finally looks at Mark longer than only for a split second. “I’m sorry, Mark. I…. I don’t know what happened. I don’t know why I did what I did. I never meant to hurt you, or threaten you, or destroy your relationship. You were always the type of older brother which everyone envied me for. Believe me, I know that. I _always_ knew that. I guess I just took you for granted.... just like Bamie. I wanted this relationship but I still risked it on a whim. And when you said that you would tell Bamie, I just… I was so scared of losing him that I snapped.”

 

“And now you lost him anyway,” Mark declares matter-of-factly.

 

“Yeah,” James whispers and swallows down what could have been a sob, threatening to erupt. “You know..... I don’t know if he would have forgiven me, if I had told him about the cheating in all honesty. I really can’t tell. He’s such a gentle person, maybe it would have worked out. But now, after him catching me in such a situation and seeing it with his own eyes, now all hope is gone. He won’t forgive me. He probably won’t even talk to me ever again. He will be lost for me forever.” There are more tears which are falling from his lashes unpretentiously. Mark senses the sincerity in his words.

 

“Would you forgive him, if it would be the other way around?”

 

“No, I wouldn’t,” he quickly states.

 

“So you will accept the breakup?”

 

“I try to. I don’t have any other choice to be honest. I won’t bug him to forgive me when I know I hurt him this badly. I wasn’t so aware before of how utterly wrong it was what I have been doing. But seeing his face when he caught me, seeing how his heart breaks, this opened my eyes in the most painful way. How can I dare to ask him for forgiveness?”

 

Mark thinks there’s no need to respond to this question. His brother knows the answer perfectly fine himself now. “How are you doing?” he instead repeats.

 

“It hurts so fucking much. It hurts so much that I sometimes think I can't keep living with all this pain and guilt. I lost the love of my life through my own dumb actions, I disappointed mom and also lost my right to work in the job that I love. And I did the most nasty things to you. I disappointed all the people who did nothing but show me understanding and love. I now know how much I fucked up.”

 

“It’s good that you acknowledge your mistakes. It’s a start.”

 

“I guess. I try to be better…. If I ever will recover from losing Bamie, that means.”

 

“You will recover and you will learn from it. You just really need to try, James.”

 

A quiet hum comes from the younger. “Mom is fuming. I’m not sure, if she will ever let me walk into the company again. I have a lot of groveling to do for her to forgive me. The worst thing is how she looks at me. Every time she so much as glances at me it’s like reproaches are hailing down at me.”

 

“She’s disappointed. I can't blame her.”

 

“Yeah, I get that. I don’t say she’s wrong in being disappointed. It just….. hurts a lot.”

 

“Be honest with her like you’re honest with me now. Apologize and say that you try to be a better person. She’s mom, she will forgive you. Eventually.”

 

“I hope so.” There is another pause. Mark thinks his visit was long enough. James is obviously alive and he starts to reflect on his actions. The older stands up from the couch and buttons his suit jacket up again. “Hey Mark?” his brother stops him, tone of voice a little urgent.

 

“Yeah?”

 

He is looking up at the older with pleading eyes now, but when Mark stares back, still not showing much emotion on his face, the younger looks bashfully at the ground. “Are _you_ forgiving me?”

 

“Let’s give it some time…. Jamie.” Despite the vague answer there’s a glimmer of hope flashing in the younger’s eyes.

 

“A-And Jinyoung? I’m truly sorry. He seems to be a nice boy and he makes you happy and that’s the most important thing. I am so, _so_ sorry for what I was about to do.”

 

“You’re right, he makes me very happy, happier than I ever felt. So you understand that I will try everything to keep him from whatever it is that could make him miserable, right?” Jamie nods ruefully. “And if I have to keep him away from you, that’s what I’m gonna do. He knows about your plan. You didn’t pull through with it but the fact that somebody out there would use his past to destroy his current life, which he fought so fiercely for, left its marks on him.” Jamie nods again. Fresh tears are threatening to spill from his eyes. “Make peace with yourself first, then try to do it with everybody you hurt so far. And when you’re done with that, maybe then I will allow you to apologize to Jinyoung.”

 

Jamie nods again, indicating that he understood. Then Mark leaves without another word. His little brother always accused him to have the personality of a saint, but he isn’t that much of a saint to guide him through his self-made misery. He has to deal with his wrongdoings on his own and reflect on his actions genuinely. Mark can’t help him with that. It’s the only way for the younger to learn from his mistakes.

 

He heaves a sigh of relief when he exits the apartment and leaves the oppressive atmosphere behind. Just two days ago Mark thought he was drowning in so many problems that there would be no chance to ever escape them anymore. He thought he lost his chance to be happy once and for all. But looking at it now, it seems already so far away. Thanks to the support of the people around him, his troubles could be solved without causing him to lose the love of his life. He couldn't be any more grateful.

 

It turned out that it was very clever to leave it to his mother to deal with Hana’s parents. She was so outraged that she made short shrift of them, making clear that they have been friends for the longest time, if they ever try to pull something like this again. In her mad state, she easily convinced them to withdraw the published article and release an official apology for spreading misinformation. In the end she assured them that she won’t ever allow Mark to take care of another company since he’s pretty busy with working in their own. She also hinted that they just should hand over the business to their own kid, if they are in such a desperate need of finding a successor. The call which Hana gave him a little while later confirmed that her parents seemed to have given in and indeed are planning to grant her (very slowly) the respective responsibility. Mark can’t help but to feel proud of his mom and her passionate self-assertion.

 

 

✧*:･ﾟ✧

 

 

“Come on Jinyoung, be brave. Mark won't reject you. He loves you and he wants this, too,” Jinyoung quietly tries to hype himself up as he sheds his last piece of clothing. He carelessly leaves his boxer briefs lie on the floor before he noiselessly enters Mark's bathroom.

 

And there he is, beautiful, dazzling and absolutely naked under the shower. Mark's back faces Jinyoung while he enjoys the hot water streaming down his skin. The younger stays glued to the spot while his eyes are roaming over Mark's dripping wet body. The latter didn't notice him yet and Jinyoung takes advantage of it and lets his eyes drink in all this beauty which was kept hidden from him for such a long time.

 

From the first second on, Jinyoung knew that Mark was over-the-top handsome but right now he looks ethereal. The way the water streams down his spine and steam engulfs him in a delicate mist makes it seem like he is filming a movie right now. Jinyoung shakes his head in disbelief when he once more ponders over the fact that he truly could get so lucky to make this special human being over there his own.

 

Jinyoung's eyes sweep over Mark's long neck and his chiselled shoulder blades. He watches how the older lifts his arms to massage his scalp and rinse out some remnants of shampoo from his dark hair. A tingling sensation creeps up inside of him when he notices how his arm muscles bulge during that action. All the things those arms could do to him make him weak in the knees. His eyes travel lower, watching how the water runs down Mark's graceful spine and eventually his round and firm-looking ass. This is such an enticing view that he can barely stay sane. He needs to do something. Looking was nice but now he's ready for more.

 

He slowly makes his way over to the spacious shower area until he lingers behind Mark.

 

“Hi,” he says and isn't even sure if he's able drown out the rushing of water. But obviously it worked because in a single swift move Mark turns around and looks at Jinyoung with wide eyes.

 

“J-Jinyoung!” Mark doesn't move and Jinyoung honestly panics a little inwardly but tries to not let Mark notice it. “I'm basically done so the shower is all yours in a minute.”

 

“I'm not here for the shower but the man in it,” Jinyoung utters in the calmest voice he can muster right now. He's glad that his typical embarrassing squeak doesn't make an appearance this time. His eyes are never leaving Mark's and right now he can spot how realization dawns on his boyfriend.

 

“Oh...”

 

Jinyoung decides to make use of his moment of surprise and joins him under the jet of water. Gladly Mark owns one of these rainforest showers. Those things which only rich people can afford and which lets you feel like you stand under a warm, soft waterfall. Mark only keeps staring at his face.

 

Like always Mark looks into his eyes first. But then his gaze flits down for a moment and up again quickly. Then again down, slower this time, taking in more details of Jinyoung's naked body, stopping occasionally at the most interesting sights like his crotch or his abs and his nipples. Though it's a bit embarrassing because the younger got semi-hard already just from watching Mark showering. As shy as Jinyoung might be about this, he enjoys Mark's attention and his interest to the fullest, revels in the way Mark can't seem to tear his gaze away, celebrates how his eyes become darker and definitely not misses how Mark's Adam's apple moves when he swallows thickly. Every slight change on his handsome face is too good to miss, though Jinyoung sneaks tiny peeks of Mark's front as well. And he's definitely not disappointed.

 

Mark's curious looks feel like rays of sunlight on Jinyoung's skin. The younger focuses on his boyfriend's face again. With all those tiny, sparkling water droplets collecting in his long eyelashes, Mark looks like some kind of magical aquatic fairy. He's too close to not be real but also too beautiful to be real.

 

Their eyes meet again. The older is obviously done for the moment with checking his boyfriend out. Without a word Mark closes the distance between them, one hand finds Jinyoung's bare hip while the other goes up to cup his cheek. Mark aims for Jinyoung's mouth and when their lips touch it feels like something completely new.

 

There’s a weird flip happening in Jinyoung's stomach, as if he would ride a rollercoaster. It’s incredible how much power Mark holds over him so that those simple touches induce such a reaction. But he's not complaining. How could he when Mark's tongue slips into his mouth to roughly stroke against Jinyoung's. It's not needy. It's a deep-rooted passion between them, almost palpable. Their movements are slow but intense, familiar but also thrillingly fresh.

 

Mark's hand slides from his hip to the small of Jinyoung's back. He pulls the younger boy against his naked front. Their hot, wet skin touches all the way from their chests and bellies, down to their private parts. That way Jinyoung learns that Mark got hard beautifully fast. It already feels like a small piece of heaven when their erections are sliding together, giving them this slick sensation which fuels their desire even more. While this is nice, the water sadly makes everything too slippery to create proper friction. This makes Jinyoung only more desperate to get closer to Mark.

 

His hands come up to paw at the other's chest before they gradually make their way to the back of his neck and into his drenched hair. Jinyoung tilts his head further to the side to give him more room to explore his mouth even deeper. Mark's tongue is an exciting experience. Every single one of Mark's tiny actions in his mouth is driving the younger deeper into madness. To tease a little bit, Jinyoung starts to suck on Mark's tongue and the result almost backfires. The older releases such a deep and sinful moan that Jinyoung's dick twitches noticeably against Mark's thigh.

 

But the moan was so enticing that Jinyoung wants to hear it again, whether or not his excited cock would embarrass him more. He simply doesn't care anymore at this point. So he decides to get a little bolder and tug on Mark's bottom lip roughly, just to lick it better only seconds after.

 

His reward is more than he expected. Not only is he blessed with Mark's noises of pleasure, no, also his hand slowly travels down the curve of Jinyoung's plump ass. When Mark grabs his whole cheek to squeeze it, the younger can't contain his happiness any longer.

 

“Mark, oh damn yes!” he sighs in his softest voice.

 

This seems to be pure encouragement because moments later, Jinyoung feels how Mark's finger slips between his ass cheeks for the first time ever. A rush of excitement shoots through his body. He almost forgets to respond to Mark's demanding mouth but gets reminded pretty good when his boyfriend sucks on his upper lip.

 

Mark's finger tip reaches his entrance but instead of entering he's just rubbing it in the most teasing way. Jinyoung's breath hitches as Mark gently massages his little hole. But he wants more than that. To get his point across Jinyoung pushes his rear roughly down on Mark's finger. In surprise the older's grip loosens and his fingers jerk away. But he understood. Jinyoung knows it, as soon as he feels a pressure in him. Mark finally makes a move and a complacent joy seizes his mind.

 

But his hope is dampened pretty quickly because after half a finger, Mark doesn't push any deeper. Instead he only shallowly brushes against Jinyoung's walls, as if he wants to continue the massage inside of him.

 

“M-Mark,” Jinyoung pants into his mouth. “Mark, not enough. I need more.”

 

Jinyoung never regretted so instantly. His boyfriend pulls away from him, everything and completely. No finger inside him anymore, no hand on his ass, no tongue in his mouth and no chest sliding against his. Immediately he thinks that this demand came across as too slutty. Mark must be disgusted by him and wouldn't want him anymore. “Mark, I'm so-”

 

“We need to dry ourselves off,” Mark says, without averting his gaze from Jinyoung. “And then we will move things to the bedroom. I won't risk breaking some limbs here in the shower while having sex with you. At least not during the first time.”

 

Jinyoung's mouth might hang open slightly but Mark is unimpressed. He simply turns off the water and ushers him to a rack where he grabs a huge, fluffy towel from to wrap it around Jinyoung. So the latter stands there, rooted to the spot, and watches how his wet, naked, ethereal boyfriend towels him down. It feels like his personal porn show.

 

Even though he's been completely naked the whole time and Mark already saw it all under the shower, a new wave of embarrassment hits Jinyoung when the older starts to gently pat dry his butt cheeks. Not to mention the heat that arises inside of him as soon as his boyfriend reaches his crotch. Mark doesn't even seem to mind in the slightest. As if it would be an everyday occurrence, Mark rubs the fabric across Jinyoung's balls and his erection.

 

“Oh my god!” Jinyoung moans in response. He immediately puts his hand over his mouth after this embarrassing statement left his lips. But Mark only smiles up at him while he wipes his thighs dry. It's that loving, caring smile, which Jinyoung came to adore so much. This kind of smile that always tells Jinyoung that everything is okay and that he doesn't need to worry. So Jinyoung tries exactly that and just enjoys the undivided attention of his gorgeous boyfriend.

 

After Mark is done with him, he towels himself down, even though he does it much more careless and a lot quicker now.

 

“So what now? Should we wear our bathrobes?” Jinyoung asks when Mark lets the towel drop to the ground.

 

“What's the point when I have you undressed in a few seconds again?” Mark's voice is so low that it sends shivers through the entirety of Jinyoung's body. His stare is full of want and when Mark additionally licks his lips, Jinyoung is on the verge of fainting. “Come with me.” Mark takes his hand and leads his boyfriend out of the bathroom.

 

It's a bit awkward to walk hand in hand and stark naked through Mark's huge apartment but nothing Jinyoung couldn't get used to. They reach the bedroom eventually and Mark gestures towards the bed. So the younger takes the invitation and crawls on all fours on the huge, soft surface. He tries to move enticingly, putting in some extra effort to arch his back and swing his hips. He's well aware that Mark's eyes are on his ass but he doesn't know if he just makes a fool of himself by trying to seduce him. But when he turns around to let his body sink into the smooth blankets he learns that he was successful.

 

Mark's face almost looks tormented by the splendid view. His dark eyes, filled with unconcealed desire, roam all over Jinyoung's naked body. He takes in slow but deep breaths. His nostrils flare and he scrunches his eyebrows together. It faintly reminds Jinyoung of a bull, preparing to attack. And he finds this extremely sexy.

 

Mark eventually rubs his palms over his face, still standing in front of the bed. “Everything okay?” Jinyoung wants to know.

 

“Yes! Yes, everything is fine. It's just.... you are so cute but your body is so alluring and sinful. You make me crazy, Jinyoung. And I have to pull myself together to not lose control.”

 

Jinyoung swallows. Hearing those words from Mark means so much to him. It gives him another boost of confidence which he needs to build up so badly. “Please come and join me here. You're too far away.”

 

“Nothing I would rather do.” And with this Mark crawls over to him. When he reaches the younger he swings one leg over him so that he's bracketing his hips and settling on top of him. Mark leans down, never breaking eye contact until their lips meet. Jinyoung wraps his arms around his back. He wants to feel him more, wants to have him as close as possible.

 

Their lips slide over each other's only for seconds before Mark licks Jinyoung's bottom lip. The latter is eager to welcome Mark back in his mouth, who is caressing Jinyoung in all the right ways. He plunges his searing hot tongue as deep as he can just to pull back and tickle the tip of Jinyoung's tongue. The younger is at his mercy, not knowing what will happen next. He has no idea what Mark will do with his teasing tongue and it's this thrill of excitement which lets every fiber of his body tingle. It's been only minutes since they shared those passionate kisses in the bathroom but it feels like it's been way too long nevertheless.

 

Without the water which made everything strangely slippery, the skin to skin contact feels so much more intense. He feels so much of Mark that it makes his head spin. The older is kissing him breathless. He's in a pinch. He doesn't want to stop the kiss but he also doesn't want to stop breathing. His ever so caring boyfriend seems to notice his struggle and pulls away. Jinyoung desperately gasps for air while Mark just continues to kiss down his jaw. He eventually mouths at Jinyoung's neck, sucking the sensitive skin down to his collarbone, just to lick up a thick stripe across his neck again.

 

“Oh my god!”

 

“Mmhhhh, gummy bear boy. You taste so sweet, just as sweet as you look.”

 

Jinyoung can't answer. He only tries to keep his mouth shut to prevent his needy noises from slipping out while Mark leaves a pathway of kisses across his collarbone. It's difficult but there's a limit of embarrassment he can allow Mark to witness.

 

Sadly his boyfriend only makes it harder by licking around his left nipple now. After some flicks of his tongue over it Mark suddenly looks up. “Jinyoung, you need to breathe.”

 

Jinyoung shakes his head quickly.

 

“Oh yes, you _need_. I already told you at our first meeting that I don't want you to hide all those pretty sounds from me. Try this one more time and I'll stop.”

 

“What?” he squeaks and immediately cringes at his own voice.

 

“News for you: not breathing isn't healthy. Also I enjoy your reactions to the fullest so don't dare and try to hide anything of this, okay?” He says that with a lovely smile but Jinyoung knows he's serious about it. So he smiles back, grateful that Mark knows what is going on with him without having to voice it.

 

“Good, now we try again.” Mark is back to work his nipple and sucks on it lightly which reduces Jinyoung to a whining mess in a matter of seconds. But now he just lets it flow. “Such a good gummy bear boy,” Mark praises. Well, praise like this is worth all the embarrassment in the world, Jinyoung decides.

 

Mark travels lower, he lets his fingers trail the lines of his abs before his tongue follows suit. Jinyoung watches him working his way down. He's truly a piece of art. He's perfection and this exact perfection now reaches his belly button with its mouth. More anticipation builds up inside of the younger with every passing second.

 

The older's tongue darts out between sinful lips, creating a wet path down Jinyoung's happy trail. His mouth trails closer to his erection, almost ghosting over the skin. And finally he attaches his soft lips to the base of Jinyoung's hard cock where he leaves little pecks. There is no chance to stop the moan which rips from his throat like a deep roll of thunder.

 

Mark seems to like it, at least he answers with an equally hot growl while his teeth are grazing Jinyoung's shaft. Arousal licks up the younger's skin. Is Mark truly about to suck him off? The answer seems to be yes, because Mark kisses his way up his hard-on before he lets his tongue slide down along it again. Jinyoung is close to madness already. Mark moves too slow but also every little action is pure gold. The older slides one hand between his legs to sensually massage his thigh. The other moves to the base of his cock, holding it in place while Mark starts to lick his tip like a scoop of ice cream.

 

“Oh god! Oh god! Fuck!” Jinyoung pants. “Mark, what are you doing?”

 

“Enjoying,” he replies before he wraps his silky lips around his length and slowly goes down on it in a tight wet circle.

 

“FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK!” Jinyoung can't help but scream while he grasps the bed sheets so hard that his knuckles turn white. Mark's head bobs up and down on his throbbing length, satisfying him so good that Jinyoung is about to lose his mind. Mark's hand wanders up to play with his balls, alternating between stroking and tickling, pleasuring the helpless boy even more.

 

Jinyoung wishes that he wouldn't lose every bit of self-control at the bliss Mark is providing him with. But he's too weak. So he can't restrain his need for even more satisfaction and bucks up his hips to ram his dick deeper into Mark's mouth, without a warning. Jinyoung is ready to let go of sanity as his head pushes through the hot tightness of Mark's throat.

 

“Maaaaark, aaahh...,” Jinyoung shakily whines in the middle of all his bliss.

 

His boyfriend swallows so good, he only needs seconds to adjust and then simply takes Jinyoung in as deep as possible. Just like that Mark accepts it, like he accepts everything about Jinyoung. Realizing that is an overwhelming feeling for the younger. Finally there's acceptance and in a situation like this, not only his body receives the much needed pleasure, but also his sorrow-stricken mind.

 

Two tears are slipping from the corners of his eyes while he fucks Mark's mouth. Too perfect feels the slick squeeze around his dick. Too perfect to handle at all. Jinyoung is ready to let go. His lower abdomen feels like it's made of lava and the heat needs a way out. But at the last second Mark pulls away, letting go of his pulsing erection completely.

 

“Noooooooo,” Jinyoung wails desperately. He's about to throw a fit when the image of Mark, looking at him with dilated pupils and spit-shiny lips, wouldn't distract him instantly.

 

“Sorry, I just really want to fuck you.” And this simple but impactful statement appeases the younger.

 

“I want that, too. But please Mark, please hurry or I'll die” he pants. He was so close, so so close and he wants nothing more than finally reaching the ultimate satisfaction with his boyfriend.

 

Mark smiles at him before he crawls over to the bedside table, getting a bottle of lube. Watching his lean body moving is doing things to Jinyoung. Just when he thought he couldn't want Mark even more, his boyfriend proves him wrong with just the tiniest action.

 

Mark comes back to him and grabs Jinyoung's thighs to spread his legs a lot wider. The latter just tells himself over and over again that he doesn't need to feel embarrassed. But when he lies in front of Mark like an unwrapped birthday gift, with all his need visible, it's not easy to push those feelings back down. Mark positions himself between Jinyoung's legs and spreads the lube over his fingers. He lovingly strokes over Jinyoung's hip with his dry hand while he looks up at him. “Are you ready?”

 

Jinyoung nods and receives a smile in return. This time, the older spares him all the teasing and simply presses one finger into him right away. It doesn't hurt much. Jinyoung can take it well. After Mark slowly pushed all the way in, he starts to move inside. “Are you good?”

 

“Very good. More, Mark!” he gasps.

 

Mark is quick to add a second finger, stroking his walls and scissoring inside of the younger without feeling much resistance.

 

“Yes! Yes, please more!” Jinyoung demands. The way his fingers feel inside of him is just too good. His entire being longs for more of Mark.

 

So Mark steps up his game. With three fingers inside of him he's stretching his boyfriend. His initial cautiousness is replaced by roughness when Jinyoung shows no sign of being in pain. Mark pushes in and out of him, hard and messily, and eventually the inevitable happens. Jinyoung always assumed it would be easy for Mark's long fingers to find his golden spot and he is proven right. When the older hits the spot deep inside of him for the first time, it has his heart stopping for a second. Jinyoung lets him know with an uncontrolled yell of pleasure. Of course Mark understands immediately and with a smirk on his lips he continues to work inside of the younger. He even picks up the pace, stroking over his prostate again and again, stimulating it in way too short intervals. Rapture engulfs Jinyoung completely as he can't stop to scream out his ecstasy.

 

The lava is seething again. The heat pools deep down and he knows what this means.

 

“Mark fuck no, wait AAAHHH...Mark wai- AAAHH!”

 

And then it's already too late. Thick, white fluid spreads over his stomach and chest as his cock finally finds relief. His mind is pushed down into a swirl of bliss which destroys every sane thought in his head.

 

His chest is rising and falling with labored breathing while he tries to perceive the situation. Mark is not inside of him anymore. Instead he blinks down at him with his head tilted to the side. “Oh,” he comments sheepishly.

 

“Oh? Oh? Like: oh, you made me come accidentally?” Jinyoung fusses.

 

“Yes, seems like I went overboard a little bit. But your reactions were too good. I couldn't stop,” he says with a charming smile on his face.

 

“This is the second time you made me come without shoving your dick into me. I'm starting to get mad.”

 

“You don't look mad though. You look rather blissed out.”

 

“I can't help feeling high because your fingers obviously can do magic, but in my head I'm freaking mad at you.”

 

“Oh no, what do we do now?” Mark feigns despair, but so obvious that nobody would buy it.

 

“I want you to fuck me. You're still hart as heck anyway. But what about me? How do I get there again?” Jinyoung whines, flashing Mark his best pout. But in the process of complaining, the younger is for the first time clear headed enough to look properly at Mark's erection without any steam or other body parts covering the view. “Oh my god, your cock really i _s_ so pretty.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“This must be the prettiest cock ever. Please let me suck you off, Mark.”

 

Mark's surprise fades a bit and he laughs at Jinyoung's sudden enthusiasm. “Are you begging?”

 

“If this is what it takes?”

 

“As much as I would like that, it's a no.... for now. I want you completely, all of you. You get it but not in your mouth. Let's leave this for later.”

 

“Fine. But only because you fuck me now.”

 

“Best deal ever, to be honest”, Mark snickers.

 

“But seriously, how will I get hard quick enough to catch up to you.”

 

“Leave it to me.”

 

Mark leans down, kissing Jinyoung slowly, caressing his lips tenderly as if he didn't make him scream out his lungs just minutes ago. He explores a bit before delving deeper. The kiss is long and slow and luxurious. Jinyoung loses himself in it for a while until Mark pulls away to nuzzle along Jinyoung's jaw. He's placing small kisses here and there which lets Jinyoung hum in contentment. When he reaches the spot behind Jinyoung's ear the younger's muscles tense up and his breath hitches. Mark releases a low sigh before he grabs a fistful of Jinyoung's thick hair. He's tilting his head to the side a little to whisper directly into his ear. “So now we're going to find out how sensitive your ears really are.”

 

This is already too much to take for the younger. Shivers of lust run through his body at this statement. This time he almost forgets what breathing is, not on purpose but naturally because that's just what Mark is doing to him.

 

His boyfriend then takes his earlobe between his lips and gently tugs on it. His tongue makes a comeback to lick the delicate body part thoroughly. It's tickling and tingling. It's relaxing but thrilling. And it has Jinyoung panting a lewd string of curses which he would want to apologize for, later on.

 

A hand comes up to gently rub Jinyoung's other earlobe between soft fingertips. Mark lets his tongue slide all the way down the rim of his ear, slowly, arousing.

 

“Wherever I taste you, it's all delicious,” Mark rasps quietly. “I bet there are so many more tasty spots on you. I will have them all.”

 

When the teasing tongue traces the tragus of Jinyoung's ear it sends him into a sensual frenzy. He can't control his needy moans any longer as pleasure sparks in him. “Aaaahh, M-Mark! Alright, alright! Aaahfuck! I'm hard again. Please, oh god. Please do something about it,” he pleads urgently.

 

“Wow, your ears are really _that_ sensitive. I even love them more now.”

 

“Okay, but love them while you fuck me, okay?”

 

Mark chuckles but Jinyoung sees he's just as eager to get inside of him as he himself is. His boyfriend is amazing at tongue-fucking and at finger-fucking him. Just how mind-blowing would his rock hard cock perform in his ass?! Jinyoung can't wait to experience this. The older quickly lubes himself up before he reclaims his spot between Jinyoung's legs.

 

“Alright my gummy bear boy, let's go to paradise together.”

 

Jinyoung is well stretched so when Mark pushes inside of him, it doesn't hurt much. He's already too far gone to care for any pain. He just wants to be connected with Mark in that way, he wants to go all the way with him and that is the only thing that matters now. Mark releases a rough but content sound when he sinks into Jinyoung's heat. His eyes are closed and there's a hint of relief on his face when he's finally all the way in.

 

“This is truly paradise,” he groans breathy. It's overwhelming how the younger is able to feel the throbbing of Mark's erection inside of him. Every vein of his dick is prominently pressing into Jinyoung's walls.

 

The older must feel a certain amount of pain, considering how terribly hard he's now. So when he slowly and gently moves inside Jinyoung he knows that Mark just tries his best to be careful with him.

 

“It doesn't hurt. It's awesome. Go faster! Harder!” Jinyoung encourages.

 

“Thank heavens,” Mark whispers. And that's how he starts to drive into him hard and fast, just like he requested. The force of his movements is shoving Jinyoung up on the bed further with each powerful thrust. The younger enjoys every single second of it. His boyfriend looks gorgeous above him. The office rumor about him being a porn star in secret flashes through his mind and he has to admit that the older would make one hell of a professional fucker.

 

“God, you're gorgeous,” Jinyoung whimpers while Mark grips him tighter. The cum on his stomach and chest taints his boyfriend's front as the latter leans down to connect their lips. Jinyoung is already screaming out his moans and therefore an easy target for Mark's demanding kisses. His desperate sounds are muffled by Mark as if the older absorbs all of Jinyoung's emitted lust. Mark's tongue is equally fiercely attacking his mouth as his pretty cock is attacking his clenching hole. The stimulation is almost too much to perceive all at once. Even though the kisses get sloppier with all the moaning and gasping, the biting and the spit. But Jinyoung couldn't wish for anything more.

 

Mark's dick is just as talented as his fingers are when it comes to find the quickest way to his pleasure spot. So when the older rams into it Jinyoung just desperately screams Mark's name again and again like it's some kind of salutary spell.

 

“God Jinyoung, you're so good. So good and so perfect. Jinyoung. Jinyoung. Fuck, Jinyoung.” It all comes out as a low growl. Jinyoung would be scared by it, if his boyfriend wouldn't make him see stars right now. The younger loved his sandpaper voice right from the start, but hearing it rumble his name while Mark pounds into him is on a whole different level.

 

He reaches his limit fairly fast. Mark is just too much to take. Inside of him it feels like there's a bowl filled with pleasure, which nobody ever could reach before. But now there's Mark and with every pointed thrust some of the protected pleasure sloshes over the rim. But Mark decides to even increase his sensual enjoyment by reaching down to his, in pre-cum drenched, erection. He starts to messily tug on it which brings fresh tears to Jinyoung's eyes. The overstimulation has a tight grip on him and bit by bit he falls apart.

 

“Jinyoung, my perfect Jinyoung. I love you,” Mark rasps while staring into Jinyoung's glistening eyes. Nothing gets so close, nothing hits so deep like Mark's eyes looking into his. He's looking at him like Jinyoung is the most precious thing on earth. His brown doe eyes are searching Jinyoung's soul until there's nothing left to hide. Mark sees it all. And he's still here.

 

This statement combined with another powerful push into him and stroke on his cock does the trick and is the death for his mental bowl of pleasure. It was going strong for the longest time but Mark tips it over as if it's the easiest thing to do.

 

His climax hits him like a wave and buries him under a flood of bliss. He screams out Mark's name again but his voice breaks and he chokes while he tries to figure out how to deal with all this satisfaction washing over him. Mark has his eyes on him the whole time. Jinyoung's high seems to also push his boyfriend over the edge. His thrusts get sloppier and his hips stutter until he releases a blustering groan. Jinyoung faintly notices how a hot torrent of cum spreads inside of him. Knowing that Mark left his fluid so deep in his body leaves him with a whole new feeling of contentment.

 

Only moments later the older breaks down on top of Jinyoung, desperately trying to get some air into himself. After he calmed down a little, Mark pulls out and rolls over to fall into the sheets beside his boyfriend.

 

“Soooo, can I suck you off now?”

 

“Jinyoung, calm down, okay? I'm barely alive after... _that_. What do you think about taking a little cuddle break first?”

 

“Will I ever have that pretty dick in my mouth?” Jinyoung complains just to annoy his exhausted boyfriend a bit. He rolls onto his side and puts his head on Mark's shoulder.

 

“You will. Let me enjoy the thrilling anticipation for a little,” Mark lazily states, looking at him with this loving smile. Looks like Jinyoung would have to try harder, if he seriously plans to annoy him at some point.

 

“Okay,” he agrees and places little pecks across his shoulder and collar bone. He leans over even more to reach the mole in the middle of Mark's chest and drops a long, soft kiss. He dreamed about that mole for far too long.

 

“I love that I see your eye whiskers after sex. Of course I also love the sex. And I love that you're saying what you want,” Mark informs. His hand comes up and he sluggishly runs his fingers through Jinyoung's sweaty hair.

 

“Good, then I tell you now that you can say goodbye to all of your clothes.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Now that I finally got you naked, you don't think I will ever let you get dressed again, right?”

 

“My gummy bear boy, don't bite off more than you can glue.”

 

Jinyoung chuckles against Mark's chest. “It's supposed to be 'don't bite off more than you can chew' but you can believe me, I can chew _a lot_ when there's a pretty cock like yours at stake,” the boy says with a suggestive grin on his swollen lips.

 

“Oh wow, I think that's the first time _you_ made _me_ blush.”

 

 

✧*:･ﾟ✧

 

 

Mark is in his apartment with the gang (sans Jinyoung) and all of their chaotic power. But he can't complain since he asked them to come over to help him prepare a surprise which he planned for his boyfriend. And that's what they are doing. They help him but sadly they won't shut their mouths while doing it.

 

Mark takes a look around. Maybe he went overboard a little bit but for Jinyoung nothing is good enough. He bought about 50 potted trees, approximately chest high, which are now occupying his living room. It resembles an indoor forest. He needed the help of the gang to fill hundreds of little, transparent drawstring bags with tons of gummy bears before tieing them to the trees' branches. It took them a while but by now they are almost done.

 

“What will you do with all those trees after your grand romantic gesture is over?” Jackson asks.

 

“I don't know yet. Maybe I'll bring them to the company or I donate them or something.”

 

“Yeah, I'm sure some stray pets will be absolutely happy over some potted trees. At least they have something to piss against then.”

 

“Why would your first association be donating those to an animal shelter? I can give them to a retirement home or to a public park.”

 

“Oh.... yeah, I guess that's also possible,” the blond considers. Even though Jackson is crazy, Mark is glad he has him in his life, not only for himself but also for Jinyoung.

 

Jinyoung seemed relieved after getting those mild reactions from BamBam and Yugyeom regarding his past. But he thought it would be unfair to keep it hidden from Jackson. So he gathered all his courage and sat down together with his friend and coworker. Jinyoung was so anxious before the talk that it almost physically hurt Mark to see him like that. He wanted to help him but was simply powerless. Gladly it turned out that no help was necessary as Jackson proved himself to be just as understanding as the younger ones were before. He even was enthusiastic and asked for some tips on how to be as seductive as possible. This made Jinyoung laugh. But then Jackson told him he wanted to use these tricks on Mark and Jinyoung decided to put him in a headlock until he would reconsider. It was all friendly and playful though. When seeing how relieved and liberated Jinyoung felt after that talk, Mark promised himself that he never would take Jackson Wang for granted.

 

“So when will we have a date together? You and Jinyoung plus Youngjae and I,” Jaebum asks while he shoves more gummy bears into one of the small sachets.

 

“Uhm... just let us have dates on our own for the time being. We didn't really had time to go out together so far. So let's save double dating for later.”

 

“The reason you hadn't time to go out is because you're constantly fucking. So I thought that would be a nice idea for our double date as well. Why not have some.... unconventional fun together?” he says, nasty smirk apparent on his face.

 

“Can you stop trying to rope Jinyoung and me into your sexual experiments?”

 

“But why, when it could turn out so good?”

 

“Too many books spoil the moth.”

 

“I think you mean 'too many cooks spoil the broth', Markie, but I also think that you are absolutely wrong with this statement. Because the more, the merrier.”

 

“Jaebum, can't you be a normal human at least once?”

 

“When I'm already that special, why should I aspire to be a normal human? Sounds like taking a step back.”

 

“YOUNGJAE! COLLECT YOUR BOYFRIEND!”

 

But Youngjae, who listened to all of it, only laughs, very loud. Mark really doesn't know how this boy can tolerate Jaebum without being permanently on edge.

 

“Hey Mark,” BamBam croaks somewhere in the back, “what would you do, if Jinyoung actually answers with no today?”

 

“Then I will crawl into a hole and die, okay?”

 

“That's a bit extreme though,” the boy cackles.

 

“No, it's appropriate for this amount of rejection.”

 

“Mr. Tuan, you always can come back to me, you know?” Jackson suggests.

 

“Back? When was I ever with you?”

 

“Every night in my dreams. Naked.”

 

“I knew it was stupid of me to ask. And when will you finally drop the 'Mr. Tuan'? What would I have to do for you to get over it?”

 

“Be with me every night, not in my dreams, but in reality. Naked.”

 

“Yep, was again stupid of me to ask,” Mark casually remarks and turns away to accessorize another tree with gummy bear bags.

 

“What if Taejoon finds out that you make those immoral offers to other men in his absence,” Youngjae asks with a cheeky grin.

 

“What does he have to do with anything?” Jackson snaps.

 

“We all know he acted weird toward you in the past weeks. My theory: you helped him a little too good with moving on from Jinyoung and now he has fallen deeply for you,” BamBam elaborates while he gently brushes some stray leaves out of Yugyeom's hair. He receives a soft smile and a peck on the cheek in return.

 

“You're talking so much nonsense, it's almost painful.”

 

“But he invited you to eat dinner in this chic restaurant with him and you accepted,” Yugyeom mocks.

 

“I was hungry.”

 

“Hungry for looooove,” Jaebum adds with his typical devilish grin on his lips. Mark knows it's not nice, but he can't help but be glad that this grin is not directed at him for once.

 

“Nothing but lies,” the blond persists.

 

“But he seems to genuinely like you and you cared so much when he was feeling miserable. So I thought you would like him back,” BamBam thinks out loud.

 

“To some extent. I like him as a friend, okay?”

 

“But looking at your phone, it's pretty easy to see that there is more going on. Or would you send all those sappy goodnight messages to your friends as well?” Youngjae laughs while he scrolls through Jackson's messages.

 

“What the hell, how did you get my phone?” Jackson immediately leaps at the cheering Youngjae and tries to reobtain his belongings. Jaebum instantly joins, trying to peel the blond off his boyfriend.

 

“Okay, that's enough. I think we're done anyway so get out. All of you.”

 

“How hospitable,” Yugyeom sneers. “I hope you remember that you promised us a free meal for this.”

 

“Yes, yes, I will remember. Guess what, if Jinyoung says yes, I will buy dessert for everyone as well.”

 

The boys are celebrating a mini party while they walk past Mark on their way to the hallway. “And just remember, in case Jinyoung doesn't want you, my door is always open for you,” Jackson states with something that's supposed to be a wink, Mark assumes.

 

“I will totally tell that Taejoon,” Youngjae teases.

 

“You freaking won't!”

 

“Just goooo!” Jaebum orders and nudges both boys towards the door. “Good luck, Markie. Call me later and tell me how it went.”

 

“Thank you. And I will.”

 

Waiting alone in his apartment for Jinyoung is the worst part. Even though Mark doesn't want to think about Jinyoung declining his offer, he just can't seem to steer his thoughts away from this possibility for too long. But he needs to stay positive. Going crazy now won't help at all.

 

For the last time he takes a look in the mirror and fixes his hair. Then he hears the front door being opened and he rushes back into the living room. Of course Jinyoung immediately notices the obvious change of the interior. He stops and takes a look around while everything on his face screams confusion.

 

“Mark? What is this here? Why is your apartment a forest all of the sudden?”

 

“It's _your_ forest.”

 

“Come again?”

 

Mark smiles at his ongoing amazement. He eventually takes Jinyoung's hand and ushers him to the next best tree.

 

“Take one of the bags.”

 

Jinyoung still does not understand a single thing but after a few more seconds of wondering he does as Mark says. He picks one of the drawstring bags from the tree and opens it. “Gummy bears?”

 

“Yep, just like you pictured it in your little dictator nation. You wished for gummy bears on trees and that is what you get. I mean, you _do_ remember your dictator nation, right?”

 

“If I remember, you ask? Of course I remember. I remember every single detail about the first time we met. And all of this,” Jinyoung marvels and gestures vaguely around the room, “This is amazing. You really did all of this for _me_?” The happiness on his face and the excitement which lets his eyes sparkle even more than usual makes everything worth it, the older thinks.

 

“Of course,” Mark confirms and offers a juvenile smile.

 

“Oh god, I love you so much,” Jinyoung blurts out before he cups Mark's face in his hands and kisses him. He softly brushes his lips over Mark's, occasionally trapping his lower lip between his own plump ones. Mark is a bit surprised by this but definitely pleased. When Jinyoung pulls away a little he stares into Mark's eyes and the older can see all the affection and adoration just flowing from the glittery darkness in them. “I am the luckiest person in the universe,” he whispers and pecks the tip of Mark's nose.

 

“This is already so good but I have to tell you that there is more.”

 

“More than this?” he asks astounded.

 

“Yes, come with me, my gummy bear boy.” Mark once again takes his hand and guides him to a tree with a big white bow wrapped around its skinny stem.

 

Mark picks off a small bag and hands it to Jinyoung. “Open it.”

 

Jinyoung nods and undoes the drawstrings. He carefully shakes the content out of it and lets it drop into his palm. The sachet contains a few gummy bears and a small piece of paper. Jinyoung pops the sweets into his mouth and looks at Mark with a questioning gaze. “What now?”

 

“Unfold the paper and read it out loud.”

 

So Jinyoung reads. “A lot of fluffy pillows.” Again he looks at Mark in confusion. “What does it mean?”

 

“Open the next one.”

 

Again there are gummy bears and a slip of paper. “An endless supply of gummy bears.” He tilts his head to the side. “I still have no idea what this is about, Mark.”

 

“You need to continue”, the older advises, still smiling at his boyfriend while he harvests the next bag.

 

“A pet rabbit, named Plumper,” Jinyoung reads aloud.

 

“Another one,” Mark says and gives him the next sachet.

 

“A huge TV in the floor,” Jinyoung reads while he chews another batch of gummy bears. “If you expect me to figure out some kind of riddle, I really don't get it.”

 

“It's fine. All you have to do is following my instructions. And I instruct to open two more of the bags.”

 

Jinyoung nods and accepts another one. “And additionally, a boyfriend who loves you more genuinely than you ever been loved before by anybody else. Do you want all of that? Do you want the whole package?” Jinyoung looks at Mark's smiling face again after he's done reading. “Well yes,...uhm... I want the whole package but what-”

 

“Open the last one,” Mark says and puts another sachet into his palm. He closes Jinyoung's fingers around the small bag with both of his hands. The older leans down to press a small kiss to Jinyoung's fingers before he offers his boyfriend an encouraging smile.

 

With that, Jinyoung opens the final bag. His fingers are working on the drawstring a little jittery. He's nervous because he doesn't know what Mark is up to, the older thinks. But he hopes that Jinyoung won't dislike the content of the last sachet.

 

The younger produces another piece of paper, skipping out on the gummy bears this time. He slowly unfolds the paper and takes a deep breath before he starts to read. “My love, Jinyoung, do you want to move in with me?”

 

His mouth falls open while he stares at the paper. But then he seems to shake his amazement away and beams at Mark. His eye whiskers look so pretty on him, Mark will never stop to appreciate them. “You want me to move in with you?”

 

“Yes, exactly that. So what do you say?”

 

“YES!” Jinyoung happily yells directly in his face and then quickly puts his hand over his mouth. “I mean yes, I would like that very much,” he says, a lot more composed now. Though he can't help but clutch the fabric of Mark's shirt to keep him close.

 

“This is so AWESOME!” Mark screams in excitement and picks his boyfriend up to twirl him around a few times. Jinyoung chuckles goofily and Mark loves every note of it. He puts him back on the ground and wraps his arms around him. “I was so nervous about this.”

 

“Why? You really thought I would say no to spending even more time with you?” Jinyoung asks baffled.

 

“I don't know. Maybe. I wasn't sure. But now everything is okay and I am so relived. This is going to be so, _so_ awesome. We have gummy bears on trees and we will finally get Plumper and you can cuddle with him as much as you want. My cute gummy bear dictator, let me build this perfect little nation for you, which your innocent mind came up with when we first met,” Mark excitedly sputters.

 

“Innocent….,” Jinyoung repeats quietly with an abashed smile on his pretty face.

 

“However I look at you, you’re the most innocent and adorable person I ever had the pleasure to get to know. And now you're mine and I am yours and I'm not planning on letting you go, ever.”

 

“Good, I have the same plan,” Jinyoung confirms and kisses his boyfriend once more. “I love you, Mark.”

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end. Birdies, it was a wild ride with all of you. I hope you enjoyed the story and our boys in it all the way to this final chapter. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and sharing your thoughts and opinions with me. ♥


End file.
